Soul Society Magazine
by iheartkiwi
Summary: Rukia landed a dream job thanks to her model boyfriend however it was not her dream in the slightest. She leads an unexpected route with much suffering and heart ache but thanks to the help of someone she least expects it from, he helps her discover herself as well as build himself back up through her. (IchiRuki, Mature Content with Explicit Adult Scenes & Cursing, AU)
1. Chapter 1: Soul Society Magazine

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic. Welcome to my story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Soul Society Magazine**

 _"Every time you and I connect with each other a little bit of heart is born between us. Heart isn't something inside you. But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, that's when heart is born. If you were the only one alive in the whole world, you heart wouldn't exist, now would it? There's no reason to worry. If you truly want to be here from the bottom of your heart, then your heart is definitely here. And if your heart is here, then… that's "the reason for you to be here."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

Renji rolled off the top of the petite girl as he was breathing heavily from his strong orgasm. He stared down at the exhausted girl as he reached for the night stand for the cigarettes and lighter. Holding the cigarette up to his lips, he inhaled the poison deep into his lungs before blowing out into the air above him. Using his elbows, he nudged the lifeless beauty breathing heavily from her body expensed from the pleasure he had given her.

"Aye, you want a hit Ruks?" Renji politely asked her before he took another drag himself. He watched her slender arms push up from the large bed that supported her naked body before leaning back against the wooden head board and carefully took the cigarette from him to inhale the satisfying taste, pulling up her sheets to cover her decent bosoms.

"I thought I told you to not smoke in my home Ren!" Rukia complained as she blew out the poison from her lungs. She heard a smooth chuckle from her boyfriend as he grabbed the cigarette from her hand and leant over to kiss those supple lips that satisfied him earlier before ruffling her silky raven hair that reached almost to her shoulders. She smiled sweetly up at her lover as she leaned onto his bared stomach and traced the delicious fine lines that made up his perfect abdomens, glancing at his tatted arm that reached up from his wrist to his shoulders. His long red hair was a little disheveled as it was all leaning to one side. He was the definition of perfection to her.

 **She loved him.**

She loved how he protects her and especially the way he loved her back just as equally if not more. How he knew how to satisfy her emotionally and physically in every aspect that was possible to satisfy. How every time he ran his hand all over her bare body sends shivers up and down her spine. How he kisses and bites the nape of her neck letting her know that she is his and the only one that can make her scream the way she does when he is fucking her.

"Aren't you starting your new job today Ruks?" Renji asked while putting his strong arm around her shoulder and using the other to put out the cigarette in the ash tray. He grinned as he stared at the ash tray Rukia always leave out for him despite her always yelling at him to not smoke in her apartment. Rukia yawned as she sat up and stretched out her back and arms allowing the sheet to fall revealing the small of her back to him. She looked over her shoulder lazily at the handsome red hair.

"Yes Ren, thank you so much for getting me the job! I am excited to work for ' **Soul Society Magazine'** but as you know it's not really my cup of tea as I hardly know anything about fashion… I am just hopeful to gain the experience of working so I can land my dream job in ' **Sereitei Time Magazine** '," Rukia happily glanced up at her handsome model as she gushed about her thankfulness to him. Renji has always been around since she was younger, as they known each other since they were kids. They first met on the playground and ever since been best friends. She had watched Renji grow into a handsome man that became one of the hottest models to date which all stem from Soul Society- the hottest and most popular magazine in the world. Due to his fame, Renji kept their relationship a secret as he did not want her to be overwhelm with the media and paparazzi as he had to deal with them on a daily bases.

"You said the owner is one of the most famous photographers in Sereitei?" Rukia had heard a little bit about the magazine but not enough for her to get through her first day without being completely incompetent.

"He is a fucking prick as I warn you but if you insist on being his assistant, don't say I didn't warn you about him," He yawned as he got up from the bed. "Just hold your tongue back because I know you Ruks, you like to fight back if someone is not treating you right." Renji glanced at her while giving her one of those lopsided grins, "Don't get fired on your first day."

Rukia watched him winced as she threw the first soft thing she can find right at him. "It will look good on my resume Ren since I don't have any experience at all fresh from college. You know I will try my best not to be a bitch; he can't be that bad as you make him seem anyways as who can be more of a prick than you?"

Letting out a laugh she winked at her boyfriend, "I am going to shower and leave in about an hour or so. Are you going to go home and shower or stay here?" She asked her boyfriend as she got up from the bed to grab her bathrobe to cover her nude body, sensing Renji's eyes on her the whole time which made her even more confident of her petite frame. Rukia has always been self conscious about her looks as she was never the pretty one, she was decent but not like the type a famous male model will date. The male models she had seen always had gorgeous and tall women on their arms, sometimes she wonder if Renji would ever leave her for someone better but the way he makes her feel… she feels so beautiful with him.

"Naw, I am just going to go home and shower. I have to work late tonight so don't expect a phone call from me Ruks," He casually said pulling up his black jeans over his red briefs. Rukia gave him a pout pushing out her lips before going over and giving him a chaste kiss before he could slip his head through the hole of his fitted shirt.

"Just lock the door on the way out," She smiled up at him as she gave him another peck on his lips. She stared lovingly in his eyes as she was sad to see him leave as he has been busy lately so she had not been able to see him as much as she would have liked to.

"I love you Ren…"

"I love you too Ruks," He smiled down at her brushing the fringe out from her face before heading out of her bedroom door.

 **…**

Rukia rushed out of the taxi to one of the most gorgeous and tallest buildings in Sereitei that she has ever scene, just everything about her new company building was posh and modern yet so intimidating. The city was one of the busiest and one of the hottest fashion cities in their time as the media put it when she looked it up previously while researching a bit about fashion and the history of it. Rukia was mesmerized as she stared up at the tall building with large sophisticated bold letters that read ' **Soul Society Magazine** '. She eagerly pushed through the revolving gold doors to approach a man who seems to be waiting for her as he was standing in the bustling foyer, eyeing her

Rukia observed the man watching at her. The man's hair was as immaculate as it looked so soft, a light shade of black but could be mistaken of a very dark blue depends on how the light hit his head. Everything of his hair style was pristine and in place as it ran down to the mid of his neck. His thin squared frameless lens was perfect for his slightly pointed chin. The man clothing style definitely matched his hair as he was wearing dark blue designer jeans and a tight fitted white t-shirt with a white sleeveless hooded vest over the top. His pale arms crossed as he saw her approached, everything about this man seems immaculate- very Soul Society she noted.

"You the new hire I assumed?" The man asked as he bluntly took a glance at her from head to toe.

Rukia nodded her head as she stared at the pale index finger pushing up his glasses while he casually observed her, as if he was grading her already on her appearence. The man sighed and gave a small frown as he stared at the petite girl wearing her hair up in a severe elegant bun, fitting dark violet blouse, and black pencil skirt with matching black heels. Rukia became very uncomfortable as she looked down at herself as well and didn't seen anything wrong with her appearance as she thought she looked very professional especially for an assistant.

 _Maybe my clothes are too simple… Renji does buy me a lot of designer clothes but I haven't worn any of them. Maybe I should give it a try?_

"Welcome to Soul Society Magazine. My name is Ishida Uryu, and you are?" He was now making eye contact with her.

"Kuchiki Rukia," She replied at once, for some reason he seems like an impatient man. Her insides were turning as if she wonders if everyone that worked in the magazine was so uptight or awful like her boss was supposed to be.

"Tell me, do you happen to know much about Soul Society?"Uryu asked with a hint of doubt as he continued to have his arms crossed before her, such an intimidating man.

"I am a huge fan of the magazine ( ** _lie_** )…I majored in journalism and English at a well known university and graduated with one of the highest marks," Rukia was very proud of her accomplishments and she wasn't one to slack when it comes to work, if anything she was hoping her outstanding achievements will overlook the lack of knowledge when it comes to the fashion industry. The fresh 22 year old just graduated from college with a double major degree with outstanding grades. She was blessed to be able to have a connection to be able to work in Sereitei as most don't take applications that have no experience even with the outstanding marks.

"I don't know if that will be sufficient enough even if you have high remarks with no background in fashion especially with such a very highly prestigious magazine," He remarked as he started to lead her to the gold elevators and inside. "You have a job that many want but don't get since so many are fighting for it with the highest credentials, even higher than your own." He pushed the elevator button for the top floor. " _He_ normally isn't in this office as he liked to be in his photograph studio outside the city … although he doesn't _photographs anymore_. He is usually here during the last week of the month finalizing the edition before it goes out to the press," He informed her as he followed the light from it switching the floor count. "That is why you are here. You will be doing any errands that he wants and assist him in the office here while he is away."

"Why doesn't he photographs anymore?" Rukia asked Uryu curiously. That's strange especially since he seems to be known for his works in photography.

He let out another sigh to her question, "I am not at liberty to say unfortunately, but please do not ask him Ms. Kuchiki." Rukia didn't pursue further with the question as she took his sighing that he may be getting annoyed with her.

The elevator doors opened and Rukia widen her eyes in awe at the busy and hectic place. The top floor was completely modern and chic, everything oozes fashion that she couldn't believe the amount of cost and time it was put in to make the floor so well put together. The furniture, decorations, and even the people, the colors- everything was so modern and trendy. People were hustling about the office as they roamed about in urgency as if everything they do was important and needed to be rushed. She watched a woman pushed a rack of clothing by with the most expensive brands that made her jaw drop as she was sure even one article of clothing had to be worth more than her rent. Glitter, frills, ribbons, laces- every piece of design and fabric she could imagine and she just only memorized the terminology from when Renji described her clothing he had given her.

"Good Morning Mr. Ishida!" A pretty and rather small girl with her hair up in an elegant bun like Rukia's smiled at Uryu behind a black wooded desk- she must be the receptionist as the desk was in front closes to the doors they had just entered. The receptionist noticed Rukia standing behind Uryu as shegave her a small nod and smile which Rukia returned.

"Morning Ms. Hinamori, this is the new hire to our company- Ms. Kuchiki Rukia," He motioned over to Rukia before returning his head to her, "This is Hinamori Momo. She is the receptionist here so you may contact her if you need anything if I am not around; she has been with us for couple of years now."

"It feels so much shorter! Welcome to the company Rukia!" Momo gave a warm smile that could light up any room. Rukia could feel her becoming friends with her which she wouldn't mind as she didn't have many female friends.

"Thank you Momo, I will do my very best for Soul Society!" Rukia stated confidently. Uryu cleared his throat at her.

"Come this way Ms. Kuchiki."

"Yes Mr. Ishida," Rukia complied as she waved goodbye to Momo and quickly clicked her heels behind Uryu. They walked down a wide hallway that was decorated tastefully with black scribbling from famous people regarding about the company, as she peered closer she noticed it was actually written on the wall with thick black markers. Some were thanking for being featured while others were drawings and attractive colored graffiti. This office was becoming more and more surprising to her as she stared in awe, memorized by the beautiful calligraphy. Her heart swelled as she got very excited to be starting in such a famous place and couldn't wait to gain her experience to work at her dream job.

"This is my office," Uryu said as they stopped in front of a large door with his name on the gold plate. "I am the Vice President of Soul Society so you are welcomed to come by if you ever need me since I know Mr. Kurosaki can get a bit _overwhelming_." He waited for Rukia to nod, "I normally don't get involved with new hires but when it comes to Kurosaki I will need to personally be involved as he is rather… _difficult_ to work with but let it be known that if you want to continue elsewhere in the future, I would listen to him as he is one- no _the best_ at what he does."

They finally reached the large French doors at the end of the tasteful hallway. The violets glanced at the gold writing across the top door frame.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo**

Uryu turned to the petite girl once more before proceeding to knock on the door, "Mr. Kurosaki can be hard to work with so please just listen to any of his demands since he is one of the best and knows what he is doing. That is why he is where he is the President; he started Soul Society from the ground up." She nodded as she took in the information given to her. The nerves started to form in the pit of her stomach, trying to push its way out and overcome her. She did her best to calm herself as she wanted to keep the confident charade prior to meeting her boss.

He crossed his arms while sternly looking at her, "You got here through connections which Mr. Kurosaki _hates_. He must not know you have a relationship with one of his most famous models especially one he isn't terribly fond of or you will be out the door since you clearly didn't go through the strenuous interviews like you should have. I got you in here since I owe Mr. Abarai one. I just want to be very clear that **_no one_** must know about your relationship. Please try your best at least even though you have _no_ background in fashion."

Rukia face paled as her shock and nervousness has taken over.

Uryu let out a soft chuckle, "What you think you can fool me by saying you are a fan of the magazine Ms. Kuchiki?" His chuckling stopped when he eyed her attire once more causing her to gulp slightly. Uryu turned and knocked on the door a few times before a voice called out to them from behind.

"Let yourself in."

Uryu opened one of the doors to an extremely large office with the back glass wall overlooking the beautiful city, the side walls had large windows as well but not made up completely glass like the one wall she first noticed. The office decorated just as stylishly as everything she has seen prior, very modern and beautiful yet a complete disaster with photographs and magazine pages hanging about the walls with different markings and scribbles on every single one of them. There was a tall vintage bookcase that was filled neatly with books and magazine, but had scattered papers with similar markings strewn over it overshadowing the handsome guise it gave. There was a large single dark wooden desk in the center towards the glass wall that she wondered if he had ever done any work there as it was completely disheveled and looked far worst than any other part of the room. The large comfortable and posture-pedic office chair even had files thrown onto the seat. She slightly shook her head in disbelief that such a beautiful office could look sour to the eyes from the mess that was caused.

The large violets shifted over to the prominent orange hair man hunched over a slightly tall brown coffee table with photographs laid out across the top. He had a black marker in hand as he concentrated hard on the photographs set before him with the marker's cap in between his teeth. Ichigo didn't even notice them even though he allowed them to enter until Uryu cleared his throat grabbing his attention.

Ichigo looked up at Uryu and stood up tall from one of the chic white sofa with an annoyed scowl on his face, must be from the interruption. His amber colored eyes shifted from Uryu's to Rukia's which caught her breath as she could feel her cheeks flushing slightly red. Rukia confirmed the sayings people had said about this famous photographer- Kurosaki Ichigo was a very _very_ sexy man. It pained her to admit, she has never seen such a sexy man in her life and Renji wasn't even close even though he was very good looking.

Ichigo had to be more stylish as he was the president she had concluded as his dark designer jeans were slightly faded and ripped but fitted with black combat boots, which she wondered how his butt looked in the jeans. A black tight fitted t-shirt with a v-neck cutoff showed her that he has to be working out as his muscles were very toned yet not bulging, just the perfect amount for her liking. His stomach, she was interested to see if his abdomen was just as toned as Renji or even more toned. Ichigo must like dark colors as his watch was a large white face and black leather band. His face showed he was younger but must be several years older than her to be owning a company but not older than thirty, maybe close to but most likely not. The chiseled jaw with no stubble as he was clean shaven, the ambers of his eyes were dark and very serious- actually his face was contorted into a scowl which she is guessing must be somewhat permanent as she hadn't seen his face change which gives him such an intimidating and powerful look. The best feature he has was his hair as it must be his signature that he was known for as it was a vibrant shade of orange. Not too short yet not too long, the ends were softly spiked forward framing his forehead and slightly messy. Orange was a very strange color for her but it was so damn good looking on her boss especially when it is so tousled as it is now. He must be good in-

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Rukia jumped and was taken aback by the rather rude question that came out of her boss's mouth. Yes she was staring and was embarrassed by it but he didn't have to be so rude about it. Before she could open her mouth to let him know, Uryu stepped forward and intervene as he sensed her hostile composure.

"Kurosaki, this is your new assistant. Her name is-"

"Whatever Uryu, I don't have fucking time to go through the introductions as the deadline is coming," He turned to the raven haired girl. " **You** , _midget_ come over here," Ichigo turned away from her and rested his hands on the table, holding himself up as he stared back down at the photographs.

Rukia constricted her eyes and held her breath at the term 'midget'. How dare he call her a name referring to her height when she wasn't even that short! Rukia was very short when she was younger but thankfully she had grown taller and was not about average. Sure she wasn't model height but she was a good 5'3" so why was he calling her a midget, with heels it could give her an extra two inches? Ichigo again broke her thoughts with his insufferable attitude.

"Did you not hear me? Are you that daft? Get the fuck over here!" Ichigo repeated himself in annoyance as he returned his glance over to the photographs again. The vein was popping out of her forehead as she cracked her neck and tightened her fist in complete and utter annoyance at the lack of respect her boss had said to her and she hasn't even spoken to him yet!

Uryu whispered in her ear, " _Good luck_!" He quickly headed out before shutting the door behind him, leaving her completely alone with this major prick. She tightened her fist digging her nails into her palms as she stepped forward to her boss.

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia tried to stabilize her voice and sound as polite and pleasant as possible, after all- it is her first day.

Ichigo used the same thick black marker to point down at on of the photographs that was lying on the table before them.

"Tell me midget, do you know what is wrong with this photograph?" He questioned her as he eyed the confused violet irises of hers, she turned and look down at the photograph that he was pointing at.

Rukia stared at the photography intensely trying to figure out if this was a trick question or not. _I don't think there is anything wrong with the photograph._ Must be a trick question.

The model was a beautiful auburn hair girl with a bountiful large chest- very large in fact. The model was leaning against the white wall with her arm up over her forehead, fingers dangling lazily while her face was shifted as she was staring sideways at the camera with her hair long hair down and slightly disheveled. She had a seductive look on her face as she was wearing blue shorts with one leg propped bent on the wall and an orange shirt that her free hand was lifting the hem of the shirt up to only the extent of revealing her tone abs in a provocative yet sexy manner.

"Ummmmmmm…" Rukia was completely puzzled and hated when she didn't know the answer to a question. She knew she sounded completely dumb as the only words she can muster out was 'um'.

Ichigo grimace with a frustrated groan as he threw the marker down onto the photograph they were looking at, "They hired an incompetent idiot to be my personal assistant who can't even answer a basic question."

Rukia face flushed several shades of red as she took the insult and continued to listen to him. "Do you not see her face and body language? She is trying to look seductive but failed miserably. The model has no fucking relationship with the camera or photographer as if she was a complete amateur."

Rukia was taken aback as he was talking so rudely about the model as if he had a personal vendetta with the beautiful woman. The way his ambers darkened and the thrusts he made with his hand towards the photograph, he was really passionate about his magazine.

Ichigo ran his hand through his tousled hair which told her that he doesn't gel his hair, it was naturally like that, "To be a photographer you need to learn to direct and to form that relationship with the model even if it's for a few hours. If you can grasp that concept then you can do anything with your camera as you don't need any of that fancy bull shit." He picked up the photograph and tore it in half before throwing it onto the floor behind him.

"Go and get Ayasegawa Yumichika in here now," Ichigo commanded as he continued to stare at the other photographs on the table moving his black marker among them.

Rukia hesitated as she trying to figure out the name, "Who is-?"

"I don't have time for you stupid questions! Just go fucking get Yumichika in here!" Ichigo growled without looking at her.

Rukia let out a small shriek and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Her cheeks were red as she at the door completely pissed and breathing rather heavily. She flipped him off behind the closed door and fumed down the hall quickly before reaching Uryu's door to which was cracked opened. Despite the door being a bit open, she gently knocked as she peeked through the door to view Uryu working on his laptop on his light blue sofa while sipping on steaming coffee. Uryu set down his coffee and looked up at his doorway to only be surprised to see her looking in at him.

Uryu raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't tell me you are here to quit already?"

Rukia scoffed as she felt it was a small insult which was not intended on his part, "No Mr. Ishida… Mr. Kurosaki wants to talk to see… I think his name is Mr. Ayasegawa in his office… I am not sure who that could be quite honestly so I thought I would ask you."

Uryu face dropped as he rested his forehead into his hand looking rather exhausted than upset, "Again?" Uryu quickly stood from his pale blue sofa and walked over to his desk which was slightly smaller than Ichigo's and dialed on the office phone that was sitting on the top, he casually leaned on the desk waiting for the phone to be answered. After several rings that she could hear on the speaker, he finally picked up.

"Yes my lovely Mr. Ishida?" A happy flamboyant voice filled the quiet room.

Uryu rested his forehead on his hand as if it was throbbing again, "I am very regretful to say but you are needed in Mr. Kurosaki's office…"

There was a long silence before the line clicked off. Uryu stood up from leaning on the desk as he walked passed her out the door. She followed quickly on his heels as he was walking down the tasteful hallway to Ichigo's office. Uryu opened the door and walked straight in without knocking. Rukia was surprised at how bold Uryu was without knocking seeing that Ichigo was a complete asshole but he didn't seem to mind as her boss was still in the same position, hunched over the table.

"Kurosaki," Uryu called out to him. His tone wasn't the polite tone he had earlier when he tried to introduced her but more of a stern kind of tone as if they had been friends for a very long time for him to dare to speak to his boss like that.

"What do you want now Uryu? I don't know if you noticed but we have a deadline approaching to be talking about useless shit right now," Ichigo still hasn't looked up from his table at them.

"Kurosaki, you can't just fire another photographer. We finally settle on a pretty damn good one to do our main photos while the others can handle the rest. We don't have time to find a main photographer nor should we even find one if you are going to keep firing them!" Rukia was so surprised to see Uryu so heated at Ichigo, she stepped back trying to not be part of this as she could send Ichigo is about to explode.

Ichigo dropped the marker on the table and stood up, turning while crossing his arms in front of his chest giving a glare are the VP, "Uryu. It's not my fault if they don't know fucking shit when it comes to photography. How am I suppose to work with them if they are completely useless? I just don't want us to waste our time and I am tired of having everyone edit the shit out of the photos because they weren't taken well in the first place."

Uryu brought his hand to his temple, rubbing the vein back in from popping out due to frustration with the president, "Kurosaki, he is a highly respectable photographer in Seretei…"

"Are you fucking done?" Ichigo looked bored at him and was clearly done with the conversation, his eyes turn to the small girl. " **You**. God you are a fucking **midget** next to Uryu you know that?"

Rukia bit her tongue as her anger started to seethe out of her. Renji would be laughing right now at her since she is not the one to hold back. Continuing using her teeth to bite down on the inner meat of her cheeks, she repeated to herself she was only here for the experience to achieve her dream job.

"Did you get Yumichika like I asked you to?"

Before she could answer a quiet knock sounded the room as a man with short black hair with a sleeveless orange turtle neck and black leather pants walked in The man was very gay and wasn't afraid to show it as he was wearing bright yellow eyelashes on one side that feathered out and the other had just as crazy red ones. Rukia was completely confused if this was the trend nowadays but it looked pretty artistic to her. Yumichika nervously looked at Uryu before turning his focus to Ichigo, flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Why hello Mr. Kurosaki! What pleasure do I have in being with the handsome-"

"Cut the shit Yumichika. You are fired," Ichigo cut to the chase before he turned towards her and lifted his chin. "Midget. Go find me another photographer that isn't so damn incompetent like this one here."

Rukia shifted uncomfortably while looking at the man that had tears welding up in his eyes," Yes Mr. Kurosaki."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Yumichika wailed as he started to sob to his boss falling to the ground and crawling to hug Ichigo's knees. "Please don't fire me as this is a dream job of mine! I have been wanting to work for Soul Society once I heard about it. The visions and the passion, I want to b-be part of it!"

Ichigo looked flustered as Yumichika cried harder to him, "U-Uryu?" He looked over to Uryu confused on how he should proceed with the crying man. Uryu gave him a grin as he held his hands up and decline to offer any sort of comfort and advice, basically telling him that he is on his own.

"Please give me another chance! I will try harder with Inoue, she is just she is lacking the emotions I know!" He begged to him.

Ichigo viewed down as the sad pitiful face looking up at him, "Or give me Abarai. He is so handsome that I am sure I will be able to work with him better. We will have the chemistry!" He batted his red and yellow eye lashes at him. Rukia heart pounded at the mentioning of her boyfriend, she completely forgot he worked for the company as she had been so preoccupied.

"Whatever, get up Yumichika. You can photograph Renji since I dislike the cocky son of a bitch," He crudely said as Rukia about to open her mouth but caught Uryu heed of warning in his eye.

Yumichika immediately rose up from the ground, "T-thank you Mr. Kurosaki! I won't disappoint you anymore." Ichigo gave him a dangerous glare as Yumichika held him self back from hugging their boss and even smothering him with thankful kisses.

Uryu cleared his throat and walked over towards Yumichika grasping his shaking shoulders and letting out a deep breath, "Let's go back to my office and we can discuss Mr. Abarai schedule." Uryu gently said as he led the photographer out of the office.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down and lean his head back on the white love seat after the dramatic and exhausting scene. Rukia didn't know what to do as few moments had passed while she stood there doing absolutely nothing but looking at her hands and feet.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" She quietly called for him. Ichigo didn't make any movement as his eyes were closed. She stepped closer to him. "Mr. Kurosaki?" She called again raising the tone of her voice. He didn't move at all.

She rested her hand on the arm rest of the chair as she peeked over at his relaxed face. He looked calmer and incredibly more handsome as he wasn't scowling or yelling at anyone. She continued to observe his face filled with tranquility causing her to peer closer at him as if she was in a trance. All of a sudden without any warning his eyes flew open and made direct contact with hers allowing her to note how close she was to his face. Letting out a small scream from the surprise she tumbled back off the love seat and onto the hard floor. Ichigo immediately straightened up and rested his elbows on his knees while clasping his hands, staring down at her on the ground.

"What were you doing?" He asked as his eyes glimmered towards her, a small smirk was hidden behind those lips.

She got up from the floor, straightening her pencil skirt that had ridden up slightly exposing her thigh to him which Ichigo was eyeing, "Nothing, I-I called out for you an you did not answer me back so I thought I would check to see if you were in fact alive." She stood her ground defiantly.

"Were you going to fucking kiss me or something midget?" The smirk erupted on his lips as if he couldn't hold it back and it irritated her.

The violets transformed to a deeper shade as she glared down at her boss. She clenched her hands into fists as she continued to stare down at him in a menacing manner. She had it with this prick.

"Don't think I will ever kiss you because I have a boyfriend whom I love very much and he is ten times better than you will ever be! Also, here is a little tidbit for you- I **don't kiss pieces of shit like you!** Don't call me midget because my name is Rukia!" She breathed hard as she continued her deadly glare. She knew she crossed the line but she didn't care at this point. Her heart was telling her to find a job as a waitress tomorrow at least.

Ichigo continued to smirk as he stood up, towering over the girl, "What did you fucking call me?" His eyes were dark as well, crossing his arms as he stepped closer to her.

Rukia held her ground and didn't take a step back despite how close he was to her. She could smell the cologne with a hint of his natural sweet scent, "I called you a piece of shit!"

He started to laugh which caught her by surprised as she was sure she would be fired right then and there or at least continue to egg her on. He brought his hand to his chin in thought as he stared curiously at her with a rather _attractive_ smile. Rukia watched him as he didn't say a word as he walked passed her heading towards the door to swing it open, back still facing her.

"My office is a fucking mess _midget_. Clean it up before I get back," He said nonchalantly before shutting the door close.

Rukia let out a huff of irritation as she wanted to scream all the air out of her lungs for letting him get to her already when it only been a hour since she had met him. She refrained from walking out of the building as this was her only hope to her dream job and she wasn't about to let her boyfriend down as he tried so hard to get her a job there. She bent down and started cleaning the pictures Ichigo had ripped prior.

 **…**

Ichigo shut the door behind him while turning back and staring at the door while letting out one of those rare smiles. She was very quirky compared to the other female workers that work for him, they weren't feisty like her and it intrigued him. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and walked down the long hallway remembering the times each one of the famous persons wrote on the wall- a tradition. Once he got back to the main lobby, every female worker said hello to him but were disappointed when he didn't say hi in return. Just a nod, but most were satisfied with that as they were giddy he had noticed them. Ichigo reached up to push the elevator button's to open.

His mind was too focused on the situation with the small girl that he didn't notice Uryu was out in the main room as well eyeing him from one of the worker's desk he was standing at overviewing the makeup articles.

Uryu watched him head for the elevators with an odd smirk on his face. Uryu couldn't help but smile himself as he knew Ichigo was thinking.

"Piece of shit huh…" Ichigo chuckled to himself as he closed the elevator doors.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Welcome Bleachers!**

 **Thank you for taking your time on reading my new story.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts as I want to see how this story goes.**

 **Until next time...**

xoxoxo-kiwi


	2. Chapter 2: Creating Doubts

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Creating Doubts**

 _"Innocent…just how she is. Pure…just how she remains."_

 _–Tite Kubo_

* * *

"Ruks…"

…

"Ruks…"

…

 **"RUKS!"**

Rukia bolted up from her bed in a hazy daze as she blinked her eyes trying to register them in the darkness of her bedroom. She slapped the shoulder of her shirtless boyfriend lying on his stomach drowsy from his own tiredness as he shifted trying to fall back into his dreamless slumber.

"What Ren?" She hissed as she hated to be woken up in the middle of the night. She shifted her gaze from her boyfriend and glanced at her alarm clock and noticed it was just a few minutes passed 2am which irked her even more. "Do you know what time it is Ren? Why the hell did you wake me up?" Her small hand slapped his bare shoulder again satisfied with the small yelp coming from her boyfriend's mouth from the pain.

"Your fucking phone keeps going off Ruks," He yawned as he turned to his side keeping his eyes closed while facing towards her. "I don't think your shitty boss knows what time it is either."

Rukia jolted completely awake as she searched blindly at the night stand and the comforter on the mattress for her phone, "Don't forget Ren, he is your shitty boss too!"

"It dropped on the floor," Renji stated sleepily. Rukia rose out of her large queen bed and pulled the hem of Renji's old shirt that she used to sleep in every night while her eyes roamed the floor. Her phone lit up on the ground and sang again as she read the bright screen to confirm that it was her boss indeed calling at two in the morning. She quickly picked up the phone and rushed out of her bedroom to not disturb her beloved any longer. Sliding her finger across the phone, she answered the call.

"Do you know what time it is Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia whispered harshly into the phone as she went to her living room to sit on her long couch. She kicked a pillow several times that was placed on her couch out of anger before settling herself onto the the soft cushions. She brought her knees up and tucked them inside of her favorite shirt as she raised her free hand to brush her somewhat long hair behind her ears waiting for the asshole to speak.

 _"Does it fucking matter what time it is? Come to the office right now, we need to work on the magazine,"_ Ichigo demanded irritably on the end of the line.

Rukia scrunched the hair on her head with her fist at the sudden demand, "Really? Can't whatever you need wait until morning when it is a decent hour?" He couldn't be serious as this is a time people usually sleep, she didn't have to go in until eight in the morning and not at two!

 _"Listen midget, one thing about being your boss is you will have to listen to me. If I tell you to come in at any time then you better fucking come in as I don't wanted my time waste with your infuriating questions,"_ He growled into the phone with a threatening baritone.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I have to hail a taxi at two in the morning just to go work on a magazine that for some reason cannot wait until morning!" Rukia kept her free hand busy as she tried her best at not trying to pull her hair out of her head with extreme frustration.

 _"I am completely occupied during the day with meetings and bullshit during the end of the month. The only time I am free which is the only reason why you should be here right now,"_ He sounded completely annoyed at the small girl. _"Your ass better be here as soon as possible midget."_

Her phone went silent as she stared the blinking screen that notified her call had ended. She ruffled her hair with both hands in frustration as she got up from her couch to walk over to the bathroom in the hallway. Flushing her face with the coldest water she threw up her hair in a messy bun not caring how she looked as a few shorter strands fell around her face as well as the annoying fringe in between her eye. Her mind was occupied as her blood started to boil with rage as she exited her restroom but was caught by surprised when she bumped into her boyfriend wearing his day clothes.

"Are you going home?" Rukia asked him curiously as she stared up at him with a hint of confusion wondering why he would go home when he could just sleep in her- _their_ bed as he usually does.

Renji was casually putting his hair up in a sexy man bun as well before securing it with one of her hair ties, "Yeah. I forgot I have an early morning so I want to get home and do some things." He followed her to the bedroom as she flipped the switch to turn on the lights, she didn't question him more. "Are you going somewhere right now?"

Rukia was in her walk-in closet to grab a pair of black slacks and a crème color sweater. Although it is usually warm in the spring time, the nights and early mornings are still crisped with coldness. Quickly getting dressed she exited her closet before shutting the door.

"Yes, I have to go to the office because Mr. Kurosaki says so. I don't see why he can't just be normal and wait until it is a decent hour for me to go in! At seven I can do maybe even six but not at two is the damn morning!" Rukia complained as she shut off the bedroom light and headed to the front door to slip on her black pumps before grabbing her purse and apartment keys from the metal hooks that were hanging on the wall near the front door.

"Ruks, I told you he is a fucking asshole," Renji chuckled as he slipped on his own shoes before kissing the top of her head in a comforting matter. "Come on I can drop you off, it's late so no one can see us." He opened her apartment door to let her out before exiting himself and using his spare key that she had given him when she first moved in to lock the apartment door.

Rukia furrowed her brows in concern slightly, "But it's complete opposite from where you live. Are you sure? It's out of your way isn't it?"

Renji smiled down at her as he grasped her small hands and intertwined with his, "It is alright. I am not going to have my baby take a cab at two in the morning alone. A boyfriend will be fucking insane to let his girlfriend go out alone when it could be dangerous."

Rukia found comfort in him as she couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness. She loved him more and more when she felt protected by him especially having the feeling that she was number one on his mind despite is crazy schedule. Rukia felt she had won the lottery because she was incredibly lucky to have such a handsome man at her side when so many more qualified women wanted him, yet he picked her.

Rukia snuggled against his muscular arm as they walked to the elevators to the underground parking that he used to park his car in her parking spot since she didn't own a vehicle. It also allowed him privacy on entering her apartment. He opened his red BMW passenger side for her before she got in like a gentlemen and ran around to the driver's side before shutting her car door for her.

Rukia stared out of the tinted window at the darkened streets of Rukongai as they drove in silence listening to some calming music. Growing up in Rukongai with her older brother she never felt alone even after her parents passed away because she always had her brother, Byakuya and Renji by her side. Renji lived in the same neighborhood as her when they were smaller and that is how they met. Rukia was crying at a park one day and Renji was there to comfort her. They have became inseparable best friends ever since. Nothing serious has ever happened between them even though she had loved him long before they ever became serious. Renji was always good looking and had a lot of girlfriends around him even in high school. Rukia never share her feelings for him as he always viewed her as his best friend and never let her go even though every girlfriend he had was jealous of her. When they give him an ultimatum he always chose her over them.

Finally Renji saw her as a woman and they became lovers when she entered college and before he became the famous model for Soul Society. Recalling the history, her heart swelled as she thought of all the challenges she had faced with him because she loved him so much. He was her everything.

"Ren…" Rukia called for him quietly as she squeezed his hand that was holding hers then started to rub her thumb over his, feeling slightly nervous.

He glanced over at her before shifting his eyes back on the empty road, "What's up babe?"

Rukia was nervous every time she brought up the question but she couldn't help it every time as she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. "Why don't you want to move in together? I know you are busy but isn't it a hassle to leave my apartment to go to yours each and every time especially at a time like this? Won't it be easier to move in together? You can move into mine or I can move into yours if not we can find a new place together!" She used her finger of her free hand to draw a circle on the back of his hand that was holding hers. Rukia felt like a shy child, like they were kids all over again. "I-I want to see you whenever I can even if it's for a second…"

Renji cleared his throat uncomfortably as this discussion of taking the next step always seems to bother him for some reason, "You know now is not a good time. I just don't want you to be bothered with the media and all. The paparazzi are fucking crazy and I don't know what I would do if they harm you in any way. What if they put something shitty in their gossip magazines about you? I wouldn't have a career after what I have done to those bastards."

Rukia sighed but gave him a small laugh as she leaned her head against the cool passenger window and closed her eyes. She knew it was pointless to bring up the subject of living together as Renji wanted to protect her. She felt him squeezed her hand once more as a reassurance that they will one day be living together which comforted her only a little. The car started to slow down which she opened her eyes and noticed she was in front of their company's building, feeling sadness overtaken her as she didn't want to leave her boyfriend.

"You will be alright Ruks?" Renji glanced over at her, completely facing her as he must have sensed her sadness which wasn't hard as it was plastered all over her face.

Rukia let out a groan as she turned to face him as well, "Yes I will be alright Ren. Will I see you tonight?"

Renji shook his head which automatically drew a sad smile for her again, "I have a lot of photoshoots to do so don't expect a phone call from me again. I don't want to wake you and I will most likely be exhausted afterwards." He held up his hand and caressed her face as he drew her in to take her lips into his causing her to melt into his lips and taking in his musky scent- the scent she loved the most. Renji started to pull back but Rukia grabbed his sweater's fabric with both of her hands and pulled him close to her as her tongue slipped in between those thin folds, daring to entice him. Renji let out a growl in surprise as he kissed her back hungrily his hand rose up to the back of her neck, feeling the heat from his hand. Rukia felt a bit bold and trailed her hand from his chest down to his thigh and to the bulge that was tenting from his pants. Using her hand she massaged the hardness through his jeans causing his to shudder and moan in her mouth.

Rukia pulled back quickly causing a frustrated groan out of her boyfriend and smiled as she quickly got out of the car leaving her distraught boyfriend behind. Leaning down she peeked at him through the open car door and shouted, "I love you Ren!"

Giving him a sexy wink and blowing him a kiss, she close the door and giggled to herself as she knew Renji would want to get back to her as soon as possible to finish what she has started. She groaned as she looked up at the tall building and entered through the guarded doors through the front lobby to the awaiting elevators. Once entered, she leaned back against the mirrored walls and took the long ride to the top floor with her arms crossed trying to calm down the frustration that was building each floor that she was passing.

The doors opened to an unusual quiet office without a single soul around. Rukia wasn't afraid of ghosts, well only a little as the goosebumps started to form upon her skin as she took a quick peek around to make sure no one was hiding in a corner. Her heels echoed on the expensive wood as she made her way down the hallway to her boss's room. She let out an exhale of any frustration that she had compiled within before she knocked on the door rather loudly.

"Come in."

Rukia opened one of the doors to find Ichigo hunched over that wooden table once again finalizing over the new edition to be put out for the next month. Rukia walked further into the room as she became slightly irritated that her boss didn't have the courtesy to even greet or thank her for coming out so late/early. She followed Uryu's way of saying she is here by clearing her throat loudly so he could hear her.

Ichigo stopped what he was doing with that black marker again and stood up with that usual but sexy scowl on his face as he took a quick glance at her.

" , I came here at two in the morning for you, so please let me know why I am here…" Every word that she had spoken to him was dripping with clear anger. Getting annoyed with him ignoring her, she bit the meat inside her cheeks which was a habit she started to realize that she was developing so she would not bitch at him. Rukia started to become slightly uncomfortable when she noticed her boss was still looking at her from head to toe like Uryu had done prior when they first met.

"You know you really don't need to dress like an uptight bitch when you are working here," Ichigo finally said as he turned back down to the magazine and photographs that were still on the table. "We are a fashion magazine and you are dressed like you are a teacher with a stick up her ass. Have some sense of style when you are here."

The vein was slowly pulsating on the side of her forehead as she clenched her fists and dug her nails deep into her palms but yet not trying to penetrate her skin. Letting out a deep breath, she tried to calm her self as she didn't want to be fired just yet.

"Not all of us can afford the designer jeans you are wearing," She spat back at him. "What do you need me to do as clearly it must be something as _important_ as it's two in the morning!?"

"Nothing," Ichigo simply said still not looking at her.

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. The bastard really called her at two in the morning for nothing? Now she was really pissed as she tried to stop her self from shaking with extreme anger.

"Nothing? You called me over here at two in the morning to do nothing?" Her voice slightly shook which she tried her best to stabilize as she tried her damn hardest not to murder her boss right then and there.

Ichigo stood up and rolled his shoulder letting out a satisfied crack in his spine as he leisurely looked at her with a smirk she kicked her self a thousands time of finding sexy.

"It's just punishment for calling me a piece of shit," Ichigo causally informed her which caused a small gasp out of her.

If steam could be produced out of a human, her ears would be whistling right now like a tea kettle. Rukia threw daggers at the man with her eyes and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going? While you are here, come and help me with the layouts of this final page," Ichigo said lightly as he kept his grin on his face as he went to sit on the white double seater sofa next to the table.

Rukia bit her cheek as she turned and clicked her heels over to him and sat next to him on the sofa. Her eyes enlarged as she stared at a colorless magazine page of her boyfriend. Renji was staring very intimately at a beautiful model with spiked long black hair which was shaven on one side in a very stylish matter. He was shirtless wearing name brand jeans with the button undone with name brand underwear showing. The model was leaning on him with her chest pressed against his chest in sexy lingerie the same brand as his underwear while his arms wrapped around her waist. The model was staring at the camera but she was so bothered at the way he was staring at her, like it wasn't just work but something more.

Ichigo noticed her looking at the magazine ad that was set aside that he already worked on, "Don't tell me you are a fucking fan of Abarai Renji?"

She immediately shook her head as she pointed to the other model, "W-who is this model?"

"Arisawa Tatsuki?" He grabbed the magazine page from her, "She is one of the famous models that works for our company. She is actually my childhood friend that I had known since I was younger." He leans in closer to her and whispered into her ear as her eyes were still focused on the magazine that was in his hands, "Don't tell me you are into girls midget?"

Rukia blushed red as she pushed away from her boss, "N-no I am not. I am just surprised to see such a provocative ad in the magazine that is all." She lied, she knew there will be sexy ads but what else could she say? That her boyfriend was looking and touching another model so intimately and she is completely upset about? _Be professional Rukia- Be professional!_

He narrowed his eyes, "Provocative? Are you sure you are into fashion at all or know what it even entails? No wonder you dress like a stick up your ass in frumpy grandma clothes, makes me believe you don't read our magazine at all," He groaned as he rubbed his temples on the side of his head, "In case you didn't know sex fucking sells! This magazine isn't that kind of trash as you may think, but we use tact and we are tasteful about it."

Rukia cheeks flushed pinks as she lamely said, "O-Of course I know that sex sells! I-I just find the ad to be a bit too sexy that is all…" Looking down she avoided her boss's eyes as she looked at other pages of the magazine because she knew he was looking at her as if she was out right stupid.

Ichigo sighed and started to teach her about the layout of the magazine and the main focal point of the edition for next month. Rukia nodded her head but she couldn't stop thinking about the ad with her boyfriend. She knew it was his job as a model to be in erotic situations such as that but she couldn't help about the convincing look in his eyes as he stared at the other model. Renji never talked about work with her even when she asks him because his excuse was she would get jealous and he was right, she was completely jealous.

 _"Why don't you tell me about your photo shoots or what famous model you are working with Ren?"_

 _"Because Ruks, I know how you are. If I am telling you about any shoots I do with another woman you will get extremely jealous and I don't want you to be when you know I am completely loyal to you."_

The sun was cracking through the horizon as morning has now officially welcomed them and the entire city. They heard a slight knock on the door before it opened to Uryu being surprised to see the two of them working so calmly early in the morning and not noticing he had entered.

"Good Morning Kurosaki and ," Uryu said as he cleared his throat interrupting the two. Ichigo looked up at him and stood up to stretch out his back and shoulders relieving the tension as several cracks made it's way down his spine. He lean down to grab the clipped magazine pages and tossed it to Uryu who stumble at the **unexpected** throw.

"Release this to our editors to make the finalization that I had marked on this then it's ready to go to our press for print," Ichigo yawned as he ran his hand through his already tousled hair.

Ichigo watched Uryu nodded as Ichigo glanced back down at the tired girl who was yawning as well, "Yo, get up and let's go." Ichigo didn't say another word to her as he grabbed his phone and walked right out the door.

Rukia gazed up at him in surprised as she quickly stood up to follow him out the door she gave a quick wave and smile to a rather intrigued Uryu and hurry out the door to catch up to Ichigo but was surprised that he was waiting for her outside of his office. When he saw her he swiftly turned around and started to walk towards the elevators with Rukia following closely behind him.

Rukia couldn't help but confirm that his ass really does look good in jeans as she blushed and looked up at the graffiti walls not wanting to be caught staring.

"Good Morning Mr. Kurosaki!"

Rukia didn't even notice when the office had become as lively with all the workers as she was so absorbed in learning everything Ichigo was teaching her. She observed that all her colleagues were greeting her boss as they walked passed them but Ichigo doesn't say a word to them as they walked by, casual nod here and there. The female workers she noted were very disappointed as they tried their best to be rather seductive with their greetings to their boss but not receiving a response as they would have liked or even a nod. The workers were all stylish with designer wear, maybe she did look like a prissy bitch compared to everyone else…

Ichigo led them to the opened elevator which was clearing out before they entered. He reached out and pressed for the button with the star and they made their way down the long elevator ride.

"What's on the other floors?" Rukia asked as she stared at the multiple buttons, there were so many that she didn't even know what could possibly be on the other floors.

Ichigo looked at her with a rather bored scowl from her question which she slightly regretted asking and shoved his hands in his front jean pocket, "Accounting and HR gets their own floor, cafeteria and a café as well, a whole floor is dedicated to photo shoots, make-up has another, clothing..."

He didn't say anything more to her about the other floors as she knew he thought it was pointless for her to know everything when she can just discover them on their finally reached the lobby, once the elevator doors opened he led the way out of the foyer.

"Good Morning Mr. Kurosaki," a deep voice said as they approached the front revolving gold doors. Rukia looked up to notice it was the same guard that stood there when she first walked in that morning.

"Yo Tessai," Ichigo said to the tall body guard. He was wearing a black suit like as if he was a member of the FBI with his eyes were shielded by square sun lenses to which Rukia could not see through and she felt uncomfortable as she felt his eyes were on her. What was unusual was he had a long rat tail behind his head that Rukia couldn't help but find how odd of a body guard to be dressed so professional but with a braided rat tail that went straight out.

"Midget this is Tsukabishi Tessai, he is usually here guarding the door but also works as a security for us as well," Ichigo introduced the man to her with a swift wave of his hand. Tessai looked down at her and nodded his head.

Rukia gave him a warm smile and she looked up at the tall man, "It is a pleasure to have met you!"

Ichigo started walking out the revolving door in the middle of the introduction, "He doesn't fucking care. Come on." Rukia glowered at him behind his back and was about to flip him off but stopped as Tessai was still watching her so she quickly followed him out the door.

Rukia mouth dropped in awe as she watched him walked to the most beautiful black two doors Porsche that was parked under a hooded parking spot at the side of the building. Ichigo unlocked the door as he was about to get into the driver's seat but was instead staring at Rukia standing there dumbfounded as she eyed the beautiful creation.

"What the hell are you doing? I am fucking hungry so get in already," Ichigo said with irritation as he got into the car.

Rukia rushed over to the passenger side to grab the sleek car handle that felt so smooth in her hand as she opened the door and urgently settled into the passenger seat. His car smelled new still with a hint of his cologne mixed with a new leather and his natural sweet scent. She was slightly satisfied that his natural scent was stronger over the other scents.

"Where are we going Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked as she buckled her seat belt.

Ichigo looked over at her with annoyed eyes, "Didn't I just tell you I was hungry? We are going to eat breakfast midget." He was rather feisty and irritable when he is starving.

Rukia bit her tongue at the last word while he turned on the car and revved the engine a little to make the car let out a delicious purr. They pulled out while Rukia observed the scenery of the busy city life before them. Rukia didn't get to explore the city much since she didn't have much of a reason to and Renji always wanted to hang around her apartment, never really wanting to go out to the city. She watched people hailing cabs on the side of the road or walking about their day on the chaotic sidewalks. She stayed quiet as they made turns throughout the city before pulling up to a valet at a popular breakfast café. The attendant opened her car door right away to which she thanked.

"Morning Mr. Kurosaki!" Another attendant happily said as Ichigo tossed the car keys to him. Ichigo nodded as he walked through the café doors that were already held opened to him.

Rukia hesitated as she couldn't believe the royalty treatment he was getting as if he was their boss. Feeling very annoyed that a prick can be treated with so much respect was quite unfair to her as she rushed through the door being held open to her and followed Ichigo to a private table near the window on the emptier side of the café.

A rather busy waitress rushed right over to them with only one coffee mug in her hand, "Good Morning Mr. Kurosaki!" She smiled flirtatiously at him before setting down his cup of coffee. "The usual I assume?" Ichigo nodded before the waitress turned to her. "How really rare for you to have a guest as you usually at alone Mr. Kurosaki. What would you like for breakfast Miss?"

Before Rukia could opened her mouth Ichigo spoke for her, "She will have the same." The waitress smiled with a nod before turning away from their table and walking away leaving Rukia disappointed.

"Excuse me, I believe I am more than capable to order my own food as I know what I like and not have you do so for me," Rukia hissed through clenched teeth. Was this man always so controlling?

Ichigo rested his chin on his hand as his ambers bored into her violets, "I am the one paying for the bill midget and I didn't want you to take forever to order as I am fucking starving."

Rukia crossed her arms on the table as she leaned into him, her nails digging into her arms, "I have my own money so I will be very happy to pay for my own meal if it's the only way for me to order what I like. I didn't ask for you to pay for my meal!"

Ichigo ignored her rant by closing his eyes and resting his head on his hand which irritated her to an extent but Rukia was always enthralled by his relaxed face as she found it so incredibly handsome. He should wear it often than that intimidating scowl. Pinching herself on her arm, she switch her thoughts to Renji as she had recalled the intimate kiss they had shared before she went into work. How they had unfinished business.

"Your coffee Miss," The waitress suddenly said jolting her from her thoughts as she placed the steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

"Oh I don't want coffee this morning actually. May I have some apple juice instead?" Rukia politely asked. The waitress smiled and took the cup of coffee back into her hands.

"Yes, of course!" She walked away from the table once again with the cup of coffee.

Ichigo tried to hide his smirk behind his mask but failed miserably but kept his eyes closed, "You like apple juice? You actually requested apple juice with your meal?"

Rukia shot a glare at him even though he couldn't see with his eyes still being closed, "Is there a problem with me liking apple juice Mr. Kurosaki? As you know I am at liberty to have whatever I want to drink unless you would like to take control of that as well just like with my food?"

Ichigo finally opened his eyes and look at her lazily with his head still resting on his hand, "No wonder you are a fucking midget, you like childish drinks."

She had it at his crude remark. "It's not childish! Don't tell me you don't like juice! It's perfectly acceptable for a young adult or even an older adult to enjoy the simplicity of an apple juice. It's not like it's not normal!" Rukia just shook her head in disbelief, was he really going to try and argue with her about apple juice? She wanted to reach across the table and smack that grin yet very sexy grin off of his face as she knew he was toying with her.

"Kurosaki!"

The thought expunged as a high girlish voice called over to them. The violets followed where the voice was coming from and her eyes widen to see it was the same woman that was in the photograph that Ichigo had ripped up prior when he was about to fire the flamboyant photographer. The model was making her way towards them and Rukia just kept staring at the very large chest that was bouncing towards them. They were so much bigger in person than in the photograph.

"Hi Kurosaki, I didn't know you were eating here this morning, if I would have known then I would have had breakfast with you!"

Ichigo stood up tall, professional again as he spoke to the model. "Inoue how many times do I have to tell you to address me properly in front of my employees?" Ichigo frowned as he stared up at the model. She gave him a guilty smile as she glanced over at Rukia.

"I apologized Mr. Kurosaki, I didn't see her at the table with you," She held her hands out to her, something about the model was making Rukia rather uncomfortable especially the hint of disappointment when she finally acknowledge her. "Hello my name is Inoue Orihime. You are?"

"Please to meet you, I am Mr. Kurosaki's newest assistant–"

"We don't have time for this right now midget," Ichigo casually said which Orihime was a little taken aback from. Orihime glanced between them two and wonder why Ichigo was talking to her in such a manner because she never heard him talk like this to any women before. It was rather discomforting even though it was straight rude.

"Don't you have a photoshoot soon Inoue?" Ichigo said rather annoyed as the guests in the café were looking over at their table to see two famous celebrities. Rukia watched Ichigo body tensed as he talked to her. Something was going on between them or had been going on as Orihime's eyes look so sad while Ichigo's was cold as ice.

"Yes I do have a shoot to attend to actually but how come I don't have Mr. Ayasegawa anymore?" Orhime asked curiously which made it seem she was trying to prolong their conversation.

Ichigo gave a slight smirk at the thought, "He is with Abarai now." Rukia continued to watch him, what was his deal with him not liking her boyfriend so much?

"Oh I see, he did tell me he always wanted to shoot Abarai with Tatsuki since they always look good together," Orihime said out-loud thoughtfully. "I am sure Tatsuki is happy to be shooting with him!" She giggled which pierced through Rukia's heart.

Rukia instantly looked up which Ichigo caught with a rather distraught look on her face that she couldn't hide, "I guess." She glanced away as the waitress interrupted the conversation by putting her food in front of her with a little smile as it was actually her favorite kind of breakfast - Bacon, over easy eggs, sausages, toast, pancakes, and a platter of fruit. Rukia picked at her food not noticing Orihime leaving or that Ichigo's eyes were on her curiously as she thought of what Orihime said about Tatsuki.

 **…**

"Ren…" Rukia moaned into her lovers mouth as her body was about to reached her ecstasy, digging her nails into his hard shoulders almost piercing through the skin.

He groaned into her neck as he lifted one of her leg to go in deeper within her as her nails became deeper and the moans became louder. She arched her back as she released Renji thrust faster as he too came.

Their bodies shudder together as he used the rest of his strength to keep him from falling on the small girl before he rolled her and pulled her along to lie on his bare chest.

"Ruks…" He finally said after their heavily breathing became leveled.

"Hmmm?" She sleepily said as she lifted her lips to meet his for a sweet kiss.

"What has gotten into you? I mean I don't mind but the sex was fucking hotter than usual," Renji chuckled as he hugged her a bit tighter.

Rukia traced the outline of his abdomen as she bit her lower lips. She hasn't been seeing him as of much lately so she wanted him to remember that he was hers and no one else. The jealousy was never there before in their relationship as Renji always reassure her but there are so many beautiful models he has been working with compared to her simple style that she couldn't help to have that jealousy developing within her. Especially with Tatsuki, there was something about her that irked Rukia.

"Well Ren, I haven't seen you for a while and I missed you so much…" Rukia quietly said as she closed her eyes to take in his sweet scent.

Renji chuckled as he ruffled her long hair, "Ruks I know I have been busy as of lately and not coming over as often because I am so tired that I just want to sleep. I could hardly keep up with you just now!"

Rukia shifted her head up once again to give him a small smile, "If you are tired, I can just come over and sleep at your place sometimes. Lately you have been coming over here. It's been ages since I have been there…"

Renji rested his cheek on her forehead, "Well Ruks it's just that there are always paparazzi standing outside… I wouldn't know what I do if they start bothering you…"

Rukia didn't say any word further as she heard her phone sang from the night stand. She groaned in frustration as she lifted off of him to reach for her phone and read 'Prick' on the screen. She started to wine out loud as she disheveled her hair more before picking up the call.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, is there something you need on my _day off_?" Rukia tried to remain polite as possible but punctuate the last part about her day off to show that she was annoyed.

 _"Just remember you are always on call when you are my assistant midget. Anyways I need you to come to my studio as soon as possible."_

She couldn't hide her annoyance it was like he expects her to always be available any time of day for him, "Why do I have to go there Mr. Kurosaki?"

 _"Do you really have to fucking asked me why every time I tell you to do something? I will text you the address."_

"Hey! Hello? Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia glanced at the blinking screen on her phone and threw her phone onto the comforter as she sat up to run her fingers through her hair angrily. She glanced over at Renji inhaling a cigarette as he held it out to her with a smirk. She glared and grabbed the cigarette from him as she inhaled it in.

"Where are you going?" Renji asked her as he stretched his shoulders out with a small yawn.

She glanced down at the lit screen with an annoyed look, "I am going to Karakura."

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Yo Bleachers!**

 **Thanks for your responses to my story.**

 **It's getting more attention than I expect!**

 **Please leave your love/hate!**

 **Until next time.**

xoxoxo-kiwi


	3. Chapter 3: Broken

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Broken**

 _"We must never shed tears. That is living form of defeat and if we give in to the emotions then it only becomes proof of our inability to control in."_

 _–Tite Kubo_

* * *

Rukia stepped out of the taxi as she stared confusingly at a decent house before her in the large town. Reaching into her purse for her phone she looked down at the text that Ichigo had sent her and confirmed that the house number was correct, she was at the right location.

"Yo, why are you just standing over there midget?" Ichigo's voice hollered over at her causing her to jump. She glanced around wondering where her boss was standing at as she couldn't see where the voice was directed from.

She heard a slight chuckle which was really rare for her to hear coming from her boss, "I am right by the front door stupid."

Rukia glowed red in annoyance as she scanned over to Ichigo leaning on the door frame of the front door lazily. She continued to blush as he looked so damn gorgeous leaning his shoulder on the frame with his arms crossed and the sexy signature scowl that was always presented on his face making his eyes vividly serious as he watched her. His style was always on point as he was wearing a loosely fitted light gray sweater over faded black jeans that were slight torn, hair tousled as usual. The ambers lucidly flowed up and down her body as he was clearly observing her.

Rukia was feeling rather hot as her boss continued to look at her even as she was approaching him. A grin crossed his face which slightly irritated her because whenever he has that one grin, she knew by now he was going to tease her or say something down right rude to her and she wasn't ready to have her mood spoiled especially after having a passionate love making session with her boyfriend. Much needed release from all her stress she had built up from Ichigo.

"I see you aren't dressed like there is a stick up your ass today," Ichigo commented as he took another glance at her from head to toe causing her to roll her eyes at his comment.

Rukia let out a groan as she was over him trying to make her all riled up when she just had gotten there, she didn't feel like wanting to punch him in the face but she did try a little with her attire with the help of her boyfriend but she didn't think it was anything special. Glancing down she looked at her beige shorts that weren't too short but perfect length to show off her toned legs. Her designer lavender sweater was over sized and fell off one shoulder revealing the pale skin beneath. The sleeves were a bit long as she rolled it to her wrists. She decided not to do much with her hair but threw it up in a messy bun with a few short strands that had fallen down framing both sides of her face and that one annoying strand down the center bridge of her nose. Her brown wedges made it that she had that extra two inches of height so it made her feel taller. The most favorite item of her attire was the silver necklace around her neck with a simple white gold band ring dangling from the thin chain. This was Renji's first gift to her from his first paycheck he has ever gotten from Soul Society. It was his promise to her that someday she will be his wife.

Rukia caught a glimpse of Ichigo as he eyed the ring she habitually rolls between her fingers. She let it dropped from her hand as she returned her arm to her side and stared up at her boss.

"Well after the many comments you had made for my attire I thought I will try a bit since my boss requires it," Rukia spat at him, proud of her witty remarks. She glanced behind him to look inside of the house and then the exterior. "This is your studio Mr. Kurosaki? It looks more like your home."

"That's because it is," Ichigo casually said before turning around and heading inside his house. Rukia was completely surprised as her jaw dropped an inch not expecting her boss to live in a small home compared to the mansions she thought he would live in or a luxury apartment condo like Renji's. This town and neighborhood was so simple and quiet, not for a young prodigy such as himself. It made him seem more humble in her eyes.

Rukia glanced around at the quaint home; it was modern like the office as well as beautiful. Giggling to herself she was flabbergasted that his home was completely clean and not messy like at Soul Society. The home was a decent size home and perfect for raising kids especially with the area. Nothing too fancy as it has a nice and comfortable living area after the entry way she walked through with a closet for coats to her right. The living area was very simple with a large sofa, fire place, coffee table, and large flat screen television hanging from the wall.

If he wanted a home to live in for the rest of her life it would be a home similar to this one and she would have to have Ichigo decorate her home as he was so damn good at it. Modern and chic, class and tact- he was definitely meant to be a president for a fashion company.

Rukia couldn't see more of the home as she was led straight to a room. The large room was bright and cheery as the sun was beaming through the windows, the white walls gave the room a handsome and welcoming glow. Just like his office, the back wall of the room was made of all glass with a very small desk tucked away on the side in the back corner towards the window. Glancing around the room was actually quite empty.

She watched Ichigo go over to his desk searching through the papers that were cluttered on the top; ah so that was the messy man she had come to known- right there on his desk. He was completely ignoring her which gave her a chance to explore around a bit even though there wasn't much to see in the beautiful room. Rukia glanced around the room and noticed some photography equipment on the side. Being curious she went over to take a gander at the huge reflectors, tri-pod, lens, and other equipment that she didn't know about in a neat pile collecting dust. The most expensive item was a very nice Nikon camera that was sitting on a simple black stool with a large amount of dust on the outer shell obviously not touched for the longest time. Carefully, she picked up the camera in her hands and blew off the dust with her mouth while watching a mountain of particles float away.

 _This must be very expensive… but why is it just collecting dust like this?_

The camera felt a bit heavy in her hands as it had an expensive lens attached to the body. Observing the camera closely, she could see the camera was heavily used as the markings were faded as well as some of the paint that was hidden underneath the dust.

"Yo, what are you doing with that? It's fucking expensive for you to be playing with midget!" Ichigo barked irritably as he went over to her observing the camera. As gently as possible he grabbed the camera from her hands and she knew this was the one item he was very protective over.

"So expensive that it's just collecting dust Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia commented as she saw a vein twitch on the side of his forehead.

"I don't use it anymore," Ichigo simply stated as he went to carefully place the camera back onto the stool that she took it from.

Rukia stared at the camera, "Is it broken?"

Ichigo let out a exasperated sigh and grabbed the camera to switch it on and quickly snapped a picture of her before she couldn't even comprehend what was going on.

"See midget, it fucking works," Ichigo glared down at her as he observed her mouth gaping in surprise.

"I didn't say you can take a picture of me Mr. Kurosaki! I hate having my picture taken!" Rukia complained as she reached for the camera but he held it up high so she could not reach. He grinned at the flustered face as she continued to reach for it still out of her grasp.

"Is your face really that ugly as it is on film right now?" Ichigo laughed which caused her to turn beet red out of embarrassment.

Rukia wanted to leave the room to splash water on her hot cheeks, "May I please be directed to your restroom Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Down the hall to the left," He grinned as he watched her stomp her way out.

 **…**

Ichigo held his smirk as he held the camera in his hands. It's been years since he actually turned on his passion yet alone used it even for one picture. Being curious as he was, he went to view the picture he just had taken on the small girl and was staggered at what he had seen.

His heart couldn't help but beat a little harder as he stared at the picture of her. The background was blurry but she was defined and crisped in the photo as the lens was focused only on her. The brilliant lighting of the room made her skin look alive and flawless. Her hair was slight messy but it worked with the innocent look she was giving him. A look that was not angry or upset, but more like a _calmness before a big storm._

Her lips were slightly parted as her eyes were wide with the violet irises that were so vibrant and beautiful. Ichigo cleared his throat as he could not look away from the photo he had taken as he had not had a feeling like this for a long time when doing a photo shoot.

 **She was perfect.**

Rukia walked back in the room to notice Ichigo being entranced by the camera. She walked over to him curious on what he was so enthralled with,"What are you staring at Mr. Kurosaki?" She was surprised when Ichigo held the camera away from her view before shutting it off and setting the camera back down onto the stool. He stared at her for a moment while resting his chin between his thumb and index finger.

"You are a bit short…," He muttered to himself which Rukia caught but he ignored as he continue to have his thoughts raced through his mind. Could it work?

"Mr. Kurosaki, if you tell me I am short one more time-"

"Shut up for a fucking moment would you?" Ichigo interrupted the now fuming girl. God she talked a lot and always needed to know about everything.

He checked his watch and looked out the glass wall for a moment before grabbing Rukia's hand into his and noted how small they were in his own but it didn't really bother him. Ichigo led her down the stairs and out the patio door.

 ** _Maybe this will work._**

 **…**

Rukia was completely confused on what was happening as she was being led down the stairs and out the patio door, passed the swimming area, and out of the gate leading to a large field with an abundant amount of very tall grass. Ichigo let go of her hand and disappeared but Rukia was engaged with the natural beauty of his back yard. The wind had picked up as she gazed at the grassing leaning to the side being mesmerized by its dance. She walked over to the tall grass and touch the tips of the soft grass delicately with her fingers but stopped when she turned at the sound of a snap.

Her eyes widened as Ichigo was holding the camera up at her while kneeling down on the grass, supporting his arm on his leg as he held the camera, focused on her.

 ** _Snap._**

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia called out to him confused as he lowered the camera and eyed her. Why was he taking a picture of her?

Ichigo called out to her, "What is it?"

She crossed her arms in a very defiant manner, "What are you doing? It seems like a-"

"Photo shoot," He abruptly said as he raised the camera back up to his face. "Can you stop giving me such a fucking dirty look and act natural?"

Rukia was shocked; she didn't think she was pretty enough to be a model especially since she wasn't wearing any make up for a photo shoot at the moment. She had no experience in the field and didn't even remotely know what to do. What exactly is natural? She unfolded her arms and jut stared at him completely surprised.

 ** _Snap._**

Ichigo captured the moment she was surprised that this was a photo shoot. He grimaced as she looked confused on what to do next. He gripped the camera a little tighter as he focused on the untrained girl trying to figure out what the hell to do for the life of her.

"What's up in the sky midget?" Ichigo yelled while pointing up with his finger. His eyes were still behind the lens of the camera as he focused on her.

Rukia lifted her face up curiously as she lifted her hand to shield the sun from the blinding sun. The sleeves unravel as her fingers peeked through the fabric.

 ** _Snap._**

She turned to frown at him from him pulling a prank on her. She eyes him intensely as the wind blew a stray hair in her face causing a ferocious atmosphere.

 ** _Snap._**

She brushed the hair out of her face with her lips gently parted as she tried to think of what to do next.

 ** _Snap._**

Ichigo heart was pounding as he watched her fix her hair. She was natural when she wasn't trying but her face was thinking too hard on what to do next when she was trying. He thought for a moment while still holding the focused camera up at her.

"Rukia," He called out to her.

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki?"

 **"I love you."**

Rukia eyes enlarged as her mouth opened slightly. She brought her hand to her chest gripping the lavender sweater as the other hand grabbed slightly below her neck gripping the ring around her neck in surprise at the sudden eight letter words. Her cheeks became rosy as her emotions poured out from his sudden confession. Real or not- it made her blush like crazy.

 ** _Snap._**

Ichigo stood back up before turning around to head to the gate to go back into his yard without another word. Rukia heart was beating hard still as she followed behind him but kept a relatively far distance. That was it? He thinks he could tell her he loved her and walked away just like that? Her cheeks were burning as she was confused on the feeling that was racing through her.

"Mr. K-Kurosaki?" She stuttered as she called out for him, finally stopping him. She held her breath as he turned around to face her but his face didn't hold his usual scowl. It was relaxed in a very calm serene way. His hair was blowing in the wind; even more tousled creating such a handsome vision before her eyes. Ichigo reached up and ran his hand through his hair before turning his eyes back on her and the scowl returned as well.

"Don't be fucking stupid about this midget. I only said it to get a reaction out of you," Ichigo nonchalantly said before turning around to walk away as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Huh?" Was all she could managed out. How could he say something like this after he told her something so intimate and so raw to her? Love was something she treasured so much and it should be thrown around so carelessly. Doesn't he have value in the three words at all? Rukia cheeks were now red with anger as she walked up to him and grabbed his arm to swing him around. The violets were dangerously dark as her face contorted into an angry rage.

 **SLAP!**

Ichigo widened his eyes as he brought his hand to his face where he was hit as his cheeks were stinging from the powerful slap he just encountered from the small girl, "What the fuck midget!"

"I love my boyfriend very **very** much and take it very seriously. Don't throw those three words around so carelessly as if they have no meaning! If you want to fucking **fire me** then fine! I won't stand for you to mess around with me just because you are my shitty boss!" She stormed passed him while opening the side gate to go out to the neighborhood street.

Ichigo gawked through the open gate in a confused daze as he rubbed his cheek which he was sure was bright red as it hurt like hell. He knew it was odd to be chuckling but he was thinking she was pretty strong for a small girl to have so much force behind a single slap, her hand must be fucking hurting like hell. Ichigo stared for a moment longer before sighing and walking over one of those lounge chairs by his sparkling pool. He lay back while he kicked his feet up and using his arm as a pillow as he stared up into the bright blue sky that was darkening from the late afternoon, clouds of different shape of sorts freely roaming across the blue.

 _How long has it been since I touched my camera and actually shot someone?_

He sat upright as he ran a hand through his hair and turned on the camera he was still holding. He went through the photos he has taken of Rukia. Observing all the emotions she was showing to him until he got to the last picture of her reacting to those three delicate words that she seemed to be genuinely pissed about. Ichigo couldn't help but linger a little longer over the fragile photo.

He dug through his front pocket to pull out his phone before moving his fingers around the screen and holding it up to his ear waiting for his old friend to pick up the phone call.

 _"What's up Kurosaki?"_ Uryu casually asked him.

Ichigo thought for a moment before replying to him, "Uryu, be at the office early tomorrow morning. I will be coming in."

There was a moment of hesitation, _"You don't usually come in at the beginning of the month."_

Ichigo stared down at the photo that was still on the screen of the camera, "I have a new project that I want to start working on but I will need to discuss it with you first as I am not sure if I am in the right state of mind."

He tapped off the phone and tried to shove it back into his front pocket. As he was trying to shove his phone back in his pocket, his arm grazed across the camera switching to the first photo taken ever on his camera. Ichigo froze as he stared down at the smiling face of a woman looking up at him. He quickly turned the camera off as his heart pounded filled with anguished and pain.

 **…**

Rukia sat in the back of the taxi as she wiped her tears of frustration that were dwindling down her ashen face. She rested her head on the window as she closed her eyes trying to calm herself down from her small photoshoot. Reaching in pocket she grabbed her phone and pressed one on her speed dial to phone Renji. When it went straight to voicemail she frowned as she knew he must be working. She didn't want to be alone with the thoughts of her boss crossing the line with her.

Rukia tapped the glass window "Excuse me sir, I apologize but can we head to a different location instead of the one I gave you?" She smiled when the taxi driver nodded and she proceeded to give him a different address not wanting to head home to an empty apartment.

They eventually pulled up in front of the luxury apartments. Rukia looked confused as she didn't see any trace of any paparazzi outside his apartment complex but she did perceived Renji's red BMW was parked outside under his tarp parking spot. She paid and thanked the driver as she stepped out of the taxi. She looked up to view his apartment at the top of the building before heading through the door that the front door man was already holding open for her.

 _How long has it been since I have been here?_

Rukia went to the elevators that were already opened from someone just exiting and went in to press the top floor level and waited patiently. She was feeling relieved as she passed each level and couldn't wait to be in the arms of her comforting boyfriend. Once she reached the top floor the elevator doors open and she stepped out and walked to his door and was about to gently knocked but remembered she had the passcode to his apartment door so she input her birthday in before unlocking it.

"Ren?" Rukia softly called out before entering his huge luxury condo. She closed the door behind her as she slipped off her shoes before walking in. She froze when she did a double take at a pair of black Louboutins heels that were at the front door as well as her own that she just placed. Bending down she went to pick up a heel and noticed it was too large for her feet and the scratches on the bottoms showed it was used very often. Her heart started to pound as she crept forward with the heel still in hand, into what seemed to be a completely empty apartment.

Her mind must be playing tricks on he as she swore she heard another woman's giggling voice upstairs where Renji's bedroom should be. Shaking her head she doubted her self at her emotional state and assumed her mind was indeed playing tricks on her. Gripping the heel in hand, she slowly tiptoed up the stairs towards Renji's room. Each step she took she could feel a crack developing in her heart, one by one. Once she reached the top stair she closed her eyes to calm her unsteady breathing as she slowly started to tremor from the worst feeling developing within her. She prayed that it was a misunderstanding before opening those violets and proceeding to the bedroom.

Rukia noticed the door was crack a little but the moans have become more apparent and louder from the room. Tears started to trickle down her face as she glanced through the crack and saw her naked boyfriend with the comforter that they bought together wrapped around his waist with a woman underneath him as he was slowly lower to her body from her hand gripping and digging into his naked back. The back where her nails dug into earlier.

Rukia kicked the door open as she couldn't take those hands on her boyfriend any longer or the moans that were coming from the woman. Renji and the woman froze like a deer in headlights from the sound of the door crashing into the wall.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Rukia screamed out loud with wild tears as Renji was startled by the unexpected appearance from his girlfriend and rolled off the woman with the most surprised and guilty look upon his face as he blinked at the red tear struck face.

Rukia clutched the heel in her hand tightly as she stepped forward to see who the bitch was that was fucking her lover. One look at the woman crushed her heart into a million pieces.

"Tatsuki."

Tatsuki eyes widened as she tried to cover herself with the comforter as she sat up to lean back on the headboard. Rukia ripped it out of her hand as she stared dangerously at the wide eye woman.

"Don't you fucking touch this; I am the one who fucking bought it you fucking bitch!" Rukia spat at her.

Renji was too shocked to even move as Tatsuki started to laugh which caught Rukia by surprised. How dare the bitch laugh at her, the anger was equivalent to a nuclear bomb at this point as her blood boiled through her veins.

"It's about time you found out," She casually said which was the last straw to set off the small girl. Rukia went over and grabbed Tatsuki hair with her free hand and started to pull the naked girl out of _their_ bed. Tatsuki started to scream in pain as Renji snapped out of his daze and grabbed Rukia by the waist pulling her away from the screaming model. Rukia lost her grip on her hair but threw the black heel with all her might hitting Tatsuki right in the face causing a cut right below her eye.

"You fucking cunt! If I see you again I won't hesitate to kill you! I will make you pay for what you had one you stupid bitch!" Rukia threatened to Tatsuki as she continued to kick and scream in Renji's arm trying to get back to finish what she started with her as she was being dragged to the stairs. When she realized she was in the hands of her naked boyfriend she kicked out from his arms in rage of wanting to be away from him but proceeded instead to tumble down the wooden steps, hitting and bruising her body in the process.

"Ruks!" Renji called out to her as he flew down the stairs to his girlfriend on the ground whimpering in pain with heavy sobs. He approached her as he wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt from her brutal fall, leaning down to touch her.

"Don't fucking touch me Renji!" Rukia hissed as she tried her best to back away from him.

Renji hesitated as he watched her breathed incredibly hard as if she had a hard time gasping for air on the ground. Her body shook so hard as she was trying her damn best to keep her composure, she can't completely break down like this not with Tatsuki still in his home. Her adrenaline was rushing that she couldn't even feel the pain from falling down the wooden steps anymore as her entire being was fueled by complete hatred.

Tatsuki was walking down the stairs casually, dressed in a short black dress as she noticed Rukia on the ground and let out a smile.

"It's about time you get rid of her Renj-"

"Get the fuck out right now," Renji cut her off harshly not even looking at her as he continued studying his girlfriend on the ground not even caring he was still in the nude.

Tatsuki let out a sigh at the pathetic sight, "Fine. Call me after you _end_ it with her."

Renji ignored her comment as she proceeded out the front door. Rukia waited for the bitch to exit the home and once the door clicked shut she pushed herself off and up from the ground to stand before her boyfriend with eyes full of complete disgust.

"Ruks-"

 **SLAP!**

"Don't you fucking all me by my name you disgusting shit, don't you ever call me by my name after you kissed her with that mouth," Rukia eyes were dark as she sustained her stare at the one she loved the most.

Renji's guilty face crushed her heart and soul as he stared at her, not knowing what to say to her and not even feeling the pain in his cheek.

"I loved you for years and did everything for you. This is how you fucking treat me Ren? We were even talking about marriage! Your family fucking loves me and this is how you want to treat me!" Her voice echoed through the apartment.

"Ruks, I didn't mean to hurt-"

 **SLAP!**

She glared up at him while he held onto his now very red cheek, "Nothing you can say will make me ever forgive you." She grabbed the ring around her neck and pulled it off her neck breaking the silver chain before throwing it in his face causing him to wince as she brushed passed him hitting his shoulder hard in the process. She stopped by the couch in the living area to grab her favorite stuff animal-Chappy, before proceeding to the front door. Slipping on her shoes she opened the door but twisted over her should to say a few more words to Renji.

 **"You can call that fucking slut now, we are done Renji."**

Renji heard the door slam as he glanced at the closed door with sad guilty eyes. He closed his eyes which were burning from tears that wanted to be shed. Running his hand through his hair he choked back a sigh that almost escaped and decided to sit at the bottom step to keep him self composed from his aching heart. He stared at the spot where Rukia fell and noticed more than a few drops of blood. His eyes followed the drips of blood that led to the door. He quickly shot up the stairs to put on a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt as his heart was hurting thinking how much pain he caused her and the blood she was losing from her gash. He flew down the stairs and reached for the door handle but stopped and leaned his ear against the door as he heard Rukia bawling through the cracks. He sank down with his back against the door as he leaned the back of his head against the door listening to her sobs to his betrayal.

"Fuck…"

 **…**

Rukia was exhausted as she reached home, she cried outside his door for a good amount of time. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy but she didn't care. She didn't notice the cut on her thigh that dripped all over down her leg that was now dried and caked on. She wanted to curl up in a ball forever and let the pain and darkness engulf her until it had completely taken over her. She didn't bother turning on her apartment lights as she went straight to her bed still holding her favorite stuff animal. Her phone lit up again as she didn't check the screen knowing it was from her now EX. She closed her eyes trying to forget all her memories that she had and share of him.

…

"Morning Kurosaki, what is it that you wanted to see me so early in the morning for?" Uryu asked as he opened Ichigo's office door. He was very curious on this new project Ichigo seemed to be so adamant about.

Ichigo stifled a yawned as Uryu stepped into his office before closing the door behind him. He went over to his friend to set down a black coffee and muffin and took a seat across from him and observed he look relaxed with his legs cross while reading the daily newspaper.

"Our magazine was just released this month and it's already having huge reviews," Uryu beamed proudly at the success Ichigo's company had. "It seems we are making new records every month which is quite outstanding."

Ichigo sighed, "Uryu you are one of my oldest and best friend. You don't need to be so fucking formal with me when it's just us."

Uryu chuckled as he shifted up his glasses with his index finger, "Very well. Tell me about this project you mentioned to me yesterday?"

Ichigo pointed to his coffee table lazily at the photographs that were sprawled out before him. Uryu looked over at him curiously before leaning over to the photographs to view them. Picking on the photograph he was immediately intrigued as he glanced up at the president but Ichigo seem to be busying himself with the newspaper. Uryu returned his eyes to the photograph and shifted through each other after some careful thought. On the last photograph he was completely enthralled at how the simplicity of a picture can emit so many different emotions. Uryu looked back up and noticed Ichigo was now looking at him.

"She's too short don't you think?" Uryu viewed back at the last photograph in his hand. "The emotions that are emitting from this… it's extraordinary. It's… I haven't seen a photograph so honest and so pure in such a long time. "

Ichigo chuckled as he rubbed his cheek, "You can't tell in the photographs she is short."

Uryu raised an eyebrow, "Are you possibly thinking of?"

"Maybe."

Uryu looked very intrigued as he crossed his legs to think for a moment with his chin resting on his thumb and index finger. His eyes keep drifting back down towards the photograph in hand.

"Did Yumichika take these incredible photos?"Uryu had a feeling…

"You think Yumichika is capable of taking these photos Uryu?" Ichigo sounded insulted. "It was me," He casually said as he sipped the hot coffee.

Uryu nearly toppled over the sofa at the very shocking news, "W-what? You did?" He stared at the photograph in disbelief before looking back up at his orange hair friend. This is something that only Ichigo could have taken and he knew.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck rather uncomfortable at his best friend's reaction, "Why are you so surprised?"

"You haven't picked up your camera in years Kurosaki. I am just interested in why now?" Uryu eyes had a small sparkle as he looked down at the raven haired girl blushing in the photograph.

 _Ichigo is the best at what he does… to turn such a simple girl into this… outstanding…_

"There is nothing to be interested in Uryu and there is nothing going on with me and Rukia," Ichigo grimaced as he set the coffee down. "I don't mess with girls that have boyfriends anyways."

Uryu grinned at his best friend "Where is Ms. Kuchiki anyways? I figured she would be here by now?" He glanced at his watch with a frown wondering if she had quit which he would be a bit surprised as he felt she was a strong girl.

Ichigo didn't say another word as he got up from the white love seat. Uryu eyed him curiously as he was looking as if he was going to leave the office.

"Are you going somewhere Kurosaki?" Uryu asked watching him grab his car keys from his desk.

"Yeah, go and find out where the midget lives and text me the address," He commanded as he headed for his office door.

Uryu stood up enthralled by Ichigo's sudden request, "Why do you need such information Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder before shutting the door.

"To get our fucking model."

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hi Bleachers**

 **Yeah, I was sad when I had to write about his betrayal.**

 **But something exciting is about to happen for Rukia!**

 **Please continue this journey with me.**

 **Leave your love/hate.**

 **Until next time.**

xoxoxo-kiwi


	4. Chapter 4: So Beautiful

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: So Beautiful**

 _"Love, companionship, relationship… nothing but saddening emotions."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

Rukia blinked her crusted eyes a few times before fully registering she was in the comfort of her own bedroom. The sun was trying to peek its way through to her to which she was grateful that it wasn't as bright in the room due to her thick white curtains. Her phone vibrated on her bed, suddenly bringing back the feeling and memories of why she was depressed in the first place, in her bed at that very moment. She grabbed the phone furiously and threw it hitting the wall with all her might before it toppled to the wooden ground with the battery and backing separating as the phone hit the wooden floor.

She grimaced in pain from the rough throw as a reminder that she fell down the stairs at her ex-boyfriend's apartment, her muscles and joints were so sore from the topple. The tears started to trickle from her incredibly red puffy eyes as she laid her head on the large pillow and stared at her favorite stuff animal that was lying in Renji's spot on her bed, the spot he always slept in. She grabbed the plush toy and stared at it's beady little eyes.

"Chappy… did you knew she was going there all this time? I bet you were just as disgusted as I am…I am sorry you had to see the disgusting bitch…" Rukia choked out as she brought the doll to her chest. She grabbed onto Renji's pillow with a shaky hand and brought it to her as his scent was still strong from just making love the morning prior with the heavy sweat from his perspiration. She carefully sat up completely pissed at herself for yearning for him and threw the pillow to the wall where her phone was before wincing from the pain. Her ears perked and eyes expanded in shocked as she heard a subtle knock coming from the front door.

 _Renji has a key so he would just walk in I assume…_

Rukia carefully got out of her bed holding Chappy close to her chest as her heart started to panic. She slowly trudged to the door wondering who it could be. Her leg was throbbing in pain as she limped forward not noting it was from the cut from falling down that stairs. A cut she still has no idea about.

 **'Knock Knock'**

She thought for a moment as she stood by her door. Renji was the only one who knew where she lived and Byakuya doesn't stop by unannounced. She confirmed in her heart that it must be Renji. Why would he barge into her home if he knew she was going to flip out on him let alone possibly kill him?

 **'Knock Knock'**

Rukia was completely irritated that Renji would dare to bother her so shortly after his infidelity that she flung the door open and screamed, "What the fuck do you want?!" Her voice echoed the apartment hallway as she glared perilously but swallowed her pride when she noticed she was viewing into those familiar ambers. She brought her hands to her mouth as she dropped Chappy onto the ground in complete mortification.

"Mr. K-Kurosaki?" Her eyes glazed with confusion as she continued to stare at him wondering why he appeared at her door. "W-what are you doing here at my home? How the hell did you know where I lived?" She watched his eyes narrow as he glanced her from head to toe as he usually does. He stopped at her leg and gave an upset scowl as his eyes darkened in anger.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Ichigo asked as he barged in through the door taking her hand before slamming the door shut with his foot.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia called out to him surprised as he dragged her away from her front entrance. She watched him stop for a moment with his hand still grasping hers and looked around her apartment. He moved to the hallway to her bathroom that he finally located and brought her in. He put down the toilet seat and sat her on the top of the closed seat.

"Where are your towels?" Ichigo demanded with a stern look on his face.

Rukia pointed to the cabinets in the hallway which Ichigo went to open and grab a small wash cloth from the top shelf. He returned quickly to the bathroom and turned on the bathroom sink while waiting impatiently for the hot water to run.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked again as she studied his serious expression. She didn't know what to do as it being a first time a visitor has come other than Renji or her brother.

Ichigo ignored her and warmed the wash cloth under the hot water before wringing it out with his hands. He knelt down in front of her as he frowned furiously at the blood caked leg. Rukia brought her hand to her mouth with a gasp as she didn't realize her leg was bleeding at all let alone had a cut in her inner thigh. Ichigo raised the towel and slowly wiped the blood from her leg, avoiding the wound. They were silent as he carefully wiped the lower part of her leg before returning to the sink and rinsing out the blood. He went back and forth until the blood disappeared from her leg.

When he finished, he propped her leg up on his bent leg and he leaned down to observed the cut on her inner thigh. He placed his warm hand up her thigh which made Rukia blushed as it was too close for comfort. She could feel his hot breath on her inner thigh which made her blush even more, the red hue deepened along her cheekbones and across her nose. She peeked down at him through her puffy eyes and watched his eyes so focused on the wound. He gave a small irritable sigh.

"Where is your peroxide?" He asked without looking up at her face.

"The mirror," She pointed to the side mirror next to the large mirror. Ichigo got up to opened the mirror and grabbed the small bottle of peroxide he located on the bottom shelf. He also grabbed some cotton balls that were stored in a container on the long sink before kneeling down to her and again propping her leg up on his bent leg. She held her breath as he looked up to her with those concerned eyes.

"This might sting a little…" He waited for her to nod before he continued. "You can hold onto me if it hurts. I have to clean this since it looks like it wasn't touched at all since the cut happened. I don't know what the hell you were doing but it looks fucking dirty." He waited for her to nod again before drenching the cotton ball with the peroxide.

He dabbed the wet cotton ball onto the wound which burned like crazy. Rukia clung onto the cotton fabric over his shoulders as she squeezed the fabric with her fingers from the pain of her wound. She couldn't help but drop her forehead onto the top his head, the tears started to trickle down her face from the stinging sensation. After it was over, Ichigo threw the blood soaked cotton balls into the waste basket before washing his hand with soap and warm water. He wrapped the wound with bondage before looking up at her puffy eyes.

"How the hell do you not notice you had a cut?" Ichigo scolded her, looking into her eyes to see if anything was unusual but she refused to meet his eyes. He glanced at her clothing and hair, "You are still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Are you that upset at me because you look like complete shit." Ichigo was waiting for her to make eye contact as he knelt down again in front of her. She couldn't possibly be that mad at him.

His face and body became completely uncomfortable as she started bawling uncontrollably in front of him out of nowhere. She was not holding back and letting go all her emotions that was built up. All the tears that were left behind. She was letting it out with the pain that was creating havoc within her heart and soul. Ichigo watched the small girl bawl that he brought a hand up and pat her head awkwardly.

"Oye, I am sorry! I know I can be a complete dick but I thought you were stronger than that. Stop crying… Do I need to call your boyfriend to beat the shit out of me then?"

The comment made her cry even harder as she fell forward into his arms, weak from the crying previously. Ichigo was absolutely puzzled and uncomfortable on the situation that he fell back and held the crying women in his arms. Out of reaction he encircled his arms around her small frame with one arm around her shoulders; he brought up a hand to the side of her head and stroke her hair gently with comfort.

Rukia gripped onto his t-shirt as she continued to sob into his scented muscular chest. She wanted to stay in the warm position because it was the only thing she had to comfort her in the present moment.

 **She felt like she was dying.**

Her world felt like it was crumbling as she has lost her lover and best friend. Everything that she has done for Renji felt like a complete waste to her. The love she had for him since they were young, did it not mean anything to him at all? Ichigo and Rukia were still sitting on her bathroom floor which felt like eternity to them. His back was starting to ache from the weight she was applying on him and him trying to keep her up from completely falling. Ichigo felt a twinge of discomfort in his chest thinking he was the reason why she was crying the way she was. He didn't think it was that big of a deal to say those three words to get a reaction out of her, but then again he didn't know how important those three words were.

 **…**

Rukia groaned as she blinked a few times while shifting her weight and opened her eyes to see herself hugging her Chappy doll close to her chest. She brought her hands up and wiped away the gunk and crust that develop on her eyes from crying so much. She knew her face was swollen as it felt tight especially around her eyes and tender as well from her touch. She slowly raised her upper body with her arms and noticed a warm blanket fell from her shoulders down to her waist and looked down, noting she was lying on her long couch in the living room area. Toying the blanket in her hand, she was confused on how she was even there in the first place. She sensed a small movement in her peripherals and she quickly glanced to the right of her.

 _Mr. Kurosaki!_

Rukia twisted her head to the slumbering person. Her face reddened as she saw Ichigo sitting up at the end of the couch where her feet had been. Over his lap, he had part of the huge blanket she was using draped across his legs. His legs were crossed on her coffee table with his head leaned back comfortably onto the couch backrest. His eyes were closed and seem to be in a deep sleep because his chest were slowly raising and lowering with his steady deep breaths.

 _He's sleeping…_

She got onto all fours to help her creep closer to her boss wondering if he was really there or not, asleep on her couch. His face was relaxed and calm like the first day she met him, before he had scared her. Just the way he looked always got her mesmerized since he looked the most peaceful when he was asleep. Creeping closer, his cologne was becoming more prominent as it wafted to her nose. _His hair is pretty long._ Rukia noticed a stray strand that had fallen out of place on his forehead and without even think she raised her hand, gently brushing the piece of fringe aside.

Ichigo stirred from the touch and he opened his eyes to see Rukia with her hand still on his forehead. They blinked several times at each other before she fell back onto the couch in embarrassment of being caught once again for staring at her boss while his eyes were closed.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me in my sleep?" He abruptly scowled as sat up to stretched out his muscular arms and shoulders from sleeping in the position for far too long.

"Why would I kill you in your sleep when you helped me earlier Mr. Kurosaki? I am not that cruel to hurt the ones that help!"

He looked over at her and smirked noticing she was holding onto Chappy while her innocent eyes bulged out at him. Ichigo noticed she was biting her lower lip which sent a small jolt throughout his body. Only a small jolt.

"What is that stupid thing anyways?" He grabbed the doll and held it in the air observing it.

Rukia was immediately flustered as she reached up for the doll but he held it up even higher causing her to miss the grab and instead plummeted onto his chest. She blushed a bright pink hue as she quickly as possible pushed herself off his chest to sit away from him. Biting her lower lip again, her fingers fidgeted with the blanket.

"It's not stupid Mr, Kurosaki…it's my favorite thing ever…," She remembered her wound that he dressed earlier. 'Ah, thank you for cleaning my wound. You seem to know what to do…"

He threw the doll back at her before standing up, "Don't worry about it. My old man is a doctor so I learned a little growing up. Only useful thing my old man taught me." He glanced down at her before boyishly rubbing the back of his neck, "Ah I just wanted to apologize for making you cry earlier-"

"Oh, it's not you Mr. Kurosaki! Sorry that you have to see me like this… I just broke up with my boyfriend…" Her eyes started to water as the pain in her heart deepened. "It's stupid I know but you caught me in a very bad time."

Ichigo studied her body language with his hand still behind his neck, "That's it? Still a fucking lousy reason to miss work midget!"

Rukia stood up with an unpleasant look on her face, "I thought you were going to fire me after I slapped you!"

Ichigo grinned at the fact he took her mind off her break-up even if it was just for a small amount of time, "I forgot about that, don't worry about it. Your slap wasn't that strong anyways coming from such a small person." He smirked as he watched her face scrunched up with anger. It was rather...cute.

Running his hand through his hair, he looked at her with seriousness as he remembered the reason he had wanted to stop by there in the first place, "Listen Rukia I want you to not come back and work as my assistant."

Rukia eyes flew wide open in a terrified matter allowing her jaw to drop, "I thought you told me not to worry about the slap Mr. Kurosaki!" She honestly didn't want to be working as a waitress and this was the only route to go if she wanted to start her career.

Ichigo held up a calm hand to silence her before she went off the hinge, "I want you to be a model for Soul Society Magazine."

"W-what? Me? A model?" She grabbed at the necklace that wasn't there out of habit. He had to be crazy in thinking she can be a model. She had nothing to offer and looked no way near like the models that worked for the magazine!

"Yeah, I want you to be a model for us… the pay is much higher then what you will be getting now," He furrowed his brow slightly not expecting the reaction.

She frowned at the offer and shook her head in a declining matter, "I hate fucking models!" Tears burned her puffy eyes as she stared furiously at the offer and at him.

Ichigo was taken aback from the outcome of the offer; he swore she would be dancing in joy as it was one of the jobs anyone would love to have especially with the fact it was for the number one magazine in the world, "Rukia? This is a great opportunity for you-"

"I don't want to be a model ever. I hate fucking models! They are the absolute worse and I never want to be part of it **EVER**. I am sorry that I cannot accept your generous offer," Rukia got up and went to the front door and opened it while standing there in a very upset manner. Her hand gestured to the hallway.

"Please leave Mr. Kurosaki. I am tired."

 **…**

Ichigo leaned over the bar counter as he sipped his scotch on the rocks. He felt a smooth hand on his shoulder as he turned to a decent blonde hair girl. She smiled flirtatiously at him, pushing up her bosoms even more. They look like they were going to pop out of her skimpy dress any second now.

"Hello handsome. I see you are drinking all by yourself…" She stared at him with fire in her eyes as she grabbed a cherry from her drink in her hand and circled her tongue seductively around the red outershell before popping it into her mouth and biting the succulent cherry off the stem.

Ichigo looked at her with an annoyed scowl, "I am not looking to fuck a slut tonight quite honestly." He casually said the sentence as he circled the ice around in his scotch before downing it. He waved his hand up and caught the bartender's eye for another round. He winced as he felt a hard slap on his shoulder; turned and glared at his old friend shifting his glasses up with his middle finger with a rather disappointed look upon his face.

"Please excuse us miss, my friend here is utterly drunk so please forgive him for the cruel and vulgar demeanor he has shown you."

The woman glared at Ichigo before swiftly turning on her red heels while throwing her long blonde hair back behind her shoulders hitting his face in the process and of course she did it purposely. She strut off sexily which intrigued Uryu at how she still had to leave in a seductive fashion as if she was still trying to get his friend.

"You always have these woman all over you Kurosaki, I think this is the first for you turning one down for a night together," He gave a small smile as he sat on the empty stool besides him. "Are you drinking because you failed at obtaining your model?" Uryu raised his hand and ordered a cranberry vodka as the bartender gave Ichigo his drink.

Ichigo took a sip out of his new glass of scotch the bartender passed to him, "She told me she fucking hates models." He took another sip as he glared at the scene of her kicking him out of her apartment after all he had done for her.

Uryu raised an eyebrow as he was about to take a sip from his vodka, "Hates model? How is that so…" He thought for a moment at the confused statement his friend had made. How could she hate models when her boyfriend was a model for their company.

"I don't even know. She was a mess when I got there," Ichigo took another sip as he turned and leaned back against the bar counter. "She broke up with her boyfriend so she was bawling like crazy for hours."

The light bulb went off in Uryu's head, "I see… so she broke up with her boyfriend and now hates models…"

"Pretty much…" He downed his scotch before raising his hand while looking back over his shoulder to the bartender who acknowledged to make another for him.

"Did say she will come back to be an assistant at the very least?" Uryu asked as he sipped his drink and stared at his friend curiously. Ichigo has never had more than two drinks as he wanted to go home with a girl sober at least.

"I don't know… the bitch kicked me out of her apartment," He laughed out loud as this was the first time a girl kicked him out of an apartment. He was usually the one who kicks them out after a night of fucking.

Uryu grabbed his drink from the bartender and gave it to Ichigo as his cheeks were now blushing red from drinking at a fast paced.

"Very well, I will find someone else-"

"No Uryu. _I want her_. Something about her makes me so fucking irritated that I need her around to figure what the hell it is!" He downed the scotch before taking out his wallet and throwing money onto the counter which was more than enough. He got up with a very flushed face before stumbling into a table full of women next to the bar. The women were surprised but they smiled seductively at the handsome man. Ichigo grinned as he apologized to them.

Uryu came to his rescue and held the drunken man up from falling onto the wrong table. He gave a smirk at Ichigo who was stumbling around. He swung his friend arm around his shoulder as he helped steady him to his car. He fastened his seat belt around the distraught man and ran around the black Porsche and got into the driver seat. Uryu sighed as he looked over to his friend passed out with his head resting on the passenger window.

"Ms. Kuchiki is a very special girl if she got you this drunk without her even trying. Especially for you to raise your camera Kurosaki… I find it very comforting," He smiled over to the groaning man stirring in the passenger seat.

"Shut the hell up Uryu, your voice is making my drunken stature worse."

Uryu chuckled as he continued the now silent drive to Karakura town. He finally arrived in front of Ichigo's house and looked over at the for sure passed out man. He raised an eyebrow in thought as to leave him alone or not but turned back out into the streets and continued driving the other side of Karakura town. He pulled into the streets and started to slow down in front of a clinic. He carefully parked the car before shutting off the quiet engine. He smiled as he opened the car door and walked to the front door with a gentle knock.

 **…**

 **'Knock Knock'**

Rukia glanced over to the door as she was sitting on her sofa wrapped in the large blanket that she shared with Ichigo the day before. She couldn't help but notice a small scent of his cologne left in the blanket. For some reason, it was comforting to her and her pain was getting to be bearable yet still very painful. She finally was able to get herself to shower and dress her wound the same way Ichigo had done prior. She was sipping on her hot coffee contemplating if she should open the door or not.

 _It's probably Mr. Kurosaki… I do feel terribly bad for kicking him out of my apartment even after he had done so much for me._

 **'Knock Knock'**

Rukia sighed as she set down the coffee mug on the coaster placed on her coffee table. She still wore the blanket around her shoulders as she maneuvered her feet into her Chappy slippers and pulled down her shorts as it was riding up her thighs from her bringing up her legs on the couch. She scuttled over to the door as she took a deep breath of regret before unlocking it and swinging it open.

"Mr. I-Ishida?" Rukia was so surprised to see the VP of Soul Society Magazine at her front door.

 _First the President and now the VP… Do they really need me that bad?_

"May I come in?" Ishida asked as he gave her a very warm smile. Rukia didn't notice she was rudely staring deep into her thoughts as she moved to the side at once to let the slender man in.

"Yes, I apologize. Please come in…" Rukia quickly closed the door behind her and ran to the living room to tidy up the mess she didn't care to keep clean as she was too depressed to even think about it.

"No need to fuss Ms. Kuchiki," Uryu stated as he observed the bulky girl running around the apartment.

Rukia stopped in front of him with warm cheeks, "Sorry, I didn't think I will be getting any visitors… Although I thought you were Mr. Kurosaki for a moment…"

Uryu shifted up his glasses with that middle finger, "I see. I already know Kurosaki stopped by your apartment." He invited himself to sit on the couch as Rukia took notice and sat a little far from him before quickly back up.

"Would you like some coffee?" Rukia offered as she went to the kitchen to grab him a large mug and filling it with fresh hot coffee before he could answer. She carried the steaming mug over on a tray with some creamer and sugar.

"Ah, thank you. I had a very long night," Uryu chuckled thinking of his old friend. He smiled up at the sad face. He studied her features and observed how dead she looked compared to the photos that Ichigo had taken. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy as well as her cheeks. The underlining of her nose was red and raw from wiping the snot away from the crying which he assumed was with many **many** tissues.

"What is that in your hands?" Rukia asked as she noticed something was rolled up in his hands.

Uryu held it out to her, "This is this month's edition for Soul Society Magazine. I thought I will bring over a copy for you to have since you helped with this."

Rukia frowned slightly as she took the magazine from him before setting it on the coffee table, "…Thanks." She didn't mean to be rude about it but thinking of the magazine hurts her stomach.

"I will be frank Ms. Kuchiki," Uryu started as he crossed his legs after taking a sip of his hot coffee. "I want you to be a model for us."

Rukia eyes started to flare as her heat in her cheeks started to rise, "I-I told Mr. Kurosaki that I do not want the position. If you want to talk about that, you may just lea-"

Uryu held up a calm hand to silence her, "You don't want to be a model because you broke up with Mr. Abarai?"

Rukia enlarged her eyes, news does travel fast but she knew Ichigo and Uryu were close.

"You don't have to answer, I can already tell from your facial expression… May I ask what the reason was?"

She froze. She didn't want to answer him but it was weighing so heavily in her chest as she had no one to tell. The one she confides in everything was Renji. She lost that. She felt like all the pain were being bottled up within her begging to be let out but there was no one to talk to. No one she could call. A tear fell down from her eye as she was somewhat gratified that had asked.

 **Why?**

"Because…" Rukia choked out that disgusting name, "Tatsuki." She tried to blink back the tears but failed. She cursed herself as she didn't think she could cry again.

Uryu blinked a few times as he let out a sigh of remorse for her, "I see…Are you alright?"

 **Thank you for asking.**

"No… I caught them having…intercourse…in his apartment," Now the tears were really coming. She brought her face to her hands as she silently cried. She sensed Uryu had gotten up and left. Momentarily he returned with a box of tissues which had to be the 4th box she had completely gone through. He lifted up her face and tenderly wiped away the tears. She was so thankful for him, so thankful as if she finally had a friend other than her love.

"It's quite alright Ms. Kuchiki," He softly said as he wiped the tears. He backed up and sat in front of her on the coffee table after moving the mugs back on the tray and sliding it out of his way. He crossed his legs and gave her a stern look after patiently waiting for her to calm.

"Ms. Kuchiki, I know you don't want anything to do with being a model but I don't think you understand the weight of this opportunity Kurosaki has given you."

Rukia wiped her tears with the tissue and looked at him curiously, "Don't you see that I just got cheated on by my model boyfriend whom I love practically my entire life with another model? Don't you see from my point of view? If I work in the same company, there is a chance I will see them… possibly together!"

"Exactly."

"Huh?" She was flabbergasted.

"We can help each other Ms. Kuchiki," Uryu smiled as he studied her confused yet shocked expression.

Rukia violets were bright, "How will I be helping you? I am untrained with no experience. I know nothing in fashion and you have the hottest models already. Soul Society is completely successful if not the most successful magazine."

Uryu couldn't help but beam from such a compliment, "Thank you for the kind words but you will be secretly helping me."

"I am?" She raised her eyebrows more confused than ever. What could she have that he needed?

"I want you to help Kurosaki…" He stared at the wide eyes. "This is the first time in years that Kurosaki has even touched a camera…" He shifted his eyes up in a sad thought. "He seems to only be comfortable with you for some reason. He is the best at what he does and I know the magazine will be even more successful if he were to take the fashion pictures."

Rukia remained silent.

"Kurosaki, he has a terrible and sad history which is why he doesn't pick up a camera. I cannot tell you why… but know this. When he took pictures of you, it moved him forward from standing idle for years. You are helping him tremendously and comforting him in a way no one will be able to do. I tried ever since… ** _that day_**."

Rukia finally cleared her throat after the heavy information that was laid out upon her, "What will be in it for me?"

 **"I will make you the best."**

Rukia casually laughed at him thinking it was a joke. In fact she was laughing very hard which was the first since she caught her boyfriend even though it wasn't too long ago. She wiped away the tears from her laughed before noticing Uryu's face was completely straight.

"Wait… no… you can't possibly be…"

Uryu face was stern, "I am serious Ms. Kuchiki. I will make you a famous model."

"Me? How can I? I am not even tall…" Rukia grimaced at her shortness Ichigo always seems to be pointing out.

"When you are in pictures you can hardly notice. Besides I think it will be nice for the readers that are shorter to be inspired by a girl shorter than the average model."

"I…I am such a simple looking girl…" Her voice trailed off.

Uryu now laughed, "You are not what you think you are. We will need to work on your self-esteem first."

"I don't want to be a model," Rukia stated. She really didn't want to see her ex. She wasn't ready.

"Please let me know your answer at a later time… Besides, wouldn't it be pleasurable knowing you are better than Ms. Arisawa?" Rukia froze while Uryu stood up while checking his watch. "I must be going now, I have to head to the office."

Rukia pondered the thought as she slowly stood up to walk him out the door. They headed quietly before she opened the door to let, Uryu turned to her once more.

"Please accept our offer… at least think about it before bluntly saying no. Just think of Kurosaki…" He gave her a small smile before waving and leaving her path of vision.

She closed the door and walked back to the couch in silence. Her heart was pounding with confusion as she thought of every single word Uryu had relayed to her. She eyes the magazine and slowly reached over to the coffee table to retrieve it. She noticed a bulge between pages and flipped open to the page Uryu obviously wanted her to see. Her heart started to fume in anger as she viewed the same colorless photograph she had saw on Ichigo's desk. Her eyes shifted to the photograph on the opposing page. She lost her breath as she carefully picked up the photograph with her small fingers and held it up to her face.

The girl she was viewing at had the same violet eyes as hers. Her hair was up in a messy bun but few strands of hair fell framing her face as she remembered it was a bit windy that day. Her cheeks were kissed pink as her surprised lips were slightly parted. One small hand was gripping the familiar neckalace that she loved the most and the other grasping just below the hand at her heart. The girl's sweater was slowly falling off her right shoulder revealing a bit of skin.

Rukia couldn't keep her eyes off the photo as she stared back at herself. A tear rolled her pink cheeks as she couldn't help but to think of herself for the first time.

 **"So beautiful…"**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **Thank you for all your reviews Bleachers!**

 **Wow, I didn't know this story will receive so much attention!**

 **So of course I will update you with another chapter.**

 **What do you think of it so far?**

 **Some of you mentioned Skip Beat but I honestly never read it.**

 **My bestie mentioned it to me a long time ago but I am stuck reading so many!**

 **I will def check out for sure now.**

 **Do you think Rukia will accept the offer?**

 **Review Review Review!**

 **Until next time.**

 **The Clawed Butterfly:** Your name makes me giggle! Thank you for your support!

 **Kleinegirl87:** I don't write too long of a chapters. I keep it within 4k at least because I don't like to overly write out a scene especially when I am on break at work! Thank you for your kind words.

 **StariChanx:** You are correct! She of course cannot take it right away as she is in pain. We will see if she decides to take the offer or not hehe.

 **Achalida:** I wanted Renji to feel the guilt to add more depth and drama within the story. You could feel how heavy his heart got after he realized what he has done. Soon you will see how much she has affected him.

 **Nuno-Oki:** Hahahahaha you really heart Unexpected 6 for their 'first' kiss. You will have a new fave soon ahaha

 **TheNessyMonster:** I am glad I made some one had a tear! It was my goal to touch hearts with the chapter. To feel their pain and anguished!

 **JoTerry:** Thank you for your wonderful review. I appreciate when you do! I am glad you felt the depth of the chapter. It was extremely heavy for me to write.

 **Guest2:** Thank you for your amazing review! Rukia will maybe get her revenge.

 **Sessrin:** I can't ever have Rukia cheat especially when she had it done to her. I will finish this story for sure so please keep up with me and continue your support! Thank you.

 **LuciaKuchiki:** I hope you can wait for the next chapter! Thank you for reading.

 **Guest:** Thank you for sure a nice compliment on my writing skills. As for the language, I know it can be a bit much but that's how I am portraying him. He is supposed to irk you in a way but a good kind. I toned it down just a tad in the chapter for you.

 **Everild:** Thank you for the huge compliment! I am glad I made someone speechless. The characters are a bit OOC but it definitely fits them well I believe.

 **Guest:** I am glad you loved how I portray Ichigo. I loved your review as well!

 **Blissbeat:** I had to update when the story is getting so much attention!

 **Ashezo:** I am please you liked the photoshoot. I really enjoyed writing that part out. Honestly it took a couple times to get it the way I liked.

 **Shizza24:** Thank you for reading and your review. I really try when I write. I consider myself as a simple writer!

 **FunnyEasyMe:** I am glad you like this chapter. I didn't want to prolong the love between Rukia and Renji. As this is more so for her to build herself back up.

 **Timc0212:** Are you hooked yet? Hahahaha

 **Vampirelover:** Thank you for your wonderful review. I love reading thoughts of my readers!

 **ZIRS:** Thank you very much! I am glad you are liking the way I wrote the scenes out. Please continue your support!

 **Kawaiineko001:** I looked into Skip Beat because of you and ZIRS. I read the story line and I can see how it would remind you of it! Thank you for your love friend!

 **Ele-chan:** Thank you for reading!

Xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	5. Chapter 5: Old Wounds

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Old Wounds**

 _"Remember this well. There are two types of fights and we must know the difference when we engage ourselves to battle. To protect life and the fight to protect pride..."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

 _"Happy Birthday my handsome son! I am so glad you decided to stop by home from college. How is your first year going in photography?"_

 _"Thanks Masaki," Ichigo said as he leaned in to kiss his beautiful mom on the cheeks. She hits his arm softly in knowing he greets her by her name because it made her feel young. He watched her smile wide at him as her wavy light brown hair was tied in the back with long strands framing her face down to her chin. "I thought I would stop by to see you and the twins. Where is dad?"_

 _Kurosaki Masaki smiled, "He is busy as always in the clinic with clients but he will be done once I finish dinner shortly. Yuzu and Karin should be home from school soon as well." Masaki quickly grabbed his hand as she led him inside their small home. She motioned for him to sit on the sofa, she quickly went to the closet and went behind the coats hanging inside to a hidden shelf. She returned to him with a decent size box that was neatly wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper with a white bow neatly placed on top._

 _"This is for you Ichigo, I didn't want your sisters to see… Neither your father as it's just for you! Open it my son!" She patiently waited for Ichigo to unwrap his gift._

 _Ichigo smiled at the gift in his hands, "You didn't have to get me anything mom." He carefully ripped the paper to reveal a wooden box that had hinges on one side. The box was relatively large but the case was very nice and sturdy. He lifted the top as his eyes widened up in amazement._

 _"A Nikon camera? This has to be fucking expensive!"_

 _Masaki frowned slightly while she gently slapped him on the back of the head, "Didn't I tell you not to use that obscene language in our home?" She couldn't help but laugh at his scowl. She watched her son pick the camera out of the case carefully._

 _"It took me a while to figure out which camera would be nice for you. I asked around and this was a highly rated camera. I got a great package deal for you!"_

 _Ichigo was amazed at the beautiful equipment in his hand before looking up to his mother, "I love it Mom, thanks so much!" Ichigo placed the camera back in the box before throwing his arms around his mother for a warm embrace._

 _Masaki was beaming happily at the warm embraced and gently pat his back, "You have to promise mommy that you will have to be the best! I already know you are the best but I want the world to see what I see in you Ichigo. You will be the most successful photographer in Sereitei!"_

 _Ichigo pulled back as he gave her a small smile before picking the camera back up in his hands. He got up and went around the table, carefully turning the camera in his hand to properly secure and hold it in his hands. Ichigo still didn't know too much about the many functions and settings on the camera but he knew he had much to research on._

 _"Mom, you will be my first picture. Look up and give me a pretty smile."_

 _Masaki blushed, "Ichigo my hair is a mess!" She quickly tried to tame her flyways before Ichigo looked up and gave her a small frown._

 _"Mom, I got my good looks from you. So just smile!"_

 _Masaki laughed and looked at the camera with a wide cheery smile._

 ** _'Snap'_**

* * *

…

'Poke'

"…"

'Poke'

"Stop it Uryu. My head is fucking pounding right now; can you go get me some water?" Ichigo kept his eyes shut as he tried to block out the sun from making his headache pound so deadly behind his eyes. He burrowed his face into the soft pillow hoping him suffocating will relieve the pain that was blaring furiously.

"Uryu isn't here. You shouldn't use obscene language at home Ichigo!" A small voice said before he felt a smack on the back of his head, pushing his face further into the pillow.

Ichigo silently laid in his bed confused when he listened for a voice that was very similar to his younger sister. He couldn't possibly have gone home with a stranger last night, not in the state he was in. He slowly raised his head and looked up to stare at the slight scowl on a girl's face that looked awfully similar to his.

"Karin!? What are you doing in my home?" Ichigo frowned slightly as he stared in the dark grey eyes who in returned narrowed at him. She brushed back her straight black hair into a short ponytail before securing it with a tie.

"Don't you mean what are you doing in **our** home?" Ichigo smirked at her retort, she was always feisty just like him.

He slowly got up from the bed with a yawn and huge stretch, trying to forget the throb in his head. He glanced around and noticed he was in his old bedroom. He dropped his jaw at the thought that Uryu had left him at his dad's house. His vein on his forehead started to twitch as he started to be irked by the decision his Vice President had made. His glance landed back on his younger sister as she crossed her arms.

"Ichigo, you reek of alcohol. Dad will sure give it to you later. He says to take a shower first and meet us for breakfast down stairs," She turned around swiftly before resting her hand on the door frame hesitating to exit for a moment. "I am happy to see you Ichigo." She disappeared after the comment she had made.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and he slowly got up but to only quickly sat back down from the pounding headache that was tormenting him from the night of drinking that just seem to not want to fucking go away. He let out a sigh as he got up once more and grabbed the fresh towel that was hanging over the wooden chair at his old desk his sister must have left him along with some of his old clothes. He trudged his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He used both hands and cross them downward in front of his muscular body to grab the bottom of his t-shirt to flip it over his head and off of his body. He went to the shower and turned it on to let the water run hot. He glance in the old familiar mirror and took a good look at himself.

 _I look like shit… How long has it been since I fucking drank like that?_

He groaned to himself removing the rest of his clothes before getting into the shower. He let the hot water run down over his toned body as he brought his hands up and slid his wet hair back. He tried to recall the scene from when he was with the small girl earlier in his apartment. How she was clearly damaged from her relationship with whatever dick she was with. How she looked completely different from the photos that he had taken from the day prior. Resting both his hands on the shower wall in front of him, he thought back at the time he was with her in her apartment.

 **She was a fucking mess.**

 _Ichigo back was aching so much as he held onto the now silent girl in his arms. He glanced at his watch and noticed it's been a little over an hour since he got to her apartment. He felt her gently breathing with her head leaning against his broad shoulder and chest. He peeked down and noticed her eyes were closed as she was sound asleep. Her small hands were still clutching on his plain t-shirt as he knew it would be wrinkled underneath her stone grip._

 _"Rukia?"He softly whispered to her but no movement was made. He used his fingers of his free hand to gently wipe the tears that were left behind on her face. His stomach had a small knot that a girl would cry so much for something he didn't think was a big deal. He hasn't said those three words, eight little letters to anyone before, if he knew how sensitive just throwing it out there for a reaction it would be he wouldn't have done it in the first place. He continued to gaze at her as he forgot about the ache in his back for just a moment. He saw her loose purple sweater has fallen down her shoulder once again. As he went to pull up the sweater his hand brushed against the soft skin and noticed it was cold causing him to frown at the cold touch. Carefully and quietly as possible, he tried to bend his legs and pick up the fragile girl off the cool bathroom tiles._

 _He stood up slowly holding her like a princess in his muscular arms. Rukia stirred a bit in his arms but snuggled into his chest a bit more, still grasping his shirt in her small hands. He went through the door sideways making sure the frame didn't touch her and glanced around her apartment, decided to not enter her bedroom out of privacy but instead settle for the couch to lay her down on. He slowly lay her down onto the couch with her head on the pillow and gently un-gripped her hands from his t-shirt with his own hands and pulled away to grab the large throw blanket on the other side of the long couch but was stopped when he notice she was grabbing his hand in her sleep, not wanting to let it go._

 _Ichigo face relaxed with still a hint of concern and he used his long leg to try to grab the blanket with his foot while stretching out his arm comfortably but as far as it could possibly go. He smiled in triumph as he tugged the blanket from the couch with his toes through his black socks to the ground. He easily maneuvered it to him with his foot before he used his free hand to softly lay the warm blanket onto her. She snuggled into the warm blanket but let go of his hand in the process, looking like an ant in a huge blanket._

 _Ichigo gave her a small frown as he sighed and stood back up. He glanced over at the door and noticed a plush toy lying on the ground. He went over and picked it up as he stared at its small eyes. He laughed silently as it looked like a stupid kid's toy with and went back over to Rukia sleeping on the couch, lifting her hand and arm up to put the toy in between them. He squat by her side as he observed the puffy face girl. He gently brushed back the long locks that fell on her face._

 _Could she be a model?_

 _Would he be her photographer?_

 _Why does he want her in his presence so bad?_

 _He groaned at his thoughts and touched warms cheeks lightly as he was about to head out, "You are fucking something you know that? You drive me crazy midget." He laughed quietly as he slowly rose back up to take his leave._

 _"Don't leave me…"_

 _Ichigo glanced back down at her wondering if she had woken up. He studied her relaxed face as there were no other movements within her. He was confused if he had heard correctly or not. He rubbed the nape of his neck with a scowl as he went to sit by her feet and lifted the bundled blanket near her small feet to put the blanket over him as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table and laid his head back onto the couch staring at the high ceiling. He casually twisted his head to view the annoying girl but to only smile when he saw a slight smile upon her face. The first one he has seen since he had met her. He closed his tired eyes as he drifted off into the dark bliss himself._

 **'Knock Knock'**

"Big Brother! Dad said stop wasting water and come eat right now!" A gentle voice called out to him through the door. Ichigo realized the hot water was now scalding him as his skin was starting to prune. He finished quickly before walking outside in a pair of old jeans and an old band concert t-shirt that was provided to him. Ichigo headed down the stairs as the smell of delicious bacon and eggs hit his nose. He walked into the busy kitchen to see his old man in an apron with an oven mitt on over the hand while holding a hot pan and a wooden spatula in the other.

"Ichigo! How long has it been since we get to have breakfast like this!" Kurosaki Isshin happily said as he dropped the large hot pan onto the table and rushed over to bear hug his son. Ichigo face turned red as his dad's large muscular arms wrapped around hi squeezing the life out of him.

"I…CAN'T…UCKING…BREATH!"

Isshin dropped Ichigo onto his two feet on the ground before smacking him on the side of the head.

"Oye! What the hell dad?"Ichigo scowled as he rubbed the area his dad had smacked.

"Don't use obscene language in our home!" He grinned at his oldest which Ichigo grinned back and hit hi father hard on the shoulders. Isshin winced a little, "I see you are getting stronger Ichigo but have you felt these yet?" Isshin flexed his arms in different poses as Karin and Ichigo both shook their head in embarrassment as he still had the oven mitt and spatula on with the ridiculous apron.

"Sit down you guys or we will be late for high school!"

Ichigo glanced over and saw his other younger sister coming over to them with an apron on over her school uniform as well. She looked over at Ichigo with a huge smile upon her face.

"Big brother! I made you more bacon since I know you like it very much!"

Ichigo gave her a smile before sitting down at his usually seat at the table, "Thanks Yuzu."

Yuzu didn't look anything like her twin sister since they were fraternal. She had softer brown hair similar to their mother's. Her dark brown eyes were much softer as well compared to the both of Karin and Ichigo's. Her hair fell onto her shoulder that she liked to wear in two pigtails.

"Daddy wants more bacon too honey!" Isshin pouted to her as he went to sit at the head of the table.

Yuzu gave him a weary smile but Karin cut in, "Dad you are eating too much! You need to watch your health. Ichigo is younger so he can take more of the crap."

Ichigo laughed, "Thanks… I guess."

Karin looked over at him as she glanced at his outfit, "You look like a teenager Ichigo."

Ichigo glance down at his old outfit, "This is the only crap I have here to wear here." He gave her a scowl, "Just eat."

Yuzu placed some food on his plate as they chatted lively amongst each other while they ate pleasantly. Ichigo glanced at the empty chair besides him as couldn't help but feel the small twinge of hurt within him. Isshin caught noticed.

"Ichigo, come home more often. You live just on the other side of town…"

Ichigo bit into the hot egg yolk, "I know Dad but I am just busy at work that's all. Running Soul Society takes a lot of my time and work."

"I thought Ishida was doing that?" Karin butted into the conversation between the two. "We only see you every few months on holidays or birthdays." She gave him the similar frown that he is so used to doing, "We are already in high school and going to graduate next year. You don't even know what's going on with our lives!"

"Well… I am sure he is really busy…" Yuzu quietly said as she at some rice. She looked down at her plate without looking up.

"Stop defending him Yuzu!" Karin snarled at her sister.

"Karin, that's enough," Isshin calmly said as he stared over at the fuming girl. "If Ichigo is busy then he is busy."

"Come one Yuzu, we have to go to school," She quickly got up and headed for the door.

Yuzu slowly rose from the table and went over to Ichigo to give him a small hug before whispering in his ear, "Don't mind her Ichigo. She just misses you so much that is all. We all do." She gave him a smile before she went over to kiss their father on the cheek before hurriedly taking off the apron and grabbing her bag while trying to catch up to her twin.

Ichigo let out a sigh before rubbing the back of his neck; he turned over to his father.

"Thanks for breakfast old man, I guess I should be heading into the office," Ichigo casually said as he collected his silverware and plate preparing to head to the kitchen to place them in the sink.

"Just stay and sit with me for a moment Ichigo," His dad smiled to him while placing a hand over his. Ichigo slowly lowered to the chair as he stared into those tired eyes.

"You know your sisters really miss you. Karin gets that outspoken temper of hers from you, you know that?" He watched Ichigo tensed his jawline. "Just try to make it home more often or maybe show them around your office since they always read through your magazine each month."

"Ah, I suppose," Ichigo calmly said as he rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "I will try…"

"So, do you have a lovely third daughter for me yet?" Isshin eyes sparkled at him as he was waiting for a hopeful answer. He knew the subject had always irked his son.

"Dad, you know I don't have time for that!"Ichigo said annoyed as his dad eyes teared a little.

"Well you know your old man always wants grand babies around… what about that model girl you went to high school with?"

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"No, not your childhood friend. The… you know…" He held his palms of his hands upward as he placed them right below his chest while lifting them up and down.

"Inoue?" Ichigo frowned as he swat his Dad's hands away from repeatedly pointing out that she had big tits. "There is nothing going on between us anymore Dad, we only dated for a little while in college but now she is just an employee of my company. You know I don't get involved with models or employees." Ichigo sipped the drink out of his cup that was placed before him and noticed it was apple juice. He couldn't help but to give a small smirk.

"Aha! You are smiling because you are thinking of her aren't you!"

"What Rukia? I just told you I don't-"

Isshin gave him a wide smile, "Oh? Another girl I see." His Dad continued to grin as he watched his son get all flustered.

"No, it's not like that! Stop smiling at me like a fucking creep old man! **OUCH!** "

"Didn't I tell you not to use obscene language in our home!?"

 **…**

"Nice clothes Kurosaki, we should definitely bring back concert t-shirts in one of our future editions. I am sure it will be highly fashionable as you are looking right now."

"Shut it Uryu!" Ichigo growled annoyed as he leaned back on his white one seat chair. "How could you fucking leave me at my parent's house like that?"

Uryu gave him a calm smile as he crossed his legs on the love seat, "I didn't trust you will do well on your own since you were so belligerent last night. I thought your lovely family will take care of you better than anyone else." He shifted his glassed up, "Besides I am sure they would love to see you more often."

Ichigo rested his temple on his hand at it was still throbbing a small amount from last night, "But they don't need to see me drunk as hell!"

Uryu laughed at his old friend, "Oh by the way I am getting dinner with Inoue sometime this week. You should come since she wants you there as well. We all have busy schedules so it will be nice to catch up as old friends."

Ichigo let out a sigh, "I suppose. Just text me the address and time later. Did you invite Chad, is he back from his backpacking across Europe?"

"Good thinking Kurosaki, I believe he is back. I will give him a call-"

 **'Knock Knock'**

"Come in," Ichigo said without looking at his door.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked up to see the red head poking his head in while looking at him in the face.

"Just get the fuck in here Renji," Ichigo said annoyed as he continued to look at him. Uryu glanced over at him with a curious look on his face wonder why he was here.

Renji noticed Uryu sitting on the couch as well as he nodded in hello to which Uryu did back.

"What do you need?" Ichigo asked as he stared at him with bored eyes.

Renji cleared his throat, "I would like to not be pictured with Arisawa in the future."

"Oh?" Uryu said as he stared interestedly at Renji with widen eyes. "Why is that so Mr. Abarai?" Uryu was intrigued for an answer.

"Well… I just feel it's time for me to move on to perhaps taking solo pictures? I feel it will be a good move for my career."

"Interesting," Uryu said out loud as pondered the request.

"Can't do it," Ichigo said at once as he leaned over the desk looking through the next month literature with a pen in hand.

Renji frowned, "Why not Kurosaki? Don't you think it-"

"Because you two are the fucking hottest models that the public love together. You just started being pictured with her, now you want to be solo? Don't you have an appearance to do with Tatsuki later for the perfume she is promoting? I have to finish this so you may leave," Ichigo said without looking up at the irritated red head.

Renji was completely annoyed but he glanced around the room in search for something or rather _someone_ , "Don't you have an assistant that was just hired recently?"

"No, she has unfortunately quit Soul Society," Uryu said suddenly as he observed the distraught look that gathered on his face. Renji cocked his head at Uryu as if he was wondering if Uryu knew about what had happened between them.

Ichigo rubbed his jawline and muttered, "She was a fucking mess when I saw her at her apartment…" Renji eyes perked up as he stared over at his boss and caught what he had said.

"You visited your assistant at her apartment?" Renji stood waiting for an answer but Ichigo ignored him. Infuriated he turned and left through the door after tensing his body that Rukia may be comforted by someone other than him.

Uryu stared at the door for a moment while deep in thought, he turned to Ichigo writing through the literature with a red pen, "Do you want me to find you a new assistant by the way?"

"Yes," Ichigo said firmly.

Uryu was rather surprised that he has given up on the small girl, "I see… I will get on it then."

"I didn't say I had given up on her," Ichigo said to him as if reading his thoughts. "I want her as my model and not my assistant."

Uryu stood up from his seat as he started to head for the door, "I will think Hinamori will be suitable to be your assistant here." He looked over to see Ichigo nodded with a sigh in confirmation.

"I'll text you later on today about dinner this week."

 **…**

"I am so glad you came for dinner Kurosaki!"

Ichigo glanced up across the candle lit table at Orihime dressed in a white dress that hugged her curves and showed a fair amount of cleavage. Her long auburn hair draped down both her shoulders with side swept bangs. She smiled at him lovingly as she stared at him with dark jeans and a black buttoned up with rolled up sleeves. She always loved it when he wears black because his features and the orange are more defined. The candlelit glow from the table made those ambers look fiercely sexy.

Ichigo glanced around and checked his watch before pulling out his phone, "Where is Uryu?" He glanced down at the sound his phone made and checked the notification.

 _'Sorry Kurosaki, Chad and I will have to reschedule.'_

Ichigo scowled at his phone as he return his stare up at Orihime who must be the one conniving this, "Did you plan this Inoue?"

Orihime gave him a seductive smile as she took a sip of her red wine innocently, "How else are you going to see me? I knew you wouldn't come if it was just me Kurosaki."

Ichigo rubbed his right temple in annoyance, "Inoue, what are you trying to fucking do?"

"Kurosaki… I miss us…" She stared at him with wide sad eyes. Before Ichigo could respond the waiter came by and interrupted the conversation.

"I'll have the filet mignon, medium rare," Ichigo stated as he closed his menu and handed to the waiter. Orihime looked up to see that Ichigo was staring out to the night scenery overlooking Sereitei as they were up on the hills. She gave a small frown as Ichigo usually order for her when they were dating.

"For you Ms. Inoue?" The waiter said as he interrupted her thoughts. Orihime smiled up at him.

"I will have the same," She closed the menu with an upset look as she handed to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and took the menu from her before leaving the table. Orihime watch Ichigo casually sip his scotch from the short square glass as he let out an irritable sigh.

"We always wanted to come to this steak house back in college. We were broke back then but now you can practically buy 100 of these restaurants Kurosaki. You worked so hard and look at where you are now!" Orihime beamed at the sexy man before her.

Ichigo ignored her as he took another sip from his drink which caused Orihime to ache a little.

"Kurosaki-"

Ichigo held up his hand to silence her, "Inoue I am not looking to get back together with you. I am just not interested in being with anyone at the moment."

She was taken aback, "Why not Kurosaki? We don't have to be rushed by this… We can take it slow." She gave him a hopeful smile as she stared deeply into his eyes, "I miss the way you touch me. I mean, you were the best I ever had."

"But that didn't stop you from fucking some other guy now does it?" Ichigo bluntly said as he stared back at her with a glower. He could see the hurt behind her eyes.

"Kurosaki… I already apologized to you a million times… We even slept together a few times after… I thought you were passed that?"

Ichigo finished the rest of his drink, "Look. I already took you in to be a model so don't bother asking for anything more from me Inoue."

Orihime felt a tear roll down her cheek as she quickly brushed it away. She nodded her head as she took a deep breath before muttering under her breath, "I won't give you up that easily." She leaned forward on the table as she pushed her bosom up. "Kurosaki, how about we just skip dinner and go straight for dessert?" If she couldn't date him at least she knew she could be hungry for him.

She watched his eyes go from hers down to her chest which she knew he was just as hungry for it as well. She slipped her expensive heel off and raised it to touch the most blessed part of his perfect body. She watched his eyes narrowed as she gently rubbed the tip that was slightly hardening. She knew she was good at teasing him and knew of his weak spots. She smiled deviously at him as he couldn't control himself getting harder by the second.

She sighed in frustration as she stopped when she felt his phone vibrate and sang in his pocket to which he returned to reality unleashed by her tranced. He lifted her foot with his hand and gently pushed it away from him as he reached into his pocket for the singing phone. He stared at the lit screen while he tensed his jawline and immediately slid his finger across.

"You fucking call me now after you kick me out of your apartment midget?" Ichigo's eyes shifted as he was waiting for a reply.

Orihime straightened her back as she gaped a little while staring at Ichigo's strong expression emitting from him.

 _"I deeply apologize Mr. Kurosaki…I didn't mean to kick you out of my apartment so suddenly like that…"_

"Don't worry about it anymore. Are you better now at least?"

 _"Umm… honestly not quite but I would like to thank you for helping me that day…"_

"Where are you?"

 _"I am at my apartment still, but the reason I am calling is-"_

"Never mind that, stay where you are."

 _"Mr.-"_

Ichigo clicked the line off before returning his phone to his pocket but pulling out his wallet instead. He tossed some money on the table before standing up, clearly leaving.

"Kurosaki, who was that?" Orihime asked curiously as her heart was beating harder than she would want it to.

Ichigo ignored her as he took a drink from his water, "I have to go Inoue. You can just take home my steak when it comes out to the table. " He motioned to the money resting on the table, " This should cover more than enough for the meal and tip." He quickly left her alone in the dim lit restaurant. She gripped her napkin in her lap before she raised a shaky hand to her wine glass to take another long sip before deciding to down the rest. She was furious as she heard a female's voice on the other end of the line.

She tried to pour herself another glass but observed with a frown that the bottle was empty. She lifted her hand gracefully in the air to flag down a waiter. After a moment the waiter finally came by.

"Your food should be here shortly Ms. Inoue," He calmly said with a smile. "I am sorry for the wait."

Inoue looked annoyed, "Do you know how long I waited for you to come by my table? Get me another bottle of your finest red wine. Stat!"

The waiter apologized once again for the long wait she had and quickly retreated from her table. She reached into her clutch to pull out her smart phone and moved her fingers across the phone furiously.

"Tatsuki, it's me. Can you come and get me? I am going to be drunk by the time you get here. I am at Shitake Steakhouse." She pressed the end key as the waiter returned once again and poured her another glass of wine.

 **…**

Rukia waited nervously on her couch for her boss. She fidgeted with her Chappy doll as she stared at the clock on her wall ticking away.

 _I don't know why I called him… I didn't even realize it's almost 9pm._

She felt flustered and got up from her couch to walk over to her bedroom. Right away she went to the night stand and opened the top drawer to grab the ashtray she always left for Renji along with the pack of cigarettes and lighter. Rukia sighed as she went to the living room and opened the windows to let a breeze in from the small town she was overlooking. As she went back to the couch, her fingers pulled out one cigarette from the box and set it between her lips before carefully lighting the end with an inhale. She sucked in the poison and blew it out from her lungs, was normally not a smoker but she missed Renji so bad that she wanted to do something that reminded her of him even though it's so unhealthy.

She glanced at her phone and saw the cracked screen from when she threw it at the wall. Disappointment filled her body as she hasn't touched her phone for days and when she finally did luckily it was still working despite the cracked screen remembering all the miss calls and text from Renji. She took another drag from the cigarette as she went over to the window to peer out to the lit town and blew out the window. Tears were slowly developing within her eyes as she blinked them down her cheeks. She sighed as it's been over a week since she has seen or heard him. Her heart was aching wondering if he was with the bitch at this moment. She wondered if they were wrapped in the comforter that she had bought and in **their** bed. She wondered if he bites the nape of her neck just like he does for her when he slowly moves within her or how his kisses were so sweet during their love making that she screams into his mouth when she comes. How he gives her small kisses on her forehead when she is breathing heavily as her body was spent from the pleasure he has given her.

She blinked a few more tears as she put out the cigarette in the ash tray she brought over to the window sill. While wiping the tears with the back of her hand she went to the restroom to rinse out the cigarette taste with mint mouth wash and washed her hands. She looked at her appearance to see a solemn girl behind those lifeless violet eyes. Pinching her cheeks a few time to bring color back to her lifeless face. Her hair was down but raggedy as she hadn't brush it for a while. She opened her wall cabinet and grabbed a brush with many bristles and combed through her hair a few times to bring the softness back into the strands.

She heard a soft knock from the front door as she set her brush back into its place. She raised an eyebrow as she thought Ichigo has gotten there a lot faster than she expected. She walked over to the door and unlocked the bolt. She slowly swung it open expecting to see the ambers but instead of the eyes that's hurt her so much.

"Ren…? W-What are you doing here?"

The sorrowful eyes stared back at the hurt ones, "Can we go for a walk Ruks?"

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hellllo Bleachers!**

 **This story has gotten more attention than expected!**

 **As always I had to post another chapter.**

 **Thank you very much again for your love.**

 **So, this chapter is a little more on his family and Orihime.**

 **You can see how she will be in this story. Not as sweet as you thought right?**

 **Let me know your thoughts as always!**

 **It's hard thinking of chapter titles... this one doesn't have a theme...**

 **Until next time.**

 **Shizza24:** Spot on! I wanted show Ichigo's struggles as the story go on because it's for Rukia to help fix as what Uryu had said. I wanted Uryu to be more of a key character that values his friendship with Ichigo and helps in any way he can. Thank you for your post, I love reviews like these!

 **TheNessyMonster:** If I answer all your questions now then I won't have to write my story ahaha! Thank you for your support as always! Please continue to read and I will answer your questions one by one slowly~!

 **Vampirelover:** Hello! The hotness will happen… later! Thank you for reading and the review!

 **Guest2:** Thank you again! Rukia will slowly build back her strength as she is terribly weak but then again…Renji is at the door.

 **Nuno-oki:** Your review cracked me up! I wanted to keep the vibe between them similar to the one in the manga. I always loved how they irk each other!

 **Blissbeat:** Hi my loyal reviewer! Thank you for your comment about Ichigo and Uryu. I was exactly going for that because I find Uryu to be so loyal. I wanted it in this story as well!

 **Ashezo:** I have her plans that I can't share yet but the outcome will be a good one! Thank you for reviewing. I promise next chapter will have her answer!

 **Star133:** Hi welcome to my story! Thank you for leaving your love. After all the attention it's getting I pretty much agree that it's not much of a side story now… aha. I update if it gets attention which it has. I am glad you are loving it so far!

 **Hirako Shinji:** Breathe my friend! This chapter will leave you with a lot of emotions as well I hope ahhahaa

 **Althatsyu:** Thank you for your kind words, it really helps motivate me to continue on. I only have litmited time to write but thankfully I write pretty fast as my mind develops the story! Answer next chapter!

 **FunnyEasyMe:** Hi my friend! Thank you for your review once again!

 **Anon:** I love your review! Thank you very much. I hope it's somewhat original unless someone has a mind like me T_T.

 **Keira14:** When are you going to update your story!? Hahaha what story is the one you are talking about? I wanted Rukia to be a bad beotch too when she can be and not weak. So seeing another girl with her man anger her and I want her to let Tatsuki know she isn't weak.

 **DBZFanGXCC:** No no no, this fanfic is not all about sex! HAhahaha, although it is more provocative and the scenes (when they happen) will be explicit so that's why I do mature content in the beginning! I gave subtle hints on Ichigo's past but it's so much to write that I need to space it out so you aren't hit with it all at once. I love your reviews because it's so passionate. Thank you!

 **Achalida:** Hey my friend! Thank you, I love your reviews!

 **Aeva-Athena-Marsden:** That's a very lovely name! Thank you for your support and I hope you continue reading.

Xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	6. Chapter 6: Letting Go

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Letting Go**

 _"For all those who were born from fear… the path of the fearless one shines as brightly as the moonlight."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

Rukia walked ahead of Renji with many emotions running through her veins. She was fuming to see the sight of him but somewhat relieved he finally came by to see her. She walked the sidewalk in the dark not knowing where to go. In the moment she felt like she wanted to escape from everyone so no one may find her.

 _Maybe it is too soon to see Ren…_

Rukia continued walking until she felt a warm hand grab hers and spun her around quickly so she was now facing her former lover. She stared surprised into those eyes that tormented her in her reality and dreams. She immediately rolled her wrist out of his grasp quickly as if his touched burned her skin and glared those violets in anguished as the anger seethed out of her pores. Renji swallowed and clenched his jawline.

 _He noticed her solemn face and puffy eyes._

 _He noticed she has lost weight due to not properly eating._

 _He noticed the heavy bags under eyes due to lack of sleep._

 _He noticed her face was colorless and dull._

 _He noticed her eyes, the sadness and pain behind them._

"Rukia, listen to me. I know I fucked up bad and hurt you which I cannot imagine how deeply," He watched her tried to stop the tears from escaping by blinking them back. "I know you may never want to forgive me but I just want you to know I regret and fucking hate myself for doing this to you. Please don't let us go like that, please just give me another chance Baby..."

"T-then why? Why did you do this to me?" Rukia managed to choke out to him. Her hands were in a fist as she was tremoring softly. "How could you do this to me…with that bitch?" She gazed at him angrily as the tremoring became more prominent, "If you loved me, why?"

Renji let out a remorseful sigh, "Ruks…" She winced at the sound of her nick name. The only one who had called her that name since she was younger. "I don't know how it happened. It was just minor flirting but then it got out of hand. One thing led to another…" He was lost for words as he ran his hand through his long red hair.

Rukia let out a snort, "Clearly, it got out of fucking hand." She couldn't believe he had guts to face her, after all he had done. Now he is begging for forgiveness and in hopes she would give in?

She noticed Renji stepping closer to her as she put one foot back to be prepared to retract from him.

"I will tell you everything, it's been three months with her," He watched her tremor more from the anger being built up, boiling in her blood. "But I never loved her like I loved you. I still love you. Honestly, I love you more than I did in my entire time with you."

Rukia face remained emotionless as she heard Renji's word of forgiveness. She clenched her fist tight in her hand as she pierced through her skin with her nails.

"Please Ruks, I will wait for you until the day I get you back. The day you will forgive me. Even if it takes a lifetime," He stepped closer to her hoping she believe his honest words.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you Ren…" She failed, the tears started to flow down her cheeks. She was shaking, bad and covered her crying face with her small hands, "I don't think I will ever. You hurt me so bad. You really were my everything Renji…You completely broke me into pieces." Rukia let out a loud sob as she bawled into her small hands.

Renji couldn't take her crying as he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around shoulders. Rukia instantly tried to push back from her lover but Renji kept his hold and held her tighter into him. She gripped his shirt and buried her face into his chest. Her heart was cracking each time she inhaled her favorite scent in the world. The scent that comforted her the most.

 _Comforted her when she fell in the playground…_

 _Comforted her when she was being picked on in school…_

 _Comforted her when she felt alone…_

 _Comforted her when her parents had passed…_

Now, he is comforting her because of his infidelity. Rukia brought her hands up out of anger as she started pounding her fists on his hard chest. Renji winced at her strong hits but kept his hold around her and allowed her to continued hit him. She pounded away at his chest as she sobbed harder from the hits.

 _"I fucking loved you."_

She repeated the same sentenced over and over until she became exhausted from the hits she was giving the hard chest. Rukia rested her aching hands on his chest as she continued to cry. Renji swallowed as he looked up into the dark sky, trying to blink back his own tears. He remained silent with his arms around her shoulders until Rukia finally was able to regain her composure. Renji felt how much weight she had lost through his arms as he lowered to her slender waist. His stomach remained in knots as he cleared his throat.

"I am sorry Rukia… I meant what I said… I will wait for you as long as it takes..."

"I know Ren…" She sighed into his chest, feeling completely defeated.

Renji felt relaxed as this was a first step for them to recovering the reminiscent of their relationship. Her voice was soft and quiet.

"I hear you quit the company…I think it's a good thing for you to not work there."

Rukia pulled slightly back as she gazed up at him, "Why do you think it's not a good idea for me?"

Renji looked down at her, "Well I feel it's best if you didn't work there as it might be uncomfortable to see Arisawa."

She pulled back being completely confused on what he was saying, "Why should I not work there because of that bitch?"

Renji slightly frowned, "I am just afraid she might do something…"

"Something like telling people about what happened between us?"

He tensed his jawline, "Well that too Ruks, but I know how sensitive you can get." Rukia pushed herself completely back from him.

"Why are you afraid if people were to find out about us? Why do you always take me for being weak?"

Renji eyes soften, "It's not like that at-"

Her face raged with anger as those violets were now filled with wrath, "I was about to turn down an opportunity because of what you said actually. Afraid to face my own fears but now, I am going to take it and I will show you. Show you what you have missed out on." Rukia turned around and started walking before she twisted her head back towards him.

"I am not as weak as you think Ren. Don't wait around for me because I know I won't have time for us anymore so please stop showing your face in front of me," With that Rukia continued her way back home through the dark side walk.

Renji gazed at her back as he brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck with a sigh in frustration. His eyes were sad but his heart was somewhat happy at her newfound strength. Her expression was strong, stronger than before at least but he just couldn't let go of the feeling that the new found strength came at the cost of losing each other.

 **…**

Rukia was seething as she was walking towards her apartment but it still didn't stop the fact that her heart was hurting and the tears were always coming. She wiped her eyes as she walked up the steps slowly at her apartment complex with the back of her hand. The void in her heart is still empty and she didn't like the person she was becoming. The person that was always unhappy and sad, that only can be comforted with the tears she shed.

She stopped drowning into her thought at the sight of her boss leaning against her door frame with his arms crossed. Those fierce ambers looked over at her with a concerned look.

"Didn't I just tell you to fucking stay where you are?" Ichigo was irritated at the stubbornness of the small girl.

Rukia completely forgot that she was expecting him, "I am sorry Mr. Kurosaki… I-something has come up that I had to urgently deal with…" She held her breath as she watch Ichigo pushed himself to a standing position and walked over to her. He stopped in front of the small girl and brought his hand up to her face. She continued to stare up at his eyes as she felt his thumb wiped the corner of her right eye.

"Why are you always crying every time I see you now?" He said softly as he gently wiped the skin on the corner of her eye.

Rukia remained silent as she felt another hand on the other side of her face mimicking the first hand. He sighed with frustration but then pinched both her cheeks causing her to yelp out loud in pain.

"Ah- Mr. Kurosaki that hurts!" Her hands went to her face to rub the soreness from the pinch.

Ichigo growled at her, "You are starting to look like shit these days. I am thinking of rescinding my offer to you since you can't fucking take care of yourself."

Rukia rubbed her cheeks as she glared at the man before her and brushed passed him to unlock her door before entering into her home. Ichigo noted that she left the door open for him so he invited himself into the apartment by walking through the door and shutting it closed. Rukia headed for the bathroom to wash she face with cold water, to soothe the puffiness. Ichigo sighed at the poor mannered girl and again, invited himself to sit on her couch. His eyes shifted to the open window and noticed an ash tray on the sill.

Rukia walked out of the restroom with a fresh face and wet hair framing her face from the water splashing on the roots. She glanced around and saw that her boss was over at the window sill gazing down at the ash tray. Rukia walked over to him and grabbed the ash tray from the sill.

"I didn't take you to be a smoker," Ichigo eyes narrowed at the ash tray in hand and the cigarettes on the coffee table.

Rukia shrugged, "I am not. I just smoke from time to time."

"You better fucking stop if you want to be a model," Ichigo threatened as he looked out the window to view the town he has not seen much of. "I don't want my models to age poorly, and cigarettes does just that."

Rukia snorted, "So now you want me to be a model now?"

 **"Don't you?"**

Ichigo gazed deeply within her that caused her to blush. Her eyes shifted between his as he took a step closer to her and slowly lowered his face towards her. Her cheeks started burning as her palms of her hand started to sweat.

 _What is he doing… is he going to…_

Ichigo stopped as her lips were mere inches from her, "Well don't you midget?"

Rukia couldn't move, for some reason she felt her body wanting to move her lips onto his. With every molecule within her, she forced herself not to do so but bit her lips and nodded. Ichigo face relaxed as he stood back up with a sigh of relief.

"If you want to be a model, you will have to listen to everything I have to say," Ichigo started as he reached for the ash tray out of her hands. "First, fucking stop smoking." Rukia held out her hands wanting to stop him as she watched him open the trash can lid with his foot before dropping it in along with the cigarettes and lighter. Her heart cringe as she knew it was Renji's and wanted to hold onto it a little longer.

Ichigo watched her face scrunched, "Are you really that disappointed that you can't smoke?"

Rukia started to breath. _It's a step forward…_ "No, Mr. Kurosaki. I just really liked the ash tray that's all." Her eyes lingered on the trash can before she felt a warm hand pulling her to her couch. Ichigo sat down and motioned her to sit as well to which she did, but slowly.

"This isn't going to be fucking easy Rukia. There is a lot of work that needs to be done especially with you not having any type of experience at all…" He rubbed his face with his hands as he crossed him arms while staring at her, "We will encounter people who will be hard to work with and could potentially not support you."

Rukia nodded trying to ignore the knots that were developing within her stomach, "What are the issues do you think that may arise Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Well for starters, you are fucking short," He watched her glare at the comment. "But I think it's something we can use to your advantage." Her lips parted into a confused gape as she pointed her finger towards her chest.

"Me?"

"We have the most readers in any magazine that's out there. I am sure they have many readers who doubt their looks because of the flaws, but you can be something readers can relate to." He continued to gaze at her, "I think this will be a good opportunity for you to at least grasp those readers."

Rukia nodded her head slowly in understanding. She secretly pinched her leg wondering if this was true or a hoax.

"Why do you want me to be a model Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's eyes relaxed and soften as he wondered the same, "I honestly trying to figure that out myself. I don't know why but I just know it will be best to have you as a model for Soul Society. Something about you is… special."

Rukia blushed from his statement as she didn't think she was special at all.

"We will have to keep you a secret for the time being, so don't go fucking blabbing to your friends," Ichigo threatened as she widened her eyes curiously.

"A secret?"

Ichigo let out his frustration, "Yes, a fucking secret midget. So my competitors don't know what we are planning until you have a debut."

Rukia straightened her spine, "What's a debut?"

Ichigo groaned, "I should have Uryu do the explaining for you since he has more patience than me…" He let out a sigh before continuing, "When you are ready we will have a gala event where you will make your debut to the world."

"Ohhhh, I remember when-" She stopped abruptly because she almost slipped the fact that her ex is a model for him. She remembered when Renji made his debut from Soul Society a couple of years ago. He was all over the place in the media outlet when he debut.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to finish her sentence but she remained silent which irked him further at the random disruption.

"Anyways, we will need to work on you before you make your debut. It's a fucking expensive event but Uryu insist we are to debut our models properly in Soul Society."

Rukia grew nervous, "So everyone will be at the debut?" She didn't know how she will feel once Renji or Tatsuki finds out about her being a new model for Soul Society.

Ichigo nodded, "Don't worry as I know this can be very overwhelming with fucking high profile people there. Most likely you will be with me most of the time." She relaxed a little knowing she had some comfort during the gala event. She gazed at her boss handsome features feeling somewhat like he was a knight for her who happened to always appear whenever she was feeling down as of lately.

Ichigo felt a bit uncomfortable as he caught Rukia staring so intently at him. He couldn't help but let the pink fill his cheeks slightly and cleared his throat in the process breaking out of her gaze.

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia quietly said which caused the amber to look surprised. She stood up in front of him, "I know I will be tough to work with but I want to thank you properly for this opportunity you have given to me so unexpectedly. I will surely do my best for Soul Society." She bowed her head respectfully at him.

"W-Why the hell are you being so formal with me now?" Ichigo shifted awkwardly as the violets looked at him confused. "We have a lot of fucking work to do so don't go thanking me yet. As far as I know, you might hate me later and give up."

Ruka couldn't help but glare at the challenge, "I won't give up Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo laughed as he got up, towering over her. He stepped closer to her with a smirk, "Don't forget what you said." Rukia continued to look up at him with competitive eyes.

"I won't."

 **…**

"Are you really fucking asking me how was dinner with Inoue?" Ichigo lowered his bottled water to the desk as he leaned back and partially sitting against Uryu's desk as Uryu was typing away on his laptop before looking up at his old friend curiously.

"Was there something wrong that had happened during dinner?" He pushed up his glasses with his middle finger as he watched Ichigo's eyes glaring red at him. "I thought it would be a nice dinner for you to catch up with her." Uryu was being honest, he knew Ichigo needed some time with her.

"You knew Uryu didn't you; you knew she wanted to get back together with me?" He crossed his arms waiting for an answer as he stared annoyed.

Uryu gave a small smile as he closed his lap top on the desk, "Kurosaki. You are so engulfed with work that I felt maybe it wouldn't be a bad time to get a companion." He cleared his throat, "It wouldn't hurt if you had a girlfriend…"

"But with Inoue? Uryu, out of all the people… you know I am not interested in being with her anymore, especially since she fucked some other guy."

Uryu frowned at the thought, "I know how difficult it was for you when it had happened…" He frowned further when he thought of Rukia with her boyfriend similar to Ichigo's situation. He glanced at his phone and noticed he has not received any word from the small girl. He tapped his finger wondering if he should give her a call or not but Ichigo interrupted his thoughts with the answer.

"Uryu, I need you to focus on the office here while I am with Rukia for the next few weeks or longer."

Uryu raised an eyebrow curiously, "Ms. Kuchiki? Don't tell me she…"

Ichigo nodded before he completed the question, "She is going to be a lot of fucking work before she debuts so I won't be around the office as often as I would like."

"Are you going to have Mr. Ayasegawa take the pictures of her for her debut?" Uryu was very curious on knowing the answer. He watched Ichigo pondered the question in deep thought as he looked down and fiddled with the water bottle on Uryu's desk.

Ichigo remained silent as Uryu knew not to probe any longer on the sensitive subject as he watched him swallow while tensing the jaw line.

"I will have Ms. Matsumoto Rangiku prepare for her make over as soon as you feel she is ready and Mr. Ayasegawa for taking photos soon after when he isn't shooting the other models," He waited for Ichigo to nod but he did not. He just stared at the water bottle still deep in thought in his hands.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo finally looked up at Uryu as if he was being awakened by being lost in his mind.

"I would like to request we keep this a secret from the other models as best as we can," Uryu proposed with a gleam in his eyes. "I don't want her to be intimidated by…the models and be afraid of the outcome that they may have."

"Why would there be any hostility Uryu?" Ichigo asked inquisitively as he narrowed his eyes.

Uryu shifted his glasses, "I just wanted to go over all the precautionary details as you know how some of the models might be reluctant on accepting Rukia since she isn't exactly what people expect in a model."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "If you think we should then I don't see why not. Just notify the makeup team to come over to my place then after I give you the word she is ready."

Uryu nodded, "I will also send Ms. Hinamori to assist you as well since she is excellent at orginization. I will explain carefully over our employees who will work with Ms. Kuchiki before the debut to keep this project confidential. I will contact Mr. Ayasegawa to see how his schedule is-"Uryu stopped when Ichigo got up about to head for the door to exit.

"Don't bother. An incompetent bastard wouldn't be able to photograph her, like the way I do."

"Does this mean?" Uryu didn't get his answer as Ichigo had already left the room. He smiled to himself as he brought his fingertips together.

 **…**

 _"I-I don't think I can do this… I don't think I can be a famous model. What if I fail?" Rukia was standing in Ichigo's back yard where she last had her first photoshoot. The sun was slowly going down over the horizon as she stared into the serious ambers. She fidgeted with apiece of grass in her fingers as her confidence dwindled away slowly._

 _"Are you afraid because of Renji?" Ichigo asked as he stepped forward to her. Rukia eyes amplified as she slowly nodded her head with confirmation. "Are you afraid of not being able to be better than Tatsuki as well?"_

 _Rukia nodded again as she watched her boss stepped closer to her once more._

 _"What the fuck do you need to be afraid of?" Ichigo demanded as he moved his foot forward._

 _Rukia felt the tears about to make an appearance but she blinked them back._

 _"Don't tell me you are going to fucking cry now? All I ever see you do is cry!" Ichigo voice raised as the wind carried the harsh tone with the wind._

 _"You don't understand! I don't have any confidence in myself! How can I be better than the one who betrayed me? The one who I love so much?" Rukia didn't care that the tears were now falling. She jerked forward as Ichigo grabbed onto her and brought her close to his chest._

 _"Are you that stupid? Don't you know you have the most successful photographer standing by your side?"_

 _Rukia raised her hands and gripped at the fabric on his prominent chest, "But you will just leave me like how he left me…"_

 _Ichigo grabbed her face with both hands so she was staring at him but her eyes shifted away._

 ** _"Look at me."_**

 _Rukia closed her eyes as she refused. She let the tears burn her eyes as she grew stubborn._

 _"I fucking said look at me!" His voice echoed the quiet scenery as he watch her open her eyes to gaze into his._

 _"I won't leave you midget. Whatever I say just do and I promise you won't fail. I will not let_ _ **us**_ _fail."_

 _Rukia nodded her head as best as she can into his hands before her eyes returned to his face. She admired his now relaxed face and couldn't help but to blush at his beauty. Her heart steadily beat as she watched his hand brushed back the bangs that always dangled in front of her face. She gripped his shirt tighter with her hands as she pulled the fabric closer to her bringing his face closer to hers. She didn't know what she was doing but her body felt as if it was taking over._

 _She closed her eyes and balanced her weight on her toes as she reached up for him. She could feel his breathing growing a bit heavier as it became more prominent on her lips as he was inching closer to her._

 ** _"Wake up!"_**

 _Rukia kept her eyes closed, "Excuse me Mr. Kurosaki?"_

 **"I fucking said wake up!"**

Rukia stirred in her bed as she heard Ichigo's voice filling her bedroom. She opened her eyes and brought her hands to her face as she could feel the blush warming her cheeks recalling the weird dream.

"I can't believe I almost kissed him in my dream…"

 **"Kiss who?"**

Rukia yelped terrified as she sat up on her bed in the dark bedroom and blinked a few time to see Ichigo standing next to her bed with his arms crossed.

"What the hell Mr. Kurosaki! Why are you in my bedroom like a creep!" Rukia fumed as she pulled her bed sheets up over her. She was wearing her usually night shirt that was Renji's but she wasn't wearing any shorts over her laced thong.

Ichigo groaned as he went over to the door to switch on the lights, "Why do you think I asked for your house key midget?" Rukia dropped her jaw a little as she had forgotten of giving him a spare. "Besides, I wouldn't have come in here if you wouldn't have answered your damn phone."

Rukia looked over at her phone on the night stand carefully without letting the bed sheet go and noticed it was on silent. She also noted the time.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I wouldn't be answering my phone at four in the morning! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Get up; we are going for a run."

Rukia groaned as she noticed his running attire he had on, "Are you serious? You can't be serious…"

Ichigo headed out the bedroom, "If you are serious about your modeling career you will listen to me. So get up, I will be waiting downstairs for you." Rukia listened for the front door to close before she kicked off her bed sheets in anger. She ruffled her hair as she went into her closet to search for some workout clothes that Renji had bought her but never used recently. She leaned back against the door frame as she recalled the dream she had of her boss. She pounded her forehead with a fist lightly as she cursed herself for having such an inappropriate dream but it couldn't help the blush to form on her cheeks as she kept thinking about the kiss they were about to have.

Ichigo yawned as he leaned back against the apartment building with his arms crossed. The air was crisped but somewhat warm as he glanced around the dark scenery. He checked his watch and reached for his phone in his jogging pants but stopped when the door swung open right beside him. He saw Rukia walking out but she didn't see him behind her. He glanced at her designer black yoga pants that hugged her curves perfectly and couldn't help but checked out her butt as the leggings were shaping them perfectly. She was wearing a matching light jacket with her long hair tied back in a high pony tail. Ichigo kept his pose as he continued to stare at her, especially her ass.

Rukia glanced around in the darkness as she brought her hands on her hip pissed.

"Are you kidding me?" Rukia said out loud as she glanced around for her boss.

 **"Boo."**

Rukia jumped as she felt a whisper closely in her ear which caused her to bring her elbow back into Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo bent over as he winced in pain from the surprised hit. He rested his hands on his knees as he glared up at the fuming girl.

"What the fuck was that for?" Ichigo rasped.

Rukia smirked, "Don't surprise me like that. It's your fault."

Ichigo stood up from his knees and gave her a small smile which caught Rukia by surprised. She blushed as she started walking on the usual sidewalk she always takes for her long walks whenever she needed time to think. She stretched out her arms and legs while walking before going into a slow paced jog. She felt Ichigo by her side as he started to jog as well but couldn't help but to run a little bit of ahead of her do to her short legs.

He kept a smooth pace but tried not to go too much further ahead than her. He glanced back and noticed her eyes stared forward but not directly at him but more so in a serious trance. Her arms swung by her side in a steady rhythm as she breathed in her nose and out through her small mouth. Her short legs were moving at a steady pace but fast. Ichigo returned forward and jogged with a smile on his face as he led her through the dark streets. The sun was slowly peeking out from the horizon as Ichigo slowed down and tried his best to keep beside the motivated girl.

"You tired?" Ichigo casually asked as he glanced over at her. Her hair framing her face was matte with sweat. He widened his eyes as she unzipped her jacket and took it off before tying around her small waist. She was wearing just a purple sports bra underneath with her midriff showing. Ichigo returned his eyes forward as he couldn't help but glimpsed at the protruding nipples through the fabric of her bra.

"I am not that bad in shape as I worked out a lot with my older brother growing up," Rukia finally said as she returned her focus to her breathing. They ran for about five miles until they hit a large park that Rukia always played in when she was younger. She fell to the grass as she gasped for air while wiping the sweat off of her hairline.

 _How long has it been since I ran? Usually I am good for 10 miles but it was harder to continue on even at 5 miles…_

She felt something cold hit her stomach and glanced down to see a water bottle was laying on the grass in between her legs. She looked up and saw Ichigo was taking a large drink out of his bottled water. What she really noticed was his shirt was off and draped across a shoulder. She gazed at his perfect chest wishing she was his shirt.

It was chiseled and very tone as the muscles were protruding out perfectly. His waist was slender but the abs was much defined that she wanted to run her fingers across the tan skin of his. She blushed with debating thinking that his body was slightly sexier than Renji's. She didn't think anyone would compare to his until she saw Ichigo's. Her eyes lowered to those two delicious lines protruding down inside of his sweats.

Ichigo caught her obvious stare, "You haven't seen a man's body before? You haven't seen your boyfriend's before?" He smirked as he watched her blush even more before standing up to glare at him and his cockiness.

" _Ex-boyfriend_ and yes I have seen his body. So much better than yours," She saw his smirk turn into a frown which caused her to smile at the sight.

"Is that so?" He stepped closer to her as he grabbed her hand from her side and placed it on his warm abs. "He's fucking better than this?" His eyes were studying hers.

Rukia froze as she felt his hard abs with her palm of her hand; she couldn't help but press gently at the tone physique being entranced by the sexiness. Ichigo let go of her hand immediately as he didn't expect her touch to… excite him. He turned away from her as he was blushing himself from the soft touch of her hands on his lower abdomen.

"Let's run back, try to keep up."

 **…**

"How is Ms. Kuchiki coming along with her training?" Uryu asked as he waved for the bartender to make him his usual drink.

Ichigo worked with her secretly for the next month or so by waking her up early in the mornings to go for their runs to maintain her shape. He noticed her stamina was much better and her body was becoming toner yet sexier to him.

"She is working hard I must admit," Ichigo casually said as he sipped his scotch. He looked over at Uryu, "I am pretty fucking impressed with her stamina."

Uryu face dropped, "Don't tell me you already slept with her Kurosaki."

Ichigo scowled, "What the hell? You know I don't get involved with my employees." His jaw line tensed as he shook his head in disbelief. "It's not like that with her Uryu."

"What is it like then?"

"What are you trying to get at Uryu?" He glared at his friend who was clearing probing his thoughts.

Uryu chuckled, "Nothing, it just seems you are always with her even when I call."

The vein was ticking away on Ichigo's neck, "I am fucking training her to be a model Uryu. She is a lot of work so I have to be involved."

Uryu nodded, "I see. When can we send the makeup team over?" He watched him think for a moment.

"Soon, I just need more time with her."

Uryu grinned with a nod as he sipped his vodka cranberry. He peered at his friend expression when he softly said he needed to spend more time with her. Uryu drummed his fingers on the counter afraid that the debut may cause a scene or heartache to his friend.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hi Bleachers!**

 **Did you enjoy the scene between Rukia and Ichigo?**

 **There is a lot I have to write before her big debut but I hope you keep your support!**

 **Thank you for your love, please leave thoughts and opinions.**

 **As they really motivate me to write.**

 **I am honestly glad no one has critique my grammar and errors.**

 **I am not a very good writer...**

 **Have a Happy 4** **th** **! =3**

 **Until next time.**

 **Keira14:** Not yet! I didn't want Ichigo to find out just yet. I am thinking of a way for him to find out because you know the drama that will ensue after! Ugh.

 **Ele-Chan:** Gracias amiga! I had to look up what you said in google translate! =3 I am very happy you like my story very much.

 **Shizza24:** I wanted to unfold his history slowly and not all at once because in my mind it's very difficult to lay it out. I thought the memory was very sweet when I wrote it and I wanted to show the readers how close he was to his mom.

 **Guest2:** Don't worry, he won't find out yet! You are amazing for reviewing my chapters and I thank you for that!

 **StariChanx:** I am glad you mentioned about Rukia and her sadness. I didn't want you guys to think she can get over it quickly. Her heart was all about him and it will take time for her to heal. I want you to feel her pain that she is going through! You really pictured Orihime being like that? We think alike! Most find her so nice and innocent due to her manga personality so this is definitely out of character!

 **Kleinegirl87:** I love K-drama! I am glad you think it's a k-drama actually hahaha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

 **Aeva-Athena-Marsden:** So sorry! This one doesn't really have a cliff hanger. =3

 **LuciaKuchiki:** Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter love!

 **The Clawed Butterfly:** Well they didn't get back together but thanks to him, she did accept the offer! He won't leave so easily tho!

 **Dividing Line:** Thank you for your kind review! Eventually there will be a show down but that won't happen for a while. I am still thinking about it.

 **Hopemench25:** Thank you for reading! Please continue your support!

 **Flyinglamb:** =3 I hope this chapter did not displease you as Ichigo has not found out yet. Thank you for letting me know it's fun to read! I wanted it to be interesting to the reader so I like to bold a lot and make it pretty!

 **Nuno-oki:** Renji is crazy in love! Hahahaha, she doesn't want him as of now. But her heart is still for him.

 **Blissbeat:** Hi Bliss! Thank you for your chapter approval! I hope you like this one. It will mainly be about her and Ichigo's struggles with each other before the debut.

 **Guest:** Hahahahahaha your review made me laugh. Thank you for that!

 **Star133:** I hope you do/did well on your exam! When Orihime and Tatsuki finds out… it won't be pretty.

 **Kei:** Thank you for you love! I hope you keep reading! It motivates me to write.

 **Jobananasan:** Honestly, I had to look up what NOTP means and I laughed because of all the memes on it. I am not fond of Ichigo and Orihime but it's given that in most fanfics, Orihime will love him as always! Thank you for your love.

 **Guest:** Hi! I wish guest will have a name for me! I am glad I got you crazy in love hahaha. Thank you so much for your kind review.

Xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	7. Chapter 7: Makeover

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Makeover**

 _"Always solving, always breaking apart, always creating… That is a wish for despair."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

It was early in the afternoon at Ichigo's home as the team scurry for Rukia's first official photoshoot.

"What is this?" Rukia looked at the contraption in her hand with a curious look. The violets glanced over at the black metal using her fingers to open and closed the contraption.

"You are so silly Rukia, it's an eye lash curler!" Momo giggled as she grabbed it from her small hand. "You hold it up to your eyelash like this…" She held the curler to her long eyelashes and squeezed the handles together gently. "Just like that."

Rukia stared in awe at the girl's curled lashes, "So that is how you use it properly." Momo smiled and nodded her head as she handed it back to Rukia.

"Oh dear, Kurosaki says you need a lot of work but I didn't think I will need to teach you about make up," A flowery voice filled the room. The two girls glanced over at the voluptuous woman with long blonde hair.

"Well that's why we have to teach her Ms. Matsumoto!" Momo said cheerfully as she glanced back and watched Rukia tried to curl her lashes.

She smiled at them before she walked forward to the beautiful vanity table. They were in Ichigo's home since they couldn't work on her make over at Soul Society due to confidentiality. His bedroom master bathroom had a huge elegant vanity table with lights lining the over sized mirror. They were in awe at the beautiful table but noticed he had no use for it until now.

 _"You never used the vanity table before? It's so beautiful Kurosaki," Rangiku said as she ran her stiletto acrylics across the marbled counter top._

 _"I never have use for it as I don't need to stare in the mirror in the mornings to get ready," Ichigo said annoyed as he watched the woman's eyes sparkle at the lights lining the mirror. "Anyway, this is for Rukia now. She can use this table for when she gets ready for the photo shoot."_

 _"Oh? The new model you want for Soul Society?"_

 _A different voice answered her question, "Yes, she is going to be debut shortly." Rangiku glanced over to Uryu casually walking over to them. "So please do your best with our new model as she is very special to Kurosaki." He watched her nod but with an intrigued smile upon her face, "This is to be kept confidential between Ms. Hinamori and yourself. She will be assisting the project as well."_

 _"How did you want her to be made over?" Rangiku casually asked as she stared at herself in the mirror fixing the necklace she was wearing that slid between the cracks of her cleavage. She smirked to herself when she saw Uryu blushing to himself as he immediately turned away from her._

 _Ichigo thought for a moment with his chin in hand, "She is naturally pretty… so maybe enhance it a little bit as this will be a head shot shoot. Nothing too extreme for now."_

 _Uryu quickly quipped in, "Kurosaki loves long hair." Rangiku giggled as Ichigo threw daggers over at Uryu's direction with his eyes._

Rangiku stared at Rukia through the mirror, "You are quite a beauty. Kurosaki was quite right."

Rukia pointed to herself, "Me?" She blushed slightly. "Thank you for being too kind, but I am nothing too special…" Ichigo said that about her?

Momo giggled at the shyness, "So what are we going to be doing today with Rukia?" She lifted the strands of hair off of Rukia's face.

Rangiku hummed in thought as she rested her chin in hand, tapping her long nail on the side of her face, "Well Kurosaki likes her natural beauty. So we will work with that and enhance the features a small bit."

Rukia heart beat just a tad harder as she looked up at the makeup artist, she didn't think Ichigo find her attractive at all.

"Are you ready for your transformation Ms. Kuchiki?" Rangiku grinned as she picked up a hair brush to which Rukia nodded nervously.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kurosaki wouldn't have picked Ms. Matsumoto to do your make over if she wasn't the best Rukia. Trust her!"

 **…**

Uryu watched Ichigo casually setting up his equipment in an empty room in his home that he always used for quick photoshoots. The sun light was shining perfectly in the white room as he moved the reflectors around and test shooting with his Nikon camera.

"I am happy Kurosaki," Uryu said quietly as he leaned back against the wall. He watched his old friend hesitated a little from the comment.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he straightened his spine, "What the hell do you mean by that now Uryu?"

Uryu chuckled, "I haven't seen you… motivated until recently. You really are going to photo shoot Ms. Kuchiki?" He gave him a smile of encouragement.

Ichigo gave him a bored look as he set a black stool in the middle of the room surrounded by the photography equipment.

"I don't have anyone else that can shoot her like how I can and stop giving me that look Uryu!" He quickly glanced over at the smirking man. "It's not what you think, this is completely professional and my job as the founder of Soul Society."

Uryu nodded at the flustered man in agreement, "Alright Kurosaki, I completely understand. I am going to head back to the office to finalize the newest edition of next month's magazine."

"I already did it Uryu. Go to my desk in my home office and retrieve the final draft in the blue envelope," Ichigo stated as Uryu eyes beamed with surprised.

"Very well, I will bring it to the editors. Let me know how her first shoot goes Kurosaki but I know it will go well since you are after all, the best."

Ichigo smirked at the comment as Uryu left his him to finish finalizing the set. He took a step back and smiled as it felt good to touch almost his entire equipment. He went to lean against the large window wondering how long it has been since he used the empty room for his photo shoot set. Grabbing the camera in hand, he went through the settings to finish the preparation.

Uryu smiled to himself as he stopped in Ichigo's bedroom to see how the makeover is coming along. He stopped with a huge smile erupting on his face and quickly glanced over at Rangiku.

"Ms. Matsumoto, you are simply outstanding!" Matsumoto simple beamed from Uryu's compliment. Her cheeks slightly blushed from the adoration that showed on the man's face.

Rukia glanced over at Uryu with a blush, "Does it really look that good Mr. Ishida?"

Uryu nodded, "You were beautiful before but this makeover just simply enhanced your beauty. I am sure Mr. Kurosaki will **_love it_**."

"Can she look now Ms. Matsumoto?" Momo asked excitedly. All three of them looked towards the blonde.

Rangiku laughed, "Of course Momo. Why don't you do the honors?"

Momo smiled as she twisted the chair to the mirror. They all watch Rukia widened her eyes at the reflection of herself.

 **…**

Ichigo sighed as he checked his watch to see the sun was about to go down as the makeover has taken quite a while. He messed with the camera in hand as he continue to wait. It's been so long since he actually had a photo shoot. The feel of the camera in his hands brought back the painful memories but he brushed it to the back of his mind. It was time to move forward. A soft knock was heard as Ichigo turned his head towards the door.

"Ms. Kuchiki is just about ready. Do you need me to standby for the shoot Kurosaki?" Rangiku asked as she waited patiently for the demand. She couldn't help but noticed how attractive he was in dark blue jeans and a black hooded sweater that was unzipped casually revealing a tighter gray v-neck t-shirt underneath. His pectorals slightly bulge through the t-shirt. Kurosaki Ichigo, my he was a very very sexy man.

Ichigo shook his head as he returned his eyes to the camera, "This is just a simple shoot. Mainly a head shot as I want to start her portfolio. Thanks Rangiku for your help on this project, you can leave with Hinamori to go back to the office. I believe Renji and Tatsuki have a shoot tonight as well so you will be assisting their makeup."

Rangiku nodded her head, "Alright Mr. Kurosaki. Give me a call if you need me for any matter." She gave him a devious smile, "Ms. Kuchiki… I believe she will be exactly how you wanted her to be." With that, she swiftly turned and exited out of the room leaving him alone.

While turning to the large glass window that made up the wall, he smirked to himself at her subtle comment. He shook his head at the comment as he returned his gaze to the camera.

 _She is over her head thinking she can turn anyone into a fucking beauty queen. Rukia wasn't even bad to begin with anyways…_

Ichigo noticed something moving in the window reflection. He glanced upwards to stare at a moving figure near the door frame. Turning his head to the moving figure caused him to drop his jaw a little and made his heart beat fast just a little.

 ** _Just a little._**

Rukia looked shyly at him as she slowly walked towards him wrapped in a thin black robe. Her raven hair was long; it reached towards the middle of her back and curled slightly at the ends. The bangs that always seem to be in the middle of her face were gone as the hair was now parted in a way where the bangs swept to the side gracefully. Her skin was flawless and only needed minimal makeup as he had predicted. Her eyes lashes were thick and very voluminous coated lightly with black mascara. The jaw bone of her cheeks had a hue of bronze as if the sun had kissed her face at the right spots. Her brows were slightly thickened and framed her perfect face well. Ichigo couldn't help but noticed her lips as it looked luscious and supple. The lips were nude but had only a coat of sheer gloss.

Rukia fiddled with her new long hair trying to hide her blush from the stare she was getting from her boss. She couldn't read if he liked her enhanced look of not so she lowered her eyes to the ground to avoid further eye contact with him.

 _Damn it, I didn't expect this…_ Ichigo gripped the camera tightly in his hands as he continued to stare at the beauty before him. He groaned a little inside silently as he cursed himself a million of times for being so damn attracted to the small girl, his employee.

"Look up at me," Ichigo try to calmly say as he slowly stepped forward to her. He held the camera in one hand and used the other to gently lift her shy face to return his daring gaze. "You need to be more confident in your self Rukia… with or without make up." His eyes shifted between hers before it lowered to her lips. Fighting every single cell in his body he tried not to lean down and kiss her, taking in those enticing lips with his. Removing his hand from her chin he tenderly grabbed her hand to lead her to the black stool in the center of the room.

"This will be a simple shoot for now so don't be fucking nervous with me…" Swallowing again, he felt as if he was the one that was more nervous this time. _Get a hold of yourself bastard, she is just another model_. "Just relax and I will direct you." _You fucking relax Ichigo… she is just an employee for you and nothing more._ Ichigo kept fighting with his inner self as he tried to maintain under control.

Rukia nodded her head but her body tensed when Ichigo lowered her robe shoulders revealing the pale skin underneath. She shuddered when his hand grazed her shoulders while lowering the fabric. Rangiku must have known to put her in a black bandeau and robe for the shoot.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the soft skin that was being revealed to him. He wondered how she would react if he trailed his lips from hers down the side of her jaw to the curve of her neck. How sweet her skin would taste on his lips if he was nibbling at the delicacy. Rukia grabbed the front of the robe from going down further with both her hands as she stared up at him innocently with her lips slightly parted causing him to almost drop the camera in hand. He slowly backed up from her and quickly turned on the camera trying to maintain his dignity of being aroused.

 **'Snap'**

Ichigo cleared his throat at the innocent scene he just captured and tried to remain cool, "Rukia…this is your portfolio for your debut. This shoot is the most important one since its mainly facial expressions." Rukia nodded her head nervously. "This is a very… intimate shoot." Ichigo waited for her to nod again before raising the camera up.

"I don't know what I should do though Mr. Kurosaki…" Rukia fidgeted with her hands nervously as she looked up towards him. 'I am afraid I might fail you. I never know what poses I should do as I feel it may be silly…"

He thought for a moment at the self-conscious girl, "What is your brother like?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow confused at the random question, "Excuse me?"

Ichigo grimaced, "Tell me a funny story about your brother."

Rukia thought for a moment and started laughing as she brushed her long hair back behind her ear recalling an old memory.

 **'Snap'**

"One time we were playing in the playground and I was swinging very high on a swing set when I was about 7 or 8. I jumped off the swing at its peak and I landed on my ass instead of my feet!" She brought up a hand up to run it back through her scalp as she blushed out of embarrassment at him.

 **'Snap'**

"I was crying so much because it was hurting but not as bad as I thought. I think I was crying from just the embarrassment but Nii-sama comes over and was freaking out because our parents told us not to jump off the swings like that because we will get hurt one day. They strictly told my brother that if I get hurt from that he will be in trouble for letting me." She gave a cute smile as she recalled her brother reaction.

 **'Snap'**

"He was about to cry because he thought I couldn't walk which made me cry even more because it was so funny to see him like that. So I started faking my injury and that I couldn't walk." She laughed out loud as she gave a devious grin.

 **'Snap'**

"So he ran all the way home scared because he was going to get it from mom and dad. I just sat there watching him running back crying. That was the only prank I played on him… but…" Her face relaxed as she stared at Ichigo with calm yet sorrowful eyes.

 **'Snap'**

"That's when I met **him**... He saw me crying before and the whole scene that evolved from it. He came and checked on me to see if I was okay…" Her eyes shifted down as she grabbed the back of her neck with a small sigh.

 **'Snap'**

"He gave me a white flower that he picked from the weeds nearby the playground… to stop me from crying like a baby…" She blinked a few times before staring back up at Ichigo. A tear slowly rolled down her left eye.

 **'Snap'**

"I am sorry. I don't know why I am telling you this or even how it got to this… I must ruin the picture for you."

Ichigo talked behind the camera, "Are you mad?"

Rukia looked at him with wide surprised eyes.

 **'Snap'**

"What do you mean if I am mad?" Rukia heart was beating fast as her anxiety started to erupt slowly from the subtle question.

"Are you made that you guys broke up?" Ichigo asked boldly.

Rukia furrowed her brows as she remained silent at Ichigo, offended slightly with her lips slightly parted.

 **'Snap'**

"Why do you cry for him every time I see you? If you want to be with him then just fucking be with him. I don't know why you broke up in the first place but get back together with him if you can't be better off without him" Ichigo lowered the camera so she could see his eyes. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was provoking her on the subject of her ex but it frustrated him knowing how much she was crying over him.

"I can't be better off without him?" Rukia was growing furious as she looked at him. "I should be better off without him! That's why I am fucking doing this so I can be better off without him!" She was angry as her voice started to rise and the anger seething out of her pores.

 **'Snap'**

" **I deserve better than to be cheated on!** " Her voice echoed the room as Ichigo lowered the camera once more and froze with his stare on her. She was shaking as she started to cry.

"I am sorry, I didn't know you were cheated on…" Ichigo felt his heart ripped apart from the guilt he established from probing. He thought back on the time he caught Orihime with another guy. He could imagine the pain that was running through her veins but this was a man that had been with her since she was seven. He gripped the camera tightly out of anger from his selfish stupidity.

Rukia started to yell with tears running down her face, "Why does everyone think I can't be confident on my own? This isn't fucking fair…" She covered her hands with her face not caring about the shoot or her makeup smearing as she quietly cried. She heart fast footsteps which suddenly led to warm arms around her bare shoulder pulling her off the stool and crashing into a warm chest. She shifted her face up in confusion from her hands to only be surprised by the warms lips that collided into hers. Her hands gripped his hooded zip up sweater as she tried to process that her boss was now kissing her. She felt both of his hands on her neck cradling her jaw as he tilted his head slightly allowing her to breathe properly.

Her head was spinning his confusion as she couldn't help the new feeling that was discovered within her at the foreign kiss. She had not kissed anyone else before, only Renji. She closed her eyes as she melted into his sweet kiss and pulled Ichigo close to her as she allowed him to fully take her into the pure bliss. He softly nibbled at her lips causing her to part them slightly which allowed him to explore inside of her mouth. Their tongues dance beautifully and gracefully with each other as if they were introduced long ago.

 _Ichigo wanted her._

 _He wanted all of her._

But he knew he had to stop it before it had gotten too far with her. The heart was telling him that this wasn't right, that this wasn't the time for this. He only wanted to help her but not to please her like this, not when she was vulnerable. To take advantage. He couldn't help that his body wanted her and started to take control over him.

His hands lowered to the robe she was wearing and untied it at the front so it dropped to the ground into a black puddle. He trailed his lips to the side of her jaw and the taste was just as he imagine, sweet but not as sweet as her mouth. A moan escaped from her lips which caused him to gently pick her up to have her legs wrapped around his waist. He noticed she was wearing no shorts but a lace thong which caused him to go crazy as he gripped her ass with his hands, helping her stay around his waist and turned around to press her back against the large window. Her moans became louder as he nibbled at her neck as her hands went up to tangle with the soft orange locks. Ichigo held her up with one arm as he freed his hand and started rubbing her thigh and trailing up her ribcage.

Rukia felt a vibration on her legs as she opened her eyes quickly from the phone ringing inside Ichigo's front jean pockets. His eyes opened quickly to as he realized what he was doing and quickly put her back down onto her feet. They stared at each other with blushing cheeks before Ichigo glanced down at the body that evolved from the month of exercise. Her bosoms were wrapped in a black fabric but the cleavage was protruding nicely out of the bandeau. The ambers couldn't stop looking at the small girl's body, a beautiful woman's body. His erection was growing but he didn't want to purse any longer. He twisted around and grabbed the robe from the ground and held it out to her without looking at her.

Rukia slowly grabbed the robe in a daze and watched him exit the room without a word while pulling the phone out.

He headed out of the house to the back yard trying to maintain his composure as he answered the phone with a gruff greeting.

 _"Something wrong with your voice my son?"_

Ichigo rubbed the nape of his neck feeling a bit annoyed with the interruption because if it hadn't happened…, "I am just busy. What's up old man?"

 _"Come by for dinner right now. The twins won't eat unless you are here Ichigo…"_

He groaned, "I can't exactly since I am in the middle of work."

 ** _"Do you know what day it is…?"_**

His eyes shifted trying to recall what was so special about the day until they widen once they did recall. He tensed his jawline as his dad took the silence as confirmation.

 _"We will be waiting for you."_

Ichigo stared at the blinking screen before he shut his eyes in pure frustration. He ran his hand through his hair and glanced over at the large window to the room where Rukia would be. He sighed as he tried to get himself together with the mixed emotions that were developing within him. What was it that was bothering him so much? _Was it this day?_ Was it the random attraction that he has gained over the small girl? He was just fine with how things were before he had met her. He was casually running his business yet being able to go to the bars and hook up with any women that he had wanted. He never had a woman made him this annoyed or irritated before until he had met her, the midget.

 _Get it together you bastard._

He shoved the phone back into his pocket and walked back into the house to the room that he left her in.

"Sorry-"He glanced around an empty room wondering where the small girl had gone. He walked around his home to his bedroom that was now lit in the darkness and walked into his master room. Heading towards the large bathroom he found Rukia sitting at the vanity table looking at herself in the mirror. She used her fingers to twist the ends around the tips before releasing the soft curl. Eyeing the tissues that Matsumoto had left on the table, she grabbed one and wiped the mascara that had smeared from the tears from prior. Her slender hand grabbed the blush and studied it curiously before grabbing a large rounded brush and dabbing it with the brush.

"This is a really pretty color…" She said to herself as she lightly brushed it on the apple of her cheeks. She smiled at the sight as she returned her gaze to the blush, "Makeup does do wonders for you…"

 **"You don't fucking need it."**

She dropped the brush from her hand to the table as she glanced up and peered at Ichigo looking directly at her through the mirror. She blushed making the pink hue more prominent as she grew embarrassed at him catching her putting on makeup. The intense ambers stared into the violet for a moment before turning away from her.

"Today is done. We will continue the photoshoot at a later time. Get dressed, I will take you home."

He left her alone in the bathroom and headed for his kitchen. He leaned against the center island as he crossed his arms waiting patiently for her. The thoughts were still pounding its way in his head as he tried to shut them out. He couldn't help but wanting to finish what he had started and it didn't help that she was in his bedroom with a large bed to do many things in. The thoughts finally dismissed as he saw her walking towards him in boyfriend jeans that were ripped up the legs and a loose fitting simple t-shirt. Her long hair was pushed to one side over her shoulder.

"…You look great."

Rukia eyes blinked a few times, "W-what?"

Ichigo turned to grab his keys from the counter kicking himself for letting out his thoughts to be accidentally heard. _Be fucking professional with her!_

"Nothing, let's go." He led her out to the streets in front of his home and got into the driver seat while Rukia sat up in front. As he turned on the car, the car rang notifying there was a phone call.

"Yo," Ichigo casually said out loud as he buckled his seat belt.

"Where are you Ichigo, the food is getting cold," A young girl's voice filled the car.

Ichigo frowned, "Karin, I have to drop an employee off at their home so I won't be there for another hour or so."

A groan was heard, "Just bring them here Ichigo or don't come at all." The line click and music had filled the car. Rukia was confused as she looked over at Ichigo rubbing his temple with furrowed brows.

"It's okay, I can get home on my own Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo moved the car before Rukia could attempt to get out. She raised her eyebrows in more confusion,"Mr. Kurosaki I can-"

 **"It's Ichigo."**

Rukia opened and closed her mouth being flabbergasted by him, "I don't think that's necessary Mr.-"

"Ichigo. Just fucking call me Ichigo. I find it annoying when you call me Mr. Kurosaki," Ichigo said annoyed as he drove through the streets. "It's dark out now so I don't want you to go home on your own… _looking like that_ …" He muttered the end under his breath to which Rukia could not catch.

"You are going to be late if you take me home I-Ichigo."

His body tensed when he heard his name roll off her tongue, well not exactly rolled but it made him wanting her to scream out his name in ecstasy. He gripped the steering wheel pissed at himself for having such an inappropriate thought at such a time.

"I am not going to be late," He casually said.

Rukia calculated the distance and time in her head from his place to hers, "Well it will take about half an hour to even get there so you were correct when you told the woman that you will be there in about an hour…"

"Karin is my sister but anyways can you just fucking quiet for a moment? My head is killing me right now."

"Oh…" Rukia blushed thinking it was another girl in his life. She remained silent as she didn't want to cause him further aggravation. With a sigh she laid her head against the comfortable seat and blushed to herself when Ichigo wanted her to call him by his name. She played with her new long hair as she didn't know what to think about the situation that had happened prior.

 _How did that even happen… what will be of us now?_ She dragged her fingers along her jawline thinking of the kisses he had given her. She became upset when she thought his kisses were different from Renji. Something about her boss made her…excited.

"I thought you didn't have any designer clothes," Ichigo randomly asked her breaking her thoughts.

Rukia turned her head towards him, "I do… I have a lot actually from my ex but I never wore them because I didn't want to ruin them since they are so expensive." She treasured anything Renji had given her but she didn't care now. Her heart warmed as she wanted to improve herself to show him how strong she had gotten without her.

"Wait, Ichigio-" She looked around as the car slowed down in front of a clinic. "Where are we?"

Ichigo remained quiet as he opened the car door and before he got out he turned around to face her, "Come on, let's eat dinner midget."

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hey Bleachers.**

 **I decided to update this story since I need more time on Unexpected.**

 **Today is super slow since I seem to be the only one working!**

 **So this is for you.**

 **A thank you for reading my story.**

 **Can we reach 100 reviews!? WOW!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Dividing Line:** Uryu is just a nice but cunning character in this story. He just sees the goodness in people and wants the best for everyone!

 **Keira14:** Hahahahaha I was wondering why the review was so lengthy love! I am into photography as well so that is why I wanted to write a story on it. However I don't know much about the equipment or how photoshoots go so I just went with it. I have a few photoshoots in mind and trust me, you are going to like them!

 **Vampirelover:** I hope this chapter is good enough for you!

 **Guest2:** Thank you, she is slowly getting stronger but she has the help of others! I wanted Ichigo to be super attractive in this story so I am glad I made you swoon!

 **Kei:** Don't die in this chapter baha!

 **JoTerry:** Thank you! I didn't want to rush everything and skip the details. There are just too much to be written.

 **Zirs:** Hahaha thanks, I am glad it's better than a soap opera. Personally I have never seen one and I don't think my heart can take it!

 **Ej:** I know, I was thinking about that but her mind is so focused right now and I feel it doesn't fit at this moment. I will bring it up as I had an idea, but it will be later. Please don't give up on me and continue your support!

 **NOMUUNAA:** Hello and thank you for reading! She is building her confidence so please continue your patience!

 **Blissbeat:** Debut will come soon but not next chapter sadly.

 **Star133:** Thanks for your review again love! I wanted her with long hair so I hope this sufficed. About his swearing, it will be answered in next chapter. You will see and trust me it won't happened much as anymore but hence the MA rating :3

 **Nuno-oki:** You found the chapter funny? Haha,it was in a way wasn't it love? I hope this one was more lewd for you!

 **The Clawed Butterfly:** I hope you enjoyed this one!

 **Crazy Girl In Love:** Hahahaha thank you! I am still trying to be more descriptive with my writing but it's hard. Especially when my mind is focused on the weekend! The dream was just a little something extra. You know how you just have random dreams that don't really mean anything? This dream was mainly to display her weakness and frights with the challenging journey she is embarking.

 **DBZFanFGXCC:** Renji did effed up but he is still trying to fight. I always see him as a fighter even in the manga. Rukia is starting to develop some sort of feelings but her heart is set on her ex still. TINY part on Ichigo as a bug has been implanted haha.

 **Guest:** THHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK

 **Guest:** YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU! Hahahahahaa. This cracked me up.

 **Jobananasan:** Who knows, maybe he will get a second chance hehe. You are right though because Ichigo wouldn't handle the news very lightly. It might be heartwrenching…or not. Thank you for your reviews.

Xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	8. Chapter 8: Lovely Third Daughter

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Lovely Third Daughter**

 _"They don't know the future. For now they just move forward. Each aiming for their own truth."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

 _"Kurosaki, aren't you excited that you may be the one selected to show case your photography to the entire world? You are a finalist! You could win $100,000!"_

 _"Yeah, I guess… it's not really a fucking big deal Inoue. Graduating this year from college is a bigger deal to me."_

 _Orihime beamed over at her boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "This is a big deal! Why don't you take pictures of me? I always wanted to be a model! You could submit a picture of me! I heard famous people in the fashion industry will be the judges!"_

 _Ichigo shrugged while wrapping his own arms around her waist, "I know you want to be a model but I am busy at the moment with finals. I promise you will be the only one I photoshoot later besides I had to submit a picture last week." He watched Orihime give him a slight pout which he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. The ends of her lips curve into a smile to which Ichigo knew he was forgiven._

 ** _"Kurosaki Ichigo, am I interrupting something?"_**

 _"Sosuke Aizen!" Orihime smiled up at him, "This is such an honor! Your advice on photography really helped Kurosaki out." She was entranced by his handsome features, with his short wavy hair slicked back but a strand was left behind as it draped down his face stylishly._

 _Ichigo rubbed the nape of the back of his neck slightly annoyed, "Inoue, that's enough. Don't you have class to go to?"_

 _Orihime checked the time on her watch, "Oh you are right, I will see you for dinner later." She gave a quick peck on Ichigo's cheek before turning to give a courteous bow to Aizen before running off._

 _"What Inoue said is true, thanks for the tips that you have given me," Ichigo casually said._

 _Aizen gave a soft laugh, "Maybe after you graduate this year you can come and work for my fashion magazine"_

 _Ichigo scoffed in a jokingly manner, "Well if you are planning to offer me a position, I will take it." He gave a small grin, "What brings you down to our University, I thought the class I took of yours was the only class you were going to teach since you are so busy with_ _ **Sereitei Vogue**_ _?" Ichigo has gotten closer to Aizen when he took the special photography class that was offered to the senior class only. Aizen was willing to become a mentor to Ichigo and taught him about photography as well as a bit about fashion on the side since he was one of the biggest fashion magazine moguls._

 _Aizen sighed a bit irritated, "I am busy but they want me to be a judge for the finalist in the photography contest. I will be with other well knowns in the photography world as well." He grinned at the orange haired, "Aren't you a finalist?"_

 _Ichigo nodded his head as Aizen eyes brightened, "Don't worry. I won't pick yours because you happened to be my favorite student." They both laughed as Ichigo checked his watch._

 _"Oye, I have to go to class. I will see you later Mr. Sosuke," Ichigo waved his hand as he jogged for his next class._

 _Aizen gave him a last smile as he continued his walk to the meeting. He had high hopes for the young man but he knew no one would be able to surpass his own abilities no matter how hard they try, simply because he was the best._

 ** _…_**

 _"Ah Aizen, I am happy you made it. We were now just going over the finalist's entries but we supposed you have a much busier schedule than to judge these finalists."_

 _Aizen glanced at the long dark teal hair woman as she fanned her face exotically; she smiled seductively at the cunningly handsome man._

 _"My pleasure Yoshi, how are the finalist's entries?" Aizen grabbed her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles in a gently kiss which made the woman blush from the soft lips._

 _"Funny you should ask," A man with a bamboo hat strutted over to them as he gave Aizen a grin. He had on a pink flowery shirt with beige slacks. He was known to unbutton his shirt low to reveal the abundant of chest hair. "I think we have someone who is better at photography than you Aizen which is quite extraordinary don't you think?"_

 _"Is that so Kyoraku Shunsui," His eyes narrowed at the grey eyes. "This photographer could be better than the most famous photographer and president of Sereitei Vogue?"_

 _Yoshi smiled over at the long brown hair man that always tied it up in a ponytail. She couldn't help to find the famous designer attractive as well as the famous photographer and CEO._

 _"Oh I will have to agree with Shunsui on this one, this photographer has something special about him," She held up her hand with the photograph gracefully to Aizen and watched Aizen eyes narrow at the photograph, reluctant to take it from her tan hands._

 _Shunsui smiled to himself as he knew that anyone that is remotely close but even better than Aizen will irk him to the core. Aizen was known not to handle competition well or lightly._

 _"Hurry up and take a look Aizen, we can go get sake after we are done choosing the winner which two of us had agreed on the winner anyways. I wonder if they have steam buns today…"_

 _Aizen frowned at the comment as he took the photograph from Yoshi's delicate hands. He flipped the photograph over in his hand to see a woman's smiling face staring back at him. He must admit, even though it's the most simple picture the two really did have a keen eye in photography._

 _Yoshi gave a smile, "It is indeed simple but the emotions emitting from this simple photo is fascinating. Many photographers like you are trying to hard these days and forget to capture the un-candid moments which is why Shunsui and I agree on the winner."_

 _Aizen tightened his grip on the photograph as his blood started to boil from the irritation of this simple photograph, "Who is this winner that you have all chosen?"_

 _Shunsui yawned, "Kurosaki Ichigo."_

 ** _…_**

"Ichigo, wait this is your family's home? I can't possibly have dinner with you!" Rukia quietly exclaimed as she looked up at the clinic.

Ichigo stared at her irritated at the untimely matter, "Like we have a fucking choice midget. You heard Karin, so can we please just get through this dinner then you can go home."

"What is so special about having dinner tonight when you can just have dinner tomorrow? This will be completely awkward!" Rukia complained as she would not move from her spot.

 **"Because my mom passed away on this day."**

She remained quiet as she stared into the sad ambers. The feeling of guilt came upon her as she stared into his eyes. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I am sorry for your loss… "Rukia felt terribly bad as she fidgeted with her long hair that she is still not used to.

Ichigo let out a nonchalant sigh and shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Please just get through dinner with me." He watched her nod once more as he led her to the front door and slowly turned the handle.

Rukia felt nervous as she slid off her shoes and walked into the lively home. She peeked around and noticed the house wasn't as luxurious as Ichigo's home but it was comfortable and very quaint with a feminine touch. A delicious odor wafted to her nose as she inhaled the appetizing scent. She hid behind Ichigo as he led her to the dining room where his family conjugated in.

"Big brother!" Yuzu shouted as she was bustling around in the kitchen as usual wearing an apron.

"Yo Yuzu," Ichigo smiled at his younger sister before he turned to the other twin with a grim look upon her face. "Yo Karin, don't look so upset to see me."

"I thought you said it will take over an hour to take your employee home," Karin said with a slight scowl.

Ichigo looked at her with a confused look, "What do you mean she is right here-" Ichigo glanced to his sides as he searched for Rukia but she kept hiding behind his back as the nervousness was building within her.

"Oh my! Who do we have here **?** " A loud booming voice called from behind them. Ichigo finally noticed Rukia was standing behind him as well as his over bearing father.

Rukia eyes widened as slowly turned around to stare at the muscular black haired man with a light shadow of beard lining his face.

"You are very beautiful! Are you perhaps Ichigo's girlfriend?" Isshin gave her a huge smile as he stepped forward about to grab her into a bear hug but Ichigo held an arm out over her shoulder stopping his father from approaching any further.

"She's just a fucking model for me so- **OUCH!"**

Rukia eyes were dazed as she felt an object fly by over her head hitting Ichigo right on the forehead before it clattered right between them onto the ground.

"Don't you dare use obscene language in this home as well as in front of our special and beautiful guest!" Isshin roared to his son before switching to a smile for Rukia.

"I am Ichigo's dad, you may call me da-" He stopped when he view the dangerous glare from his son behind Rukia. "You can call me Isshin, and you are?" He held out a large hand to her.

"Oh, uh I am Kuchiki Rukia," She said nervously as she reached out and shook Ichigo's father's hand. Her slender hand seemed so small in his very large hands. Isshin smiled largely at her as he gently shook her hand.

"Very nice to meet you Rukia, please have a seat as we are about to eat dinner that Yuzu and I prepared."

"You mean just me dad!" Yuzu said with a small giggle. She already had her apron off as she took her usual seat at the table. "Rukia you can sit here," She smiled up at her as she pointed to the empty seat next to Ichigo's as he took his seat.

"But that seat is mo-" Karin quieted as Ichigo gave her a soft glare. Rukia missed the sentence as she tried to clear her own nervous thoughts from her mind and slowly seated herself next to Ichigo and Isshin at the head.

"Are you really a model?" Yuzu asked as she scooped up some mashed potatoes onto the plates around the table.

Rukia gave a small nod, "Well I just started-"

"Aren't you too short to be a model?" Karin bluntly asked as she stared at the wide eye girl.

Ichigo laughed at the remark, "She is but it will work in her favor eventually." He grabbed a piece of steak and split it in half with his knife. While using his fork, he stabbed the steak half and placed it on Rukia's plate.

Isshin noticed the subtle act of his son and smiled, "Ichigo, I think Rukia here is the prettiest model you have in Soul Society. Don't you girls agree?"

Yuzu smiled as she put the remaining three steaks onto the three plates without the steaks, "Yes, you are very pretty! I love you hair and it doesn't look like you have much make up on like the others do!"

"She just looks like a typical model that's all but just short…" Karin scowled as she stabbed her fork in the steak.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh out loud as Karin looked up at the violets with a curious look on why Rukia was laughing.

"I am sorry, you just sound so much like Ichigo and it's quite cute to me," Rukia eyes brightened as she continued to stare at the younger girl. Karin's cheeks blushed a little as her eyes went back down to her steak.

Isshin smiled, "My son is pretty aggressive so let me know if he gives you any problems. I will make sure he will not since you are so beautiful."

Ichigo groaned, "Dad, this is my fucking work so I can be harsh if I wa- **DAMN IT OLD MAN!** " Ichigo rubbed his forehead again as Yuzu went to the kitchen to grab Isshin another fork.

"What did I say about obscene language? Rukia, does he curse like this when he is around you?"

Rukia nodded, "Pretty much. It's rather filthy." She laughed out loud with Yuzu but silent herself when she felt a hand gripped her waist in a small pinch. The pinch wasn't painful but rather enticing which caused her to blush.

"Don't let him curse this much Rukia. Ever since he was punked as a child he thinks that swearing makes him look tougher. Masaki and I try to beat it out of him but as you can see it is not working."

Rukia looked intrigued at Ichigo blushing slightly, "I will do my best Mr. Kurosaki."

Isshin beamed at the small girl, "Please call me Dad- I mean Isshin."

Ichigo covered his face with his hands as Rukia blushed red, "Okay Isshin."

With a soft laugh, Isshin continue to beam at her but slightly disappointed that she had chosen the name route.

"Dinner is very delicious. Yuzu you are very talented with your culinary skill," Rukia complimented as she bit into a piece of the delicious steak cooked perfectly well with a nice pink in the middle.

"Thank you Rukia! I spent a lot of my time in the kitchen with my mom," She gave a sad smile as she looked down at her plate.

Rukia felt sad as she stared at the quiet scene, "Ichigo mentioned that she had passed on this day. I am sorry for your loss but I know she will be so proud of your cooking skills that were passed down to you. I know my mom passed her writing skills down to me as well before she passed." Yuzu gave her a weak smile as Karin looked up at Rukia.

"Your mother passed?" The three of them were in their own world as Ichigo and Isshin looked at them in astonishment. They both looked at each other as the girls had not had a comfortable conversation regarding their mom.

"Yes," Rukia nodded sadly, "Both my parents had passed when I was younger. Maybe I was about your girl's age but even to this day I know they will be proud of my accomplishments no matter what… Just like your mom would be proud of you girls. Even though I just met you, you two are very mature and beautiful for your age."

She stopped when she heard a huge sob coming from her side. She glanced to her left where the sob was coming from to only be embraced in a huge bear hug.

" **My lovely third daughter!** I knew Ichigo will find someone soon regardless his filthy mouth but with his handsome looks he got from his old man!"

Rukia blushed a deep red as she was suddenly released from the hug due to Ichigo pushing his father off of her.

"Shut it old man!"

 **…**

The drive to Rukia's apartment was rather quiet as they listened to the soft music that was playing within the car. Her violets stared out of the car window at the dark scenery with the lights passing by her.

"Thank you for having dinner with us," Ichigo voice filled the silence. She glanced over at him as she gave a smile he did not see.

"It was nice actually. I have not had that much fun for a while…" Her eyes continued to stare at the relax face as it stared forward on the road. "You have a very loving family Ichigo."

He gripped the steering wheel, "Yeah they are. My dad can be a little annoying at times, sorry about that. He is just very over bearing and do not know when he steps over the boundaries."

Rukia blushed at the third daughter comment from Isshin, "He is rather interesting." She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the thought. Ichigo chuckled along with her.

"Yeah he is fucking crazy – **OUCH!"** He glared over at the smirking girl that pinched his ear. "What the hell was that for?"

She continued to smirk, "Well your father told me that you shouldn't use obscene language."

"That's just at fucking home- OUCH! WILL YOU QUIT PULLING MY EAR?"

Rukia let out a laugh, "Then stop cursing! It's a filthy habit!" She spotted Ichigo smiling a little bit which he tried to hide by glancing out the window quickly.

She laid her head back against the soft car seat as she stared forward onto the road. She thought of Renji and his family. How his parents always treated her as their own and always mentioned about marriage between the two. Her heart started to ache for him as she missed him so much. Even though she forgets about him at times when she keeps herself busy, her thoughts always goes back towards him.

"Don't eat like you did tonight especially before your photo shoot," Ichigo said breaking her thoughts.

"I have a photo shoot?" Rukia was a bit surprised as she just had one that day, she didn't expect there would be another one so suddenly.

Ichigo scowled at the inexperience girl, "Models don't rest a lot midget, and you will have a busy schedule up until your debut... Even after you will be ten times busier depending on the reaction you cause." _I don't think she can handle such especially if she becomes very popular and everyone will demand for her…_

"You have a photo shoot tomorrow that will showcase at the debut as well. If things get too hectic for you, you can always back away from this," Ichigo said sternly as he slowed down in front of her apartment complex before putting his Porsche into park.

Rukia glanced over at met with his eyes, "No, I think I will be alright Ichigo… "She gave him a smile in confirmation. "Thank you for your help Ichigo."

Ichigo held his gaze at the violets but lowered down to her supple lips. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel to keep himself from leaning forward and taking those lips once more. Returning his eyes upward, he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was and even before she had her makeover. Clearing his throat, he knew he had to keep the relationship he had with her strictly professional and nothing more.

"I'll have Uryu come and retrieve you tomorrow around lunch time, make sure you pack an overnight bag," Ichigo finally said as he watched her nod and giving a small wave before exiting his car. Ichigo watched her walk through the front doors and groan back against his car seat.

"Get it together you fucking bastard…"

 **…**

A soft knock sounded the door as Rukia went to open her front door to a smiling face. She looked surprised to see Uryu in blue fitted swimming trunks and a tight white t-shirt. His hair was down as usually but had a stylish cut to it. His hair was parted to the side so more strands of hair fell on one side and the other side was slightly shorter at least by half an inch.

"Wow you look really good! I see you have a new hair cut as well!" Rukia exclaimed as she watched his smirk while pushing up his thin frames with his middle finger.

"As you know, we have to keep up with the latest trends," He smiled at the long hair beauty fresh from the shower with a glowing face without a hint of make up.

Rukia glance back down at his attire, "Are you going swimming Mr. Ishida?"

Uryu shook his head, "No but you are as I pray that you already know how to swim. Are you ready to go?"

"Uh yes I am ready and I do know how to swim actually..." Rukia was hesitant about the upcoming shoot as she gathered her belongings in her purse before exiting the front door and locking it shut.

They walked quietly to Uryu's blue luxury SUV. Uryu held the door open for Rukia as she climbed into the car and buckled her seat belt. The engine purred as Uryu had started the car and slowly started to exit the apartment complex.

"How was your first photoshoot yesterday with Kurosaki?" Uryu asked as his eyes focused onto the road ahead of them but he casually looked at her now and then.

Rukia's face flushed red as she stared out the passenger window avoiding Uryu's eyes. Her hands fidgeted with her purse as she thought about the kiss she shared with her boss. If they hadn't had the interruption she was sure they will end up doing more than they should have with each other. Her insides were turning as she couldn't help the small feelings she had for another man when she devoted her entirety to her best friend.

Uryu glanced over curiously at her silence, "I figured Kurosaki will love your new look…"

"It went well, he directed me just fine," Rukia finally spoke up as the red from her cheeks died away. "We took a few pictures but then we had an interruption from his family as they wanted to have dinner with him."

"His family?" Uryu was surprised as they didn't usually call Ichigo since they knew he was busy for such a request. His mind dawned on him as he realized the date yesterday. Letting out a sigh of frustration he slowly shook his head at his incompetency of forgetting his old friend's mother's death. How could he be such a fool and completely forgot about the date. He was so busy and didn't even have time to think about it, he made a mental note to have dinner with Kurosaki soon to make sure he was alright.

He thought for a moment about the dinner with the Kurosaki's and let out a soft chuckle as he imagined how dinner was for him, "Kurosaki's family is quite interesting group of people actually."

"Yes they are," Rukia said absentmindedly before she realized what she had said Uryu jumped on the manner.

"Don't tell me… you had dinner with the Kurosaki's?" Uryu eyes widen in surprised as he glanced over at her and noticed she was fidgeting with her seatbelt.

"Well Ichigo didn't have a choice but to bring me because of Karin-"

"Ichigo?" Uryu quickly glanced over the blushing beauty. He was intrigued with the situation. Very intrigued.

Rukia put her hands over her face, "Damn it…He is going to kill me. Mr. Ishida please keep this between us and no one else. This isn't what you think. Nothing is going on between us as it was just a pure coincidence that was all…" Her face was pouted as she begged for his silence.

Uryu let his grin show, "Very well. I am just-" He was loss for words. He knew this was a change for his friend and he was enjoying the change Ichigo was having.

"How have you been doing lately?" Uryu changed the subject for her.

Rukia thought for a moment but was relieved at the sudden subject changed, "I have been quite alright. Being a model has kept me busy to the point where I don't have time to think about… _things_."

"Have you thought much about your debut? I am afraid to say you will have to see the ones you aren't fond of at the moment."

Her heart ached, "I know. I wanted to thank you Mr. Ishida to not letting the other models knows about me… I wouldn't know how Ren will handle it." A soft sigh was let out, "To be honest I am terrified. I still love him so much but I fight myself every second to not run back to him…"

Uryu nodded his head, "I can't imagine how difficult it was for you but you are becoming stronger on your own to the point where you will be able to hold your head high gracefully when you meet them again."

"Thanks Mr. Ishida, that means a lot to me," Rukia gave a gentle smile at the encouraging words.

Uryu chuckled, "Well if Kurosaki wants you to call him by your name you can call me Uryu as well." A smirk erupted on his lips as he knew no one had called him by his name besides his family, not even Orihime. His smile faded as he thought about how Orihime was going to handle the situation with Rukia and Ichigo.

They drove for another hour with small talk among themselves as he led the car finally to a private entrance to a secluded house on a beach. Rukia stared in awed at the beach home on the white sand.

"Wow, this is a very beautiful place," She couldn't imagine how much a home like this would cost; everything she had made her entire life wouldn't be enough for a beautiful beach home.

"I am sure Kurosaki will like that as this is his beach home," Uryu casually said as he grabbed her small bag out of his SUV. Rukia jaw dropped at the beautiful home compared to his home in the urban town. She followed Uryu through the French doors and gasped at the modern décor. Th shifting of her eyes wasn't fast enough to observe the scenery as she was led outside to a huge sparkling pool. Her eyes peered over the high fence to see a little snip on the ocean from the top steps.

"Rukia!"

She glanced down by the large pool to see Momo waving up at her excitedly. She was wearing shorts and a crop top as she ran up the stairs to hug the model.

"Isn't it so beautiful here?" Momo exclaimed as she gave Rukia a huge smile.

"You haven't been here before?" Rukia asked as she was taking in the view of the beach from the distance.

"No, I am always stuck in the front desk as a receptionist but now I am basically your assistant as well so I get to go where you go! It's so exciting for me as it feels we are all on an adventure!"

"Momo, come here for a minute and help me with the makeup station," A flowery voice called from inside the home.

"Be right there Ms. Matsumoto!" She gave her a last smile before dashing inside the home. Rukia smiled at the excited girl and glance back down at the pool. The violets wandered over to the orange hair man that was arranging the equipment around the pool. Rukia stared at the shirtless man in swimming trunks as his back was towards her. Even though it was the second time she has seen him shirtless, it still catches her breath as the muscles were so very gorgeous to her.

"Rukia, come and get ready!" Momo's voice filled her thoughts as she felt a small tap on her shoulder breaking her daze. "He is very handsome isn't he? No wonder he is always ranked number one for the most sexiest and eligible bachelor." Rukia turned blushing at the giggling girl who started to drag her away.

"How was the first official photoshoot Kurosaki?"

Ichigo glanced back to see Uryu walking towards him casually as he shrugged his shoulders, "It was just a shoot. She needs direction but that's about it, Rukia wasn't as awful as I imagined."

"I see," Uryu wanted to talk about the dinner but respectfully didn't for Rukia. "About yesterday, are you okay? I am sorry I wasn't there for you as I usually am..."

Ichigo body tensed as he adjusted the tripod, "It's fine." Uryu didn't prob any further as he knew the 'it's fine' retort means to not ask any more questions regarding **_that_** topic.

"So Ms. Kuchiki is going to do a beach photoshoot?" Uryu asked as he watched Ichigo pick up another camera that was not his usual one.

"It's easier for me to take photos in the swimming pool with a untrained model but technically yes in a way. I will explain when she gets here; I hope the fucking midget knows how to swim."

"I asked her, she does," Uryu smiled as he continued to watch his friend. They waited on the lounge chairs talking in the warm shade waiting for Rukia to come out to them.

"She is ready," Rangiku smiled as she walked down the white steps in her golden heels. Ichigo stood up to see Rukia walking behind the busty woman. Rukia caught the amber and gave a small smile as he approached her at the bottom of the steps.

Her raven hair had the beach waves to the tendrils as the hair rested down both shoulders in the front. He glanced at her bronze kissed face with a little hit of gold shimmer on the inner and outer corners of her eyes. Thick eyes lashes were applied but overall her makeup was natural just the way he liked on her. He noticed Rukia looked away from his intense gaze with a slight blush approaching her cheeks, he smirked.

He leaned in and tilted her chin to face him with his finger and brushed a strand of hair back into place as the wind blew it into her face with a soft hand, "Is this all water proof?" His eyes didn't leave Rukia's as Rangiku answered.

"Of course, when she goes into the water it shouldn't smear. The shimmer will make a great effect under water as well," Rangiku praised herself at her highly advanced skill regarding makeup.

Ichigo eyes grazed down as he noticed she was wearing the same thin black robe as the photoshoot the day before. Without thinking he went to untie the front wanting to see her body underneath causing Rukia to blush like crazy.

Ichigo froze as all eyes were on his hands untying the front that he quickly sent them to his side and turned around to get his camera away from her. Rukia was confused as Rangiku went over to untie her robe. Uryu gave Ichigo a wide grin as daggers were being thrown at him from the ambers.

Ichigo sighed as he turned and stopped dead in his tracks again as he stared at the black strapless bikini Rukia was wearing, the fabric clung to her body as if it was made for her, like a second skin. _Fuck get it together!_

His eyes shifted away from her as he casually walked down the steps into the clear pool. The water was warm and perfect like bath water from the hot sun.

"Standby you guys and assist Rukia if there are any issues during the shoot," He called over to them as they nodded their heads in understanding. "Come on midget."

Rukia was nervous as she walked down the steps into the water. She watched Ichigo hold out his hand to her to which she glided her hand into the larger ones as he helped her walk into position. The three of them watched in interest as they sat in beach chairs shaded by a beige canopy overhead.

Ichigo led Rukia to the area where the water reached just below her shoulders but slightly below his chest.

"Your camera is getting wet!" Rukia pointed the equipment half way under water. Ichigo glanced down at the camera in hand.

"This is meant to take pictures under water or out. I am not that fuck-" He stopped when he noticed Rukia was about to hit him in the head but she stopped herself not wanting to do it in front of the others. He gave her a cute smirk as he wafted towards her in the water.

"I need you to wet your hair but not your face for now," Ichigo directed her as he watched her dipped her head back into the water.

"Do you need me in the water to help with her hair?" Rangiku asked as she got up about to take off her sheer drape around her shoulders revealing a gold bikini matching her heels, Uryu caught hint of the gold but his eyes drifted back towards the water.

Ichigo shook his head, "I got it." When Rukia stood back up she watch Ichigo raised his free hand and played with her hair so it falls down the side in a wet stylish wave. The ambers grazed over her face down to the top of her chest that was peeking out of the water making an illusion that she was naked underneath the water. The ends of the hair floated around her as he continued to work on her hair making it perfect.

"You look so sexy…" He whispered quietly so only she could hear. Rukia blushed as she played with her fingers underneath the water. Ichigo slowly backed up and raised the camera, wiping the lens with a dry towel that Uryu had tossed to him before he tossed it back.

"Place the tip of your tongue on the roof of your mouth," Ichigo directed as he watched Rukia do so. Her lips parted naturally from the action as it looked more seductive and not pursed.

"Open your eyes wider and just relax your face when looking at me," His heart was beating steadily as he watched her do so naturally. She wasn't as nervous as the other shoot. He gripped the camera at the breathtaking sight.

 **'Snap'**

"Wow, Kurosaki is really good. Look how calm Rukia is and she looks absolutely stunning in the water!" Momo whispered to the two.

Uryu chuckled while shifting up his glasses, "He is the best after all."

"This is the first time I seen him shoot and he is so comfortable compared to the others photo shoots I had been to. Usually there are a huge amount of people on a team but he managed to do this entire shoot with just us," Rangiku eyes sparkled at the delicious man.

After a few more photos, his eyes narrowed as his face shifted into a concern, "Rukia are you comfortable of going under water?"

Rukia nodded nervously, "Well I went swimming a lot with my older brother…"

"I want to do a few takes under water but your face has to be completely relaxed and calm as if you are breathing underneath the water. Can you do that for me?"

Rukia nodded nervously yet again. Ichigo turned to Rangiku, "Do you have the dark black wrap?" Rangiku nodded and he watched her go into the home before returning with the very long sheer fabric in her hand. Ichigo went to grab Rukia's hand and led her back to the steps so Rangiku could tie it around her waist, knotting it on the upper corner of her left hip.

He led her back into the water, "Focus on your face first. Be underwater as long as you can and go up for air when you need to. I just want to just get comfortable first."

"Wow, an underwater shoot! I haven't seen one before!" Momo exclaimed quietly as the others watched intrigued.

"Ready?" Ichigo waited for her to nod. They both dived underneath the water at the same time. Ichigo wasn't planning on taking any photos the first time but his heart stopped beating once the water calmed around them.

She looked completely peaceful. Her hair was floating around her in an artistic matter as her face stared at him. The long black wrap was spread out engulfing her as if she was in a black cloud with both hands gracefully wrapped in it. The shimmer of gold on her face and body sparkled so elegantly.

 **'Snap'**

Ichigo took a few more pictures but couldn't help the precious beauty that was projecting out at him. Her eyes widened a little as she watched him swim towards her being engulfed in the black cloud as well. With his free hand, he grabbed her face and pulled it towards him to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Her hands slid over her bare chest as she closed her eyes allowing the kiss to continue a little longer. They opened when she saw him swim back to the position he was in and went back up for some air.

"I couldn't see anything! The black fabric was everywhere!" Momo said sadly as she looked over at the two gazing at each other before exiting the pool.

"It was quite dark," Matsumoto muttered to herself but she had a feeling something had happened by the body language of the two as she glanced over at Uryu's smiling face.

"The debut will definitely be interesting…"

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hello Bleachers!**

 **Wow. I am speechless for all the reviews and love I received for my last chapter.**

 **I think this story is more popular than Unexpected!**

 **I was motivated to get this chapter out fast for you friends.**

 **Thank you again and please leave thoughts!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Keira14:** I am a dreamer too~! When I write it's like a dream aha, don't ya think?

 **JoTerry:** I was sick of writing Mr. Kurosaki so I had to change it to Ichigo. I was waiting for the perfect moment to change it.

 **Che:** Hello and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Suiren15:** Thanks for reading and don't worry about your English. It's perfect as I can understand what you said! Thank you again love!

 **Star133:** It takes a very long time and honestly you aren't supposed to wet extensions like she is doing in the pool but it's a fic so I can do whatever I want! I hope you don't find him superficial still because I want you to know he liked her look before but he just likes long hair! In the anime, I always hated how boyish she became towards the end…

 **StariChanx:** I didn't make dinner to awkward I hope. Uryu is having a blast right now ;3

 **Guest number007:** You can come out of the corner now, the update is here! But now I hope you will be waiting for another baha.

 **Guest:** Thanks for your review again my friend!

 **Hinataellis:** Hi friend! Yes he was trying and still trying..

 **Anon:** Thank you, I hope it's a good story for others as well. I try!

 **Kleinegirl87:** The direction is hard to write but so far it's coming along smoothly.

 **Vampirelover:** Haha you are in it for the steamy scene aren't you my friend. It might be a while honestly. I have to build up the characters as she is still in love with Ren!

 **Shizza24:** Thank you, it's very hard to make each chapter better than the last. I appreciate it.

 **Guest2:** I hope you enjoyed the small section of the dinner. Thanks for your love!

 **Achalida:** ;3

 **Jobananasan:** That is a very interesting viewpoint on Rukia's and Renji's relationship. She's too hurt to get back together with him at the moment but she still can't help the fact that she's still in love with him.

 **Christopher:** Hi Christopher, welcome and thank you for reading my story. I love seeing new guest as well as my old ones!

 **Bunny177:** I honestly forgot about the necklace… Interesting thought.

 **DBZFanGXCC:** It was getting hot in here ahahaha. I hope you enjoyed the dinner scene. I didn't want to make the atmosphere to dense or extreme. I didn't want to rush their bed scene as I knew the time wasn't appropriate especially he will typically be a rebound which I don't want. Great minds think alike!

 **Althatsyu:** Hi girlfriend! Thanks for having a name that I can refer you by! I appreciate what you said about my plot and writing because it makes me happy! I am not perfect but meh, it's not a college paper!

 **The Clawed Butterfly:** So sorry! Hahaha, there will be a longer kiss eventually.

 **Kishiku:** I get what you mean, I thought it was a cute metaphor and it made me smile so thank you for that! You found out the importance of the day as it's the day of Masaki's death. I didn't dwell too heavily on it yet, I wanted to keep a light fun atmosphere. I like that you are guessing the plot but I can't say anything yet!

 **Nuno-oki:** Thank you love! I was trying for lewd there hahahaha

 **Kei:** Hi Kei! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Blissbeat:** I am happy I reached 100! It was a lot sooner than I expected but I am grateful for every review this story received.

 **Fer:** I am glad you are reading both stories! I hope you loved this chapter.

 **Distswim13:** You really think the story line is that good? I am so happy! Thank you for your kind words

That was a lot of reviews for one chapter! I was debating if I shouldn't respond to every single one of the reviews but I want to let you know I read them and it's so motivating for me to write for you. Tank you!

Xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	9. Chapter 9:Forgive Me

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Forgive Me**

 _"I am myself. Even if the whole world should change."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

 _"I feel so happy that you wanted to have lunch with us! It seems you have been terribly busy during your last semester of college. Have you thought about what you wanted to do after you graduate?"_

 _Masaki smiled at the orange hair as he gave her a small smile before taking a sip of his coffee while waiting for their food to arrive._

 _"Well, I think I have an offer with Mr. Sosuke after I graduate to work for his magazine actually," He watched a huge smile erupt on his mother's face._

 _"You don't say? My son is going to work for that famous magazine?" Isshin smiled proudly at his son as his hand hit him hard on the back. "We are proud of you for working so hard Ichigo." Ichigo winced by the strong slap from his father._

 _Masaki nodded her head as the huge smile stayed on her face in agreement, "We are very proud of you! I cannot wait until I see more of your work when you start your career Ichigo!"_

 _Ichigo smirked slightly, "Well the real reason why I invited you both out for lunch was because I actually won the photography contest. I just received the news this morning." He couldn't help the excitement build up within him as he couldn't believe he had actually won such a highly prestigious contest that so many had entered throughout the world. His parents drop their jaw as they exchanged looks amongst themselves before turning back to their son._

 _"Waiter- we need champagne over here!" Isshin bellowed through the restaurant shocking the other guests from the loud voice._

 _"Dad, you are fucking scaring the guests here…" Ichigo whispered to him as he looked embarrassed at his dad's booming voice._

 _"I'll let that slide for now," Isshin smiled as he looked over at Ichigo now smiling. They heard a small sniffle as they looked over at Masaki dabbing her eyes with her napkin._

 _"I am so happy, unbelievably happy. I knew you worked so hard on this and-" She was speechless. She beamed brightly at Ichigo._

 _"Mom, the picture that won the contest was actually of you. So the money I will be receiving, I figured it can go to help you open up a catering business or something since you love cooking so much. It's the least I can do since you helped me won."_

 _"No, I can't possibly-" She shook her hands out in front of her declining as she looked over at Isshin who was smiling down at his precious wife._

 _"Honey, you are always taking care of the housework or the twins now. This is actually a very good idea for you to do something you are so passionate about," Isshin turned to Ichigo while trying to hold in his own tears. "Son, that is a very generous gift. I am so proud of the man you become."_

 _Ichigo blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well yeah…whatever." He was warm inside, "There will be an award thing next week so you guys have to be there no matter what since I believe someone important will be there… I will like you to meet my mentor as well because without him I wouldn't have accomplished this."_

 _Isshin frowned, "Ah I will be at a medical seminar all week…I am sorry son…I really wish I could go-"_

 _"I can make it for the both of us Isshin, I promise I will be there for sure Ichigo. I'll bring the twins with me!" Masaki smiled as she looked happily at her smiling son._

 ** _…_**

 _Orihime lounged around in her apartment she had shared with Ichigo alone. She felt flustered trying to study for her finals as the words on the page was getting jumbled in her mind as she stared down into her large book. Her eyes checked the clock on the desk and knew Ichigo was having lunch with his parents at the moment and class right after that so he will not be home for several hours. With a sigh, she got up from her desk and went over to her side of the closet in the small bedroom and grabbed an old cardigan that was folded up underneath a pile of others she had hardly touched as knowing Ichigo wouldn't touch them either. She grabbed the cardigan and inserted her hand into the inside pocket to pull out a very small sealed plastic bag._

 _She frowned as the plastic bag was nearly empty and walked to the glass coffee table and poured the remaining bits of the bag onto the table. She let out an angry frown as she stared at the tiny pile of white powder. Opened her wallet to grab a credit card to use to form a very thin line of the white substance on the glass table. While inhaling the bits with the small straw she left in the bag, she laid back and let the feelings overcome her. Ichigo would kill her if he had ever found out she was addicted to cocaine as of lately but she only did it when she knew she had time to herself which was often as he was busy with his finals and photography. The feeling was so addicting to her and it helped her stay focused on her studies. She stared at the empty bag wanting more as she had ran out so she slowly pulled out her phone and dialed a number that wasn't saved in the phone on the key pad._

 ** _…_**

 _"Kurosaki seems to be a big deal now," Yoshi said as she casually sipped her alcoholic drink in the private dinner room she was sharing with the two other judges. She grabbed the hot sake and refilled the small ceramic cup in from of Shunsui and Aizen._

 _Shunsui nodded his head in thanks as he sipped the fresh hot sake, "A very big deal indeed. I heard the famous Yamamoto will be making a presence during the award ceremony as well. He never gets involved… which only means that he finds the photographer very special. Wouldn't you say Aizen?" He glanced over to the silent man giving him a smile._

 _Aizen eyes narrowed as he grabbed the small cup in his hand as well and sipped the sake, "I don't think it means much at all Shunsui. Maybe he is just bored now since he is getting rather old."_

 _"Do I sense a hint of jealousy? " Shunsui grinned as he propped his face on his hands while his elbow rested on the table staring at the famous photographer. "I believe the last time he praised someone was you wasn't it Aizen?" He couldn't help but to be intrigued with the jealous man, "But that was ages ago."_

 _Aizen gripped the cup tighter as he downed the rest of the sake. Yoshi was intrigued be the handsome CEO as she refilled his drink._

 _"I say you might have some competition now Aizen," She giggled as she set down the hot sake back onto the table. "Your mentoring must have done wonders for Kurosaki if he is getting the old man out of his office chair to see him."_

 _Yamamato was the world famous fashion mongul. Everyone knows about him and his keen eye for fashion and photography._ _He created the fashion industry._

 _Aizen phone vibrated in his pocket as he slid it out into his hand and noticed the caller on the flip-phone screen._

 _"Where are you headed?" Shunsui asked as he watched Aizen getting up from his seat without saying a word to them. Aizen lowered his eyes to the grey._

 _"I have business to attend to. I will see you during the ceremony." He left them as they both stared at each other knowing he had enough of the conversation about Kurosaki Ichigo._

 ** _…_**

Renji sighed as he was walking to the makeup chair for the photoshoot he had with Tatsuki. Gritting his teeth, he sat in the chair to face the mirror.

"What's with the glum look Abarai? Your handsome face doesn't look quite lively lately."

Renji looked up to see the busty woman heading to his direction as their eyes made contact in the mirror. Renji remained silent as he let out another sigh and turned to face Rangiku to prepare for his makeup. The whole set was bustling with people as they were scurrying around preparing for the shoot.

"Just stay quiet then," Rangiku purred as she combed through his long red hair. She smirked to herself as she continued to comb his hair, "You have been crabby these days and it's not suiting your style. I find the confident and cool Abarai to be to sexy."

"Hey Rangiku… Renji," A voice called over to them as Renji looked over to see Tatsuki sitting in the chair next to his. Renji remained silent as he let his eyes stared elsewhere.

"I saw that today's shoot will be quite intimate Renji, I am looking forward to us being very close together," Tatsuki smiled as she batted her long eyelashes. She knew he was still upset about the situation about his girlfriend. She tried to remember what she looked like but it couldn't cross her mind as it was a blur that day for her as well. All she knew was that she was short. She remembered laughing inside as she walked down the stairs seeing the small girl on the ground. Raising a hand to her face as she stared in her own mirror, she lightly touched the small scar that was left on her cheek from the heel that was thrown at her. Slightly fuming she turned to Rangiku who was focused on Renji.

"Oh Rangiku, I hear we are having a debut tomorrow night. We usually know who the new model is before the debut but for some reason they aren't letting us know. Do you have any idea who the model could be?" She was irritated, "Such a short notice to find out a huge event will be hosted tomorrow and we just found out just this morning! I haven't gotten a dress either."

Rangiku frowned as she kept her composure, "No, I don't have the slightest idea." She was dusting powder onto Renji's face as she listened to Tatsuki rant.

Tatsuki frowned, "I wonder why Kurosaki and Ishida are keeping it a secret from us… The model should be introducing themselves to the veterans here. I find it disrespectful that they treat us like shit and not let us know who it is."

"You fucking complain so much you know that?" Renji scalded as he got up from his seat. Tatsuki glared at him as he walked out of the make up space.

"Well I was going to ask you to be my date to the debut Renji!" She called over to him but he didn't turn back which hurt her slightly.

"I take it that things are still not going well with you and Abarai?" Rangiku asked as she brought a makeup brush out to work on Tatsuki 's makeup.

"He is still hung up on some bitch of his," She groveled as she closed her eyes so Matsumoto could dust the colored eyeshadow onto the lids.

"Well give it some time, maybe it was some sort of bad break up? That is why he cannot just move on just yet."

Tatsuki clenched her fist, no one in the company knew about the two of them not even Rangiku even though they talked pretty often especially when her makeup was getting done. The only one who knows everything about her was her best friend Orihime. She loved it when she gets to spend time with Renji and even more when they were having sex with each other. The pleasure she get from him still sends shivers down her spine and he was the only one who could make her feel that way.

 **She was jealous.**

She knew he had a girlfriend he loved very much from the first day they met. With her patient flirtatious skills, she finally nabbed him into bed. With her looks and her confidence, she figured he will dump his pathetic girlfriend and go to her but she was wrong. Even when the small girl finally found them, she thought he will finally be with her but she was wrong and she hated it. He hadn't even looked at her the same way since.

 **She hated the girl.**

"You are right Rangiku, I will give it some time…"

 **…**

"Abarai it looks like you are glaring at Arwisawa, soften your face! This is an intimate shoot!" Yumichiki yelled from behind his camera. He straightened his back as he flipped his hair with his hands as he was frustrated with the handsome model.

"What have gotten into you lately Abarai? You aren't your usual sexy self and it's frustrating the hell out of me!" Yumichiki yelled as he fanned himself with his hands from over exherting. "Five minute break team."

Tatsuki slowly looked up at the frowning model, "Why can't you just forget about her Renji? I will treat you so much better…"

Renji shot her a look, "I fucked up when I slept with you. It got out of control and now I fucking lost her. Don't say you will be better because you won't ever be Arisawa."

Tatsuki looked as if she got slapped in the face, "You don't even try to give my feelings a chance. I'll see you at the debut." She walked away and stormed off the set.

"Where do you think you are going?" Yumichiki yelled after her. "Oh my, this has gotten out of control! I better not be fired for this!" He wailed as he went to sit in his chair.

Renji sighed as he thought of the small girl. He needed to see her. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on his body before exiting through the same door as Tatsuki.

 **…**

"Wow, this is where the debut will be?" Rukia eyes widen at the beautiful ballroom. The ballroom was huge, it could fit hundreds of people easily. She looked up passed the glass ceiling to view the bright blue sky and clouds passing by. The large chandeliers dangling were frosted with crystals as it sparkled beautifully from the sun beaming down on them. The walls were crème but line artistically with giant rose gold pillars, three on each side of the room. She watched the workers run around setting up tall gold round tables for drinks and appetizers and placing the largest, most beautiful bouquets of flowers in position against the wall.

"This has to be expensive Ichigo," Her mind was daze as she stared up at the elegant stair case leading up to the entrance of the building.

"It is fucking expensive," He watched the workers carefully as they put up large gold frames covered in a white sheet onto the walls all around between the pillars. "I hope you don't make this debut a waste midget."

She gave him a small from as she looked up to see Uryu walking down the grandiose stairs gracefully with a hand in his pocket towards them.

"Hi Uryu!" Rukia called over to him with a small wave. Ichigo immediately looked down at her with a surprised look as he gaze at her smiling face.

Uryu gave a small waved to her as he stopped in front of her and smiled. Ichigo frowned as he looked between the two exchanging such casual greetings.

"What is with the first name bases?" Ichigo asked her with a scowl before looking at Uryu.

Uryu shifted up his glasses, "Well I figured since you let her call you by your first name I don't see why not-"

"Call him Ishida, Rukia," He gave her a glare before walking off to attend to some of the workers. Her eyes widen in confusion as she stared at the orange hair before returning her attention back to Uryu who let out a soft laugh.

"You better listen to Kurosaki," Uryu gave her a smile before clapping his hands together. "Wow, Kurosaki is really going all out for your debut, it's absolutely breath taking…" His eyes glanced around at the scenery. "So the debut will have many people as you can see by the size of the ballroom." He pivoted his hands to the open space. "It will be very overwhelming as you will be meeting many well-known guests throughout the night. Famous designers, photographers, editors…just anyone you can think of in the fashion industry. Kurosaki is very **very** popular so when he hosts an event, you can bet everyone will be here if they are invited. Even with such a short notice, everyone who we invited will be attending."

He pointed to the staircase he just went down, "You will be the last one to arrive as the guest are situated with their drinks and enter the ballroom from the stairs here. Don't be nervous since you will be the center of attention. I will need you to be as confident as you can be since many will judge the moment you enter the room and proceed down the staircase."

Rukia tried to take in all the information that was given to her, "For events like these…aren't I suppose to have an escort or something in that matter?"

Uryu eyes lit as he gave her a grin at some knowledge, "Of course. We usually don't have models debuting have a personal escort at their request as they will be too busy with business affairs." He looked up as he recalled a memory, "I escorted Inoue when she debut before since Kurosaki never escort any model. The male models usually will have their own choosing within the company." Rukia eyebrows raise wondering who was Renji's date but she didn't dwell too much into it.

"So you will be my escort then Ishida?" Rukia liked the idea of having Uryu around during the debut so she wouldn't be too awkward around the many people she didn't know.

Ishida smiled, "Of course I can escort you. I will be waiting right here by the staircase for you, " He pointed to the spot at the bottom of the staircase next to the railing. "Just take my arm and I will lead you to the center of the room and I will introduce you to all our guests if you like," He pointed to the area where there were a microphone on a small gold podium.

Rukia nodded her head as she followed Uryu who was now moving away from the staircase, "This is a prestigious get together so there will be horderves and liquor through the gala event so please limit your intake as I am sure many will want to drink champagne with you."

"What are these large frames around the ballroom?" Rukia asked as she pointed to few workers on ladders trying to hold up the obvious heavy frames wrapped in a cloth.

"Those are your pictures, they will showcase after you are introduced," Uryu casually said as he continued moving forward.

Rukia was interested in peeking underneath the tarp as she had not looked at any pictures of herself before. Stopping herself, she noticed a pair of beautiful French doors hidden in the back of the ballroom. She glanced through the French doors that led outside which Uryu noticed her glances.

"Sorry but the Japanese garden is prohibited. No one may enter the garden as the owners are afraid their plants may be disrupted. We will have Tessai guard the door as he is the best at not allowing anyone through."

Rukia nodded as she followed Uryu who made his way back to Ichigo in the center of the room. Ichigo glanced at the two approaching him.

"Did Uryu explain everything to you?" He asked as he pointed to the area he wanted the workers to set some flowers at that were asking him.

"Yes, Ishida was very knowledgeable,"Rukia said to him. A small smile appeared on Ichigo's face as he noticed she called Uryu by his surname.

"Pardon myself," Uryu said as he went to one of their worker who was calling his name. Ichigo watched him leave before turning his gaze back to her.

"Are you nervous about your debut tomorrow night?" Ichigo asked as he studied the nervous face. She nodded.

 _How long since it been since I had seen Ren…?_

"I just don't know what to expect honestly. I am just… I am afraid…What if they don't like me…" _What if he doesn't like my anymore and is with Tatsuki now…_

She felt a tear stroll down her face as her heart started to ache once again. How could she face him? A warm hand appeared on her face as the thumb wiped away that single tear. The violets shifted up to view the ambers staring gently at her.

"Why are you crying all of a sudden?" He whispered softly as he continued holding her face. He let his hand drop to his side not wanting the workers to think of anything of the situation of his tender touch.

"I am not crying at all Ichigo," Rukia said as she wiped her own face after him. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Just keep your head up; there are a lot of eyes that will be on you during your debut. You need to be a model and show them you can be a model. I invested my time into you and I hope you will take this very seriously. I believe in you Rukia," He said as he gazed into her eyes causing her to blush.

"I will, don't worry," Rukia said confidently. After all the time and work everyone has invested in her, she couldn't let them down. She couldn't let herself down. This weak and miserable woman she has been for a while, she needed to disappear.

He gave her a smile, that incredibly handsome smile that could melt the largest glacier on spot, "I will have your usual team stop by your apartment early since they will need to make sure you are perfect for the night's event. Everyone will be here at by six in the evening but you will arrive most likely around seven." He slightly frowned, "Usually I have time to approve the model's attire but I haven't gotten time… I hope Rangiku picked a suitable dress for you." He let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck and returning those ambers back to her.

"Go home and get good rest, I will see you at your debut Rukia."

 **…**

Leaning back on her couch, Rukia's mind was racing drastically as she was terribly nervous about her debut. She hugged her Chappy near to her heart as she switch on the television to catch up on the news. Pictures of Ichigo appeared on the screen as news about the debut tomorrow was being gossiped about on the entertainment channel.

 _Those people… they will be talking about me tomorrow…_

She glanced at the pictures of Ichigo and noticed how handsome he was but yet even more in person. Her fingers rose to her lips as she recalled the secret kiss he gave her during her underwater shoot. Her heart fluttered as she grasped the doll even closer. What is this feeling that is creeping up on her? Not knowing the feeling was impeding her thoughts. Feeling flustered, she gathered her long hair and threw it up in a messy bun as she switched off the tv with the remote.

 _I can't possibly like him… I love Ren still… But how does he feel about me…?_

Her heart fluttered some more as she thought about her boss's lips on her neck and shoulders. Closing her eyes she envision him holding her up against the window once again as her legs were wrapped around his slender waist.

 **'Knock Knock'**

Her eyes flew open at the **unexpected** knock.

 _No, that couldn't possibly be… could it?_

She immediately got up and flattened her oversized t-shirt and sweat shorts while pulling up her tube socks making sure she looked okay for Ichigo. She took one glance around her apartment and smiled as she walked to her door and unbolt the top lock before swinging the door opened.

Her heart exploded as she glanced at the face she wasn't expecting, "Ren? Why are you here?"

Renji stared at the violets as he casually walked into her apartment as she backed up in confusion.

"Ruks…" He grabbed onto her tiny waist and pulled her close to his as he used his hand to lift her chin up and brought his lips down to hers. Rukia tried to push back but he kept his hold around her as she could not over power his strength. How long since it has been since she had kissed those soft lips?

 **She hated herself because she gave in.**

 **She missed him.**

 _ **Just this once, it should be okay. Right?**_

She closed her eyes and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to her. Renji shut the door with his foot as he picked her small body up and walked down the hallway by memory without moving away from her lips. His tongue peeked into hers and crashed into each other once again as she gladly took him back in. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. Renji slowly laid her onto her bed once his knees hit the mattress that he was more than familiar with. His lips left hers as it trailed to her neck, letting out that moan he had missed so damn much.

Rukia was in ecstasy as she felt the lips on her neck as it moved to her collar bone. Her shirt was rising as a hand gripped her waist and moved up over her pink bra.

 ** _Ichigo…_**

Her eyes flew open, why was she thinking about her boss at a time like this? She held Renji's wrist with her hand from furthering him to go underneath her bra which caused him to look up from his kisses above her chest. Her face looked confused which bothered him as he stood up to stare down at her.

"Ruks…" He watched her face become contorted as he called her nick name.

"Stop Ren, I don't feel comfortable doing this…" She softly said as she twisted her head to look away from him. A tear slowly fell to the bed as she felt Renji slowly raise her into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her head as her head was pushing into his abdomen.

"I am sorry… I couldn't help myself as I missed you so damn much…" Renji said quietly. He felt Rukia sighing into his body as she reached up and grab his arms to take them off of her before looking up to the confused face.

"Why are you here?" Rukia asked bluntly as she pushed him away and got up from the mattress. She walked out the hallway back onto the sofa with her Chappy doll crossing her legs on the cushion. Renji followed closely to her as he sat on the coffee table facing her.

"I can't stand this anymore. I miss you Ruks…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "There is a debut tomorrow at Soul Society. I want you to go as my date so I can tell the world who I am in love with."

The violets widened as she stared at Renji, her palms started to sweat profusely as she gripped her Chappy doll closer.

"Ruks, everyone will see you with me… I want to show you that I don't want to keep my love for you a secret anymore. Please…" His eyes begged her as he continued to stare at her wide eyes.

 ** _Do I tell him…?_**

"I can't Ren…" Her heart beat steadily but the cracks that were not completely healed were severing once again. She watched his eyes filled with anguish.

"Ruks, I want to fucking show you are mine to the world! Why don't you go with me? I am begging you Ruks… I am fucking serious. I will marry you today. Move in with me at the condo, no I will buy us a house today if you want. Please, go with me…" His eyes were glazed as he was now grasping onto her hands.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the man she loved so much. What does she do? He was willing to get married and move into a home together, a dream she always wanted.

 ** _What do I do…?_**

"Ren…" He winced as he closed his eyes and hung his head low as he continued holding her hands. "I really do want to forgive you. I will move in with you in a heartbeat Ren but that's the thing…" He looked curiously up at her tears as she took a deep breath and slid her hands out of his but to only hold them now. "I don't want to be that girl anymore. The girl you can take advantage of because I was weak and not confident in myself. I have an opportunity given to me and I am becoming stronger from it. I cannot fail the ones that worked so hard on me…"

 _ **I can't fail** __**him**_ _…_

Ren gave her a weak smile as he nodded and slipped his hand out of her hold to reach up and ruffle his hair as usual but stopped, "You look different actually." He eyes her hair, "Do you have more hair? I can't tell in the bun but it looks really thick…" He studied her face and body, "You look more fit and something about your face… You are so beautiful Ruks."

She blushed from his compliments she was receiving, "I have been working out…"

He let out a sigh, "When you are ready, will you come back to me? I will have _our_ home ready for _us_ …"

She slowly nodded as her heart has stopped cracking, but something else was bothering her that she could not exactly grasp. She knew Renji was trying with all his might, but what was it that was bothering her?

Renji slowly stood up and opened his arms to her. Reluctantly, she slowly stood up and went into his arms for a warm embrace. He felt his lips on the top of her head before she was released and walked to the front door.

 **"I'll be waiting Ruks…"**

He reached into his pocket and grabbed something and placed the object in her hand before he brought her hand up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the top of her hand. He smiled and turned to exit her home.

The door shut behind him as she leaned against the door pressing her back against it. She brought her hand up and opened her fingers to see the ring Renji had given her with a new beautiful chain. She choked out a small sob as she stared at the ring against her pale skin.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hi Bleachers!**

 **I love all your guessing on the story but sorry!**

 **I cannot tell you if you are right or not :3**

 **All of your reviews really warm my heart so I posted this for you.**

 **I hope you enjoy and leave your love/hate for me below.**

 **I am just smiling from all the reviews. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Next up:**

 **THE DEBUT!**

 **Until next time.**

 **StariChanx:** Hey love, I honestly wasn't planning on having him kiss her at all during the whole chapter but it just happened when I thought of the black wrap idea. I noticed I put purple but I guess dark purple looks like black under water huuuh! Haha, I am slow unwrapping the past events and you will learn a little more during the debut which could potentially answer some of your questions :3

 **JoTerry:** I am super glad you liked the interaction and the story plot. As always for me, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **Vampirelover:** Thank you for always leaving me your love! I appreciate it and I hope you continue your support my friend.

 **DBZFanGXCC:** Heyy! I was trying to tie in Rukia with his family. I didn't want to do anything too obvious or dramatic but I am glad you liked it and the photoshoot. Uryu is my fav in the story because he is such a good middle man for Rukia and Ichigo since he so understanding. No comment about the flashback hahaha. Thanks for your love as always.

 **Guest:** Wait until you read the interactions next chapter. Plenty during the debut. Thanks for reading!

 **Che:** I knew more people like this more than Unexpected. I really didn't think it will go on long like this. Glad you like my imagination!

 **Yamie Blackheart:** Hi! Thank you for reading my story and leaving me a review! There will be a shoot in the future actually, it will be very very interesting for you. Please continue your support!

 **Guest2:** You are so nice to me, thank you! I appreciate the motivation you have given to me.

 **Guest3:** Hi, welcome! I try my best to show my appreciation since the story gets attention. So thank you very much for your review!

 **RandomlyShip:** Oh my, that is a huge compliment thank you so much. I find some pretty good stories on here so far that other authors had continually update. I feel my writing is so simple! Honestly, reviews like this make me want to write and update as often as I can. It's a slow work week :3

 **Hinataellis:** I had to see what lime means! Hahaha, I am sorry no lime yet. I can't rush it, it won't flow in my story well so I hope you are disappointed in me…

 **Althatsyu:** Hey Girlfriend! Of course I read the entire review, it be rude if I don't since you put so much time and effort into it :3! Thank you for enjoying this chapter, you always make me smile since we girlfriends!

 **Akimoto-Chan:** Thank you for reading love, I hope you continue leaving your thoughts!

 **Itachiluv89:** I am happy you love it and I am also happy you left me your love. Thanks!

 **Star133:** Oh and I hate how low her voice was too. It sounded so much like a boy. But Ichigo is smart yet a rish taker, I thought it be a bit sexy haha. Regarding the photoshoot, expect something after the debut!

 **Kei:** Thank you, I wanted it to be light but heartfelt.

 **Nuno-oki:** Hellllo! I am blushing by such a nice compliment from you. I really try since it's tough… believe me it will be tough when I hit a brick wall. Thanks so much my friend.

 **Jobananasan:** Thank you for being happy with the slow fluff (is that what it means? I am new to fanfic :3) but don't worry about the whole hitting thing. This isn't like unexpected, but I wanted the readers to know that I won't put too much cussing because Rukia is handling it. Regardless, he is Ichigo and he does like to cuss here! The girls like Rukia because they share feelings regarding their mom's death so it is a slow build as well. Regarding Aizen, well… he's in this chapter so you know it's not the last of him haha!

 **Guest:** Glad you liked the secret kiss. Can't say much about Orihime and Aizen tho! ;3

 **Guest:** Regarding of drug, I do not know much about it nor haven't tried even though I put it in the story. Anyways, thanks for your addiction hahaha.

 **Suiren15:** Even a small review makes me happy because I can let you know I am very thankful of you. J

 **Blissbeat:** Yay you can imagine it and the sexual tension that was built up between them. That makes me happy! I didn't want Ichigo to be a man all about boobs and whatnot. I want the readers think he is actually a really good guy.

 **Melvin:** That makes me sad but thank you for saying it's a good story! I hope you don't think I will give up on this one…

 **Guest Number007:** I was finishing up writing this section and your review popped up! I almost missed you my friend! Thank you for coming out of the corner hahahaha. Hope you enjoyed this one.

 **Anon:** Now you are the one I almost missed! I am glad I make some part unpredictable! You just read the chapter so it's your lucky day as a new one just posted hehe.

Whew! I think I will update fast if I get many reviews as I did now, my gosh!

Xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	10. Chapter 10: The Debut

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Debut**

 _"Let it be of foul, not of praise. Let it be of fear not of affection. That is my resurrection"_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

"Rukia what are you doing? Go over to your vanity table right away, what are you day dreaming about?" The flowery voice yelled over to her as Rukia broke out of her daze with her hand on the window in the room she had her first photo shoot. The weather was perfect and warm as the night was approaching fairly quickly, too fast for her comfort. Too fast for her anxiety to be able to calm when she had to descend those stairs.

 _Thank God Uryu will be there to help me…_

She quickly ran out of the photo shoot room into her bosses' bedroom as she looked at Rangiku waiting impatiently for her as she tapped her slippers on the expensive tile. The vanity had more make up than usual with extravagant brushed perfectly laid out for the makeover, had to be expensive.

"So sorry Ms. Matsumoto… I was in a rush this morning since I thought you were coming over to my apartment," She gave an apologetic look to the voluptuous woman. Rukia didn't sleep well the night prior as the wave of emotions has taken over, in fact she was cleaning her apartment as she was expecting Rangiku and Momo being there first thing in the morning until she received a late phone call from Ichigo telling her the plans has changed.

"I know you must have found out late about the change of plans but I just love this vanity table Kurosaki has here. I want to utilize this gorgeous table as often as I can! What are you daydreaming about at such an important time Ms. Kuchiki?" She gave her a smile as she pointed to the white chair in front of the vanity as she recalled the small girl being entranced at the glass wall. "Sit down so we can start getting ready for your debut."

Her cheeks slightly flared as she quickly went to sit in the chair that was pivoted towards the makeup artist and away from the mirror. The short legs were brought up against her chest as she casually folded them together while she rests her hands over her lap.

What preoccupied her mind so much as she was in the room where they had their first hot kiss was in fact that a hand print was clearly displayed on the glass wall as it was from Ichigo when he was propping her body up against the window. Her mind replayed the scene over and over again as her boss kissed her so intimately, how his lips roam to his regard and it enticed her.

"Are you nervous my dear?" Rangiku asked the small girl as she sat quietly in the chair, silent in her thoughts. She applied the foundation on her face carefully, blending in the harsh lines so the powder was set beautifully on the skin.

"I am nervous, very nervous actually…" Rukia spoke softly as she looked at the makeup artist eyes. "Is Ishida and Ichigo going to be here?" She was hoping to have one last talk with them before she was on her own entering her debut as her mind needs calming since she cannot steady her breath on her own.

"No, they have to finalize all the preparations and get ready themselves. You will see them after you make your entrance for your debut," Rangiku kindly said as she motioned for Rukia to close her eyes. She dipped the angle brush into black pomade and accurately lined her top lids sweeping the ends out into a wing.

"Oh… I was hoping they give me some last pointers…" Rukia softly said expressing her disappointment as she kept her eyes closed feeling the brush glide on her lash lines.

Rangiku nodded to herself, "I know but don't worry as Momo and I will be around the debut as well. I probably have several glasses of champagne by the time I can get to you however." She giggled as she watched Rukia let out a smile finally, opening her eyes after the brush was removed from her eyelids.

Rukia watched Rangiku leaned back and studied her face while in deep thought until her eyes lit up as she thought of a look for her.

"Close your eyes again, I want to go for a sultry look to match your dress," She decided as she grabbed an eyeshadow brush to dip into her black shadow pallet. Once again, her eyes closed as she remained quiet as Rangiku does what she does best.

"Ms. Matsumoto! I have the dress here!" Momo's voice filled the home as she ran into the bedroom with the dressed zipped up in a thick black long bag.

"How is the dress? Did Urahara do a splendid job?" Rangiku asked without looking up from Rukia's face as she worked on her eyes.

Momo hung the dress up in the walk in closet, "It's beautiful! It's so Rukia! Mr. Urahara is so amazing when it comes to his designs, he can make a dress for anyone. You think Mr. Kurosaki is going to like it?"

Rangiku winked at Momo without Rukia seeing, "Of course. He does like a woman in black since it's his favorite color." Her eyes glanced over the pink hue that was forming on the small girl's cheeks.

"Keep your eyes closed as I need to finish up with the bronzer and apply your lashes," She instructed as Rukia gave a nod feeling her acrylics pressing against her lash line as she applied the thick eye lashes.

"Ms. Matsumoto, she is looking so beautiful! I am sure she is going to rile some hearts tonight" Momo giggled in awe as she watched the make up being applied.

Rangiku smiled at the compliment on her work, "I can do your makeup as well since I hear Toshiro will be there attending." She laughed as Momo's cheeks turn bright red. Momo brought her hands to her cheeks trying to hide the redness she knew that was there.

"Who is Toshiro?" Rukia asked as she felt the large brush dust at the hollow of her cheeks and forehead. She squeezed her sweatpants fabric with her small hands as she was getting anxious feeling like a princess being made up by her fairy godmother.

"He's a famous editor and magazine critic. He always gives Soul Society such rave reviews because of this girl over here," Giving a wink to Momo caused her to blush even further.

Rangiku loved toying with Momo as it intrigued her how innocent she looked but deep down, she isn't too innocent when it comes to the white spiked hair man. That man can make the girl's panties go into a knot.

"That's so not true! I only met him like once at the last debut… we hardly talk because he's so terribly busy," Momo stated as she left her hands over her cheeks, darting her eyes between the two.

Rangiku giggled even more, "If I remembered clearly, you had far too much wine and you ended up making out with him at the end of the night. I can't believe nothing went further than that…" Momo was completely embarrassed but couldn't help but to relay a smile at the memory of the night. The fidgeting of her hands told otherwise as she had done more than just made out.

"Well… it wasn't my fault. He is really handsome to me too… and a good kisser!" She laughed with the two other girls before Rangiku lined the lips with red lip liner and applied blood red lipstick to Rukia's supple lips.

"Well what do you think Momo?" Rangiku stepped back to have the assistant come to take a good look at the finished face. Her eyes widened at Rukia's who was blushing but anxious to see the finished face.

"You look absolutely breath taking Rukia!" She turned to the makeup artist. "What are you going to do about her hair?"

"I have an idea."

 **…**

"The final preparations are complete it seems Kurosaki," Uryu smiled at the scowling face as they took one look around the finished ballroom. "You certainly did well Kurosaki, this place is immaculate." He turned to see if Ichigo was reacting to the compliment but he was not. His face was stern as he glanced around making sure everything was in place before The Debut starts at a later time.

"This better be a perfect debut as it's fucking expensive to get the ballroom looking like this," He checked his watched noting that Rukia would be getting ready at this very moment. "We should start getting ready as well Uryu seeing we have two hours until guest will start arriving for the red carpet."

Uryu glanced over at his old friend with a wide grin on his face as Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the wondering of what this man must be pondering.

"What is it now Uryu?" Ichigo said impatiently as he started to walk up the marble stairs before him. Uryu long legs sped up as he caught the side of Ichigo and steady his paced as he walked up the stairs side by side.

"Nothing, I am just happy that's all… you seem to be putting so much effort into Rukia's debut and it pleases me to see you so motivated," Uryu beamed at Ichigo who was giving him an annoyed scowl.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not what you fucking think Uryu, she is just an employee nothing more," He sighed as he kept glancing over to Uryu smirking at him as the grin become wider and wider. "You are a fucking asshole right now," Ichigo fumed as he walked up the steps ahead of him.

The vein in his forehead was pounding as he knew something was there between the two of them. He couldn't deny it even when he tries to. Something about the small girl irked him to the point of annoyance, but when he kisses her his mind is completely lost but only she can make him do things that he typically would not do. Being the president of Soul Society doesn't give him the luxury of having an intimate relationship. He clenched his hands tighter as he finished walking up the stairs.

 _If I just keep everything professional tonight then everything will fucking be professional between us. Nothing more, nothing less._

 **…**

Rukia slowly breathed as her limousine slowed in front of the beautiful ballroom entrance. The reporters have now gone as only a select few were allowed entrance for her debut so she wouldn't be uncomfortable in the first red carpet appearance. The fingers grasped her small black clutch as the car came to a steady stop in front of the Soul Society workers who were waiting outside for her as well as blocking out the public eye from seeing her. The car door opened before she reached it to see a tall man on the other side of the door.

"Welcome to your debut Ms. Kuchiki," a low deep voice said to her as she slowly stepped out of the car. She stared at the dark skin black suited man with brown curly hair that fell in front of his eyes stylishly.

"I am a close friend of Kurosaki and Ishida, my name is Chad," He shook the beauty's hand as he led her to the front door of the ballroom watching her slowly walk. "Kurosaki said to relax…to not worry about anything as he will be the one who will take care of everything," Chad relayed the message to her as she nodded in understanding. Her heart was beating so fast as her anxiety was built up to the max. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to inhale and exhale evenly to remain her composure and entered through the doors that Chad held open for her. She glanced at the steps leading down as the loud chattering has died down over the subtle elegant piano music that was playing. Her mouth opened as she glanced to her side for Chad but noticed she was alone.

 ** _You can do it Rukia._**

Her heels click on the marble as she approached the staircase, eyes widening as she stared down at the one waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

 **…**

Ichigo looked over at Uryu who gave him a smile of encouragement as the chatter died down and the music has taken over. His eyes followed the crowd as they all remained quiet and glanced up the staircase at the newest model to Soul Society. His eyes followed suit and turned to look up the staircase at the now approaching model.

 **'Badump…'**

 **'…Badump'**

 **'…Badump…'**

His heart was pounding as his ambers gaze up to meet the violets that were only focused on him and not one else. Rukia's hand was gracefully gliding down the railing as she slowly proceed to him with her other hands flowing at her side gripping the expensive name brand clutch as the whispers started to flow among the crowd. The long raven hair was over one of her front shoulders in one big sophisticated curl, more like a vintage curl as her fringe were swept towards the main curl in a curl itself. Her dress was long and form fitting around her curves but the slit was high in front as it opened up showcasing her legs and red heels as it peeked through, trailing the fabric behind her. The black sleeves were composed of a lace fabric reaching her wrist and allowing her skin to peek through the fabric. The lace wrapped up to her neck line elegantly down to her chest as her cleavage peeped out of the heart shaped solid fabric.

Her face was sultry and damn sexy as her eyes were smoked black with thick lashes. Her lips were blood red and plumped, succulent as it looked delicious like an apple, moist. Mostly like tasted just as sweet, if not sweeter if he was to nibble on them. The intimate stares they were giving each other made it seem that no one else was in the room except for them too, voiding out the sounds of the guest as they discussed the new model. The sound of their hearts beating we conjoined as it become stronger and stronger as she slowly neared him. The amber burned furiously into her violet as if he was looking into her naked soul, causing her to blush at the intimate thought. Her heel clicked on the marble at the last step as she was now standing in front of an escort she wasn't expecting.

Steadying her breath, her eyes left his and took in the scene of how handsome her boss looked. No, how drop-dead gorgeous he looked. His hair was sleeked back as his chiseled face became more prominent to her. The suit was black like her dress, fitting and not loose at all and must be very expensive as the fabric looked soft. A thin black tie peeked out of his buttoned coat over his white buttoned up. Her mind was racing at how sexy he was and how the suited fit him so well especially with his muscular toned body. Her palms were sweaty as she couldn't believe he was standing there and not Uryu.

"Hi Ichigo," Rukia managed to say through her dry mouth. "I thought Ishida was going to escort me?"

Ichigo give an awkward smirk as he rubbed the back of his neck habitually, "Ah-yeah but I thought it be best if I did it knowing how much of a fucking nervous wreck you will be." He swallowed as his eyes shifted back up to hers.

"I-" He was blushing. "You look very beautiful Rukia." He gave her the handsome smile which melted her on the spot. Something red caught her eye as she glanced to the right through the crowd to see her ex staring in shock at her. She ignored him as she watched Ichigo bend his arm allowing her to slip her manicured hand through the small gap before resting it on top of his muscular arm.

"Don't be so fucking nervous," Ichigo shifted his head down towards her which she nodded. The heart and mind were fighting as she was trying to figure out what made her nervous the most, the fact her ex has now been revealed about her secret or the fact that she was in the arms of her boss. They made way to the podium as many eyes were on them as the whispering become louder. Her gaze went over to Uryu who was already at the podium.

Uryu smiled at her as he stood behind a thin microphone as Ichigo led her up to the podium gracefully. His hand touched her back and noticed her back was completely bare. Ichigo widened his eyes at his hand touching the warmth of her skin directly. Rukia noticed his reaction and froze as she felt him slide his hand down her open back as he was directing her over to the slender man. His hand trailed down her back as if he wanted to see how much of her back was revealed. Letting out a small grunt between them, he quickly realize her entire back was bare which made his mouth go dry. She quickly made eye contact with the ambers and noticed they were staring at her intently as if the open back was enticing him and only for him.

 **Only for him…**

"Ladies and Gentleman," Uryu voice cut into their eye contact to which they both looked at him. Ichigo kept his hand on her back and gently pressed his fingers into the delicate skin as no one noticed but her as their focused was on Uryu except one. Renji eyes narrowed at his boss touching the lower back of his ex-girlfriend, it was a subtle touch but too close for his comfort.

"Thank you for coming to Soul Society Debut as we much appreciate the time you put aside for us, with no introductions needed please welcome the President of Soul Society Kurosaki Ichigo," Uryu smiled as the room erupted in a round of applause as he stepped aside and took his place next to Rukia as Ichigo went up the mic. He awkwardly cleared his throat as it was still dry from the thought of the small girl.

"Thanks again for coming. As you know, The Debut we host is for the introductions for our models into Soul Society however this is a different case as I do not want to allow you to even think that this is just another debut. Our newest model I am pleased to introduce to you is Ms. Kuchiki Rukia." He paused as the room applauded for her before continuing on, "As many of you can see, she is not the typical standards when it comes to models we typically have in any of the magazines. With a height disadvantage, it must seem surprising to you that we will even hire such." The audience whisper in agreement as Ichigo's eyes grazed over the quiet girl taking the critique as her eyes shifted between the abundant amounts of stylish guests.

"Ms. Kuchiki Rukia has a warm and confident heart," Her eyes widened as she stared over at him as they made eye contact from the compliment. "Our society doesn't want to implement on just one type of people who can be a model but on the others that don't think they stand a chance. The hopes and dreams that diminished will come back to life as they see that **Rukia is beautiful** just like them. It will start here… it starts with Ms. Kuchiki."

The room exploded in a heartwarming applause at the moving speech as the drapes from the pictures fallen from the frames to the ground as the workers hustled to clear the cloth away from the marbled floor. Many gasps and chattered were heard as the eyes looked away from them to the framed pictures around the ballroom. Rukia eyes followed as she stared in awe at the pictures she had never seen of herself before.

Pictures of the underwater scene were so breath taking to view in the artistic skill Ichigo had presented. Her cheeks burned as she thought of the secret kiss underneath the water in the black cloud that they both succumbed to, willingly.

Pictures of the photoshoot in the room in his home displayed her emotions. One where she had a single tear with sadness from her breakup, another with a laughing face as her eyes were squinted from a large smiling as she brushed back her hair with a small hand from recalling the charming story of her brother, the other with anger protruding out as she was being hostile with her face. Her cheeks blushed red further from the sexy intimate kiss they had as he pressed her up against the window cause her to moan from the soft kisses trailing her jawline to her neck. How eager his hand was to explore her body before they were interrupted.

Her eyes rested on the last photograph. The same one she had saw in the magazine that Uryu had left her. It was the moment before she caught her boyfriend cheating on her. The surprised look displayed on her face as she grasped the ring and sweater. Those eight letter, three words.

 **"I love you"**

Her heart was pounding as she felt the familiar hand on the lower nape of her back, treading the fabric above her asset and bare skin.

"You can do this Rukia, look at the fascination on their faces," Ichigo whispered in her ear that caused all hair on her back to straighten. He was right. The faces were alive and in awe at the photos that were arranged around the room. Some were a bit hesitant as they couldn't imagine even the simplest photo was protruding so much emotion. One face she couldn't help but see was Renji's as he looked rather distraught of the photo where Ichigo told her those three words to get a rise out of her.

"Please enjoy your evening with us. Champagne and horderves are available! Please take the time to introduce yourselves to our newest model and welcome her into our family," Uryu interrupted the whispering as he stood before the microphone. He led himself back to the two as his hands clapped together and a smile stayed on his face.

"Why does she seem so familiar?" Tatuski asked out loud as Renji eyed her nervously as he watched her leaned into the standing table sipping her champagne staring at the pictures around the room. Orihime eyes narrowed before they widened in recognition.

"She was his assistant, I remember seeing her at a restaurant with Kurosaki for breakfast one morning," She didn't know why but she didn't like the fact that the simple looking assistant became a model. Her eyes glanced around at the décor and hated that it was far better than any of the other debuts.

"Ah she is? I probably saw her when she was working around the office then…" Tatsuki said. "She is that important where they cannot tell us about her?" She clicked her tongue as she found the new model to be distasteful.

"How could Kurosaki spend so much on this debut? I don't remember my debut being this elegant," She spat jealously.

Tatsuki laughed out loud which Orihime narrowed her eyes at, "Don't be a jealous bitch. Why would your debut be this elegant when you cheated on the man…but I agree that it's even better than any of the debuts we had been to." Orihime face relaxed as she quickly forgave her friend from the rather harsh retort.

"I wonder who took the photos…" Orihime said as she stared at the large frames. "I don't think this is Mr. Ayasegawa work as it has a different feel to it… It feels familiar to me…"

Renji left the two as he just couldn't believe what was happening. He grabbed a glass to champagne that the waiter was carrying and down the glass as he stared back at the beautiful small girl standing close to Ichigo. Why didn't she tell him that she was going to debut? It irked him to the core knowing he was kept in the dark but more so for the fact that another man's hand is on her. He watched Rukia excused herself as she retreated from them. Renji started to move his legs as well.

"My my Kurosaki, these photos are magnificent. Don't they remind me of your winning photograph," Yoshi smiled a seductively at the sexy orange hair man as he looked boredl at her.

"Yes, they do look oddly familiar… Don't tell me you are the one who took these?" Shunsei asked as he stared at the large frames. The looked on Ichigo's face confirmed as they both exchanged a surprised look between one another before returning their surprised gaze back to the smoldering ambers.

"Ah, welcome back Kurosaki. I knew you were smart and not have your talents gone to waste," Yoshi said as she touched his muscular chest through his black suit.

"It's really nothing Yoshi," He casually said as he grabbed her hand and pushed it gently off of him. He sipped his champagne.

"But it is something," Shunsei said as he downed his champagne before taking another glass from the server. "Did you happen to invite your famous mentor? Actually, I don't recall ever seeing him at any of the debuts?"

 **…**

"What the fuck Rukia?"

Rukia jumped as her black clutch fumbled to the ground from the surprise. She leaned down to retrieve it but Renji's hand enclosed around the clutch as he stood back up not relaying the clutch back to her.

"You- Why didn't you tell me you were the one that was going to Debut here tonight?" Renji's eyes glazed over her as he noticed the sultry change over the small girl. He gripped the clutch as he wanted to take her back to her home and make her forget about every damn thing that has happened in her bed.

"Why do I need to tell you about anything?" She grabbed his clutch from his hands before checking behind his back to see if anyone was looking at them. "Renji, please don't ruin this for me. I worked really hard to get here…I don't want you to tell-"

"Who Kurosaki?" Renji was slightly annoyed. "Don't tell me you are now fucking him?"

"Ren! How could you say that? There is nothing going on between us. You know how much damn work I have put into this to be here?" She shook her head as she brushed passed his shoulders. "I will never talk to you again if you ruin this for me."

"Are you serious? Are you fucking really going to be a model? What if Tatsuki finds out who you really are...? Renji looked away with frustration as he thought of the potential harm the veteran model might bring her.

"I am not scared of her Ren", Rukia said sternly as she pivot her head to look back at him. "I am not going to be that same girl again. But like I told her, if I see her do anything to jeopardize my new career... I will kill the fucking bitch."

Renji stared at her bare back as she retreated back to Ichigo. His brows furrowed as he wondered who was the small girl that was done up. She's different from the girl he last spoke to the day priot. He clutched his hands in a fist at the situation in not knowing what to do now that Rukia was part of his world. The fucking corrupted modeling world. Letting out a sigh, he knew he had to keep Tatsuki from finding out her real identity.

 **…**

"So you are the one who got Kurosaki to take pictures again," Yoshi eyes sparkled as she stared at the new model that approached them. "You are absolutely breathtaking; I see that Rangiku must have done your make up?" She watched Rukia nodded as she brought out her fan to fan her face elegantly, "Who designed your dress?"

Rukia frowned as she tried to retrieve the name that was spoken earlier between Rangiku and Momo but a voice appeared behind her.

"I did of course Yoshi, who else can design something so sophisticated yet desirable," Urahara said as he appeared next to Rukia. She was slightly uncomfortable as he walked around her with a heavy stare at the beautiful dress he had created. The dark green suit he wore made his blonde hair more prominent. Her eyes shifted to a woman who casually strutted to his side placing her tanned hand on his shoulder.

"Kisuke, you are going to scare the poor girl if you keep staring at the dress like that," The purple haired woman said as her eyes flowed to Rukia's.

"Yoruichi, did you hear that Kurosaki has taken these photos?" Yoshi stated as she watched the honey eyes enlarged.

"You don't say? What makes you take photos again? Is it this model here?" Urahara grinned as he slapped the back of the orange hairs back as he winced from the pain. Feeling overwhelmed with the news he didn't want to get around he grabbed Rukia's hand as he excused himself with the small girl but leaned into Uryu who was rather intrigued.

"Uryu, handle them please. They fucking drive me crazy, I can handle so much…" Uryu grinned and nod as he led them to view the pictures closely in person. Ichigo was swift as he led her through the crowd to the back of the ballroom where Tessai was standing.

"Yo Tessai, don't let anyone through," Ichigo casually said to the guard as he quickly opened the doorto the Japanese garden. He peeked through the glass door as no one had noticed they had snuck out.

"Ichigo! We aren't supposed to be here, if the owners find out then you will surely be in trouble…" Her voice was lost as she stared around the large beautiful garden. Her legs started to move as she walked down the steps to go further deeper into flowers to a small pond just behind a stoned railing. She rested her arms on the stone as she peered down at the small colorful fishes and looked back up to the breathtaking view of the trees.

Ichigo's arms appeared on both of her sides as his hands rested on the stone railing next to hers. The hot breath was being felt on the side of her neck that didn't have any hair as she felt his coat gently touching her back.

"Ichigo?" The heart quickened as she felt him nuzzle into her ear and gently whispering.

 **"You are fucking beautiful…"**

She blushed as she felt his lips lightly on the top of her ear, "Y-you shouldn't use obscene language…" Losing her voice again she closed her eyes as his hands were now on top of hers as he bit the meat around her ear and trailed his lips and warm breath down to the corner of her jawline and neck. Her fingers arched underneath his hands and the acrylics scraped across the stone surface automatically tilting her head to allow further access for him as his lips gently kissed her neck.

A soft moan escaped between her red lips as Ichigo left her neck and trailed his lips the top of her shoulders. He brought his hand to her hip and pressed her into his hardened member. His mind was racing as he didn't expect to be doing anything with the small girl but when he is alone with her, he wanted her.

 **All of her.**

Rukia grinded slowly into him causing his to let out a groan as he brought his other hand and slip it between the opening of her front dress and grabbing the inner thigh, slowly rubbing the skin as it up shivers throughout her body. She leaned back completely against him as he focused on the sweet spot of her neck causing the warmth between her legs becoming more prominent on his hand as he slowly raised his hands. His fingers grazed the sheer fabric over her swollen lips as her eyes widened and a gasped slipped out of her mouth.

"W-we shouldn't… _Ichigo_ …" Her body betrayed her as the slightest touch from him sent her straight into ecstasy. Ichigo smirked as his eyes glimmered at how her body reacted to his touch. He loved how she melts into him, how their boy aligned so well even through their clothing. How she riled him up so much that he knew he could possibly release himself at the subtle touch of her finder on him. He bit her neck as he grazed his finger across the fabric again, but harder to which he felt a stronger shudder and louder moan. The fabric was soaking wet as his fingers played with the thin fabric before he pulled the thong down with his thumb and grazed his index and middle fingers directly on her engorge clit causing to shudder and moan louder.

"Please… _Ichigo_ ," She begged as she was now gripping the side of his neck, digging her nails into the skin as he gave another smirk to the beautiful woman in his arms. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue especially when she was in pure bliss. Ichigo dropped his frown as he heard a door closed from above and quickly let go of the small girl. Rukia opened her eyes as she was confused at the sudden reaction as her face was red from the provocative situation she was just in and straightened her dress quicky before resting her hands back onto the railings. She slowly turned around when she heard a man's voice that was not Ichigo's.

 **"Am I interrupting something Kurosaki?"**

Ichigo eyes narrowed as he stared at the wavy brown hair manned as he stared peculiarly at Ichigo yet dangerously at Rukia. He licked his lips as his eyes burned into the violets which disturbed her. Ichigo stepped in front of her blocking the view of the stranger.

"Rukia, go back inside to Uryu. You should meet the other guest and introduce yourself properly. I will be up in a moment," His voice was stern and it concerned her but she didn't say anything more as she hurried up the steps.

The man's eyes followed her until she disappeared and turned back to Ichigo's burning look, "Is she the new model Kurosaki? My,she looks rather beautiful. Very different from allthe other models…especially from Orihime…" His lips curled up as he stared at the fire in the ambers.

"What the fuck are you doing here Aizen?"

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hi Bleachers.**

 **The debut is too much to write all in one chapter!**

 **I hope you liked it, because it was a long write trying to get it out as I imagine it.**

 **Aizen dunh dunh duuuuunh!**

 **I had to make him devious of course. What does he have planned…?**

 **Thanks for all the love my friends!**

 **Please leave your love/hate as always.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Distswim13:** I don't think I can write about Ichigo's sadness. I will be torn as well IF I have to! Bahaha.

 **LoveChappy333:** Ah, but he will be closer than you imagine.

 **Itachiluv89:** Thanks friend! I hope you love the debut so far.

 **The Vampire Queen Lori:** Ah, I am sorry if it's taking a while but patience my friend! This story is too deep to rush things! :3

 **StariChanx:** Honesty, love triangles are hard not to put in even though I am trying to avoid it. Actually, maybe it's more of a fight for the development for their feelings as there are many factors that pauses them. Aizen will be more clear on who he is in the next chapter!

 **FafaCute:** Ichigo does have a jealous personality as well as the protective since he had been cheated on. Renji was the love of her life since she was younger, it's hard to not give into those temptations unfortanetly. Ichigo helps tho! Thanks for reading love.

 **Guest2:** It was a teaser, I knew Ichigo had to be her escort! I thought it would have more definition to his cloudy feelings for her.

 **Jiwonkim11:** Sorry love, it will be a while.

 **Anonymous:** Hello! Thank you for reading my story. I know I may have portrayed Rukia weak but it's about her struggles to becoming a strong woman as well. There's so much that I need to explain still but I hope you continue your support my new friend!

Renji may be a nuisance but it's a nuisance that irks the reader. If you are bothered than I am doing my job as a writer hahaha! I want this experience to be filled with many many emotions and I hope I get as many as I can out of you ;)

 **Guest:** Could be possible if you read fast! Thanks for your review.

 **Althatsyu:** Hahaha, your review always cracks me up! That is what I want, the many emotions you had shown in your review! You should be a comedian bahaha. But I did listen to the song and it's so perfect for this story actually! Thanks for telling me about it, I loved it! Thanks Girlfriend, you always make me smile ;3

 **Anonymous101:** Ah, thank you! That is a very nice compliment. I'm so happy!

 **The Clawed Butterfly:** Spicy indeed.

 **Guest3:** Hahaha, thank you very much for your review and support!

 **Che:** I mentioned a few times that she was his ex back in college. You will get a clear picture next chapter when I finish the debut.

 **Jobananasan:** The next chapter will be the wrapping of the debut since there is so much I have to explain. I hope you enjoyed the star of it at least!

 **Hinataellis:** ;3

 **Christopher:** You will see how they will get going. It's a slow build but it has to be that way.

 **Randomlyship:** Hahahaha I am glad I make you go doki doki. Bahahhaahahah

 **Kei:** Ah, yeah. He is such a bug! Thanks friend.

 **Nuno-oki:** I love the kind words thank you. I am glad you received many feels out of the chapter.

 **Nomuunaa:** You are more awesome. ;3

 **Guest Number007:** I tried to update as often as I can, but I am getting pretty busy lately.. oye! I am hungry, can I have some snacks too?

 **Anon:** Hellllllllllo again again! I am wondering if I should have Uryu be with someone… I don't know if it is even plausible at this rate… but I did make him happy so far. Who do you think should date him?

 **Rukiarotwood0108:** That is a very very long time. I will check out the story because it must be way good compared to mine. Ah, I am blushing from your compliment. Thank you!

 **Blissbeat:** Your prediction is right~!

 **A Smiles Façade:** Oooo I like your name. I hope you are tired, at least you are caught up so you can read at a decent hour haha. Thank you!

 **WhiteEagle0:** I feel you! The only time I have is to read at work if it is slow but I am usually writing. I will read stories late at night but only like a chapter or 2! Thanks for your love and I hope you continue your support!

 **DBZFanGXCC:** Many many things give me a bad feeling too. Mwahahaha… I hope you can handle them!

 **Guest:** Was it? Ooo I should have updated yesterday then!

 **Fer:** Thanks, there will be drama between the girls so I am planning it out in my head…well trying to. Def not the last of the red head!

 **Suiren15:** Thanks for your review again, I appreciate it!

 **Ele-Chan:** Hola Amiga! Lo siento mi espanol is no Bueno. Thank you for you review! It helps me brush up on my Spanish ;3

Wow, that took a long time but I loved it! I feel I connect with each and every one of you in the Bleacher Fanfic world! Maybe I should update once I hit 200. Mwahaha.

Xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	11. Chapter 11: Out With the Old

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Out With the Old**

 _" If your mind is disturbed, pray with your heart."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

 _Ichigo's heart was about to explode as he tried to breathe for air, but failed miserably as if his lungs were not cooperating with him. The rain made him blind as the small droplets were pounding his body in thick masses. A mixture of tears and rain cascaded down his face as he slowly trudged to his apartment, his mind in a hazy daze at the events that transpired moments before. Bringing up a deathly cold hand he loosen his blue tie around his neck and unbuttoned the few buttons near his neck as he felt he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. Is he going to die? He could hardly feel his feet dragging through the rain puddles on the sidewalk as they were numb. He was numb._

 _As he crept closer in the night to his apartment he stopped as he looked up into the unusual darkened sky and closed his eyes as he allowed the rain to kiss his weary face. He grabbed at his dress shirt near the chest with both hands and let out a sob that was beating its way out of his throat. Falling to his knees on the wet ground he relinquished all of his hurt emotions. He raised his hands to his head allowing the fingers to grip at the orange mane and let out another broken sob. Ichigo leaned forward and fell onto his elbows as new warm tears mixed with the cold rain. Another sob was relieved, a mixture of a dying choke and a groan. A sound he never knew he was capable of making. He never cried, never cried for anything or anyone. He didn't know how much it hurts to cry._

 _He stayed in a curled position of his knees and elbows not giving a damn for the random strangers passing him by while gawking at the strange handsome man crying on the ground in the cold rain. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he finally sat back up on his heels and stared through the dark sidewalk, feeling defeated, feeling as if he had failed, feeling…_ _ **guilty**_ _... His dress shirt was transparent as it clung to his body, he wanted to rip it off of him as if it was the culprit that was making it hard for him to breathe. He clenched his hands into an open and closed fist trying to bring back warmth into them, but he couldn't even tell if he was even moving them. Fuck, he is going to be sick but he didn't care. Maybe it will be better to end his misery and the feeling. He didn't care if he died._

 _Blinking a few more drops of tears, a shadow appeared over him blocking out the street light, as if a darker cloud was looming over him. His eyes glanced up and saw something dark but had a hint of pink over him stopping the rain from beating on him. He felt a small fingers trying to grip at his clenched fist and tried to pry his fingers open from the nails piercing his palm. The handle of an umbrella was placed in his hand, it was warm as it was being held for a long time. Yes, he could feel the warmness in his hand. Using the handle he tilted the umbrella to see who had given it to him but saw a slim small woman dash away with a jacket covering the top of her head. He mouthed a silent thank you until he could no longer see the woman and slowly tried to stand from being crouched on the ground for so long. His knees were sore from the pressure that was applied from the dead weight so once he was standing he stretched them out as best as he could._

 _Reaching into his pocket he grabbed his keys to unlock the front door and walked into his apartment building heading towards the elevator. As he walked into the elevator he leaned against the wall and looked down at the umbrella he was about to closed. The umbrella was a dark pink but on one of the panels he noticed as weird bunny thing. Ichigo completely closed the big umbrella and seal it completely shut with the button. What a kind gesture. His body and soul was still numb, cold as ever as his eyes were still glazed not noticing the elevator doors were opened at his floor._

 _Trying his best to move his cold legs, he walked towards his door and quietly turned the handle knowing Orihime was feeling ill that night. He saw the light on in his bedroom and felt relieved she was up since he needed that comfort. He needed warmth he cannot feel. He needed someone to just hold him. He just needed her. Opening the door he froze when he saw Orihime half-naked taking a line of a white powder off of one of her text books. Orihime rubbed her nose and stopped until she widened her eyes at Ichigo's appearance. The feeling of that line didn't make her body feel good as she gazed at him soaking wet. Her eyes drifted to the ground and noticed the small puddles he was creating nonchalantly on their wooden floors before her eyes drifted back up towards his stern cold eyes._

 _"K-Kurosaki, w-what are you doing here? I thought you had your ceremony, I-" Her face was flushed red as she was caught doing a drug he had never known about. Have never known she was so addicted. Have never known she was fucking her dealer just to even get a small hit of her. Her dealer… her eyes widen in fear as she remembered her dealer…_

 _"Ah, Kurosaki…"_

 _Ichigo froze from that voice. He knew that voice. His already broken heart was now completely shattered as he noted the betrayal. He slowly turned around and saw his mentor casually coming from the bathroom buttoning up his shirt. He raised a warm hand and ran it through his hair as he flashed a smile at Ichigo._

 _"K-Kurosaki, I can explain I-"_

 _Ichigo held up a hand to silence her as he grabbed Aizen from the collar and punched him on the side of his jaw. Aizen stumbled back and raised his hand to his lips noticing blood on his fingers. Ichigo continued to glower as he narrowed his eyes at the smirk that appeared on the rather calm face of his mentor._

 _"Well Kurosaki, I was going to show up at your ceremony now since I just fucked your girlfriend," He laughed nonchalantly as Ichigo body filled with rage and went towards him once more to only be stopped from Orihime tugging on his soaked dress shirt._

 _"Kurosaki! Stop! I am sorry!" She started to cry as Ichigo looked down at her in disgust. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose has a small amount of white substance on the hairs that she missed wiping away._

 _"Get the fuck off of me Inoue!" He yelled pushing her to the side as he grabbed onto Aizen once more._

 ** _…_**

"What the fuck are you doing here Aizen?"

"Kurosaki, I am sad that you are still greeting me this way. Aren't you over our past yet? Surely you must not still be harboring feelings for Ms. Inoue as this has been years ago?"

The leer on Aizen face was enough to get Ichigo's blood to boil. He hated that smug look on that man's face. He hated every ounce of that man. Ichigo worked so hard to make sure Aizen is no longer on top. No longer the most successful man in the fashion industry.

 **And he had succeeded.**

He knew that Aizen has hated him as much as Ichgio loathed him. The satisfaction Ichigo gets now is the feeling of Aizen being jealous of him. Being jealous that everyone talks about him but the ultimate satisfaction was that Aizen was the one who helped created him.

"Are you here to see old man Yamamoto? I see he doesn't even bother picking up your phone calls anymore since he doesn't feel you are worthy of his precious time," Ichigo casually said returning the grin to the fallen face. Bingo, he hit a sore spot. "If you allow me, I still have to greet the old man. He must think it is rather rude of me that I have not said hello to him. You know how it is when you are fucking the best at what you do. Wait- you do know… at one point before I came along." The sore spot is now an open wound from the hits.

"It won't be long until I get what is rightfully mine Kurosaki," His tone was dripping with hate as his eyes narrowed at the ambers. "Who would of thought, by fucking your girlfriend you would use your winnings to start your own magazine company."

Ichigo grinned at the thought Aizen had stated out loud, "I actually will like to thank you for that. If you hadn't fucking Inoue, I wouldn't have so much motivation to beat your ass down." Honestly it was true. If Ichigo wouldn't have known what was going on he wouldn't be where he was at without the motivation. That day… that day was the worst day of his life. Due to that day, he was able to overcome the guilt and possibilities, he wouldn't be in the slumps as long as he would like to. Ichigo has done all of this without picking up his camera and in a way, he feels guilty to even picking up a camera now.

"This new model of yours… she seems quite different and judging how you two were along in the garden. You must have feelings for her Kurosaki?" The glint in his eyes was dangerous as Ichigo suppressed and masked his emotions regarding Rukia.

"She is an idea you have not thought of, I don't have time fucking around Aizen so please see yourself out as you were not invited in the first place," Ichigo kept cool and collected as he brushed passed his mentor and headed up the stone stairs.

"She looks delicious Kurosaki," Aizen said rather seductively as Ichigo froze on the steps.

Ichigo thought of a retort but he clenched his fists in his pants pocket and proceeded up the stairs but stopped as he knew he couldn't let it go.

"Don't think I will let you do anything to anyone. You almost killed someone who I used to love and I will never forgive you for that. I will make you fucking pay if you do it once more."

Ichigo finished his threat and went back into the ball room. Tessai shifted uncomfortably as Ichigo approached him, both facing north side by side.

"I know how Aizen is and I know you had no choice but make sure the fucker leaves." Ichigo didn't say another word as he searched the crowd until he spotted his beautiful model. Rukia smiled at the creator of fashion as she fiddled with the glass of champagne in her hand. Uryu was doing most of the talking as the old man was focused on him but casually brushed Rukia's arm during the conversation. Rukia smiled but felt uncomfortable. This was Ichigo's cue.

"I see you have met my newest model Mr. Yamamoto. I apologize for not introducing her long ago."

Rukia glanced over at Ichigo was strutting over to them and a wave of relief washed over her. She was fine with the conversation the three of them were having but she was more nervous about that mysterious man that appeared before them. The look Ichigo was giving the man was a look she has not seen before. A look as if he was ready to kill if the man had said anything about him.

 _"Tessai, who is that man that is out there with Ichigo?" Rukia asked the body guard as she glanced back over at the door he was supposed to guard._

 _Tessai looked down at her, "He is Kurosaki's mentor."_

Why would Ichigo look as if he wanted to kill his mentor? Rukia glanced up at Ichigo as his eyes were focused on the old man as they exchange a few words before the old man retreated to talk to the fashion couple, Urahara and Yoruichi. Ichigo must have known she was gazing at him with a bit of worry as he gently put his hand on her lower back in a comforting matter. Only for a moment and retreated his hand back to his champagne glass in his other hand.

 _ **Only for a moment**_

Only for a moment her mind drifted from any worries she had.

Only for a moment her heart was beating steadily but skipped a beat when his hand was on her.

Only for a moment the blush on her cheeks were a bit more prominent.

What is this feeling? Her mind was in a haze as she couldn't figure out if the feelings she was having for her boss was lust or something more. The way he kisses her sends electric shrills throughout even inch of her body. She didn't have time to figure out until she smelled that familiar cologne. _Shit._

"Rukia."

Her eyes flashed to Ichigo as he motioned a hand towards the red head. _Shit._

"This is Abarai Renji, he is one of the models of Soul Society as you probably recall in the photographs you seen on my desk or even in the magazines."

Uryu lifted his glass of champagne to his thin lips as he watch the exchange between the two former lovers. This was intriguing him as he couldn't help but feel nervous for the small girl yet he smiled seeing she was damn good at masking any of her emotions.

"Nice to meet you," Renji held out a hand to her as he waited for her to take his hand. She stared at it for a moment until Ichigo chimed in from the impatience that was building.

"Don't be fucking rude and take his hand."

Rukia slowly brought her hand up and laid it into that familiar hand for a shake but was surprised when Renji brought her hand up to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on the smooth skin, grazing his lips across her knuckles.

"You are absolutely beautiful Ms. Kuchiki," Renji gazed into her eyes as Rukia swiftly took her hand out of his grasp. How could a simple kiss on her hand make her heart beat like mad.

Rukia glanced nervously at Uryu then at Ichigo before she gazed back at Renji.

Ichigo leaned forward and whispered into the red head's ear which Rukia couldn't hear.

"Don't think about getting her into your fucking bed, she is a new model of ours so I will be keeping a close eye on her."

Renji eyes narrowed as he listened to his boss before he turned back to Rukia.

"It was nice meeting you-" His eyes slightly enlarge as he watch Tatsuki and Orihime approach them. He stole a glance at Rukia who was gripping her glass relatively hard as she eyed the woman he had cheated on her with.

"Who is this new model you kept hush hush about Kurosaki?" Tatsuki said with a hint of irritation. She turned to Rukia and held out her hand lazily. "I am sure you heard of me so I don't really need to introduce myself or Orihime." Tatsuki tilted her head towards the busty beauty. Ichigo grimaced as he stare at the two woman.

"What is with you guys and the disrespect?" Ichigo grabbed the bridge of his nose while Uryu took another sip.

"I agree, I don't recall us teaching you how to be disrespectful in our company and I advise you to end it," Uryu finally spoke sternly as he sensed the irritation ballooning in the two girls. His eyes drift to Renji, preparing himself to handle any altercation.

Tatsuki smirk as she retrieved her hand back to her champagne glass, "I was just being courteous and introducing myself." Her eyes gaze around at the big picture frames, "The photos seem amateurish." A hint of jealousy was heard.

"How is it amateurish when I was the one who took the photos?" Ichigo growled as he was now annoyed.

Orihime gasp, "Kurosaki…you took these? But-" _You promised me I would be the first model and only model to be photographed by you._ She immediately turned and glared at Rukia which Ichigo caught, a tear forming in her eye. Before she could open her mouth Ichigo grabbed Orihime by her arm and led her away. Rukia was caught by surprised when Ichigo grabbed Orihime and left them. Left her alone with the others.

Tatsuki was surprised once she heard Ichigo has taken the photos. Her eyes glanced back up at the pictures and eyes them as she knew the pictures were the best ones she has ever seen. Her blood was slowly boiling as she started to become jealous. Renji kept his eyes on her as he noticed they stopped at the picture of the one where Rukia was gripping the ring and her purple sweater.

"Wait… that photo," Her mind was racing as she tried to pin point the significance of the photo. The hair…the sweater… Her mind replayed the scene where she was in Renji's bed as the door flung open from his lunatic girlfriend. The clothes… Tatsuki turned her eyes to the photo where the model's face was in a rage. The anger.

Renji knew she figured who the model is. As Tatsuki eyes narrowed in anger she turned and pointed a shaking finger at Rukia. Before she could open her mouth to reveal the model, it was sealed shut when Renji forced his lips upon hers. He was kissing her.

Rukia let out a small gasp as she brought her hand to her now dry mouth watching the exchange of her ex that she loved so much kissing the woman she despised. Uryu dropped off his champagne glass with the waiter and grabbed Rukia by her hand, leading her away from the scene.

 **…**

"Why were you going to cause a scene Inoue?" Ichigo was getting weary as he watched his ex-girlfriend drumming her acrylics over the gold table that they shared alone.

"I can't believe you took those photos Kurosaki!" Orihime expressed her anger as she pointed at the photos. "You said I would be the first one you will take photos of!"

Ichigo stared in disbelief, "You seriously think I will keep a promise like that to you still Inoue?" His eyes searched within her not believing she would be that stupid. Stupid into thinking he would go back to her after all this time. After all the drama.

"Kurosaki," Her voice winced with hurt. "I thought you will forgive me by now… I mean we work together-"

"Inoue," He grabbed the bridge of his nose with irritation. "I fucking brought you in because…"

 _Ichigo got out of Uryu's car as quickly as he could and entered through the hospital front doors, his heart was beating from the not knowing as he ran to the front desk._

 _"Inoue Orihime, please tell me which room she is residing in," Ichigo brushed back his hair as he waited for the receptionist to respond to him as her nails were clicking on her keyboard._

 _"She just been transferred to our recovery wing," She wrote down the room number on the piece of paper and smiled at the handsome man before he thanked her and took off._

 _How long has it been since he had seen her? Since the night, he moved out of their apartment into Uryu's. He didn't want anything more to do with her and worked hard on building his company from scratch with the help of his longtime friend. Countless nights he would be up and researched anything that has to do with starting a fashion magazine. He didn't have time for anything at all, and thanks to Uryu's business demeanor he was able to understand what it will be like to own his own company._

 _Uryu has always been there for him especially after the worst day of his life. He wasn't happy, he wasn't a happy person to be around, he wasn't nice but Uryu stuck around and helped him succeed no matter the shit he had out Uryu through._

 _Ichigo glanced at his phone in his hand as he waited in the elevator. The hospital has called him since he was the only contact they could find to call in her phone that made sense. Apparently in her phone, she still listed him her love._

 _He walked through the quiet halls as he approached her door. Without knocking he entered the room and looked at the frail woman lying on the hospital bed. Who was she? Ichigo couldn't help but noticed how much weight she had lost since the last time he had seen her over a year ago. Her eyes were closed as her chest was slowly raising and lowering from the gentle breaths. Her arms had tubes and needles inserted as he was sure it was due to being malnourished. Her face was sunken with the beauty lost, no longer to be found._

 _"What happened to you Inoue?" He was hurting even though he no longer loved her. He still cared for her._

 _"She was found over dosed on drugs."_

 _Ichigo didn't notice the doctor had entered the room, he was checking the vital signs as he made memos on his white clipboard._

 _"Overdose?" She couldn't be possibly that addicted to cocaine…_

 _"She apparently was doing meth as you can see with her weight loss and the scabs all over her arms."_

 _Ichigo glanced down and noticed the scabs. It looked as if Orihime was digging into her skins searching for something. He turned away in disgust as he couldn't take the awful sight of his old lover._

 _"How did you find her?" Ichigo tired eyes looked at the doctor._

 _"Someone called and told the police where to find her but it was unknown. I don't have much information but we will have to wait until she wakes up to find answers. She is lucky to be alive with the drugs she has been taking."_

"You know the reason why I brought you in Inoue. I am helping you get your feet back on the ground after what you went through despite what we had. I can't give you what you want," Ichigo calmly said as he stared at the water brimmed eye.

"I am so thankful for that Kurosaki. I owe you my life…literally. So please let me take care of you for the rest of your life-"

"Inoue, both you and I know you are happy because you got what you wanted. You are a fucking famous model as you always wanted to be. I know that is the reason why you fucked Aizen in the first place because he was powerful until the bastard run you down with drugs. You never even debut as he promised you instead you ended up on your deathbed because of the fucking bastard."

"B-but now I see that is not what I truly want… I need you-"

"Inoue, cut the shit. I don't have any feelings for you. I did this for you as a favor to get you clean and back on track," Ichigo jaw tightened. That was the reason he hates favor. He hates giving something to someone if they don't deserve it, if they don't have to work hard for it. Orihime, she didn't have to work hard for it.

"Kurosaki," Her voice was small. It was begging. The tears start to fall as Ichigo walked away again from her.

 **…**

Tatsuki was surprised when Renji had kissed her. She closed her eyes and grabbed him suit jacket and brought him closer. Renji eyes were opened the entire time as he watched Uryu drag Rukia away. His heart was aching, and hurting even more as the kiss prolonged. Once they were out of view he raised his lips away from hers. He gazed down at her warm cheeks as he knew she was flustered from the unexpected kiss. For him, he was disgusted. He hated what he had done in front of his love, but what other choice did he have?

"Renji-"

"Arisawa, don't get any ideas…" Renji threatened as he rubbed his face with his hands. He knew he had really fucked up any chance he has on getting his ex-girlfriend back.

"Renji, how could you not tell me your ex-girlfriend is the new model!" She whispered harshly as Renji dragged her away to a more private area in the ballroom.

"I didn't find out until she walked in the fucking doors," He eyed the crowd in search for her. He needed to let her know why he had done such an unforgivable act.

Tatsuki watched his eyes, "If you don't want anyone to find out then go on a date with me. Better yet, be my boyfriend." She grinned as his eyes widened at the proposal. Honestly, she wanted the small bitch to suffer a little bit more before she is revealed. Wanting the small bitch to pay for the small scar she had on her face from her expensive shoe. She wanted to toy with her and what better way to do that with no other than her old flame.

"Are you serious right now?" He knew she had him but if there is any chance of him getting out of it, he would take it.

"If Kurosaki finds out about her then everything will go downhill for her and for you as well. He hates favors and he will know you brought her in on purpose. Seeing the way she looked, it seems she wanted this. Too bad it can be ruined by one simple sentence."

Fuck. She had him.

 **…**

"Are you okay Rukia?" Uryu grabbed his handkerchief and held it out to the small girl. Her hand floated in midair as she hesitantly took the blue silk and dabbed her eyes.

"Yes Ishida, I am so overwhelmed meeting so many people that's all," She knew this was not the answer to his question or even what his question was pertaining to. Her eyes gave away the hurt as she quickly closed them knowing Uryu was gazing at her. This was tough for her and she knew it would happen sooner or later. The affair between Renji and Tatsuki has becoming more of a nightmare to here, and she wanted it to end. Just a day prior, the love of her life was asking for her hand in marriage, or to even have a home together. Something wasn't right. Renji wouldn't have done that… right?

"Listen Rukia, I know this is very overwhelming to you and you are handling to the best of your capabilities which I applaud you for. I am very proud of how far you have come as well as for Kurosaki. He did this all for you Rukia so please don't let anything or _anyone_ hinder your thoughts. You are stronger because of the path you are walking," He stopped to let his words etch into her skin. "The path is not easy as you have acknowledged but trust me when I say you are not alone."

 **Alone.**

Or course she wasn't alone. She had Ichigo and Uryu to thank for that as well as Rangiku and Momo. Maybe letting Renji completely go will help her further her career as a model and hopefully one day she can become the writer she always dreamed of. Her eyes shifted up to Uryu and sparkled with a smile. It will be a hard path, yes but at least she wasn't alone.

"There you are, sorry about that but I am glad you are with one person I can trust," Ichigo said as he walked up to the both of them. He handed her a glass of champagne as he clinked the glass together and took a sip. Uryu smiled at him but noticed something was off with Ichigo.

"Yes, I am very glad I have Ishida while you are away…" Rukia said quietly as she sipped her champagne. "We haven't really talked since the man appeared in the gardens…" She wasn't supposed to say that. She was speaking her mind recklessly. Watching the shade of amber darkened once more was enough to make her be thankful that Rangiku and Momo had finally found her.

"Rukia! We were looking everywhere for you once you came down the stairs. You looked like a princess walking into the ball to meet your knight-" Momo quiet as she saw the look on Ichigo's face. Her cheeks were red as Rangiku took the champagne glass away from her and set it on the table.

"If you excuse us Kurosaki, but there is a famous editor that Ms. Kuchiki must meet, right Momo?" The blonde beauty winked at the blushing girl.

The three of them disappeared into the crowd as Ichigo and Uryu watched in confusion.

"Who is this man?" Uryu asked quietly as he sipped on his drink. He saw the jawline tightened and his brows furrowed at Uryu's question. Uryu already knew as he watched him down the rest of the drink.

"Is it something I need to be weary of? Especially with Rukia?" Uryu asked as he crossed his arms and stared forward. The air was tense and he did not like it. He was usually in control of everything and he did not like not being in control. Especially when it comes to someone he cared about.

"Yes," Ichigo finally said as he watched Rukia talking to a white hair man. Momo was blushing as she was hanging on to the arm of the white hair man. "We need to keep an eye on Aizen."

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hi Bleachers.**

 **I am busy. Too busy. Writing 3 stories is hard.**

 **I wanted to finished the debut so that is why I picked to update this one.**

 **Thanks for your love and patience.**

 **Those of you who guest Orihime and Aizen, well done haha.**

 **Next- Byakuya**

 **Until Next time.**

 **NieveDrop:** There Is your answer to Tatsuki. ;3

 **Guest:** If anything, I do like chocolate chip cookies! Thank you for your kind words.

 **Althatsyu:** Heyyyyy Girlfriend! How are you? I am still alive and writing hahaha but Bizzeeee! I will support your career in whatever you pursue! Aha. I enjoy The Weeknd actually, so I have heard the song! We have similar taste although you with a knife….seems kinda scary! I think I should be worry about you dying hahahahaha.

 **JoTerry:** I like Uryu and Ichigo to have a witty relationship. They are a very special team to me.

 **Star133:** I hope I answered your question to the ballroom. For those of you who actually read this little bit from me. The ballroom is partially underground. That is why the walls have no windows but the ceiling is glass. The garden is completely open and has no roof, essentially the front of the ballroom is mainly underground. Thanks for the question love.

 **Hinataellis:** Yes, you are correct. He is the cheater and he is also her dealer.

 **Kleinegirl87:** I know you want a lemon haha. I do too but the time like is just wrong for it. Be a little more patient!

 **Anon:** I am still thinking of Uryu's story line. I will think of something for him. I didn't know you want a lemon too hahaa. It's funny because I don't know why people call it lemon.

 **Itachiluv89:** You know, I completely forgot about Byakuya. I just don't know how I want his personality to be…I think he will be colder compared to the nicer one I written about.

 **Kei:** Thanks as always love!

 **Guest:** : ) you make me smile.

 **Jobananasan:** I can't tell you anymore on the story line but Aizen was the dealer. I like to tease and disrupt their sessions because they aren't ready for the 'all the way' scene… Yoshi creeped me out in the manga so I had to make her somewhat the same haha. Nanao…I haven't thought of her… I could use her tho.

 **Jiwonkim11:** I couldn't leave Aizen out. He is still as evil as ever!

 **Anonymous101:** Heheheheh.

 **Guest2:** Haha, well Aizen is good at interrupting everything.

 **Che:** It's okay, I am not a good writer. Maybe I wasn't terribly clear!

 **FafaCute** : I am still thinking about Uryu but I hope you don't be disappointed when they do decide to sleep together… they may or may not be together.

 **Guest3:** Thank you love for helping me achieve 200!

 **Guest:** They both are broken in ways so it will be a slow development but you can't stop the lust… they are mainly confused on each other.

 **Onlyluna:** Thank you for your review love!

 **Blissbeat:** Hi Friend! Thank you for the 200 review! You are right with Aizen!

 **Nuno-oki:** Yeah, I had to keep hinting at Aizen. This chapter should clear the hazy air! I am glad you liked it my friend.

 **DBZFanGCXX:** Hey Love! How are you? I think you are the only one who doesn't like that lemon thing hahahaa. Sorry for that. I always love and appreciate your reviews!

 **The Clawed Butterfly:** The story is extra spicy now!

 **Darkdoll25:** There it is! I know I am bad at grammar and everything but I just don't have time to edit as I write it all out to just get my point across. :( The thing with Ichigo it's just who he is with the cursing. I put a little history on the swearing so I hope you at least read up to that part. Thanks tho, I appreciate your help and I know you are being helpful!

 **Suiren15:** I am glad I made you blush love!

 **Achalida:** I wasn't trying to making Ichigo a perve T.T

 **Fer:** Hi hi! Ichigo for sure wants him to drop dead… !

 **Ichirukiafan234:** So sorry…

 **Aeva-Athena:** I do love them cliffhangers. It makes a good stopper haha.

 **Ele-Chan:** Thanks love, I always love your review.

Xoxoxo-iheartkiwi (For those of you, Unexpected will be updated late this week)


	12. Chapter 12: Chinese Take Out and Donuts

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Chinese Take Out and Doughnuts**

 _"Even if the heart wavers- The dance and the blade tip remain steady."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

 _"Big Brother, didn't Rukia look so beautiful at her debut? I saw her on the news this morning! She looked absolutely breathtaking! Even Karin thought so as well!"_

Ichigo leaned back against his white love seat in his office as he perused through the newspaper of Rukia on the front page. He must admit that he agreed with his younger sister, Rukia looked very beautiful in her black dress.

"Yeah, I see her on the front page right now," Ichigo casually said to his phone that was laying on the table as he crossed his legs opening the newspaper to view the entire article. He was surprised that the coverage of the midget's debut was covered in over two pages in the newspaper.

 _"I also saw pictures of you both together. You look so handsome with her big brother! You two would be great as boyfriend and girlfriend!"_ Yuzu squealed through the speaker phone as she continued raving on about the debut. _"The Debut looks so glamorous compared to the others; I really wish I could have gone! When can I go?"_

Ichigo set down the paper and started rubbing his temples as it was early in the morning and he was not ready to be bombarded with so many questions especially when he was getting e-mails and phone call up the wall wanting to book Rukia.

"Yuz, what is the reason why you are calling me so early today? I have a lot I need to get done this morning- actually no this entire weekend," He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees as he continued to stare at the phone.

 _"Well dad-"_

Ichigo groaned which made his little sister giggle on the other end of the line. He knew it.

 _"I haven't even told you yet! Why are you making such noises already?"_ Yuzu continued to giggle.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he hung his head low already feeling the irritation, "You know how dad is. He always sends you to talk to me because he knows if he asks I will most likely say no. You have a higher chance of a yes and he doesn't even bother sending Karin to me. What does the old man want?"

Yuzu was a bit reluctant after hearing his words, _"Well… We all saw how gorgeous Rukia was last night so we want to know if you can bring her by for dinner soon so we can congratulate her on her debut! I will be cooking something delicious for sure, maybe one of your favorite dishes."_

Ichigo head hung lower, "Are you fu-"

"That sounds like a delightful idea Yuzu. I will arrange a date and time when Kurosaki and Rukia to swing by for dinner but it won't be terribly soon as our schedules are completely hectic."

Ichigo looked up immediately not noticing that Uryu had walked in the door and caught Yuzu's question. His eyes were sparkling through his thin frames as he smirked at the phone then at Ichigo, he looked completely pissed at him for answering the question for her.

 _"Uryu! I have not talked to you in such a long time! When are you going to come over again?"_ Yuzu asked as she was clearly happy to hear from Ichigo's oldest friend. _"Thank you for arranging Rukia to be coming over!"_

Uryu shifted up his frames with his index finger, "I am not quite sure when I will be free as with Rukia now debuted into Soul Society. We are quite busy, but I will make sure I will send you a care package from here with the latest make up and what not since I won't be able to see you as soon as I like." Uryu smiled as he heard a loud gleeful squeal on the other end of the line.

 _"Thank you Uryu! We will love it! Please help me send Ichigo home for dinner sometime soon with Rukia!"_

"Whatever Yuz, tell Karin I said hi," He tapped the phone off after his little sister said goodbye and looked up at the still smirking man. "What the fuck was that Uryu?"

Uryu strode across the room and sat down on the one seater as he picked up the newspaper that Ichigo tossed onto the coffee table.

"What was what?" Uryu ignored his blazing eye contact as his own eyes perused through the newspaper. "My Rukia is getting much attention from her debut. More than we had expected…" His eyes never left the paper as Ichigo nodded in agreement forgetting about why he was pissed a moment before. Slick Uryu.

"The phones here have been ringing like crazy asking to book an interview or a shoot with her. I knew she would be popular, but I didn't predict her to be this popular."

"Don't you think she is overwhelmed? Have you talked to her about it after the debut ended?"

 **...**

 _"Kurosaki, the debut was fantastic. One of the best if not the best debut you had hosted thus far!" Yoshi purred at him as she touched his arm. She was staring hungrily at the handsome man as she leaned forward wanting to kiss him on the cheek but Shunsui stepped in and grabbed her arm lightly and gently pulled her back. Her face twisted in annoyance as she shoved his hand off of her arm._

 _"You obviously had a lot of champagne tonight Yoshi. Let us go find your driver to take you back home," Shunsui said as the woman face was flushed red either from the champagne or the embarrassment he had caused her. Yoshi ran off to obtain her coat from one of the ushers before saying another word, not even a good-bye. "But I do agree Kurosaki, this is the best debut you had hosted. You will definitely expect much publicity and wants for her," his head nodded over to the small girl who was talking with the make-up team and editor._

 _Shunsui glanced at Ichigo who was now staring over at her, his face was more relaxed when he was focused on her. The ambers in his eyes were a very light shade and not dark as he usually wore them._

 _"Be careful Kurosaki," Shunsui warned as Ichigo turned to face him with confusion. "I saw who was here earlier. Just be careful," Shunsui said once more before smacking the back of Ichigo with an open palm causing him to wince slightly. "Expect a call from me as I will want to design an outfit for her for a shoot. You can't let Kisuke have all the fun!" He left to go find the drunken woman before Ichigo could say another word to the man._

 _"Is everything all right Kurosaki?" Uryu asked as he stood before Ichigo with a darkened look upon his face, as the ambers were dark- very dark._

 _Ichigo shook his head trying to brush off the concerns the designer had for him., "Let's just get the guest out of here, I am fucking exhausted and want to go home." Ichigo left Uryu alone as he went to say good-bye to the remaining guests._

 _After another exhausting hour or so, the entire guest list was finally out of the door of the ballroom except for their team and Toshiro. They all lounged fatigued on the stairs exhausted as they glanced around the empty ballroom. Rukia's eyes drifted to her pictures as the champagne warmed her face as she felt very warm and happy. She finally did it, she debut. She fidgeted with the laced sleeves as she thought of Renji and Tatsuki's kiss._

 _"This was quite the debut Kurosaki, I must admit," Toshiro commented as he leaned back against the gold railing sitting on a marble step of the staircase. Momo was quietly sleeping on his chest as she was leaning back against him; her cheeks were flushed red as she had passed out from the champagne. Toshiro held her close, fully aware how the two of the must looked to the others, "I must apologize on the behalf of your assistant being passed out behavior. It was entirely my fault for letting her handle so much champagne so please do not-"_

 _Ichigo waved his hand cutting off Toshiro as Rangiku giggled at the sight of them, "No need to be so fucking formal Toshiro. How long have we known each other and besides she wasn't causing a scene. She was having fun which we all needed from all the preparations that went on for Rukia." He stifled a yawn as he loosened his black tie around his neck with a hand then leaned back against a step, resting his elbows on the stair above him, "I am perfectly happy this went well but I am glad this shit is over."_

 _Toshiro glanced over at the small girl that debuted, "You are very lucky to have such an incredible and hardworking team Kuchiki." Toshiro yawned as well after he gave her a small smile._

 _Rukia blushed slightly as she massaged her feet as they were super sore from wearing her heels all night long, resting on a few steps lower than the others next to Rangiku._ _Rangiku_ _let out a small groan of relief as she was too massaging her feet. Both girls giggled as they looked at one another and winked._

 _Uryu checked his watch and frown at the time, "Ah it's a little after two in the morning. Let's head home as Kurosaki and I are planning on being at the office early this morning as I assume we will be very busy." Uryu stood tall from his own step and stretched his arms out in his fitted blue suit._

 _"Ishida, should I come into the office as well? I am not sure exactly what I will need to be doing…" Rukia was confused on what happens next now that she is an official model._

 _Ishida glanced over at her, "You all can take the Friday off as well as the weekend. However, come Monday we will go over your schedule as I am sure we will be booking up many events on your behalf. Rest while you can Rukia." Ishida gave her a small encouraging smile but knew she was in for a long haul. The pros and cons about being a famous model._

 _He turned to Toshiro as he watched him scoop Momo up in his arms before getting up slowly and carefully, "Would you like me to take Ms. Hinamori home Toshiro?" He stepped forward about to grab her from his arms but Toshiro shook his head as he politely declined the offer._

 _"No, I will handle it from here Ishida, thank you. I want to make sure she is alright as she had much to drink tonight," Toshiro chuckled softly as he started to proceed up the stairs with_ _Rangiku_ _._

 _Uryu smiled and glanced back at Rukia as he was walking up the stairs, watching her trying to slip her heels on while standing up. She wobbled a bit as she tried to balance on one foot which made Uryu starting to head her way down the stairs to help but stopped when Ichigo was already by her side and was holding out his hand to her._

 _Rukia looked up and noticed her boss's hand out in front of her; her eyes drifted up to his face curiously and noticed how tired he truly looked. The tired face turned into a scowl the longer she stared at him, being mesmerized by his beauty. The brows creased in a jagged line as he furrowed the orange._

 _"Take my fucking hand already midget or you will fall as you can clearly not balance while trying to slip your heel on," He eyes her slightly irritated but was trying to calm his nerves as she was bent slightly over revealing her naked back to him and her long raven hair was flowing down the side of her head as she peeked up at him. Her white gold earrings were dangling as those vibrant violets were wide with confusion as to why his hand was there in the first place. She slowly stood tall and reached her small hand to him and slid them into his palm. His fingers enclosed over hers as he watch her leg sneak out from the opening of the front of her dress, easily slipping her foot into her red heel with his support. Once she was stabilized with both heels on, she tried to release his hand but he held her hand and intertwined their fingers, leading her up the staircase._

 _"I know your feet hurt, so I am only doing this so you don't fall down the stairs, only then all my efforts will be a damn waste if you hurt yourself…I won't forgive myself if you had fallen on my watch…" Ichigo didn't catch her blush as he led her up the stairs with the others waiting outside of the front entrance of the ballroom._

 _Rukia cheeks were growing warmer by the second as she felt his hand tightened around hers, she couldn't even feel the pain in her feet as his grasp was taking over her senses. Her eyes peeked up at the back of his hair as he was walking in front of her down his arm to their hands. The hand may be small but it fit so perfectly well into his. His hands were slightly tan with well-manicured nails. Is everything about this man so perfect?_

 _Her thoughts expunged as she felt herself being engulfed in the cold crisped air in the early hours of the morning. Ichigo had led her out of the ballroom onto the red carpet._

 _"Can it be any colder out here? My ladies are definitely not liking this chill,"_ _Rangiku_ _giggled and shivered as she rubbed her arms, not helping that her large 'ladies' were compressed together through her ball gown._

 _"It is rather cold isn't it?" Rukia shivered as she brought her hands up to her arms and slowly rubbed the laced fabric, trying to create the warmth friction._

 _A small luxury car pulled up as Toshiro turned towards them, "This is me. Thanks for your invitation for The Debut Kurosaki -Ishida," He gave them a small smile as the valet attendant open up the passenger door for him so he could slip the sleeping girl onto the seat and buckle her in. Once he shut the door he glanced over at Ichigo once again._

 _"Expect a call from me soon so we can discuss further projects with Kuchiki," He watched Ichigo nodded and turned to Rukia. "It was a pleasure meeting you and I already know you will be great success in your future endeavors. I can expect to be seeing you more in the future."_

 _Rukia gave him a genuine smile, "I would very much like to work with you as well. Please get Momo home safe."_

 _Toshiro nod his head as he strut to the driver's side and slipped right in before slamming the door shut. They all watched him drove away as the attendant ran off to obtain another car._

 _Rukia shivered once more and let out a cold breath of air until she felt something warm and heavy around her shoulders. She peeks down and noticed a black suit jacket was draped over her, providing a comfortable warmth she desired. Turning her head, she noticed Ichigo was only wearing his white dress shirt as he started to un-buttoned the top buttons near the neck. His eyes drifted to her casually as she does her usual stare._

 _Ichigo scowled, "What?"_

 _She tilted her head, "Thank you for the jacket. I didn't know you to be such a gentleman." Her eyes sparkled as she teased the handsome man._

 _"W-What? I am hot for busting my ass around all day and you seem cold from the sheer dress you are wearing. I didn't want to hold my jacket so I gave it to you," He looked uncomfortable as he rolled up his sleeves to prove he was hot. "If anything, you are doing me a favor by holding it for me midget."_

 _"You think I am your coat hanger?" Rukia widened her eyes as she was holding back from laughing at him. "If you wanted to give me your jacket because you wanted me to be warm that is all you had to say Ichigo. You don't have to come up with excuses when that is an excuse itself."_

 _Ichigo scowled even more as his cheeks were slightly pink, "I am not coming up with excuses when that is_ _ **THE**_ _excuse midget!" He was actually starting to feel hot…_

 _Uryu was intrigued by the bickering between the two as he watched Ichigo trying to defend his actions when Rukia was only trying to explain to him it was perfectly acceptable to be a gentleman an to admit to it, his concentration was interrupted when he heard a clearing of a throat and turned to see_ _Rangiku_ _staring at him with a slight frown._

 _"I believe Kurosaki shouldn't be the only gentleman here…" She hinted as she rubbed her arms shivering, squeezing those assets unknowingly._

 _Uryu frowned in confusion as to what the make-up artist entailed. He widened his eyes as the light bulb clicked on and quickly unbuttoning his suit jacket to give to her, "My apologies. I should have not let such a beautiful woman go cold on my own accord. How unacceptable of me to not noticed how you must have been cold with such a lovely dress."_

 _Rangiku_ _slowly blushed as her eyes examined Uryu stepping closer to her and swung the coat around her with his arms over her shoulders. She could smell his cologne… the cologne was a small musk of spice, very light… very manly. Her body shivered slightly but not from the cold, she felt his hair glide passed her cheek as he gently placed the coat over her shoulders before reaching down and buttoning the front of the coat, trapping her arms down in the front._ _Rangiku_ _could not help but feel hot, maybe it was the champagne?_

 _Uryu stepped back and smiled at her as her face looked completely flushed in the darkness. Uryu wasn't as muscular as Ichigo was, his frame was slender yet the coat was a little loose on_ _Rangiku_ _. She could have pulled it off stylishly with a pair of boyfriend jeans and heels._

 _"The jacket actually really compliments your frame… you should keep it and pair it with some boyfriend jeans and heels. I believe you will look stunning," Uryu observed as he gave her a smile._

 _"T-thank you Ishida…" She managed to sputter. What was wrong with her? She had men telling her all the time she was beautiful an very desirable. It's the champagne. It has to be the champagne. Why else was she feeling overly warm on her cheeks?_

 _"Are you two done yet?" Ichigo called over to them as they both turned to face him and Rukia, forgetting they were there. "I am going to take midget home," his eyes glanced over at_ _Rangiku_ _still looking a bit flustered as a hand snuck out from the opening and was patting her cheek. "Uryu, can you take_ _Rangiku_ _home? I don't think she is fit to go home on her own," his eyes narrowed as he watched_ _Rangiku_ _eyes widened._

 _"Of course Kurosaki, I will see you in the morning," Uryu said just in time as the attendant pulled up his suv._

 **…**

"You think she is overwhelmed right now?" Ichigo asked as Uryu looked at his in slight disbelief. Ichigo could sense the hint of disappointment in his eyes as Uryu sternly stared into the ambers.

Uryu brought his finger up to rub at his right temple, "Kurosaki, she is the _IT_ girl of this year, an over _'night sensation'_ as the newspaper stated. Many people want her as many people want to _be_ her."

Ichigo sighed as he wasn't aware of how the media and popularity could have affected her. After all, no one has heard the name Kuchiki Rukia two days ago… when Ichigo became very famous he was overwhelmed with the perks yet downsides that came with it. All the other models wanted to be a model so there was no issue, but Rukia… that wasn't her dream. This isn't what she truly wanted, she didn't ask to be famous like the others.

"I know we have given our team the weekend off but you should talk with her. You should see how she is feeling as she may be overwhelmed with the world talking about her," Uryu noted as his head nodded towards the phone.

"Fuck, I guess I should ask her for lunch or dinner then. Meet at a restaurant-"

Uryu cut him off, "And create more overwhelming publicity? You are quite the chef as I remembered in college Kurosaki; cook her dinner at your home to avoid the paparazzi." Ichigo grimaced as he eyes his friend. What the hell is he trying to get at? Can't he just make a simple phone call and be done with it?

Uryu rose from the couch as he headed for the door, "I am going to start to view my e-mails as I am sure we received many. Call her Kurosaki." Uryu turned and revealed a hidden smirk as he closed the door behind him.

Ichigo continued to stare at his phone, he brought a hand up and ran it through his soft hair. He hated when he has to slick his hair back, he love it when he can just have his hair run free although many have complimented on how it always looks good even when he doesn't touch it.

"Fucking Uryu…" Ichigo muttered as he picked up the phone and searching Rukia through his favorites, as they were in contact a lot before the debut. It didn't mean anything. He hit the green button as he was sure she probably didn't sleep well as she was pacing about the small apartment of hers, feeling overwhelmed by the world's thoughts of her.

 _"Morning Ichigo."_

He could hear the rasp in her voice as his call had clearly woken her up from her sleep.

"Were you sleeping midget?" He scowled.

 _"Of course I was! You didn't bring me home until late in the morning,"_ He could hear her groan into the phone.

"I thought you would want to talk right now…" Wasn't she freaking out?

 _"I rather be sleeping…"_

"You aren't overwhelmed by the news of your debut? Weren't you up all fucking morning?" Ichigo asked as he was not pacing about his office waiting for a response.

 _"I showered and passed out. I haven't had time to think about anything…can I go back to sleep now?"_

So she wasn't overwhelmed as Uryu had made it seem. Ichigo remained silent as he felt he didn't need to invite the small model over for dinner as there is nothing that needed to be discussed now. Everything can wait until Monday.

He leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms as the phone was between his ear and shoulder, listening to her soft breath as if she had fallen back to sleep. The breath were calm, relaxing… he closed his eyes as he brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Yo midget," Ichigo said a little louder into the phone.

He heard a sigh of aggitation over the phone at the use of the nickname she didn't like, _"Ichigo..?"_

Ichigo almost didn't catch his name that flowed breathlessly out of her mouth, the warmth of his cheeks became hotter as he thought of her being snuggled in a huge comforter hugging a pillow in her small arms. Is that how she will sound every morning if he woke up next to her? Calm and relaxed…

"What are you doing today? I want you to come over to my place for dinner, there are important things that need to be discussed," His voice was a little dry as he was tightening his abs for her response. No, this isn't a date… it's for work. Two things that are entirely different.

 _"…Tomorrow is okay? I have to meet with my brother today…"_

Ichigo noticed her voice was more alerted, he expected her to fight him for having to spend time with him like she always does on her days off, "Ah, yeah that's-tomorrow." He squeezed the bridge of his nose tighter as he knew he sounded so fucking idiotic right now.

"Tomorrow is fine, I will pick you up midget," he let out a breath of air he has been holding as he hung up the phone and toss it onto his desk.

 _This is not a fucking date._

 **…**

Rukia decided to leave her long hair down as she grabbed a pair of shorts and a simple pink t-shirt. She felt exhausted today but knew she had to talk to her brother sooner or later. A feint knock sounded from the door as she ran over and opened the door, smiling as she looked up at her Nii-sama.

Her brother was always the most attractive one in their family as he was always the most stylish one and very pristine. He wore his shoulder length hair back in a pony as his black fringe flowed down his chiseled face stylishly. His dark jeans and white polo were wrinkled free as he was always picky of his attire. Byakuya opened his arms to allow his little sister to run into him and hug him very tightly.

"Nii-sama! It's been so long since I have seen you… you always look so good!" She released her hold from his neck watching him give her a smile before returning his face to that cool, collected, yet stern look.

"Rukia, I would say let's go out for a late lunch but there are a bunch of reporters outside of your apartment building," He brushed passed her as he placed a brown paper bag onto her coffee table, hearing Rukia shut the door. "This is Chinese from your favorite spot down the street from here." He turned and crossed his arms staring at her, "Now or later?"

Rukia bit her lip, "Now…"

"Why did you fail to mention to me that you are going into modeling? Let alone with Soul Society?" Byakuya voice was soft yet crisped with enough anger. "What about writing? Did Abarai put you up to this Rukia?"

She continued to bite her lips as her brother spit out many questions at her. She knew he would be upset, she doesn't keep many secrets from her brother because he was the one who had taken care of her after their parents had passed. Her mind was so wrapped up in wanting to be the best in spite of her former boyfriend and Tatsuki that she completely forgotten about the one that mattered the most in the end.

"Nii-sama, I can explain…" How can she explained? That her brother was right about Ren and the fact that he did indeed not remain faithful to her. That the years she fought with her brother on said subject, the amount of effort she put into defending the love of her life. Byakuya never cut her out of his life even if he disagreed and battled with her, trying to raise her in place of her parents. He always had supported her.

Rukia didn't notice her brother was already sitting on the floor with the to-go boxes opened on the table and a pair of chopsticks in his hand, which he was holding out to her. Letting out a remorseful sigh for the conversation that was about to come, she grabbed the chopstick from his hands and sat across him, on the other side of the coffee table. Grabbing a rice carton she started to grab a broccoli.

"Ren didn't put me up for this… it was my own doing…" Rukia quietly said as she nibbled on the broccoli.

"I don't quite understand why you will choose this route Rukia. You were enthralled in becoming a writer and I helped paid for your schooling so you can become one, yet I had to find out about your new career choice by reading the morning paper," he complained as he opened his own rice carton.

"I apologize for not telling you but I have been so damn busy with everything that it just… slipped my mind…" Rukia looked down as she wasn't feeling very hungry at the moment, she glanced back up looking at her brother gaze as her own eyes, rimmed with heavy tears.

"He cheated on me Nii-sama…" She clenched her chopstick in her hand as she felt a wave of relief washed over her, finally admitting to her brother. A horrified look came upon her face as she watched Byakuya slam down the chopsticks and got right up with a ferocious look upon his face.

"I fucking knew this would happen. I warned you about him Rukia," he gathered his cellphone, wallet, an keys in hand as he was heading towards the door.

"Wait! Nii-sama where are you going?"She grabbed his muscular arm and tried to stop him from putting his shoes back on. She withdrew a small amount as he turned and stared dangerously, his eyes were burning red.

"To go fucking kill him of course, for him making a fool out of the Kuchiki name. He deserves a visit from me I won't allow him to get away with making you a fool when you loved him practically your entire life!"

Rukia winced at his bellowing voice; she knew he was always protective over her but when it comes to her crying over a boy…game over.

"Please Nii-sama…" Her tears were streaming down her face. "I am over it. I had taken care of it now so you don't need to worry but please…don't hurt him…"

Byakuya face contorted in anger as he listened to his little sister defends the red hair bastard, "Don't hurt him? Rukia, he hurt you! The manipulative snake hurt you so he shall pay for his actions." Byakuya looked defeated and blew out an angry breath as he watched Rukia erupted in tears. He pulled her into his arms as he tried to comfort him as best as he could, "I help raised you to be stronger than this. Stop crying over an imbecile. You are an intelligent woman and you need to show him his regrets." He pat her back as he allowed her to calm her tears.

"This brand name polo is very expensive and I am sure ruined from your rather disgusting mucus you are blowing into the pocket."

Rukia couldn't help but laugh as she pushed out of her brother's grasped and punch him hard in the arm, "You can just buy another since you are so wealthy with your business. I am broke!"

"Not anymore, you aren't," He stated as he went to sit back down at the coffee table. "Why are you a model Rukia? Wouldn't you be avoiding models after what your model boyfriend has done?"

Rukia took a sip of water from the kitchen and brought over a glass for her brother, setting it down near him, "Well I was an assistant as you last new for the owner of Soul Society. I am not quite sure how it happened but one thing led to another and before you know it – I debuted." She wiped her eyes and nose with the napkins that came with the Chinese take-out.

"However, surely you must have seen Abarai have you not? You work in the same company; I don't understand why you would want to see him?" Byakuya ate his rice gracefully while picking a beef out from the container with his chopsticks.

"Well that's the thing Nii-sama, for some reason every time I see him… I feel stronger. It's hard to explain," Rukia said as she took another sip of water to rinse the rice down.

Byakuya sighed, "I suppose. Let me warn you Rukia, if I see him. He will pay dearly."

Rukia sighed as well knowing she could not stop her brother, "How is Hisana doing? When is my nephew due?" She remember recalling her brother and his wife, announcing the news of their expected child, she was so thrilled she cried for hours that their family was getting larger. Her brother loved Hisana so much that it brought joy to her heart seeing her brother so happy. Also the perks of him being married was he was too busy to infiltrate and questioned her life twenty four seven. He has become softer as a being because of Hisana.

"She is still in her second trimester but everything is going smoothly. You should stop by tomorrow and say hi to her. We have not seen you since you graduated from college."

Rukia gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry, I have to meet my boss for dinner at his home tomorrow." _Shit._ She knew he will take it the wrong way especially when his eyebrow furrowed.

"Dinner? Why is he hosting dinner at his home? Do you not think it's quite…intimate?" He watched her face grimaced at her slip. "Wait I have heard about him, Kurosaki Ichigo right? The billionare play boy? Please do not tell me you have fallen for another one."

Rukia shot him a look, "This is completely professional! He is an asshole Nii-sama! I will never date him as I can't stand being around him as he is so self-absorbed and such a prick to me. He never listens and he is just so damn bossy! He likes to play around with me and is such a stubborn fool as well! I can't ever understand his demeanor; all I know is he just likes to argue with me!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as she watched her vent to him about her boss, but the look on her face showed just how passionate she was when it comes to her complaining about him. Her face was red, not sure if it was from the actual true annoyance or from the blushing. He has not seen her like this before.

"Dear God, you like him," Byakuya bluntly said as he watched her eyes widened. "You are attracted to your boss."

"W-What? N-No I don't- I mean how can I?-He is my boss- I don't- He's my boss! " Rukia was completely lost for words as she stared at her brother in disbelief. How dare he made such a bold statement, it was so absurd!

"Rukia, I never seen you so riled up when talking about someone. Not even when it comes to Abarai… you like your boss. This is a complete school girl crush you have going on about you," Byakuya chuckled as he watched his sister face twist in a confused anger. "I didn't know you were going on a date tomorrow. I really hope you consider that he is a play boy. You know exactly what you are walking into as Abarai was the same."

"It's not what you think, I don't like him like that. I am not stupid to be walking in a relationship right now especially when my career kicked off last night!"

"I just want you to be careful, that's all Rukia. I am more so disappointed you didn't call me right away when you ended your relationship with Abarai. How did you even overcome the heartbreak on your own?"

"I wasn't completely alone, I had help with some friends…" Rukia thought of how Ichigo and Uryu helped her move on and to become more independent on her own.

"Just…be careful. Please," Byakuya soften his eyes. "You looked beautiful last night by the way." He watched Rukia gave him a sweet smile as she picked her chopsticks back up and continued eating. Byakuya knew something must be up with Renji and her as the pictures from her debut, she looked obviously close to her boss. Something in Ichigo's face while staring at his sister…something more was there but he didn't want to say anything about that due to he wanted to protect his sister from the sleazes that were out there.

Rukia didn't say anything more as they ate in silence. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she didn't realize something so big until her conversation with her brother.

 **She likes Ichigo.**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _"Are you tired Rukia?" Ichigo said as he glanced over at the small girl still wearing his jacket in his passenger seat?_

 _She glanced back over in his direction as she stifled a yawn, "A little bit. I don't think I am more tired then yourself."_

 _"I am fine," Ichigo casually said even though he was very tired. He continued to drive, leaving the city but made a quick detour through his hometown and stopped at a small quaint doughnut shop before shutting off the engine._

 _"What are you doing?" Rukia asked as she peered out of the windshield glass reading the doughnut shop sign. She watched him get out of the car to which she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car herself,walking over to Ichigo leaning against an outside counter window smiling._

 _"Little Ichigo? Is that you? My how handsome you have grown! I haven't seen you in ages my dear boy!"_

 _Rukia approached the window to see a small elderly woman wearing an apron behind a register, smiling up at him. Her beady eyes turned and enlarged when she saw Rukia approaching._

 _"Oh my,is this your girlfriend? She looks absolutely beautiful! What are you doing out here so late?" The old women put her hands on her hip as she stared at the both of them demanding information._

 _"Granny, this is my friend Rukia. We just came from a party and would like a late night treat,' Ichigo smiled as he watched the elderly woman face lit up in a smile._

 _"You always only see me when you want something to eat," The granny blushed when Ichigo winked at her._

 _"Because you make me a special doughnut every time. They are the best in the world."_

 _She lightly smacked his hand, "You always make me blush little Ichigo!"_

 _"Granny, why are you up so early in the morning working?" Rukia asked as she watched a smile erupted on the elder woman._

 _"This place is my pride and joy, I thought I was going to have to close down but someone bought this place from my land lord and given me the deed in my front steps, it's in my name even! I don't know who it is but I am so thankful...This is me showing how thankful I am..." She wiped a tear before going back into the shop to work on Ichigo's request._

 _She came back quickly handing both of them warm doughnuts filled with ice cream. Ichigo reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet but the old woman scalded him._

 _"Don't you dare pay me a dime child, you need to save your money if you want to take your girlfriend on a proper dinner date next time!"_

 _Rukia and Ichigo blushed at once as the old woman gave them a smile and peck their cheeks through the window before she hurried them away. They walked back towards his black Porsche._

 _Rukia looked up at Ichigo, "Is she your grandmother?"_

 _He shook his head, "No, we just call her Granny. She has been here forever and always gave us treats for free, she still thinks I am a child however and doesn't know I own my own business. I bought this shop from her prick of a landlord, as you can see she doesn't know it was me. I want to keep it that way."_

 _Rukia continued to stare at him in awe as he shared something so intimate with her. A crack in her heart healed the more she has gotten to know him._

* * *

 **Hello Bleachers!**

 **I am so sleepy when writing this today.**

 **Been terribly busy but managed to write a chapter out for you.**

 **I know Byakuya was OOC.**

 **I also decided not to make him so mean…didn't want to add too much drama.**

 **I hope you still like it and liked how he came out.**

 **Next chapter will be their dinner/date!**

 **Thank you as always for reading my story. Leave your love/hate down below!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Che:** You are right, Toshiro makes a small debut as well!

 **Anon:** Well I hope you didn't already checked today for the update hahaa. Thank you for your support, I hug you a thousand times!

 **Keira14:** It wasn't too bad with all of them together. ;3

 **Hinataellis:** I am sorry for it being short. I just don't like writing long chapters… Ichigo patience is running a tad bit low..

 **StariChanx:** :) I hope you like him in this story. I didn't make him cold like in the manga as it would be just too much for her I feel. I had to have him know about Rukia and Renji… the conversation between them helped me lay out some foundation and thoughts of how Rukia felt. I feel you will know how brotherly he is now!

 **Guest2:** I am glad I answered a lot of questions. Most of you guessed it but I just had to wait until the perfect timing. More IchiRuki next chapter love.

 **Vampirelover:** Thank you for your love as always!

 **Nuno-oki:** XP You always crack me up. Hahaha, thank you for that.

 **NieveDrop:** I haven't thought about the outing yet. I am not sure how I will do it but I have a small idea. It will come eventually. There will be more of a back story with Orihime and Aizen as that isn't over yet so it should clear up a questions as well. Just know, Aizen hates being second place.

Thanks for Gin, I forgot about him honestly… Ichigo did feel guilty. You will see why later!

 **Hirako Shinji:** Finally? I thought I updated pretty fast…hahaha…..

 **Blissbeat:** Thanks for your sweetness as always! Oh, the mysterious umbrella girl.. Who is she really? Haha. Uryu is the ultimate match maker here. He really truly value his friendship with Ichigo.

 **Althatsyu:** Girlfriend, I thought you were mad because you left me with I am just Super. So I knew something was up! Hahahhaha, I was like did she cut herself with the knife? Bahaha. Then I read the gigantic review from gues and knew it was from you and none other!

Grimmjow…gosh should I add him to the mix since you said it? Maybe he will be a super model tooo! I don't know if I have room for all this drama in my story. I will make sure to warn Orihime because remember..you have the knife. OUCH! I don't know Kubrick… or maybe I do?

It wouldn't be the last of the umbrella…all I can say now. He is losing his patience with the little bunny right now but when the time comes (ahem the strawberry lemonade) it will be very special but maybe too steamy for me to write!

I watched AHS so I know exactly what you are talking about! Thank you for your song recommendations and your love my best girlfriend! I do need to rest my brain now… this is too much typing in one day for me! Hugs, hearts, kisses, and love!

 **Anonymous101:** Happy Belated Birthday! I hope it was a fun one for you!

 **Guest:** I am glad many people noticed the umbrella scene and it's importance! Thank you for reading!

 **The Vampire Queen Lori:** Hi Lori! The tension is very strong…just the way I like it! And it's fun to rile you all up!

 **Giraffe:** I know the feeling of binge-ing. I think that is why I am exhausted. Renji/Rukia will be in a couple chapters or so. It's not the end of them yet…

 **Jobananasan:** Tatsuki is planning…but will she be the one to? I knew someone would eventually point out about the favor, your thinking is logical so hopefully Ichigo sees it that way too. Gin a good guy? I haven't thought of him being good… or even in this story. I will play with the idea.

 **Guest3:** I honestly haven't decided yet but you are right about one thing…you have to wait patiently. ;3

 **Onlyluna:** I like writing out their scenes too. It's like a breath of fresh air from the drama.

 **Yoko90:** Thank you love! Cute pudding!

 **Achalida:** He got himself in the hole… he needs to be the one to get himself out.

 **A Smiles Façade:** Thank you for your review! It is full of love and I am so thankful for it! You aren't creepy, I am not going to report you hahahahaha. I give you hugs instead.

 **DBZFanGXCC:** Hi hi! This review makes me go HFIHFSHFLFHLFJL. Bunch of 'H'. Haha, I hope you got a manicure to fix your poor nails! You will find out why he was likethat in the rain soon. It's was very hard on him that day. I wanted the readers to feel how sad he was…the pain.

Uryu love life… It's a slow progress but. I think some of you see where it might go. MAYBE. Renji… he did that to save Rukia, kissing Tatsuki. I felt bad for both him and Rukia when I wrote it out because it pretty much sealed the deal and Renji is now in a super bad spot.

The lemon, I get it now! I add a little bit here and there to satisfy those cravings for the readers but the actual one I agree with you. I want them to both be in it and not for the lust but we will see. I change my mind a lot when I write! Thanks love, I always appreciate your review.

 **Katsuko:** I messaged you so you wouldn't freak out until I updated but the story has a long way to go!

 **Jade Roji:** It is his fault… Thanks for your review!

 **Ichirukiafan234:** Hahahahaahaha so blunt! Sex,maybe soon. Update. Now.

 **Fer:** I am relieved too.. it was a lot of thinking and timing for the layout of the debut. Took a lot out of my small brain. Their plans…oye…

Xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	13. Chapter 13: Strawberries

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Strawberries**

 _"Whispered wishes and the heart's desire… The silent resolve."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

 **'Knock Knock'**

"You may come in," Uryu called out before he returned his focused to the computer screen. He scrolled down through the many e-mails he had received over the time that went by since Rukia's Debut. A smile erupted on his face as Rukia is a very much needed girl and will be for at least the next year or so. He glanced back up to a clearing of a feminine voice, and was surprised to see the blonde hair beauty.

"Ah, Ms. Matsumoto… I thought we have given you ladies the weekend off to rest before we start back up on Monday. Surely you must be tired from the extensive work you have been doing," His eyes returned back to the screen and his fingers moved through the keys. "By the way Rukia's schedule might be, Ms. Hinamori and you will be her full time make-up artist. You don't need to worry about the other models you have been working on as I will be hiring several more."

"I wasn't going to come in Ishida but I have a feeling you may need help with anything regarding Rukia. I thought I would stop by to see if you needed help with anything, as I know you must be overwhelmed…" Rangiku smiled slightly as her cheeks tinted with pink which was making her current blush on her cheeks more prominent. Her manicured hand brushed back her long blonde hair behind her ear causing the many bangles she wore on her wrist to jingle.

Uryu glanced back up at her as he closed his laptop with a smile and shifted his thin square frames up with his index finger. He stood up from his comfortable office chair as he checked his watch and noticed it was a quarter to eleven.

Rangiku noticed how Uryu is always so stylish when it comes to the office but today he looked comfortable as he must have been clearly tired from the debut as he has been working non-stop but still has not shown any sign of complaints. He wore light fitted jeans that were faded and torn slightly with a simple white t-shirt which she has not seen him in as she assumed it was too relaxed for him even though it worked really well with him, it was more of Ichigo's thing. His hair was always on point as one side was shorter and tucked behind his ear this time, the opposite side was longer and reach his mid neck. Most people do not know it, but when you actually look at Uryu, he was a pretty good looking man but most eyes were always on Ichigo when they were standing side by side which Uryu didn't mind.

"Ms. Matsumoto?"

Rangiku blinked a few times as she was lost in her thoughts of the man before her, "Ah I- yes?" She felt flustered as she was normally the smoother talker when she talks to men; she was the flirtatious voluptuous woman who loves the attention.

"I asked if you like to get an early lunch with me at a café nearby, I am rather starved as I have not eaten much yesterday as I was trying to keep up with the work flow since Rukia's debut. I assume you did not eat lunch as of yet let alone breakfast?"

Rangiku nodded as he was right, his skills are so keen when reading others. She slightly grimaced as she prayed he could not read how she felt, well no he shouldn't be able to when she clearly does not know the feelings herself.

"Yes, I am quite hungry as well. You are right about me not eating breakfast!" Rangiku gave a soft laugh as she watched him smile as well. "I will love to join you Ishida."

"Perfect, shall we?" He walked over to his office door and held it open for her as her heels clicked the ground on her way out the door before he followed behind.

 **…**

"What the fuck does she like to eat?"Ichigo stared inside his fridge as his eyes roamed through the ingredients sitting on the shelves. "I invited her over for dinner and I didn't even think to ask what she likes to eat. Good job you fucking idiot," He sighed as he slam the fridge door shut while reaching into his front jean's pocket and retrieving his cell phone. His finger grazed the screen before he held it up to his ear. He sighed with frustration as he leaned back against the wooden center island.

 _"Good Afternoon Kurosaki."_

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to be worrying about dinner at this moment," Ichigo growled into the phone as he pressed his forehead into the tips of his fingers.

 _"Wait- is that why you didn't come into the office this morning? Don't tell me you were staring inside your refrigerator this entire time contemplating what to make for dinner tonight for Rukia. Wait, knowing you were."_ A soft chuckled was heard through the phone line.

Ichigo glared into the phone, "Uryu. What makes you think- I am a very busy- Running the company doesn't give me time to even stare into- you are a fucking ass right now. Just help me think of something to make for dinner as I do not know what to make her." He was flustered; he didn't like the feeling of not having any type of control.

He heard Uryu chuckle again into the phone, _"Easy Kurosaki. I know you have been much indulged into your company as of lately so I must apologize for assuming you were staring inside the refrigerator all morning. "_

 _ **Fucking Uryu.**_

 _"You have plenty of time to drive to the grocery store and selecting a few ingredients. Since she is a model, she has to maintain a diet,"_ Uryu paused for a moment. _"As I recalled in college, you did make a rather satisfying salmon dish. Perhaps you should side with quinoa and asparagus? She should eat less white rice as for the carbs and stick to more of a brown rice."_

Ichigo smirked into the phone recalling how much Uryu and Chad complimenting his cooking which was always the reason they were over at his small apartment, he had to cook for them all the time. Orihime wasn't as appreciative as his two close friends now that he re-visited the old memory.

"I knew you were good for something," Ichigo casually said as he walked to his room to grab his car keys and wallet from the night stand before slipping on his watch.

 _"You know I always look out for the best,"_ Uryu simple said on the phone. _"You know I will always be here when you need help with anything such as what to make a beautiful girl for dinner."_

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he let out a grin, feeling a bit relieved his old friend couldn't see him. The sappiness of his friend was a bit too much for him but he couldn't help the grin, "Whatever Uryu."

 _"Enjoy your date Kurosaki,"_ Uryu casually said as he was about to hang up the phone.

Ichigo scowled defensively, "It's not a fucking- Uryu?" He looked at the screen and noticed the blinking screen stating the call had ended. He grimaced as he shoved his phone deep into his jean pockets and ran his hand through his hair but couldn't help the smile that formed onto his face.

 **"Fucking Uryu."**

 **…**

"Date? Kurosaki is going on a date?" Rangiku asked as she finished up her latte from her late brunch that rolled over for a couple hours. Her perfectly trimmed brows rose with curiosity as she watched Uryu place his phone back onto their table then propping his elbow onto the table with clasped hands.

Uryu nodded with a thoughtful smile, "Well not quite a date as Kurosaki would say but I believe it is." He sipped his hot tea as he noticed from his lit phone they were taking an extended lunch, longer than usual.

"Could it possibly be…Is it with Rukia?"Rangiku tried to refrain from smiling as she asked. The grin was freed when Uryu nodded his head. "Oh my, that is a first for Kurosaki! I never seen him like this in all the years I have been working for him! How romantic for him to cook her dinner, I wish I would have a man to cook me dinner, it's been quite a long time since I had someone cook for me…Maybe you can cook me dinner soon?" Rangiku froze, she didn't mean to ask Uryu that. Her heart fluttered as she regret asking that, she didn't mean to sound desperate. Was it being desperate? The delicious food she ate felt like it was to creep back up through her throat.

Uryu tilted his head about to open his mouth but Rangiku quickly stood up in a flushed state as her cheeks were clearly red from the embarrassment.

"Thanks for lunch, but I am afraid I must go. I will see you in the office at Monday to sort through Rukia's schedule," She flashed him a quick smile before she turned and click her heels through the café.

Uryu eyes were wide in a confused daze at her sudden retreat.

 **…**

Rukia brushed through her long hair as she stared at herself in her mirror in her bathroom. Just two days. She has been an official model for two days. The media she knew was going completely crazy about her as she was all over the television station, flipping through the channels to avoid viewing herself and what people had to say about her she completely did not use her television at all. In all honestly she did not know what the media thinks about her, she was too afraid to find out.

The violets drifted across her wide bathroom sink counter as she raised a slender hand to the sleek black eye lash curler and let out another sigh as she stared at all the make-up Rangiku has given her. Rangiku always applied her makeup and when she was not doing any shoots she simply did not wear any. She leaned forward against the bathroom counter as her eyes drifted down to the curler in hand; she wanted to look decent for Ichigo tonight. Rukia is used to eating meals with Ichigo, but usually they were quick because they had so much to prepare for her debut. This time is different… this time she couldn't contain the butterflies that were jutting around in her stomach.

 **'Knock Knock'**

Rukia twisted her head back as her eyes glanced through the door frame wondering what she heard was correct. Slowly setting the eye lash curler down, she exited through the doorway into the hall until she heard another soft knock of her front door.

"Coming!" Rukia called out as she quickly ran to the front door and unbolted the lock after glancing down to check if she was decent which she was. Twisting the door knob she was surprised to find her make-up artist standing at her front door.

"Ms. Matsumoto?" Rukia raised her eyebrows in surprised but dropped as she didn't want to seem rude with the surprise look on her face. "Sorry for my surprise rudeness, I wasn't expecting anyone at the moment." Her foot slid back as she allowed the voluptuous women enter into her apartment, in fact Matsumoto has not been to her apartment.

"How do you know where I live, if you don't mind me asking?" Rukia watched her take in her small but comfortable apartment as she shrugged off her large purse and slipped off her heels, placing the large bag on the front entrance stand.

"I received your address when we were going to do your make over earlier," Rangiku turned and faced Rukia as she crossed her arms under her large bosoms. "I hope you don't mind, I wasn't planning on stopping by like this but I heard you were going on a date with Kurosaki I just couldn't stand by idle and let you figure out about the make-up yourself."

Rangiku grin as she watch the small girl erupt in an awkward blush as she waved her hands out in front of her small frame, denying.

"No-no-no, you are mistaken. We had plenty of meals together-"

Rangiku interjected, "But the man is cooking you dinner for goodness sakes!" Her slender hand wrapped around Rukia's bicep gently as she led her down the small hall. "Now, let's get you ready for your date. I assume in your bedroom?" She glanced at the hallway bathroom and stopped abruptly as she viewed the make-up that was laid out. "I see that I came at a perfect time, look at the mess in here!"

Rukia felt her grasped released as she watched the woman walk over to the toilet seat and put the lid down and gave it a small tap with the palm of her hand.

"Sit down," Rangiku ordered her. Rukia let out a sigh and nodded as she went to sit down on the toilet seat. The violets drifted down to her thigh with the feint scar as she recalled the last time she was in this position was with Ichigo. A slender finger traced her thigh over the scar; Ichigo was so gentle with her. The way he was cleaning her open wound, she remembered when she placed her forehead on his from the pain. His skin was warm, and smelt a hint of his sweet musk and coffee he must have had before she saw him.

"Thinking about him aren't you?" Rangiku voice was saturated with tease as Rukia looked up with a flushed face. "I can tell by the small smile on your face."

Rukia was flustered by the teasing tone, "It's not what you think Ms. Matsumoto… it's not a date as you made it seem. He just wants to talk about my career-"

"Which was put off until Monday if you do not recall," Rangiku pointed which Rukia did not have a remark to. "Goodness, the man can't go two days without seeing you," She giggled again as she brushed on primer onto Rukia's fair skin.

"Your home is lovely Rukia," Rangiku complimented as her hands hover around the make up on the counter. "Where is your bronzer?"

Rukia pointed to a drawer that was slightly open under the counter, "I think it fell in the drawer earlier." She fiddled her thumbs together in a circular motion, hearing a hum of confusion in the distance. Tilting her head, she glanced up to Rangiku dangling a chain with a ring in front of her face.

"This-"

"That- that was given to me by my ex-boyfriend…" Rukia said quietly as Rangiku turned her head to make eye contact with those dark but now pale violets, so much sadness clouded those beautiful irises.

Rangiku slowly brought the silver chain down until her hand rested on the counter blindly, the chain dangling off the counter, "I was going to say that this is Mr. Abarai's."

Rukia mouth shaped into an wide 'O' as her eyes did the same, "H-How do you? How, Please don't tell Ichigo!" She was now standing facing her stylist, afraid that everything she had worked hard for was taken away.

"I saw Abarai wearing this when I was doing his make-up at a shoot several months ago. He told me it was for someone he loves…" Rangiku said quietly as Rukia brought her hands to her mouth holding back her tears. "But I didn't think you would be the one that he loves." She wanted to say, he thought it could be Tatsuki before but didn't understand why he became so cold towards her.

Rukia slowly nodded her head and brought her gaze down as well as her hands, "I have been with him for such a long time, since we were children but… he cheated on me Ms. Matsumoto. He ripped my heart out and took my trust." She felt warms arms enclosed around her shoulders as she was pulled closer to the warm skin and the hint of flowers became more prominent. How many times is she going to have to tell this story, how many people will she have to tell, and when will it get easier? When will the pain stop hurting her heart, just when it felt as if the cracks were slowly healing?

"It's okay Rukia," Rangiku said softly feeling the warm tears against her chest; she knew exactly who Renji had been with, it was very clear to her. "You don't have to say more. I understand now." She hugged Rukia for a moment and then gently pushed her back and used a tissue from the tissue holder to wipe the tears-struck face. "You better calm your tears if you want to look decent for Kurosaki," Rangiku gave a small smile as Rukia nodded and sat back down on the toilet seat. She place the ring back into the drawer and located the bronzer that fell next to the ring before grabbing a large brush to contour the face slightly.

"I must be blunt as I respect Kurosaki so much but-"Rangiku hesitated as she glanced in the red rimmed eyes. "Do you like Kurosaki?" She crossed her arms with the bronzer and brush in each hand waiting for an answer. "Do you honestly like the gorgeous man? He seem so engulfed by you as of lately. More than just a professional relationship that I have seen since I started here," Rangiku face was very serious. "Do you like him Rukia?"

Rukia's heart fluttered and the sadness was washed away suddenly as the small wave of anxiety was billowing up within her. She recalled the conversation with her brother prior and the realization she had.

 **"Yes, I like him."**

Rangiku hid her smile in her fingers as she observed the flustered girl, "Are you sure? You work in the same company as Abarai. It will be hard for you to avoid him as I am sure the media would want you two photographed together. You do realize that right?"

Rukia finally felt the large brush on the hollows of her cheeks, "I know. I just… I don't know how I feel honestly. The way Ichigo makes me feel… it's- well, it's different compared to Ren." Her eyes grazed up to the stylist face as she was so focused on her, "Have you ever felt confused about your feelings for someone?"

She watched the blonde hair woman froze with the brush still touching her forehead, "Ms. Matsumoto?"

Rangiku blinked a few times before continuing spreading out the bronzer evenly at Rukia's hairline, "No, I have not have time to have a serious relationship let alone develop feelings for anyone." She cleared her throat and pretended not to notice the thumping in her chest from her beating heart. Her palms were warm and getting clammy as she couldn't deny that Uryu had flashed through her mind.

Rukia noticed the stylist face had a pink hue on her cheeks but she didn't pry any longer and relinquished another sigh, "I don't know what to do Ms. Matsumoto. I… I love Ren but he hurts me so much. I am not sure when I can completely get over him and not feel sad when someone says his name." She closed her eyes so Rangiku can curl her lashes before applying mascara to the thick lashes.

"Call me Rangiku, I sound old when you call me Ms. Matsumoto, Rukia- besides we are friends now aren't we?" She smiled at Rukia's glowing face as she applied the mascara. "Break-ups are never easy especially when your heart and your soul were so indulged in the relationship prior but what you feel for Kurosaki. Maybe it's more real than you think it is… Besides he is drop dead gorgeous and is willing to cook dinner for you!" Rangiku giggled as Rukia blushed but the violets were smiling. "You are going to be a very lucky girl."

Rukia couldn't help the warmth that spread within her, "But what if he finds out Rangiku? About Ren and me?"

Rangiku leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms, "I am not- I am not sure about that honestly. I don't know but you should tell him eventually before someone else does." She grabbed the hair brush and brushed through the silky tendrils. "I know Kurosaki would want to hear it from you if anything… but I cannot tell you the outcome of it."

Rukia bit the inner bottom lip as she clenched her hands tight into a fist, she knew Rangiku was right but Uryu made it very clear that Ichigo must not know about her relationship… at least for now.

 **…**

"So you are dating Abarai now?" The long auburn hair asked through her large sunglasses as she sipped on her ice water in a wine glass before leaning back into the chair at the table. The sun was shining warm as the two women were having lunch at an expensive café.

Tatsuki drummed her fingers are the armchair, "Yes, we started to date officially since the bitch's Debut." Her eyes were hidden behind her dark sunglasses but the sneer on her face shown.

"A little feisty aren't we?" Orihime asked but she couldn't hide the disgust on her face as well. "I can't believe Kurosaki is taking pictures of the whore! She has to be sleeping with him or doing something! Maybe black mailing him to be a model." She snorts in anger as she crossed her arms, the blood in her veins was boiling and Tatsuki grinned at the fuming girl.

"You think Kurosaki will let some bitch blackmail him into being a model?" She laughed as she stared at her best friend face as it contoured in annoyance. "Kurosaki isn't a dumbass and let someone do him wrong like that."

"What are you supporting the new model now Tatsuki? You just started dating Abarai and now you have gone soft? Just two days ago you wanted to rip her head off for disrespecting us super models! She has some nerve to come waltzing in and fucking everything up!" Orihime slammed her hand down as she was getting upset, her breathing was erratic. Her best friend couldn't be betraying her, not like this. Tatsuki knows how much Ichigo means to Orihime, she couldn't possibly be happy for the new model being close to her ex-boyfriend.

Tatsuki let out a sigh at the dramatic demeanor her best friend was showing, "You are so fucking high right now and don't' even know it, just calm down Orihime! Of course I don't support the new model, I hate her honestly. A lot." Her hand went up to the small scar on her cheek as she tried to remain her own cool. She knew if she said something about whom the model really was Renji will never forgive her. As much as Orihime loves Ichigo, she could see it in Ichigo's eyes when he watched Rukia during the debut and the way his hand grazed her back. Ichigo had feelings for the new model, feelings that were very much different compared to Orihime's. As much as she hated Rukia, she loves Renji so damn much. If Rukia and Ichigo were together, she didn't have to worry about the small bitch anymore despite how much she wanted to destroy her and her career.

"Orihime, you really need to get your shit together… you are starting to not be fun to be around…"She reached out and laid her hand on top of Orihime's hand in a gentle manner. "What if Kurosaki finds out? You are supposed to be clean… I mean you almost died-"

"I know what happened Tatsuki, you know how I get when I am all riled up. I just need something to calm me down that's all," Orihime smiled as she glanced away hiding her blood shot eyes behind her large frames and sipped on her ice water.

 **…**

"It would help if you can help me open the fucking door Rukia instead of standing there," Ichigo scowled as he saw her jump from her spot. His arms were full of groceries bags, they were heavy which didn't help him at all as he tried to insert his key in the front door lock.

Rukia rushed over to him with a slight blush and took his car keys from his hand hidden underneath the bags. Pushing the key into the bolted lock, she twisted they key and turned the door handle allowing them into his home. It was late in the afternoon but the sun was still bright in the sky not yet ready to fall asleep. Ichigo spent a good amount of time at different groceries stores buying several ingredients, well more ingredients that could feed a whole village before he went to pick up Rukia at her apartment. He was pleasantly pleased to see her with minimal make up with only a hint of lip balm on her supple lips. She wore her hair down in large lazy curls and during the car trip to his home he could smell a hint of vanilla. When Rukia leaned in to grab the keys from his hand, a slight smell of strawberries from her shampoo wafted to his nose. He has a new liking to strawberries even though he hated it for as long as he remembered.

"Goodness Ichigo, what did you buy? The whole supermarket?" Rukia teased as she helped him set the many bags onto his kitchen island. She tried to smother a laugh when she viewed how red his face has gotten, must be from the many heavy bags he was carrying.

"I have no groceries here since I have been so damn busy with your debut. I have not cooked at home since I am hardly here so you better be fucking appreciative," Ichigo rumbled as he reached into one of the bags to pull out its contents, he gave her a quick smirk which caused her heart to flutter. Ichigo was absolutely gorgeous when he wasn't trying but when he show her that small smirk, no words can describe how handsome he looked.

Reaching in a bag herself, she hid her blush as she pulled out a bottle of red wine. Peeking into the brown paper bag, she noted several bottles of red and white wines. No wonder the bags were heavy.

"I didn't take you as a wine drinker, I only imagine you are a whiskey or scotch person," Rukia said as she pulled out the wines from the bag.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck boyishly, "I didn't know what your preference was, so I bought a few."

"A few? Wait-" Rukia looked at another bag next to it filled with wine bottles as well. "You bought the whole wine selection!" She laughed as she caught his angry scowl, she giggled a little harder. She was absolutely smitten that he would buy so much wine because he wanted to make sure she liked one with her meal.

"Just fucking tell me if I picked the right one at least," Ichigo glared as he starting putting groceries away in his refrigerator, he felt completely embarrassed and knew he should just stick with the apple juice since it was the only drink he knew she loved.

"Well…" Rukia started, "It depends on my mood and what we are eating. I usually like a nice Merlot or Cabernet with red meat." She held up two red bottles of wine to show Ichigo as he turned his head and looked at her.

"What about seafood?" Ichigo asked nervously as he pulled out the fresh wrapped salmon from one of the paper bags.

Rukia thought for a moment, "I will definitely go for this Pinot. In fact you bought my favorite one!" She smiled up at him as she set it down onto the kitchen counter.

"I have a client that owns a winery. Stock the best wine there is, I didn't have time to get some from him so next time I will just have to bring you. I had to settle for the supermarket quality," Ichigo grimaced as he put the remainder groceries away.

Rukia snorted, "Not everyone can buy wine from an expensive winery. Supermarket wine happens to be the best when you are on a budget!" She leaned forward on the kitchen island; her body warmed when she saw him leaning forward to her, his face was inches from her. She could smell mint on his breath from the gum he chewed earlier.

"Well now you can afford the wine at the winery," Ichigo casually said as he flashed her one of those panty dropping smirks.

Rukia pushed herself back with her hand on his face, her fingers grazing his lips as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Just because I can doesn't mean I will spend leisurely." What happened next surprised her, as she felt the stubble from his chin move against her hand and gently bit at her fingers, her breath halted as she brought her hand back to her side.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair awkwardly as he shifted his stance, bringing those burning ambers up and connecting to hers, "Sorry. I didn't mean to mess around,- I just uh- fuck- salmon sounds good?"

Rukia smiled trying to ease the awkwardness, "You can relax Ichigo and yes salmon sounds delicious."

Ichigo and Rukia spent the next hour or so in the kitchen, while she was sitting on a stool and Ichigo cooking their food. He was sautéing some asparagus in a very nice pan as the oven was baking away.

"Oh this merlot is so bitter!" Rukia made a face as she held up her glass of wine to Ichigo so he could take a sip out of her glass to try the wine to see if it was bitter.

She started to crack up at the ugly face he was making, yet even ugly looked good on him if that even makes sense.

"That was fucking awful Rukia, throw that shit down the drain," Ichigo scowled as he motioned her for the Cabernet that he tried and liked earlier during their random taste testing of the many wines Ichigo had bought.

Rukia drained the wine in the glass down the sink before she poured the cabernet he nodded his head towards and raise the glass rim towards his lips. She tilted the glass a little higher causing Ichigo to choke slightly from the rush of wine that poured into his open mouth.

"Ah sorry Ichigo!" Rukia laughed as she patted his back trying to maim the choking fit, while grabbing a kitchen towel to wipe the red drizzle of wine that ran down his jaw to his neck from the choking.

"Are you trying to get me drunk or kill me?" Ichigo grunt as he wiped the tears that formed in his eyes on the fabric of his shoulders as he tried not to let go of the hot sauté pan and wooden spoon in his grip. Just as he turned to wipe his other eye on his other shoulder, his forehead almost collide with hers. He stopped abruptly just as her face was tilted up slightly, hand still on his chest with the towel. Their breaths were a mixture of wine that they drank over the course of the hour. Strawberries and musk with a hint of sweat intertwined their nostrils.

The ambers were a shade darker as Rukia watched them lower to her lips. The tip of his tongue protruded out of his slips slightly, wetting them.

 _Badump... Badump..._

Her heart was beating so hard through her chest, "Um.. Ichigo I think you will burn your asparagus." The sound of a bare whisper flowed from her mouth and she wasn't even sure she heard herself. She watched those mesmerizing ambers look back up to her eyes before they shifted back to the asparagus.

Ichigo seem tensed as he quickly stirred the asparagus before placing them nicely into a small plate, Rukia didn't know if he was upset or what he was feeling, she politely excused herself to the bathroom before dinner started.

 **…**

Ichigo let out a breath of air as he watched Rukia retreated to the restroom; he was relieved because he wanted to calm the erection that visited him. Just that one moment, the moment he was so close to her, the moment of when the strawberries and wine became so prominent to him he had to fight the urge to resist himself from taking her mouth to his.

He was so fucking unprofessional; he didn't realize how much he had wanted her then and even now. Ichigo only wanted to make sure she was alright with the whole world demanding for her but he has not even brought it up or has it crossed his mind at all. Being with her was just- natural.

Ichigo brought the plate of asparagus over to his small dining table and pondered when was the last time he had a dinner at his dining table. He would always grab a quick bite as of lately not had any time to cook a meal let alone eat at home. It felt good to him knowing his culinary skills were not that rusty as he smelled the delicious aroma of the baked salmon that he was pulling out of the oven.

Fuck. He caught himself smiling which he didn't do so often, it's rare for people to see him smile when he is not doing his usual scowl which he doesn't even have to try to do. It's just there, always. Running his hand through his hair after setting the table he sighed, he was already feeling something for the small girl when he felt like he shouldn't be feeling.

"Wow, the aroma smells so delicious Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned to see a bright face with a wide smile as she eyes the dining table; the violets were so bright and warm. He noticed she had put her hair up in a messy bun revealing the curve of her neck. Slightly pale, but so fucking intoxicating to him.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "Are you hungry? Dinner is ready." Rukia looked over at him with the same expression of when she looked at the dinner on the table. _Damn it she's so beautiful._

"Yes, I am a bit hungry actually. Do you want some Pinot with your salmon as well?"

Ichigo nodded but it was pointless as she didn't wait for his answer and went back through the open door frame to the kitchen anyways. He casually walked to the door frame and leaned against it watching the small girl grab the wine glass from their holders. A smirk erupted on his face as he continue to watch her open his refrigerator door to grab the Pinot as she liked it cold.

"I see you are comfortable in my home Rukia," Ichigo suddenly said with that same smirk, watching her almost spill the wine bottle from his scare.

She gave him a glare, "Well you told me to stop asking you for this and that, to just do it myself." She returned her glance to the wine glasses and poured it half way full, hiding her smile from him.

Ichigo continued to lean against the door frame as Rukia returned to him and handed him the cold glass of white wine, as she held one herself. Ichigo grabbed the wine glass from her and stared at her for a moment waiting for the blush to creep on her cheeks from the close proximity, he liked it on her because HE was the one who did that to her. He watched her fidget for a while not knowing what to do and that beautiful pink hue formed. Ichigo let out another grin and turned to lead her back through the doorway to the dining room.

...

After dinner, Rukia went to join Ichigo on his couch before handing him his glass of scotch on the rocks as he couldn't take any more of the crap wine he had bought, so he says. Her stomach was satisfied and completely in awed. Can this man do any wrong as he was the perfect package- Handsome, successful, great chef… She was wondering what other things he was absolutely good at. For one, he was a very good kisser. Her head was slightly buzzing from the wine as she wanted to confirm the good kisser category again, but she refrained.

"I wanted to ask how you are handling the whole aftermath of the debut. You are not too overwhelmed are you?"

Rukia shook her head at his concerns, "Honestly I haven't watched or read much about it so far. I don't know how I feel as I don't try to look to see if anyone liked me. I am nervous to find out really…"

Ichigo set down his square glass and turned to her, his legs brushed against her as he looked at her in those violets, "Don't worry about it. If it ever gets too much just let me know, as I know how you feel as I been there before. You are handling it better than I thought."

Rukia nodded and bit her lip before shifting her eyes down, fiddling with her wine glass in her lap. Should she tell him that she liked him? Should she tell him about Renji? So much was racing through her mind as her anxiety was taking over her.

"I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for you and Ishida…" Her eyes were casted down still as she tried to bury her doubts.

Warm fingers reached for her and placed gently under her chin, tilting her head up so she can view Ichigo's face. The scowl was relaxed and his eyes were soft as he drank her in. Rukia couldn't help herself to be lost in those eyes, the way he looked at her washed away any doubts or worries that she had as if he was letting her know it's alright to be dealt with later. Without thinking, she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. She heard a muffle surprised as she closed her eyes and take in his intoxicating scent.

His fingers never left her chin as he gladly gave into her surprised kiss, slipping his tongue through the soft folds tasting the sweet Pinot they shared over dinner. Rukia noticed the kiss was not as desperate as the other kisses, but sweet and gentle- not rushed. Their tongues were dancing in a smooth synchronized dance, sending shivers down her spine, her mind becoming hazy with emotions. He placed his hand on the side of her jaw and neck from her chin, nibbling on her lower lips slightly before slipping his tongue back to hers causing a small satisfied moan.

His other hand went to her lap and carefully seized the wine glass, trying to blindly set it onto the coffee table next to his glass of scotch. With her hands free she reached up and gripped his signature t-shirt and pulled herself closer to him, resting her knees on the couch while raising her thighs. The momentum of her weight resting on his chest pushed him to lay back onto the couch causing them to fall with her between his legs, lips never leaving each other as their tongue dance hungrily as their bodies were intertwined. Her small body was lying flat against his chest, pelvis feeling the hardness that was forming. With Rukia still gripping his shirt he pivoted her so she was lying on the couch on her side, with her head now resting on his bicep as he was now on his side, slightly higher than her.

Slowing down the kiss to a complete stop he pulled away and took in the view of her swollen red lips and rosey cheeks, the strands of hair that escaped from the bun were strewn across her face. He could feel the soft breaths that were escaping through her parted lips, hitting his jaw and slightly.

The arm her head was resting on encircled around her shoulder bringing her closer to him as his other hand reached up and pushed back the hair that had fallen onto her face. She was so fucking beautiful. His breathing slowed as he was in complete tranquility, completely forgetting that she was an employee. She is more than that, him being her boss is out the fucking door.

Rukia still felt daze from gentle kiss and the tender of his touch, the intense stare he was giving. The way he was watching her was so intimate and so raw, she was scared. They liked each other and they know it, they couldn't deny it any longer as the strong feelings of wants poured out from their kisses they shared or the lust they felt.

 **"I like you Rukia."**

The small hands gripped his t-shirt tighter as she looked up at him slightly while he gazed down at her, studying her, hand still caressing the side of her face. The ambers were bright, filled with warmth and added mixture of honey which she has not seen before. The violets shifted between the ambers searching to see if there was any regret or tease, but there was none and the warmth was now spreading within her entire body. She hasn't felt this way in a very long time.

 **"I like you too Ichigo."**

Ichigo let out a soft breath of relief as he pulled her in and tucked her head into the curve of his neck as he fully encircled his arms around her. His own face was buried into her hair as he was lost in the scent of strawberries that he used to hate so much.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hi Bleachers!**

 **I have been so busy and still am busy.**

 **But yet this is the longest chapter I have written.**

 **I split their 'date' into two parts. Next chapter will be a bit heavier.**

 **I want to thank you for your patience! I will be busy for a while so I could only update this story.**

 **Please leave me your love/hate!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Kiera14:** Hi Love how are you! I want Byakuya be a bit cooler yet still protective in this story.

 **Itachiluv89:** Oh, I think Byakuya will kill Renji if he had the chance!

 **Anon:** Hi friend! Thank you for your thoughts and I appreciate the xoxoxo. I need them!

 **Guest2:** You are more amazing. I think you already know that tho! Oh dear, I didn't realize that Hisana looks exactly like Rukia. Well now, it will be a brown hair tall woman that won't look like her… ughhh. Thank you tired brain.

 **Guest:** Thank you for the hugs! More your way too!

 **Che:** Yes, I thought the Granny scene will be a cute little bonus. Now he confessed his liking her!

 **The Vampire Queen:** Even though they admit their likes, the tension will continue to grow and it won't be easy.

 **Jobanansan:** I have an idea from Grimmjow but it won't be until later if I do write him in. From this point forward, you will see a jealous Ichigo. A very jealous Ichigo.

 **Guest:** Hi Hi, thank you for your patience!

 **Yoko89:** You don't have to wait soon hahaha. So it begins.

 **Althatsyu:** Girlfriend! I miss you! How have you been my love? If I do involve Grimmjow it wouldn't be that weird triangle thing like I am doing in Unexpected. I don't think my little brain can take that much drama.

You really like Byakuya? I do toooooo! I see people writing romance stories about Byakuya and Rukia. I am not sure how I feel about that yet! Uryu, I feel he gives good advice and a perfect matchmaker but I am still working on his love story slowly. He is generally just a nice guy and I am not sure if that is a good thing, too much nice can kill a person! Haha.

I like will try the song out soon when I get a chance out of my so called busy life! Kubrick I googled, he is a producer? Do tell my gf!

 **NieveDrop:** Thank you for helping me fix Byakuya so he is a little more like himself! I am still planning the direction of the story as there is so much to write and I need to place it well so home visit will be soon maybe.

 **Vampirelover:** Thank you my friend! Glad you like the cute and sweet chapter!

 **Blissbeat:** Oh man, I don't always re-read as I get lazy. I will try to get it right the first time! Matsumoto and Uryu… HMMMMMM hahhaa. We will never know or maybe you already know.

 **Hinataellis:** This isn't as steamy as you might have expected. I wanted it to be meaningful first!

 **Nuno-oki:** Hello hello! Well at least hedgehogs are cute!

 **Achalida:** Granny is super adorbz. I loved writing that little scene as it showed Ichigo in a lighter setting.

 **WhiteEagle0:** Renji will be in the picture in a bit. I don't want to make his story part of the main focus but more of a support. You will see him soon.

 **Ichirukifan234:** Well there you go for the small make up session hahaha! Thank you love.

 **Honeybibs:** Thank you for reading. Please continue your support!

 **Suiren15** : I had to look that up! Haha He is tho isn't he :3

 **:** I felt bad for her too and didn't want Tatsuki to be the total puta at this moment.

 **MugetsuIchigo:** ;3 Thank you my friend!

 **Guest:** I am sorry that this took so long. I hope you enjoy this one friend!

 **A Smiles Façade:** Thank you, I appreciate it very very much.

 **Guest3:** They both realize it! Will it start something or last? We will never know.

 **Broken Emerald:** Thank you hahaa. I smiled.

 **Anonymous 101:** Don't have to wait anymore!

 **Fer:** Hi Fer how are you? Thanks for always leaving me some love. I know Uryu and Rangiku is weird but trust me, it might be cute.

 **Sisteraptor:** Thank you friend!

Xoxoxo- Iheartkiwi


	14. Chapter 14: It Begins

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: It Begins**

 _"If I were the rain. . . that binds together the Earth and the sky, whom in all eternity will never mingle. . . Would I be able to bind two hearts together?"_

- _Tite Kubo_

* * *

 _Pain_. Why was Ichigo feeling pain in his left shoulder? His shoulder was numb with heavy weight lying against it; he slowly opened his eyes to thick lashes in the darkness with only the dim light coming from the lamp in the corner. Rukia's head was resting on his shoulder still while facing him, causing the sharp pain that was shooting through his shoulder down to his arm. Ignoring the pain, he watched her sleep peacefully, being memorized by her natural beauty. Her face was serene and relaxed; hair sprawled across her face artistically. Her pink lips slightly parted as she quietly snored through her nose.

Her small slender hand was resting on his bicep in front of her face, casually gripping his sleeve. He noticed their legs were intertwined with each other as if they were wrestling. For a moment he has forgotten about the pain in his shoulder that she was causing him unknowingly.

Fucked. _I am so fucked._ Ichigo inhaled the scent of strawberries as he continued to watch the sleeping beauty. He felt as if he fucked up when he had confessed his liking to her. Yes, he likes her. It wasn't quite at the level of love but it was enough to where he wanted her as his girlfriend eventually if not now. To be over all the time at his home so he can cook her dinner, watch a movie… maybe just be a normal couple aside from their famous life but he felt this wasn't the time for her to be serious with anyone as she is still growing herself. Still discovering herself especially now she is a new model.

 ** _But she fucking likes me too._**

The media will be all over her and it wouldn't look right in their eyes. Just two days or was it three now… Just a couple days after making her official debut the society will portray her as the girl who slept with her boss to make it to the top if they found out about them. Ichigo frown as he continued watching her sleep, he cared too much about her to be putting her through that. She just had a break up from someone she has known since she was seven; he didn't think she was strong enough to handle fucking pressure like that because of him.

Raising his free hand, he moved the strands from her fringe off of her face softly, pushing the strands to the side. Rukia stirred slightly in her sleep, from his subtle touch. Her head was pressing into his shoulder more as she snuggled her face and body into him. Some of the weight was off his shoulder but it still hurt like hell, yet he won't regret it later.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said softly as his hand grazed down her back softly.

"Hmmmm," Rukia muffled a reply as she snuggled her face deeper into his chest, inhaling his scent unconsciously.

Ichigo gave her a scowl as he twisted his body more so he was laying flatter on the couch and not so much on his side, relieving the pressure off his shoulder completely. Rukia was propped a little higher up on his chest awkwardly, but she didn't seem to mind as her eyes were still closed.

"Rukia…" Ichigo called out again but this time bringing his hand to her waist and trailing the open skin that was revealed between her shirt and her shorts. The skin was smooth but cool to his touch as it was open to the air.

Rukia gripped at his shirt near his chest, enjoying the feel of his warm hands. The violets finally peeked out of those thick lashes, blinking a few times before she registered where she had fallen asleep, the scent of sweet musk and sweat filled her nostril even when she shot up on her arms and stared down at her boss. Her mouth was hanging open, not noticing Ichigo hand was still caressing her waist. Her cheeks turned a shade or two darker as she quickly sat up, pushing herself away from Ichigo.

Ichigo looked confused as he leaned up onto his elbows staring at her. Her hair was wild as the strands were falling out from her messy updo, framing her face but it looked damn good on her.

"What?" Ichigo was all he could manage out as he watched her flustered and picked at the bottom end of her t-shirt.

"I-I didn't realize we had fallen asleep," Rukia lamely said as she still avoided his intense stare. She was completely embarrassed and wiped her mouth just incase she had drooled.

"Look at me Rukia," Ichigo commanded softly.

Rukia shifted her eyes up from her hands, to his chest, neck, and eyes. She engulfed him completely soaked in the vision of him being disheveled from their nap. His t-shirt was slightly raised, so his briefs and tan abs were peeking through. The orange mane was slightly messy but it worked very well with him, as a few fringe fell slightly over his eyes.

Rukia raised her hand slowly and brushed his hair up out of his eyes just as he did for her, his eyes following her small hand. Ichigo relinquished that gorgeous smirk that captures her breath.

"Thanks," He laughed as he completely pushed himself up to a sitting position, bringing his knees up so his arms could encircle around them, grabbing his wrist.

"Ah, listen Rukia," Ichigo started out. He wanted to kick himself as it was a stupid way to start any conversation, especially since she winced a little as if he was going to reject her. "Shit- I- Damn it, I am not good at this…"

He reached out and caressed her face in the dim setting which relaxed her a bit, "I wasn't fucking kidding or caught up in the moment when I told you that I like you…" He paused and watched her lip part once more. "I know you were in a very serious relationship not so long ago and I tried to avoid it but fuck, I like you. I have no idea how it happen but I like you a lot midget."

Rukia's body completely relaxed as she tried to search through those now honey amber in the dim lighting. The color of those irises was so beautiful, as if she was the one who can bring the color out of him. A mixture of warmth, tender care, and complete tranquility washed over her as she continued to plunge in those warm irises. The warmth of his hand was so gentle and supportive, a touch she has longed for in such a long time from Renji but never received.

Ichigo cleared his throat, retreated his hand as he didn't feel comfortable that Rukia was just staring at him without saying a word. He always had kept his cool and always kept up with the image of the cool sexy man that everyone has known him for but now, he felt like a complete idiot. _I thought the midget liked me._

Rukia brought her hands up and rested on his broad shoulders, bringing herself on her knees once again as she leaned forward and enclose the distance between them as he opened his legs to allow her body to sink in. Her lips softly touched his own which sent him a wave of relief of any doubt he had and encircled an arm around his waist before bringing up a hand and gripping his fingers into her hair, softly massaging her head.

His arm that was enclosed around her waist lifted her up so she could bring her legs up and straddle him on the couch. With that Ichigo slipped his tongue in to taste the sweetness of her own tongue, lifting them up from the couch as her legs fully enclosed around his waist. His lips left her mouth, smiling into her neck as he heard a small pout from the small girl. Her body clung to him as he gripped her ass with his hand and proceeded to his bedroom, hearing the small moans slipping from her lips as she gripped the orange mane allowing Ichigo to nuzzle his kisses into her neck.

Once his knees hit his bed frame, he gently laid her back down onto the middle the large comfortable bed, crawled over her, hovering slightly above her while resting on both fists on each side of her. He studied her slightly swollen red lips from their kiss and the gentle heave of her chest from her soft breaths. The ambers lifted to the violets to intimately study them, they were pleading for his touch, hungry for more- _for him_.

Ichigo didn't want to rush what they were starting, what already had started. The woman before him was so beautiful, perfect, and different from his past relationship with Orihime or even the past random fucks he had. He wanted to take the time to explore what they will become, what pleasure she gains from when he touches her neck, and the kisses he gives her… what makes her toe curls. His cock was begging for the release, her touch … the grip of her fingers, the smoothness of her tongue, and the tightness of her.

 **"I want you Ichigo."**

Ichigo broke out of his thoughts as he felt warm slender hands caressing his jaw line, eyes gazing at those swollen red lips that let those fours words slip through.

He let out an internal groan and leaned down to growl into Rukia's neck, "Midget, you are making this fucking hard for me."

Rukia closed her eyes as her body shivered from the gentleness of his kiss, "Why is it hard for you when I am willing?" She whimpered and brought her hands to his head.

Ichigo pushed himself up with his fist to stare back into her eyes, his own weary, "I know and believe me I want to…" He held himself up with one fit while running his hand through his hair, "I just don't want to fuck this one up honestly."

Rukia blushed- Ichigo was worried. She felt slightly uncomfortable to stare into his eyes as everything that was happening between them at that moment was so real and so raw. It was them and no one else.

Ichigo noticing her discomfort pushed himself back up completely before grabbing her arms and pulling her up with him. He positioned himself in between her legs so he could lift her by her waist to straddle him on his lap. Rukia blushed further at the close proximity their faces were, normally she wouldn't mind when they were kissing but they weren't. He raised his hand and grabbed her chin which she knew it meant for her to look at him. Once she did Ichigo relaxed further watching her bit her lower lip.

"This- I want this Rukia. Whatever this is- what it can potentially be I want it," He motioned between the small space of air between them with his hand that held her face. "If you don't want to try this, then tell me now and I will leave it be before I go into deep."

Ichigo was so tense with her gaze that she gave him his signature scowl which surprised him, "I am not like you Ichigo. I don't sleep around with men, if I say I want you Ichigo it is because I actually do like you and want something more with you. I agree that I don't know what this is." She used her small hand to do the same motion as Ichigo earlier, "But I am not afraid to try it out. We don't need an official title right now, not yet." Leaning forward she gave him a small kiss to reassure this is what she wanted. She was scared because this is something that isn't with Renji; she has never had her eyes on another man before.

Ichigo pulled back with seriousness in those ambers, "I just want to let you know that-"

"I know and I agree," Rukia sighed but gave him a smile. "We should keep this a secret until the whole world gets tired of me let alone figure what this is."

Ichigo grimaced, "You really think the world is going to fucking get tired of you in a month? Could take years midget."

Rukia frowned, "You are right. It's been years for you and that is very surprising the world isn't tired of you." She laughed as Ichigo gave her that signature scowl.

"So what now?" Rukia said as she was about to get up from him thinking he was uncomfortable but Ichigo held her in place but pushed her back onto his bed so she was sprawled out on her back.

Ichigo crawled back over her resting his hands on each side of her, "I said we shouldn't fuck now but it doesn't mean I can't have a taste."

Rukia shuddered from the deep tone of his voice, the hunger that grew behind it, "W-What do you have in mind?" She was nervous but smiled when she felt him smiling into her neck.

He ignored her and continued to plant soft kisses on her neck, tracing up to her ear, biting the lobe between his lips causing her to release a small moan. Bringing up his hand, he slipped underneath her shirt feeling the warm and smoothness of her skin- caressing the side of her waist, feeling her melt into his hand. Loving her reaction he slipped his finger underneath the wire of her bra and fondled her perfect breast, twisting the hardened nipple with his middle and index finger teasingly.

Rukia arched her back into his hand as she allow the sensation overtake her. The soft breath from his lips tingled through her veins.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Ichigo whispered as he trailed his kisses from her ear down to her neck. Removing his hand from her breast, he lifted the hem of her shirt and brought it up over her waist and head, removing it from her. Her hair tie was accidentally removed in the process of the shirt removal, leaving it disheveled and sprawled out across the bed.

Rukia started to reach behind her back to remove her bra but Ichigo stopped her.

"That's my job," He said as he leaned down and kissed her collar bone, grabbing her hands and positioning them above her head as he took of her laced bra, unhooking the back expertly. He continued to trail his lips across her collar bone, reaching his hand down and started to unbuttoned her shorts then pushing them down her thighs until she was able to kick them off herself.

Ichigo straightened up slightly on his heels, taking in the view of the small girl that as laying on the bed before him. He noticed she was slightly embarrassed as she covered her breast with her arms, her face was flushed with strands of her fringe fallen across her forehead. Her toned stomach was heaving up and down slightly fast as she was breathing hard from her nervousness.

Ichigo smirked and grabbed her hands to reposition them back above her head once again. He knew she was watching his eyes as those ambers left the violets and grazed over her bare body, wearing nothing but a lace pink thong. Her breasts were not big but not small, just perfect for her small frame with delicious pink nipples.

"So fucking beautiful," Ichigo muttered and licked his lips hungrily as he lowered himself to her nipples, circling his tongue around one while massaging the other with his fingers.

" _Shit_ ," Rukia moaned as the pleasure spread throughout her.

Ichigo smirked into her breast at her foul language which enticed him more, he switch between nipples as he didn't want to leave one abandoned from the pleasure he could give.

He placed a hand on her thigh, stopping her from rubbing them together. He grazed his fingers across the fabric covering that sweet nectar, feeling the het and wetness.

" _P-Please Ichigo…_ "

Never leaving her breast, he inserted two fingers between the folds and felt her stomach tense as he slowly thrust them inside of her. The moans became louder as he worked his fingers and trailed his kisses down her abs to the lining of the lace. Removing his wet fingers, he grabbed onto the lace and pulled them down, as Rukia helped kick them off.

Ichigo took a moment to stare at the completely nude woman, her rosey cheeks, the heavy breathing, and those pleading eyes. Spreading her thighs open with his hands he lowered and kissed around the sweet nectar, inhaling the scent of her sex. Wanting to hear her more, he lapped his tongue between the folds and flicking the clit.

Rukia bucked as the warmth of ecstasy spread throughout her body, running through her veins. She grabbed and twisted her fingers into the orange mane as Ichigo continued to please her. The violets rolled back into her head as she arched her back, moaning his name and begging for more. He reintroduced his fingers inside of her and focused on the sweet clit with his tongue which caused her to squeeze his legs in between her thighs, her nails raked through his hair which hurt like hell for him but he didn't mind as he licked the succulent juices that were flowing from her.

Ichigo know she was getting close as she started to pull his hair, "Fuck midget." Ichigo growled and thrust his fingers faster until her mind became hazy as the orgasam pulsed through her body. Her eyes rolled back as her body tensed and shook from the pleasure.

Ichigo smiled as he planted a kiss on her abdomen, trying to not to focus how hard he got from her orgasam as he crawled back up to cuddle with the small girl.

 **…**

"Mr. Kurosaki! You are smiling which is rare to see," Yumichika giggled as he looked over at the handsome man. "Did something happen last night?" He sat down gracefully in Ichigo's sofa with his leg crossed sipping on his coffee.

"I agree Kurosaki, you look pleasantly happy this morning," Uryu chuckled as he watched his old friend throw daggers. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing fucking happened last night," Ichigo growled. "Where is-"He paused when he heard a knock on the door before it opened. White hair poked through as Toshiro walked into the large office while shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry I am late, I had prior engagements," Toshiro apologized as he went to sit on the small white sofa across from Uryu and Yumichika. His eyes glanced at the many different photographs that were sprawled before them on the coffee table.

"Prior engagements at seven in the morning?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow curiously as he looked at Toshiro blushing slightly perplexed at his question.

"As you can see, the media is very fond of Ms. Kuchiki," Uryu winked at Toshiro saving him from Ichigo's rather nosy question when they knew he must have been with Momo.

"She was absolutely breathtaking at the debut! I am so sad I didn't get to meet her properly but I am looking forward into taking photos of her!" Yumichika exclaimed as he clapped his hand together.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo scowled at the flamboyant photographer.

Yumichika frowned in confusion, "Aren't I suppose to be here after a model debuts to discuss anything pertaining to them since I am their main photographer?" He held up his coffee with both hands as he sipped the hot liquid, "Mr. Ishida told me to be here to discuss her future work."

Ichigo sighed, "Well Uryu here is wrong, you are not her photographer."

Yumichika pouted with his lower lip out, "What? Why can't I take photos of her? She is such a doll and I would love to photograph her with Abarai!"

Ichigo stiffened at the thought, "I am **_her_** photographer and she isn't ready to be fucking photographed with the shit head Renji."

"Actually…" Everyone turned to glance at Toshiro who interrupted their spat. "Rukia is very popular, an over night sensation. We actually do want to see her be photographed with Abarai. Reviewing all the news she received, there is a demand for her to pair with the most famous male model which is Abarai. Also, Mr. Yamamato did request it."

"Ooooooo, they will definitely look hotter together than he with Arisawa!" Yumichika noted as he leaned forward to Toshiro. Toshiro straightened and cleared his throat, avoiding the intimate stare.

"I believe your next month edition will be a wedding edition?" Toshiro asked as he glanced at the photographs on the table.

Uryu nodded, "Yes you are correct… but I am not quite sure if Ms. Kuchiki is ready to be photographed with such a famous model since her career just started." Uryu felt slightly uncomfortable putting her in such an intimate photoshoot with Renji, especially all that has happened between them. With the way Ichigo was gripping the pen in his hand, he knew something has happened between them as well. You cannot deny a request when it comes to the old legend…he knew it must be done.

"Many magazines will follow your lead and do a wedding edition as well. It will work in your favor to have the two of them photographed, I honestly believe the issue will be the most successful," Toshiro furrowed his brow as he wondered why they weren't jumping on board with his suggestion.

"I want to do it! I want to photograph the wedding edition. I can envision it now, the way Abarai will hold her and caress-"

"Fucking stop!" Ichigo raised his voice at the shocked photographer as the other two looked startled as well. "Sorry, Yumichika you will not be doing this issue. You can photograph the other models in wedding dresses and suits." Yumichika lip quivered at his boss rejection, "When it comes to Rukia… I will be her photographer as she is mainly comfortable with me. This shoot will be very intimate so I will be there…" Ichigo's stomach twisted in knots as he thought of Renji with Rukia. Yumichika vision for the pair of them will be true; they will have to look as if they were in love with each other for the shoot to be successful. Ichigo knew that he didn't have to worry about Renji falling for her since he is a playboy, but he was afraid that she may have a crush on him by the way she reacted to his photos when she first started. He just started something with her- whatever it was.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo blinked a few times and looked over at Uryu who shifted his glasses up, "What Uryu?"

"I was just discussing about perhaps having Shunsui providing wedding gowns for the models and suits as well for the men. I will ask Urahara to design several for just Rukia and Abarai for their shoot."

Ichigo nodded with a sigh, "Toshiro thanks for meeting with us this morning. Do me a favor; let me know if there is going on with Sereitei Vogue."

"Yumichika, you can go ahead and plan for your shoot with the other models," Uryu said to the photographer who sighed with a nod. He got up and exits the office with his coffee, shutting the door behind him. Uryu turned back to Ichigo.

"Why do you want to know about Sereitei Vogue?" Uryu browed furrowed curiously.

Ichigo eyes darkened, "I just want to keep an eye on Aizen that's all. I wasn't comfortable seeing him at the Debut especially since he hasn't shown face for a while."

"That's quite true Kurosaki," Toshiro said as he was deep in thought. "His magazine always does well but he is oddly quiet for a while and is fairly private. I will have my staff find out about anything regarding Aizen but I do hear rumors."

"Rumors?" Ichigo and Uryu said at the same time while both staring at Toshiro.

"Yes, I believe he is planning on having a Debut soon as well. I hear he just picked someone up as of yesterday."

"The fuck? He is going to have a debut right after mine?" Ichigo glared at the thought. "He refused to do Debuts since we created them here in Soul Society. What made him change his mind? What the hell is he trying to get at?"

Uryu slowly nodded his head in agreement as his hand was on his chin, "I am not sure. This isn't his usual course of action, please let us know any additional information you know pertaining to this debut and the model Aizen is planning on introducing."

Toshiro nodded as he stood up before saying his goodbyes and exiting through the door.

Uryu glanced at Ichigo who was hunched over the table rearranging pages of their magazine.

"So, do I need to know anything regarding Rukia?" Uryu smirked as he watching Ichigo stare at the same page for a few moments.

"There's nothing Uryu, just drop it already," Ichigo said without looking up at him.

Uryu pursed his lips, "So your date didn't go well?" He was fishing.

Ichigo still did not look up, "It's not a fucking date."

"I see… so-"

 **"I fucking like her okay?"**

Uryu grinned, "FINALLY you confessed it to me. You being a sore sport as of lately because of her was getting quite-"

"You are the annoying one not me, always so persistent with me Uryu when it comes to her," Ichigo finally looked up at the grinning face. "I don't know what the hell I am doing but I like her and for some fucking reason she likes me too. I cuss, I am- **_was_** a ply boy, billionaire, fucking sexy-"

"Arrogant," Uryu cut in to the scowl.

"Confident," Ichigo corrected.

" _Confident_ then, but you make it seem like they are very bad qualities when most women would love your qualities even with the swearing."

"Yeah but-"

"But what Kurosaki? Why are you having doubts about Rukia if she says she likes you too?"

"Because I don't want another fucked up relationship Uryu! Look at what happened with Inoue?"

Uryu tensed his body, "Kurosaki that was not your fault. You know clearly that Inoue chose her path and she almost died because of it. "

"I know it is not my fault but I feel-"

"There is nothing to feel anymore, you saved her life. You owe her nothing now. If anything, you deserve this new found happiness and I am thrilled that it is with Rukia."

Ichigo gazed solemnly, "I honestly tried not to like her but it happened. I don't want to be fucking betrayed or lied to again. I feel when I am with the midget, it's different. I feel more relaxed like I can somewhat let my guard down."

Uryu tensed his jawline, "I see…"

Ichigo stood from his seat clearly over the personal shit, "Just do me a favor and keep this a secret please. Don't mention to Rukia that you know. I am tired so I am going to rest today, you do the same and we will come back on Monday tomorrow to work on this wedding edition."

Uryu watched Ichigo walked out of the office. He massaged his temples before he stood up himself and walked out of Ichigo's office before shutting the door. Uryu had a small knot in his stomach knowing this new relationship that is developing between them might be failing before they even know it.

 **…**

Rukia hummed her way to the coffee shop near her apartment, disguising herself in thick sunglasses with a baseball cap covering some of the raven lock tied into a low ponytail. She was relieved that the paparazzi has not located where she lived so the attention in her small town was very minimal if none at all. Many that lived in her town don't really follow closely when it comes to fashion or famous people, when Renji became famous it took months before anyone in their town realized that he was indeed a famous model. Hopefully it would be the same for her as well.

She continued humming as she walked the short distance, smiling to herself as well when she thought of Ichigo and how she felt when she was with him. Not realizing her heart would beat the way it did or the butterflies that flew around in her stomach when she is near him. After Renji betrayal, she didn't think she would love again, not that she is in love- but to be smiling because of another man. Her world did a one-eighty because of him; the independence was becoming more and more prominent within her as the heartbreak was slowly diminishing from her. She was completely happy.

"Ruks!"

Rukia stopped and glanced to the other side of the street to see the red head running towards him. Her stomach twisted, not expecting to see him in their hometown least not this soon. She glanced around and saw others walking the street pointing at him as he was running to her. Rukia became slightly irritated and started to quicken her pace as she didn't want any attention drawn to her.

"Ruks, wait!"

Before she knew it, his hand grabbed her arm and spun her around stopping her from walking away towards him.

"Get your hand off of me Ren! I don't think your girlfriend would like you touching me like this," Rukia spat through gritted teeth.

Renji furrowed his brow and slowly took his hand off of her, "Ruks I can explain about that."

"There is nothing to explain," Rukia sighed irritably and she crossed her arms in front of her. "What do you need with me? I would like to get my coffee as I am very tired."

Renji grinned, "I was on my way to get coffee as well. If we are going to be working together then we need to at least be civil."

"I doubt we will work together as Uryu wouldn't allow it knowing how much you fucking broke me," Rukia glared through her glasses.

Renji winced slightly, "Ruks please. You aren't letting me explain anything. The kiss between Arisawa and me didn't mean anything at the debut."

Rukia eyes started to tear as she started walking away to the coffee shop, "I don't need to hear it. Besides, I don't have time for a relationship as I am going to be very busy with my career."

"Just let me buy you fucking coffee," Renji said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the coffee shop door. As he opened it, two people were exiting but froze in front of them.

Rukia felt slightly terrified as she stared into the honey eyes which shifted down to Renji and her hands. She quickly took her hand out of Renji's grasped and the smirked erupted over the face with the honey eyes.

"My, well isn't it Mr. Abarai and the newly debut Ms. Kuchiki. I must apologize, I didn't introduce myself properly to you," The honey eyes became warm with incredible charm.

"How are you doing Aizen?' Renji asked as he shook his hand. "If I would have known you were at her debut, I would have said hello."

"I had to leave rather urgently so there wasn't a chance to say hello," Aizen smiled while looking back at Rukia. "But I am terribly busy at the moment; I hope we can perhaps grab coffee soon so we can official meet Ms. Kuchiki."

Rukia nodded her head as here eyes shifted between the honeys, "Sure, although I am going to be terribly busy as well not knowing my schedule."

"Oh we will find time," Aizen winked. "Enjoy your coffee date."

Aizen gave a small bow and walked passed them. Rukia eyes made contact with the man that was following Aizen, and couldn't help but feel as if she know the man especially with striking blue hair and sharp handsome features.

"He looks so familiar," Rukia thought out loud.

Renji stared at the back of the blue head, "He grew up in our town but I don't remember his name. I think he was staying with someone and was home schooled. I think he was staying with Ichimaru."

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Yo Bleachers!**

 **Sorry I didn't edit this so sorry for the errors! I wanted to get it out.**

 **So ahem, I was blushing when writing the little scene. It's my first time!**

 **You can imagine what the real 'lemon' scene would be like.**

 **Thanks for the love/hate as always. I can only update a story now so sorry.**

 **Can you guess who the new model is?**

 **Thank you in advanced for 300 reviews!**

 **All the love I receive is my motivation. Thank you.**

 **Have a good Holiday weekend by US friends!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Michelous:** Thank you! Please let me know how you feel!

 **JoTerry** : I don't even know how it will happened but it's very cute to write out with those two!

 **Guest:** Yes, and then some haha. Thanks for the review.

 **Luciakuchiki:** Thanks for your love.

 **HinataEllis:** Hahaha, partly happy now?

 **MugetsuIchigo:** You got it!

 **Althatsyu:** Hey heyyyyyyy girlfriend! I am excited for my three day weekend! I am all good, just drinking my Juice It Up! Poor Renji to be in your garage, I mean I am not saying he is in there with Orihime and Aizen. Wait, I mean I am not saying they are all in there… hehe whew!

Rukia and Ichigo, writing them is so much fun yet gets me blushing. I think I am more awkward then our main man Ichigo right now ahahaha. But I saw the music video for Sweater Weather, the voice and the singer! Gahhhhhh heart heart love!

Thanks for the eye candy on this beautiful Friday my girlfriend! X and o!

 **Guest3:** I am sure Uryu and Rangiku will help out in some ways haha.

 **Che:** It's hard to hate her because she isn't going to rat out our Rukia, but doesn't mean she will not be mean to her!

 **Ichirukifan:** Hahahahahaha, you tell me,

 **IronClawedDemon:** Thank you so much for the kind words! I am not a very good writer but as long as I get my point across, makes me happy! Ichigo and Tatsuki, that is interesting..hmmmm.

 **The Vampire Queen Lori:** Thank you for being happy!

 **Guest2:** Thanks for you love as I always need it to help me write! I am scared to write if Ichigo finds out about Renji..how would he react.. it will be very heavy.

 **Blissbeat:** Hi my loya friend! I made him somewhat dense when it comes to his own life…he just doesn't get it! He will soon hopefully haha.

 **A Smiles Façade:** You got the feeeels! I wanted the strawberry to have a different meaning in this story haha. Like a cute meaning.

 **Michiko Cho Maki:** I am glad! Thank you for you love! So happy you enjoy the chapter.

 **Vampirelover:** This chapter was hotter.

 **NieveDrop:** Rangiku really does. Rukia needed a friend like her and don't forget Momo later! I wanted more females for Rukia and not just her usual male friends although Uryu does a pretty damn good job.

I am glad you find Uryu and Rangiku cute. I wasn't going to do it but as I started to write it just to see, it was too cute to just avoid. Orihime, she is a hot mess and it's not the end of it unfortanetly. Ichigo is still feeling the guilt even though it's not his fault but he can't help it. Prepare for the angst!

 **Onlyluna:** Thank you, I get confused and wanted to follow the manga somewhat with certain things such as names. But I have not watched nor read so I can get confused!

 **Naomi:** My heart swelled when I read your review. It made me so happy and honestly you are right! I love every single one of my reviews good or bad such as this and it affects me tremendously! I want to write a damn good story for you guys and let you see what goes in my mind. I may not be good at it but I do it because I want to share with you all the mess that's in my mind haha. Your English is great so don't worry about it love. Thank you for the review.

 **Jobananasan:** Did I tell how much I love all your reviews? Haha, I think after I finish this story I am going to edit the chapters for my errors and to go more in depth with the scenes. My writing style is at least improving from the first chapter so I want to improve those as well!

Inoue has a lot to overcome which would be rather difficult as she is so in love with Ichigo.. I am afraid of how she will become and I am super glad no one has flameme on her behavior because she is nothing like the manga.

 **Anon:** I am curious as well hahahaa! But Uryu and Rangiku, they just click for me so wait and see how they develop. I am the Queen of tease and I like doing it a lot so it leaves you guys wanting more haha. Thanks love. Xo

 **Guest:** Thank you! I love your review tooo.

 **Kleinegirl87:** The oven just started!

 **Anonymous101:** Thank you and I am glad you received the many emotions. I did too when writing this!

 **Achalida:** Hugs and kisses you way.

 **Ichiruki Fan:** Thank you, my brain is a mess with ideas. I am glad I can just write it out somewhat clean.

 **Fer:** I am exhausted now! I wanted to show a cute side of Ichigo, how far he would go for a girl. He is not just the arrogant prick aha.

 **Akimoto-Chan:** Thank you, you make me happy. Please let me know your thoughts!

Xoxoxo-kiwi


	15. Chapter 15: It Can't Be Her

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: It Can't Be Her**

 _"If you give me wings_  
 _I will soar for you_  
 _Even if this whole land_  
 _Sinks down to the water_  
 _If you give me a sword_  
 _I will fight for you_  
 _Even if this whole sky_  
 _Shoots through with your light"_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

Rukia leaned against the large glass wall while placing her hand on the cool glass watching the rain trickle down from the overcast sky. She eyed the field and saw it was windy from the tall grass that was leaning to one side. A glimpse of orange caught her eyes in the glass reflection of the wall, before she could turn she felt warm arms enclosed around her waist and a gentle kiss being placed on the inside curve of her neck. Closing her eyes she hummed into the warm body enclosing around her and felt the embrace tightened around her petite waist. She could really get used to this, the feeling of someone warm around her, feeling secure as if it was her security blanket.

"We should probably get going Ichigo," Rukia sighed as she felt his warm breath flowing down her neck as gentle kisses were placed behind her ear. She could feel him scowling into her as his face contorted.

"No, I am not finished getting ready yet," Ichigo slightly growled into her ear to which he felt Rukia body shuddered from his soft breath. How the hell does he do that to her?

"We are already late and they will be questioning where we are Ichigo… we-we should-" Rukia tried to maintain her composure as his grip tightened now on her hips as he bit the meat on her ear hungrily between his teeth. The pleasurable nerve pulsed through her as his tongue flick the lobe causing the warmth down in her belly.

Ichigo was feeling a bit annoyed with the midget's insistence of going into the office, "I am the fucking boss, and I can be late."

Rukia relinquished a smile which faltered just as soon as it erupted as she felt Ichigo pushed away from her. She turned towards his and watched him let out a brief sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck in defeat.

"But you are right; if we are late then they might think something is up. This morning is about your career after all," Ichigo scowled slightly as he wanted to finish what he had started with the small girl; instead he leaned down to her and gently pecked her on those plush lips. He could sense the small disappointment in those vibrant violets that he was about to say fuck it and spend the entire rainy day at home with her.

Ichigo hated the rain; he hated the smell of the rain and even the sound of it pounding at his window. Ever since that day, he truly despises the rain.

Rukia gave him a teasing smile sensing him questioning whether or not to stay and instead intertwined their fingers, she led them out of the room of where she had her first professional photoshoot. A sound of thunder boomed through the room causing the small girl to jump back into Ichigo's chest. How he was always close to her when she was frightened was comforting.

"Afraid of a little thunder?" Ichigo smirked as he felt her push herself forward off of him before whirling around to face him with now dark violets. She couldn't even glare at his teasing because he was just so damn gorgeous when he just drinks her in. How she could last with not having sex with him yet is mind boggling.

"I am not scared at all; in fact I enjoy the rain. The sound of thunder can be surprising at times, I was just surprised Ichigo," Rukia stated with her nose pointed slightly high in the air as if she was trying to convince him. She wasn't scared really of the rain but something about thunder…

Ichigo chuckled as he pinched her nose and walk towards his coffee table in the living area to retrieve his car keys and wallet, "I hate the rain so it's not hard to hate the thunder as well."

She tilted her head as she was confused on why he could hate such a natural thing. "It sure is pouring out there; do you have an umbrella Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she looked out the nearest window which was hard to even see out of from the abundance of the rain.

"Grab one from the front entry closet," He called over to her. "There is a big black umbrella in there that should fit the both of us."

Walking over to the closet she jumped suddenly as the thunder roared once again, relieved that Ichigo has not seen her this time or he would have made a remark and teased her shamelessly. Truthfully, she really did love the rain but not as much as she loved the snow. The feeling of watching the sky pour outs it's emotions in many different ways was intriguing to her but she just didn't like the sound that came with the rain. It ruins the tranquility the rain and snow brings.

Opening the closet door she located a long black umbrella leaning against the wall. Kneeling down she grabbed the umbrella and quickly stood back up to turn but heard an object falling on the wooden floor. Turning back she noticed a pink umbrella lying on the ground that was masked by the larger black umbrella earlier. Without realizing she dropped the black umbrella in her hand and reached down to grab the frailed dark pink umbrella. Her heart was beating slightly harder as her hand trembled to unclasp the button securing the umbrella. Moving her hand, she pushed the umbrella open and noticed Chappy on one of the panels. Her breath pattered as those violets moved to the worn handle to confirm if it was.

 **'RK'**

Those two little letters were etched on the bottom of the handle and she instantly knew that this was hers, but why? Why did Ichigo have her umbrella?

"That's not mine," Ichigo said right away breaking her thoughts. She turned and he noticed her eyes were quite large which made him fidget uncomfortable.

"Why- why do you have this?" Rukia asked. Her brow furrowed which caused his to as well as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's for a girl, I know but it's not like an ex-girlfriend's or anything so you don't have to worry about that. Believe me; I don't know who it belongs to Rukia. It was given to me on a rainy night-"

"You were crying," Rukia suddenly said as she recalled the memory. She remembered that night, it was pouring like crazy that day like there was a typhoon but her brother was sick so she went to get him some medicine once the rain let up even though it didn't really.

Ichigo hand froze in his hair as his own eyes widened in surprise, "Uh- what?" He blinked several times as if he was in a daze and continued to stare at her, "How could you possibly-?"

"This is mine…" Rukia held out the umbrella to him and showed him the etching her father did on the bottom of the handle. "I saw a man crying in the streets on a very rainy night, it was dark and I couldn't see much but I heard the sobs coming from this man, he sounded so…broken." Her eyes dropped back down to the umbrella, "It's my favorite. My parent's gave it to me when I was younger but I just knew that man needed it more than me as I felt he has lost something as well."

Returning her eyes to the amber she drew in a breath, "This. You have this because that was you wasn't it?"

Ichigo didn't know what to do or say as he allowed his gaze to lower to the pink, "I remember that the umbrella was the only warmth I received that day." His voice was small with broken pain behind every word spoken. His eyes began to watered as he recalled the moment he had found out. The moment Uryu walked through those doors soaked from head to toe, how bloodshot his eyes were. Ichigo couldn't help but to feel angry as well, angry enough that he could kill someone… _the one that did it…_

"Why?" Rukia was all she can managed to say as she continued looking at Ichigo. Seeing the sadness yet something else behind his eyes- his anger.

 **…**

 _"Kurosaki, you are going to be late to your ceremony especially with it raining so hard outside like that," Orihime frowned as she watched Ichigo racing around their small apartment trying to put on his shoes and with a phone propped between his shoulder and ear._

 _"I know Inoue; I just need to get a hold of my mom before she fucking leaves the house. It's too dangerous for her to go out like this when the weather conditions are shitty like this," Ichigo snapped as he flung the phone on the sofa with complete irritation of not being able to get a hold of his mother. The ceremony doesn't start for a few hours but he needed to be there early. His mother could not possibly leave yet and she was planning on taking the bus in the pouring rain since his father has the family car for his seminar._

 _Ichigo could sense that Orihime was trying to be comforting as she went over to him and straightened out his tie for him._

 _"I will keep calling her for you so you don't need to worry about it. I am sure she is taking a shower as of right now and cannot hear the phone. I will make sure she doesn't leave the house Kurosaki," Orihime gave him a reassuring smile which relaxed him as he felt so thankful to have someone he can depend on. Someone that cared about him. His feelings for her isn't quite love but he can see himself falling in love with her the more time he spends around with her. Leaning down he tried to capture her lips in appreciation. He was so thankful, so thankful to have her, wanting to show more appreciation than just a kiss but time does not allow it._

 _"You are going to get sick Kurosaki," She protested but gave in anyway to his sweet kisses. Ichigo was incredibly charming and good to her, but her stomach churn in guilt and disgust as she pushed away from him. Ichigo assumed it was from her sickness._

 _"I wish I could be there Kurosaki, but I just feel completely awful and I just need to rest," Orihime looked at him with sad eyes. He brought up his hand to tenderly trace her jawline letting her know it was completely alright that she will be missing this huge event, they can celebrate on their own later. A strike of lightning followed by thunder brought him back to reality that he was running late. Thank God, Uryu was outside waiting for him with his car._

 _"Please keep calling her, I know she won't leave for another hour or so. It's fucking terrible outside and I don't want her to be caught up in it," Ichigo's eyes were stern as he gazed into Orihime's._

 _"I will call her once you walk out the door so don't worry Kurosaki, I will make sure she won't go," Orihime said triumphantly as she directed him to their apartment front door. She gave him one last smile and a warm peck on his cheek, "I am really proud of you."_

 _Ichigo smiled at her and pushed back her fringe that had fallen on her flushed face. He saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes which he reassured her with one last kiss that it was alright for her to miss the event. In reality, he didn't know it would be the last kiss he will share with her. The last meaningful kiss showing his feelings._

 ** _…_**

 _Orihime closed the door behind her before locking it shut and listening to her boyfriend's footsteps as he ran down the hall to the elevators._

 _She glanced at the umbrella that was leaning by the front door she was meaning to give to him before he left but the thought dismissed from her mind during the chaos causing her to frown at worrying he will show up drenched from the rain when he is receiving his award at his ceremony._

 _Her stomach was twisted in knots as she didn't feel right for keeping secrets behind her back and missing such an important event to him by feigning being ill but she was addicted. Terribly addicted, she wanted that high. She craved it more than his touches and kisses now; it was the only feeling that completely succumbs her entire body in complete ecstasy. Not like Ichigo even have time to touch her, he has been completely overwhelmed and stressed as of lately. She kept her distance especially when she heard him go off on his mother._

 _Walking over to the small sofa, she grabbed her phone and flipped the phone open to dial a number she knew by heart before holding up to her ear. She sat on the sofa, bringing her legs up while knowing on her middle finger nails. A habit she picked up when she had a craving, her once beautiful long nails were shredded short from her teeth. Hardly any nail was there to bite as she instead bit on the raw meat underneath as she waited impatiently for the phone to be picked up. Once the ringing sound was gone and replaced from a soft breath she relieved breath of her own._

 _"He is gone," Those three words was all she said before she hung up the phone right away and deleted the number from her outgoing calls, throwing the phone away from her and not touching it for the remainder of the night._

 ** _…_**

 _"Kurosaki, I am completely thrilled on your achievement as a photographer," Uryu commented as he kept his eyes on the road driving at a slower than usual pace due to the heavy rain. "Goodness, it's raining quite a lot I can barely see the road."_

 _"Fuck!" Ichigo snarled as he felt the front pockets of his dark slacks with both of his hands. "I can't believe I fucking forgot my phone." He rubbed his face with both of him hands with irritation as he was clearly worried about his mother traveling in the rain. Why the hell did he have to make it such a big deal for her to be there?_

 _"Would you like me to turn around Kurosaki?" Uryu was slightly puzzled on his sudden outburst of not having his phone with him._

 _"No, Inoue will get a hold of her," Ichigo ran his hand through the orange as he tapped his finger on his knee. Orihime will handle it he knew but why was his irritation almost at max threshold? The feeling of not being able to get a hold of his mom was ruining his day. Damn it, he needed to get her a cell phone or at least she can buy herself one with his winnings he was giving her._

 _"Her?" Uryu was still confused._

 _Ichigo sighed as he didn't think Uryu would be so dense, "My mother. I want her not to come to the ceremony as it's fucking raining cats and dogs outside. I am just irritated that she hasn't picked up my phone calls when I called home. Dad is away at a seminar and the twins are away on a school trip or something."_

 _"Where is your phone Uryu?" Ichigo asked as he glanced at the center console._

 _Uryu grimaced, "Chad ran over it so I am getting a new one tomorrow."_

 _His eyes darkened as he looked out the passenger window, the rain seemed to be pounding harder and harder as they continued to drive. He couldn't help but fight the nerves that was billowing in his stomach, trying not to let it completely overtaken him. Feeling bad that he spent most of his last semester focused on his studies and when he wasn't studying he was busy with Orihime as she was complaining they rarely see each other even though they lived together. If Orihime feels neglected then maybe his mother felt abandoned._

 _Uryu kept his eyes on the road sensing Ichigo's many thoughts as he listened to the tapping on the knee, "I am sure Inoue will take care of it so don't worry."_

 _"It's not just that, she feels obligated to come out in the pouring rain with an umbrella that won't be able to keep her dry as it's raining sideways because I fucking made her feel that she has to be out in the damn rain because her son is a selfish prick!"_

 _"Calm down Kurosaki, I am sure Inoue has reached her. Your mother wouldn't go out with the weather conditions like this. It's impossible to see and highly dangerous."_

 _"Just a week ago I was giving her a hard time because of the stress I was under with finals Uryu, I haven't talked to her since I fucking yelled at her and now I am sure she feels obligated to go. It's a typhoon outside right now," Ichigo shut his eyes as he clutched his fingers together from the guilt. He felt horrible for treating his mother like dirt just because he was unhappy and now she could be out in this dangerous weather because of him. Out of all the people in his life, he had to be an asshole to his mother._

 _"How about I drop you off and try to stop by your parents to see if Masaki is home or at least try to catch her before she attempts to leave?" Uryu offered as he quickly glanced over at Ichigo._

 _"Would you?" His voice relaxed. "But, it's not safe to even drive out that far… No, you don't have to risk your life to go and check on her…" Ichigo sighed as he was gave a small rare smile to his friend, "Thanks Uryu but I am sure Inoue already got a hold of her. I just don't want to see her drenched at my ceremony because of me. I am just walloping in my emotions right now."_

 _Uryu chuckled, "Understandable Kurosaki as this is a huge ordeal and even I am overwhelmed as well with my own studies."_

 _They remained in silent for the rest of the way. The ceremony wasn't to far away, only a couple miles but the car ride felt so long as the rain and traffic made it difficult to even travel half a mile. The dark gray heavy clouds with frequent lighting and the hard sound of thunder made the guilt heavier and heavier within him. Keeping his eyes clothes, he tried to be more optimistic feeling that his lovely girlfriend got ahold of her by now but what if his mother is to stubborn to not go? Ichigo is pretty stubborn and he is pretty sure as fuck he received it from his mother. Orihime is too soft and won't threaten his mother to stay at home like he would… fuck he was overly pissed he left his phone at home especially during a time like this._

 _After what seems ages of sulking in his thoughts they finally arrived to the ceremony hosted at their university. The rain seems to be hitting the small car even harder; Ichigo glanced around and groaned even more._

 _"Damn it, can this not go even more wrong right now? I forgot my umbrella," He rubbed his temples as the sound of thunder boomed overhead._

 _Uryu reached in his backseat for his long blue umbrella and held it in front of his friend, "Here use this Kurosaki. Your appearance is far more important than my own, I am going to drop you off at the front door and park the car."_

 _Ichigo gave a weak smile for the kind gesture. Damn Uryu, Ichigo feels even worse for picking on his friend since they were smaller. Ichigo didn't know why but he wanted to make Uryu cry for him pompous and self-righteous attitude when then were young. Little did he know back then but now realized Uryu made up for what he lacks and keeps his mind sane if he was overwhelmed. Odd because Uryu was more comforting than his own girlfriend and fuck no he was not gay._

 _"Thanks Uryu…"_

 **…**

 ** _'Knock Knock Knock'_**

 _Orihime quickly sat up on the couch, eyes drifted from the t.v. as she recognized the three knocks that sounded from the door. Flinging the blanket off of her while setting her hot coffee mug onto the coffee table, she rushed to the door but flinched slightly from the lightening that flashed very quickly in the dim lit room which was followed closely by the thunder which shook their small apartment. She hesitated and quickly glanced out the window taking note of the heavy rain pounding at her window. It really did feel like a typhoon._

 ** _'Knock Knock Knock'_**

 _The sounds of the three knocks again interrupted her trance and she immediately ran straight for the door to let the man in. After letting him in, she quickly glanced around the hall nervously making sure none of the neighbors noticed him and swiftly shut the door behind her bolting it shut so no one may enter._

 _"Did you bring it?" She asked not caring for the muddled mess the man was causing in the front of door as he closed his own umbrella and taking off his shoes._

 _Orihime glanced down slightly confused, usually he would give her what she asked for and she will give him money then he will be on his way. He doesn't usually stay long nor take off his shoes implying he would be staying for longer than expected._

 _"Are you planning on staying? I thought you had to attend Kurosaki's ceremony Aizen?" Orihime stated with a twinge of nervousness. Why was he staying? She didn't feel quite comfortable, but the uncomfortable didn't last for long, not at all._

 _"I have your money, but can I possibly get a discount since I am always buying off of you? You said I could next time," Orihime completely transfixed her mind on getting her drug. She didn't care if Aizen wanted to stay anymore, just as long she gets her high. She followed Aizen to the small sofa with her wallet in hand that she retrieved from the entry stand._

 _"I thought you could pay in other ways," Aizen smiled provocatively when he finally spoke to her which caused the chills to run down her spine._

 _"Other ways?" Orihime asked as she clutched the wallet to her. What was he talking about and why was she starting to become very nervous. Please, she just wants to get her drug and that's all._

 _"Didn't you always have a dream of becoming a model?" Aizen asked and watched Orihime slowly nod her head. Her heart rate was picking up as she thought about wanting to work as a model for a while. The fame, the glam,… everything that came with modeling she wanted._

 _Aizen smiled while he brought his hand up and traced her jawline with a finger, feeling her flinched slightly from his touch but not pulling away, "I always find you so beautiful Orihime, why don't you come work for me? I can train you to be a model eventually."_

 _Orihime heart rate rocketed at the offer, "A-Are you serious? Yes! I would love to, oh my gosh, I don't know how I can thank you for such a generous offer!" Orihime couldn't believe that her dream was coming true._

 _"There is a way you can thank me actually," Aizen eyes glint as Orihime felt his hand lowered to her neck, slowly massaging the curve of her neck. His touch was different from Ichigo's; Aizen's touched was more fierce, the heat from his hand rapture her body in quick heat, all just from one touch. She closed her eyes and just delved into the feeling of the massage. Feeling him shuffled, she opened her eyes and saw something in his hand which she has not seen before as it wasn't her usual drug._

 _"W-What is that?" Orihime asked as she eyed the small pill in his hand that was placed in a small clear bag. She never has seen it before and for some reason she was intrigued. Aizen introduced her to cocaine prior, she was nervous at first but fell in love with the feeling._

 _"This is Ecstasy, you haven't heard of it?" Aizen grinned as she shook her head no. "They say it's enhances your senses especially when it comes to touch." He dragged his finger down over the buttons of her blouse in front which caught her breath before he leaned in and whispered in her ear._

 _"You should take it with me and then thank me for this incredible opportunity that I am offering you, believe me when I say this thanking will be in favor of you more than me," His hot breath caused the heat in between her thighs to become more prominent. She couldn't do this to her boyfriend but he doesn't need to know right?_

 _Orihime jumped as he heard a phone ringing next to them and looked down to notice it was Ichigo's phone that was singing the caller – '_ _ **Mom**_ _'. She was about to grab the phone until Aizen stopped her with his lips finally on her neck, causing her to freeze._

 _"Leave it as I want you to start thanking me now," Aizen snarled into her neck refraining her from reaching the phone once again._

 _"I have to, it's Kurosaki's Mother. I promised him I would stop her from leaving her home as it's dangerous for her to be out in the rain like this," She moaned out from the soft kisses he was leaving on her throat. Her mind was telling her no but her body was betraying her, Ichigo hasn't touched her for a while and she didn't know how much she was craving for a touch._

 _As she was reaching for the phone she heard something fall and noticed the coffee she had placed down earlier fell onto the ground and shattered everywhere. All of a sudden Aizen let out a small groan to which her eyes were shifted to his foot he was grabbing that was now bleeding from the shard from the mug lodge into his foot. How did it get there in the first place?_

 _"Please Orihime, I need to get this out. Please grab the first aid kit," Aizen choked out in pain as Orihime ignored the phone and rushed to the bathroom. She turned on the lights in the restroom which turned on the loud fan as well trying to remain calm and trying to locate the first aid kit._

 _Aizen made sure she was occupied before picking up the ringing phone._

 _"Hello? Mrs. Kurosaki?" Aizen said in much leveled voice compared to the chortled groan of pain he did with Orihime prior._

 ** _"Hi, who is this?"_** _Masaki asked unaware of the voice that picked up her call._

 _"Hello, this is Sosuke Aizen, Ichigo's mentor," Aizen was very polite to her._

 ** _"Oh he sure has talked about you so much, thanks for always being so kind and guiding him,"_** _Masaki said._ _ **"May I please talk to my son? I noticed a lot of missed calls and I didn't know our answering machine was full so I did't get a message from him unfortunately."**_

 _"Oh, he left his phone with me actually Mrs. Kurosaki as he will be busy for his ceremony but he just wants to know if you are still planning on going and to stay safe on your travel," Aizen lied._

 ** _"Oh yes, I would assume he would want me home due to the rain but this ceremony must be very important to him. I must leave now to be on time as it's quite a walk to the bus station. There is only one major bus station in Karakura Town, I hope they open one near home soon!"_** _Masaki giggled with a sigh on the phone. She really was a sweet woman, shame._

 _Aizen eyes darkened, "You live quite far from the bus station?"_

 ** _"Yes, you should stop by sometime as I will love to cook you a meal. We would love to meet you, and it's fairly easy to remember where we live as it's the only clinic in Karakura Town but we will talk more later, I really need to rush."_**

 _"It was nice chatting with you," Aizen genuinely said before flipping the phone shut._

 _"Were you talking to Mrs. Kurosaki?" Orihime said as she walked towards him with a few supplies from the first aid kit. Her face was twisted in confusion on why he was answering Ichigo's cellphone._

 _"Yes, you mentioned that Kurosaki wants her to stay put so I just told her just that. You need not to worry as she will be home now," Aizen smiled to her. Orihime returned the smile as she felt relived._

 _"Thank you Aizen, I am very relieved you did that for me as Kurosaki was completely losing it as he couldn't reach his mother. I completely forgotten when- oh your foot!" She quickly lowered to her knees and plucked the shard out of his foot which caused him to slightly wince and placed a band aid over the open wound. Orihime usually doesn't know what to do as Ichigo is the one that usually takes care of any type of wounds._

 _"Thanks Orihime, how about after you clean up we can continue your appreciation," his voice was silk in her ears as she gazed up at him with blushing cheeks and nodded. She watched him stood up from the sofa. "I need to step out for a moment to make a phone call, it should take too long." He held out the plastic bag to her._

 _"Trust me and take this, I will make sure you will feel everything that you wouldn't have known your body is capable of feeling…" His smile was so devious but so sexy, it dampened her panties as she nodded once more and watched him exit out of her apartment to which she went to the kitchen to take the small pill._

 ** _…_**

 ** _"She is walking to the bus stop at this moment; I do not expect to see her at the ceremony."_**

 ** _…_**

 _Uryu closed the car door and stood in the rain that was now dwindling down slightly but still was enough to soak through his clothes in just a small amount of time but his clothes were already soaked from the prior event. Uryu was feeling so cold but it didn't matter, the feeling he was having was nothing compared to what_ _ **HE**_ _is going to feel. He took off his glasses as there were not useful to him in the rain and stared blankly at the entrance to Ichigo's ceremony. The plaza was completely empty as he ran his hand through his wet hair slicking it back._

 _His tears mixed into the rain as he couldn't bring himself to continue to the ceremony, allowing the skies to darken around him. He failed him. How can he tell him? How? The flashing lights, the caution tape…the blanketed body on the roll-away cot but the body underneath was taken form from the rain that was pounding away on the body._

 _The brown hair that was poking underneath the white sheet, he knew. He knew it was her and the tears were immediate._

 _"What? What happened?" Uryu cried out as he ran pass the caution tape but being held back by some officers so he could no longer proceed further to the body that was being rolled away._

 _"Let me go! LET ME GO! FUCKING LET ME GO!" Uryu screamed as he tried to push through the pair of officers. No- no it can't be. It can't be. She was just like a mom to him, NO was his mom. She can't be dead, not on this day. Uryu tried to shove the officer once more but was apprehended as he tried to punch one of them in the face not caring about the consequences, he was suddenly pushed to the ground onto his knees with his hands forced behind him feeling the cuffs go around his wrist. The dark wet hair was plastered on his face, over his glasses as he tried to peer at where the body was going._

 _Mustering the pain in his chest, he screamed as loud as he can from the anguished of wanting-needing to know what had happened. The officers that apprehended him look down at him with sorrowful eyes and started to rub his shoulder as he knelt down on the floor in front of him, hands still behind his back in cuffs._

 _"W-What happened? Th-that. That is my fucking mom! Why! W-why is..." Uryu tried to choke out as he squinted up at the officer that was kneeling before him. He couldn't see with the damn rain in his face but the sorry look in the officer eyes he could see._

 _"She was hit by a car son," The officer said softly a hint of pain in his voice. Uryu almost didn't hear him through the thick rain._

 _"Who? Who hit her?" Uryu started to become angrier as his heart was torn. He looked around desperately to find the bastard that had it her._

 _The officer frowned even more and shook his head, "I am sorry son, but the person got away. It was a hit and run. With the rain, no one was walking the streets so we didn't get a witness…"_

 _Uryu couldn't believe his ears, a hit and run? No, why would someone just drive away after killing someone, "No. She wasn't supposed to be walking the streets in the rain. No, it can't be. It can't be her." Uryu was mumbling to himself as he thought maybe it wasn't her._ _ **It can't be her.**_

 _The officer stood up and walked away to the other officers huddled in a circle, exchanging word. After a moment, the office came back and knelt back down in front of him once more but this time holding out something to him._

 _Uryu tried his best to glance down at what was in the officer's hand, once he took note of the object he broke down. Uryu started to bawl hysterically as he burrowed his head into his knees, remembering the familiar face on the picture ID._

 _"No, she wasn't supposed to be out here. No, no no no NO! Fuck, how am I going to tell him? He can't… you don't understand how this will destroy him. No, no…. I can't, not her it can't be her… no…," Uryu mumbled through the incoherently. He felt as is he failed Ichigo, he wanted to make sure that she was at home. If he would have left a tad sooner maybe he would have caught her maybe. His mind drifted endlessly as he continued to cry into his knees._

 _Uryu shook his head trying to get the vision out of his head; he didn't want to replay it ever again. He didn't want to have the image of the gurney stuck in his mind with her form so vivid under the drenched sheet…her brown hair flowing down._

 _Staring at the ceremony doors, he knew he was about to change his best friend life. With a heart full of regret, he moved his foot one by one to the front doors._

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Yo Bleachers!**

 **What a busy few weeks it has been.**

 **This chapter was a bit…heavy. There was more but I had to stop.**

 **I hope it flows well for you as my mind was racing with many different ideas.**

 **Thank you for your patience and you love! Even your hate!**

 **Once again, please leave thoughts. I always love them**

 **Until next time…**

 **I am sorry, I will respond to reviews at a later time. Just want to get this out there as I am busy!**

 **Xoxoxo-kiwi**


	16. Chapter 16: Black Trust

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Black Trust**

 _"We stretch out both of our arms... pass through the clouds, straight to the sky... even though the Moon and Mars...we still cannot touch the truth."_

 _\- Tite Kubo_

* * *

Rukia leaned her head against the passenger window as she watched the patterns the rain drops were drawing across the cool window. Stealing a glance at the silent man beside her, her heart couldn't help but ache knowing who her favorite umbrella went to. The reason why the man was crying in the street that night… Everything made sense to her, why Ichigo's the way he was. How he always seems so angry inside and how that scowl seems to be permanent on his face.

 **He didn't know.**

He didn't know who had hit his mother the night she died. The fact that her death was caused by another person, and not knowing who face is to blame wasn't giving him the closure that he needed. The fact that Ichigo opened up to her and to let her know such intimate detail was surprising to her. What was she going to do now that she knows the man she tends to start something with is deeply broken and hurt? Can she fix him? She wanted to desperately to make the pain in his heart to go away, but how?

"I can feel you thinking out loud Midget," Ichigo's soft yet stern voice broke the silence and her thoughts, allowing her to now focus on the sounds of the rain drops hitting his Porsche.

Rukia turned his gaze towards the orange hair, and saw that he was clenching his jaw but relaxed when he noticed from the corner of his eye that the violets were now on him.

 **"I am okay."**

Those three words that Ichigo spoke, she knew it was a lie. He wasn't okay. Rukia knew it was hard for him to even bring up his mother death to her. Maybe he wasn't ready to tell her yet when everything was just so new to them, the rapidly growing feelings developing between them. She blames the rain, if it weren't raining then she wouldn't have found the umbrella and he wouldn't have to talk about his mother's death to her. He wasn't ready to tell her she concluded, and she felt the pit in her stomach blackened some more as she couldn't expunge the guilt of having him recall the horrid memory.

The glistened in his eye, the clenching of his fist, the broken trepidation in his voice… she couldn't blame the rain anymore. It was her fault he was feeling the way he was feeling.

…

"Is there a reason we are just sitting in conference room?" Renji drummed his fingers impatiently on his leg that was propped up on his knee, leaning back into the comfortable office chair resting his cheek on his other hand fingers glancing at his watch on his wrist.

Uryu glanced over across the large white wooden conference table uncomfortably at the red headed model, tilting his head while giving him a small smile and not saying anything to the impatient man. His eyes shifted next to him at Rangiku and Momo who were in deep discussion about something he could not quite overhear as they were whispering. From Momo's burning red cheeks, it must be about Toshiro. From there his eyes gazed out the glass wall overlooking the entire city.

The dark clouds loomed over the city; it was still raining pretty heavily as the water danced across the glass wall. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in his heart whenever it rained, he was so sure that his best friend was feeling the same as him at the moment. Even though the rain has many terrible memories, he still finds the beauty in those tiny droplets. Mainly a reminder of the mother figure he once had.

A deeper sigh was heard as he glanced in the direction of the red head now sitting up in his chair while propping his elbows on the table. His eyes immediately went towards Uryu as he was the only one that was paying attention to the surroundings.

"What is the point of me being here half an hour ago if our President doesn't want to be here? I know what I am supposed to do and what my schedule is like for the year so I am not sure what we need to talk about Ishida?"

Rangiku let out a small uncomfortable cough as all eyes turn onto her causing her to blush as she refused to meet anyone eyes but she glanced to her left at Uryu. There was something in her eyes that puzzled him, her eyes were filled with worry and she was looking at him as if she knew about Rukia. Their eye contact broke as one of the large French door opened suddenly and in stepped the small girl.

…

Rukia cracked the door open as she knew she was late to her meeting with her team, least it was with people that she was comfortable with. Her eyes went directly to Uryu and she gave him a warm smile as he was one of her most favorite people to be around when it comes to work or even outside of work even. Drifting to Rangiku and Momo, she greeted them with a wide smile as well as she started to open the door wider to let her in but something red caught her eye causing her to freeze on the spot.

Her damn heart still slightly jumps whenever she seems him, filled with hurt and anger mostly. _Why is he always everywhere that I go lately?_ She made eye contact with him and saw the widening of his eyes knowing that he was just as surprised as she was. After seeing Aizen at the coffee shop, Rukia immediately left without getting a coffee so she didn't have to spend another minute with Renji as it was bad enough the man who seems to have some sort of relationship with Ichigo saw Renji holding her hand.

"What the hell midget, we have a meeting to do so why are you just standing right here?" Ichigo scowled behind her as he gently pushed her lower back into the conference room, causing her to stumble in ungracefully.

Rukia refused to make eye contact with Renji again as she walked towards the table embarrassed, but she knew he was even more surprised that she came late with their boss as she could sense the tensing of his muscle and seething angry glare.

"Go sit by Renji," Ichigo called out to her as he went to sit at the head of the conference table in between Uryu and Renji. "Sorry I was late; I didn't want Rukia to be taking a cab in the rain so I offer to drive her directly to the office. Traffic is fucking horrible." Ichigo said as he nodded in thanks at Momo as she had given him a cup of fresh hot coffee.

Rukia was relieved that Ichigo had somewhat lied to them as she sensed Renji relaxing besides her but only slightly. She still refused to meet his stares. Uryu must have sensed the hostility and awkwardness with the ex-couple as she was even more grateful to have spoken up, bringing the meeting to a start.

"Well, as you all know Ms. Kuchiki's debut was an incredible huge success. I say this was the biggest turn-out and positive outcome regarding her debut. How do you feel Ms. Kuchiki?" Uryu asked as he gave her an encouraging smile.

She still felt awkward when all eyes went on her, "Well honestly, I don't know how I quite feel at the moment. A lot has happened over the weekend…" A lot really has happened; she was sort of dating her boss? The violets made a quick glance at those flaming ambers, which she pinched herself from keeping her from blushing as his stare was making her body fidget uncomfortably, growing hot with arousal recalling the way he pleased her.

"I haven't watch the news or read the papers. I just didn't want to know the outcome as I didn't want the potential rejection," Rukia admitted glancing between the others. "I know everyone had worked so firmly on me for months… that I didn't want to disappoint any one of you at all."

"Ah Rukia, that is completely understandable but do you think with a team like this," Rangiku motioned between her and the others, "We would let you fail? Don't need to worry my dear as we will be with you every step of the way." They exchange smiles as Rukia felt slightly more are ease. "Besides, your debut was success in other ways, right Momo?" She winked at the assistant next to her.

"Ms. Matsumoto!" Momo exclaimed as she turned several shades of red and tried to hide her face behind her small hands. "I think we should focus on Rukia and not me!" Rukia and Rangiku giggled at the very embarrassed girl.

Renji cleared his throat at the giggling, "Not to be rude or anything as I am glad Rukia had a successful debut, but why am I here?"

Rukia straightened as he was right. Why was Renji there doing at her meeting? She quickly shot a look to Uryu but his eyes showed no emotion and his lips were in a thin straight line, not staring at her but at her ex. Rukia held her breath as she felt something bad was about to happen, taking note of Ichigo's equally- no rather colder stare at Renji.

"You are here because Rukia will be the one you will be doing future shoots with, as I want you to train her as well on any pointers when it comes to modeling… _professionally_ ," Ichigo stressed the tone on the last word.

"No!" Rukia was just as shocked as everyone in the room at her sudden outburst. "What I mean is-"

"I don't want to train another model Kurosaki," Renji cut in. "I have so much going on already that I can't fit anymore on my plate. My modeling career is really kicking off as I don't want to be set back."

Rukia was surprised that she was sure he would want to be around her as much as possible but right, he was with Tatsuki his newest girlfriend. How awkward and angry Tatsuki would be if she found out about them, Tatsuki might even exploit her which would ruin all of her hard work into becoming a model yet this 'special circumstances' with Ichigo. Rukia glanced over at Renji but noticed he turned his back towards her as he was facing Ichigo. She couldn't get a glimpse of his face to see what he truly felt.

"Your schedule with Ms. Arisawa has been cleared for the next year Mr. Abarai. As much as you may not _like_ the idea of training or being pictured with Ms. Kuchiki, it's what our audience _wants_. It's what the creator of this industry _wants_. Demands for your picture with Rukia broke the social media which is a first right outside of a debut."

They both looked over at Uryu and were startled that he would agree with Ichigo, but breaking social media? She couldn't believe that she would be so popular but even so, she didn't want the extra time with her ex. Rukia tried to plead with her eyes to Uryu to not allow this as it will be so uncomfortable for her to be pictured with her ex lover. Even though they weren't together, she still loved the man. She has seen the pictures; she has seen how intimate the shoots can be…

Uryu eyes remained stone and professional, no hint of giving in which was a confirmation that she had to do the future shoots with Renji. She knew Uryu would fight for her but this was out of his control. The violets roam over to Rangiku for some hope. Rangiku eyes were warm and full of understanding sorrow. She shook her head slightly, the last drop of hope diminished.

"Renji," Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his temples with his fingers, "Don't make this fucking difficult for me please. As much as you want to be picturing with your girlfriend, it isn't the route for us at this time. Soul Society is about starting different trends, advice- anything that can relate to our audience. We are mainly going to be promoting this different direction we are taking with bringing in Rukia into our company. We have to fucking embrace the idea of how many individuals out there have a hope of grasping their own dream when someone who isn't fitting model criteria accomplished the impossible. I prefer her to be pictured _alone_ but they want you to be with her as well. As Uryu said, the social media was on hiatus."

Renji let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair while crossing his arms across his chest. Ichigo face was stern and very serious as he looked at the both of them making sure that he was crystal clear on his intentions for them. Rukia remained silent with Renji as the meeting continued. The French door was pushed opened as all eyes turn to gaze at the striking white hair man walking towards them. Rukia noticed Rangiku poking at Momo causing her to blush again from the corner of her eye.

"What did I miss?" Toshiro asked as he set down his wet umbrella on the ground beside him as he took a seat next to Momo. He gave her a charming smile which made her fidget under his stare. They were really sweet together; it made Rukia feeling a bit jealous.

"We just announced to Mr. Abarai and Ms. Kuchiki about their future plans on working together," Uryu stated as he clasped his hands and leaned forward on the table resting his elbows on the wood. "You came right on time."

"Toshiro here will now be part of the team, not only is he an editor but he knows the inside outs and is highly informative when it comes anything when it comes to this industry. He has been working with us for quite some time on the side but not many know about it," Ichigo leaned forward clasping his hands on the conference table gazing at everyone's direction. Rukia couldn't help but notice how attractive the man was when he was being all professional, he truly was a very sexy man. Being intrigued with Ichigo, she didn't notice that Renji was catching a glimpse of her staring at Ichigo which made him furrow his brows in confusion.

Uryu gave a little cough as Rukia caught his eye, he looked as if he was about to regret what he was about to tell them.

"Our upcoming special issue, as most of you will know will be our wedding edition," Uryu briefed, he ignored the startled cries and stares from Rukia and Renji but also the squeals of excitement from Momo. "This will be your first shoot together. I know this may be a bit difficult as this is the _first_ time doing a shoot together as _intimate_ as this but I trust you will both give it your all as this edition is a very sought out."

"All magazines will be doing a wedding edition as well so extra precaution will be needed as I am sure they will be wondering what our shoot entails, who and location is very important for them to know," Toshiro informed them.

"We will do the shoot in a tropical location," Uryu stated with a gleeful squeal coming from Rangiku and Momo. "Most likely on the beach and the honeymoon shots can be done there as well."

"Wait, h-honeymoon?" Rukia stammered. This was overwhelming for her. When she was with Renji she couldn't wait for the moment they could exchange their vows. Wearing the beautiful wedding dress and have that incredible honeymoon somewhere exotic. Now she was going to get most of that with the upcoming shoot, her heart was furious with many mixed emotions.

"It won't be an actual honeymoon so you don't have to be like that Rukia, we are a very sophisticated and elegant magazine, not fucking trash," Ichigo glowered at her but she could sense behind those ambers that he loathe the idea of Renji being pictured with her.

"It's a good route as I am sure no one has thought to do a romantic honeymoon shoot," Toshiro concluded as he tapped his pen on the wooden table.

"Urahara said he has a gown and suit ready for us. Several different styles for different themes," Uryu chipped in.

"Actually, maybe we should do the bride and groom shoot somewhere different and leave the honeymoon on a tropical island. Something has to be different with the location as I feel many will go the route of the beach," Ichigo spoke out loud as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration, clearly thinking out loud.

"Ichigo, perhaps we can continue our meeting but have Ms. Kuchiki, Mr.s Abarai, and Ms. Hinamori be excused as they are not needed here for this until we confirm the details," Uryu didn't wait for Ichigo to respond, it was more so he was just being polite in asking. "We will discuss more when we lay out the details. You three can be dismissed for now." The three of them rose from their seats, Rukia was trying to grasp the fact that she will be seeing her ex more than she prefer.

"Rukia, I will come and find you later to brief you more on the company and expectations," Rukia stopped and glanced towards Ichigo. The moment she made eye contact with him, it seems like her body was on fire at the intenseness of his stare. She nodded, trying to hide what he does to her emotionally and physically as there were many around her.

"Renji, assist Rukia for now and go over how the shoots will be like as she has not been pictured with another model. Even though _I_ will be your photographer, you can do a test run with Yumichika in the mean time. I expect you to direct her in a professional matter,"Ichigo eyes were cold and had a hint of possessiveness. She sensed Renji tensing as the vein on the side of his neck bulge slightly as he nodded and walked straight out of the conference room. Rukia and Momo followed behind him.

 **…**

"I hope those two get along…" Rangiku paused as she kicked herself internally not meaning to speak out loud to the others.

"They don't have a choice but to get along, I just want Renji to keep his dick in his pants," Ichigo said bluntly not noticing Rangiku was meaning something otherwise. "There has to be something that needs to be different about this shoot… we shouldn't do the typical route anymore," Ichigo steered the conversation back. "I am thinking we shouldn't have the honeymoon shoot on the beach anymore."

"Why?" Rangiku pouted. "What is not romantic about the beach?"

Ichigo ignored her as he closed his eyes trying to envision Rukia in a wedding gown. His heart started to flutter as he pictured her in a wedding gown, white was too harsh on her pale skin. Creame, yes that will go perfectly with her flawless skin but he wanted something different- something more Rukia… maybe black? It's not a typical wedding edition that they have done in the past with the white gowns, this has to be different and black… something about black suits her.

"Black," Ichigo said out loud with confirmation and glanced at the puzzled faces.

"Black?" Uryu was confused as it was shown clearly on his face. Ichigo knew Uryu was always following along or one step ahead but it was somewhat funny to him seeing his friend genuinely confused.

"Just follow along with me on this one Uryu. The photoshoots we have been doing are the traditional black and white- the boring shit now that everyone is bound to do this time around," Ichigo studied his friend still confused face before he continued on. "Let's throw all the traditional shit out the window and forget about it this time. The beaches, the bright lovely dovey bull- it's all been done before and repeated every year." The confusion started to diminished from his VP face and Ichigo relinquished a smirk.

"So you were thinking of Rukia in a black wedding dress?" Uryu guessed which Ichigo nodded. "Don't you think it's a bit-"

"Morbid?" Rangiku finished with a brightening smile. "This idea of your's Kurosaki… I can see it working as black is very Rukia."

"Of course it will!" Ichigo stated arrogantly. "And I know the perfect place for the shoot as well."

"We can do Abarai in white, so it's like a contrast of opposites," Rangiku recommended with careful though.

"I do like the sound of that ," Uryu quipped in. "However, I feel like the emotions that will be emitted…"

Ichigo knew what he meant, "This shoot needs to be up in the mountains. I know a perfect place that we can do some photos of them together and Rukia alone."

"The cathedral!" Uryu face became excited s everything was clicking in place finally. Ichigo let out a rare smile as he knew Uryu would finally understand.

"The cathedral?" Toshiro asked finally breaking his silence amongst them.

Uryu nodded, "There is an abandon cathedral up in the mountains by this very beautiful hot springs resort. The cathedral is absolutely breathtaking but everyone has concluded it's haunted, even the resort has suspicions of being haunted as well."

"So… why are you thinking of have a photoshoot there? It's total opposite of a traditional wedding and being haunted?" Toshiro said confusingly. Ichigo furrowed his brows as if he swore that Toshiro was thinking about his assistant the entire time if he was so fucking clueless.

"That's the exact reason," Rangiku interjected. "The emotions transmitted…" Rangiku started going off from Uryu's previous sentence. "It will be incredible if they can pull it off. Black… how very symbolic. Black symbolizes trust and also winter."

"How fitting- trust," Uryu chuckled. "What are your thoughts on the honeymoon Ichigo? The upper room?"

"Exactly Uryu, there is room there at the resort. It's very private and the highest room up in the mountains. The walls can be opened to overlook the terrain and neighboring cities. We can take some pictures of them in that room and if the timing is right there will be a thick layer of fog in the background to give it a more serene feel for the intimacy shots," Ichigo stomach twisted in a knot thinking of Rukia so intimate with Renji, it fucking makes him livid and disgusted.

He shook his thoughts off as he turned to Rangiku, "Matsumoto, can you go to Urahara and tell him to design a few black dresses for Rukia and several white suits for Renji. Shunsui can design regular dresses and suits for the other models as well but be discreet about the details. You may be excused and I'll follow up with you."

Rangiku nodded as she got up and excuse herself from the conference room.

"Kurosaki, I must say. This idea is brilliant. I don't think anyone will see this coming, you are truly gifted," Uryu pat his old friend on the back with a wide smile. "A black wedding dress in a haunted cathedral, it's as if the bride and groom had lost their love," Uryu tapped his finger on the table. "How fitting…" Uryu muttered under his breath which Ichigo didn't catch.

"I agree, I am looking forward to seeing your creation as this is quite remarkable and interesting as if it told a story," Toshiro input as he leaned back in the chair.

Ichigo didn't drop his usual scowl as his focus shifted away from the wedding discussion, "What do you have on Aizen's new debut?" Now that the three of them were alone he felt the need to find out any detail about Aizen's plan.

Toshiro shook his head, "It's rather quiet on their end but it seems like it's really just another model he picked up."

"Well, it will seem most likely he just wanted to debut near ours in hopes that many of the attention will be drawn to the newest model and away from Rukia?"Uryu contemplated.

"That is what I was thinking, I don't see any real threat when it comes to Soul Society as Aizen has nothing else up his sleeve," Toshiro nodded in agreement with Uryu and shifted his eyes back at Ichigo. "We shouldn't waste time on Aizen and just carry on with the special wedding edition."

Ichigo slowly nodded but his instincts were telling him otherwise. Every step that Aizen has taken was always carefully planned out before the step was actually taken. What could the bastard be up to?

 **…**

Rukia winced as Renji gripped her wrist tightly and led her up couple flights of stares. She called for him several times but he simply ignored her. Taking a quick peek at the door on the highest floor, she read 'roof access' before the red head pushed open the door and led them out into the cold air. Rukia was going to immediately protest because of the heavy rainfall but quiet once realizing the rain has completely subsided and only the darkened clouds were overhead.

Renji quickly let go of her wrist, allowing her to drop it to her side and burned his eyes into her violets.

"What is your deal?" Rukia demanded as she rubbed her slightly sore wrist catching a flicker of regret in Renji's eyes as he lowered his gaze to her wrist.

"I didn't mean to grab you that hard Ruks," Renji softly said as he continued to watch her rubbing her wrist. She quickly crossed her arms in front of her chest with a slight frown.

"Is this how you are supposed to train Ren? Why did you drag me up here?" Rukia demanded once again feeling more and more annoyed. "If our boss catches us-"

"Catches us? What will be the real issue on why you don't want him to catch us?" Renji took a step forward towards her.

"What do you mean?" Rukia annoyance diminished as slight anger took over her emotions.

"You know what I mean so why don't you enlighten me on it?" Renji clenched his fists at his sides causing the veins in his arm to bulge.

"Listen,I don't have time for-"

"I see how you fucking look at him during the meeting Ruks!" Renji interrupted as Rukia cowered slightly in shock but the sudden outburst. "I know something else is there because that is how you fucking looked at me before."

Rukia scoffed trying to play it off, "What so I can't be attracted to our boss? Don't act like no other girl in this company does not find him attractive as I bet your bitch is attracted to him as well." The way Renji remained silent after what she had said, she knew it had somewhat hurt him when she had mentioned the woman he had cheated with. Whether it was hurt from calling Tatsuki a bitch or the fact the he still felt guilty and the pain of his regret, she didn't care.

"Look, we are going to be working with each other often and especially doing this stupid wedding edition…together. I don't want anything more than professionalism with you. What was between us is- was over a long time ago before I even became a model for Soul Society. I worked so hard and I don't want to ruin my chance at this as obviously this can lead to something more."

"Ruks, you know I am not like that. I won't purposely destroy something you work so hard on… I mean I still l-"

"Don't," Rukia help up a hand to silence him. "I want us to move forward as co-workers and only as co-workers." Renji remained motionless as the rain started to lightly drizzle earth. Rukia wiped a few drips of water that hit her face and peered up at him, "Please just let me go." With that Rukia turned and left him alone on the roof, not turning back as it still slightly hurt her when she is with him. She hated the fact that she still loved him despite what had happened between them. She even hated the fact more that their first project together will be as a bride and groom… what if something sparks between them? Rukia wasn't ready to end things that just started between her and the orange hair man that irritates her so much.

 **…**

A few days has gone by as the whole office was in a frantic frenzy as everyone was rushing around to prepare for the upcoming photoshoot with Rukia and Renji, as the wedding edition is one of the most popular editions that many of their readers look forward to.

 **'Knock Knock'**

"I am about to have a conference call meeting, come back," Ichigo voice called out from the other side of the door.

 **'Knock Knock'**

"Kurosaki I want a word with you!" Tatsuki hollered through the door as she knocked a few time more with her anger growing more and more profoundly until Ichigo swung open the door with a very disheveled hair and a very annoyed look amongst his face.

"What the fuck you want right now?" Ichigo snapped as he ran his hand through his messy hair. Tatsuki noted the upcoming edition she was hearing about was causing her childhood friend a lot of stressed as she could tell from his extremely messy hair but for some reason it worked well on him, rather attractive.

She attempted to step forward but Ichigo held out his arm across the door frame blocking her path, "I told you that I am about to have a fucking meeting so what do you want?"

Tatsuki huffed as she stepped back and crossed her arms, "Why are you having Renji be the main focus of the wedding edition with the new model? Do you know how hard I have been working for you to only be pushed aside by some new bitch in town?"

Ichigo glared at her, "This is really what you want to talk about with me right now because you are fucking upset you cannot take photos with your boyfriend right now?"

Tatsuki glared back, "I don't understand why we are being treated-"

"I am your boss here at Soul Society and just because were grew up together doesn't mean you get priority over everything else. I built this company from the ground up and I have one of the best teams to make this company the best fucking company anyone has seen. Every step that we take as a company is towards success and not in spite of you Arisawa. For fuck sakes, if you can't put your personal shit aside then we don't have further use for you."

Tatsuki glare faltered as if the wind was knocked out of her, before she could utter another word Ichigo surprised her as he reached out and pinched her cheeks rather painfully.

"You are one of the best models in Soul Society. Have some fucking faith in yourself and not rely on me to drag you the whole way so you can be successful. Learn to accept the decisions made in the company," Ichigo sighed as he stepped back in and closed the door leaving her somewhat stunned in front of a closed door.

Tatsuki slowly started to walk back to the main center of the office and sat in one of the stylish leisure chairs watching the workers hustle about the office. Closing her eyes she let out a breath, Ichigo was a good man. She was always so grateful for having him as a close friend to her regardless her stubbornness. The feeling of the small bitch with Renji in such an intimate shoot was tearing her apart, letting out a sigh she tried not to let her jealousy over take her in favor of her childhood friend.

 **…**

 _ **Earlier...**_

"You wanted to see me Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up from his desk and saw that Rukia was leaning against his office door she had opened, leaning forward on his desk he took in the sight of her fidgeting with the door handle as she nervously gazed at him. He chuckled to himself as in the office; Rukia was a nervous wreck as she was afraid of being caught in any situation alone with him. When he gets close to the midget, she will find an excuse to go see Urahara for her dress fitting or go to Yumichika to receive pointers on her upcoming shoot with Renji. The thought of Renji with _his_ model was driving him fucking crazy with jealousy.

Ichigo rose from his desk and stepped forward towards her, watching her eyes widened with confusion as he took her wrist from the door handle and pulled her into the office- into his chest. He encircled his right arm around her waist and dropped her wrist with his left hand and gently slammed the one French door that was opened closed. Backing her up to press her against the door, he felt her breathing hitched as he locked the doors to his office.

Rukia body went rigid when she heard the door locked, "What are you doing Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave her a devious grin and ignored the question. Far too long she has been avoiding him and outside of work he has been busy working late to prepare for the shoot the following week. Leaning his foreheads onto hers he closed his eyes and used his hands to massage both side of her hips.

 **Lavender.**

Inhaling deeply, he frowned as he opened his eyes and gaze into the wide violets, "Why do you smell like lavender?" He straightened up with his usual scowl.

Ichigo watched as she gave him a confused look, "Lavender? Oh my shampoo?" He sustained watching her as she took one of her silky strands between her fingers and inhaled the scent. "I ran out of my old shampoo and I thought I will use the one that was given to me by my sister in law."

Ichigo gave her a disappointed look, "Well don't use it. Go out and buy more of that awful strawberry shampoo."

"Strawberry? If it's rather awful then why do you want me to continue to use it?" Rukia looked at him incredulously.

"Does it matter?" Ichigo smirked as he pulled her into an embrace and buried his face into the raven locks, inhaling the lavender scent once more. "I just feel strawberries are so fitting. Take it as a love/hate thing."

He felt her squirm slightly when he mentioned the word love, "Anyways midget, can't I just request a small thing from you seeing as I am your boss?" He chuckled once more knowing she was getting riled up as she was trying to push out of his arms but he held her tight. Rukia be feisty was sexy as fuck to him.

He gave another smirk as he brought his forehead down on hers and let out a sigh, "Why are you avoiding me here in the office?" He brought his hand up and traced her jawline softly. "Are you over this already?" He placed one hand on the side of her head for support as he studied her.

He felt her shudder and watched her close her eyes, lids fully rimmed with thick lashes.

"I am just trying to be professional in the office and don't want any rumors starting," Rukia quietly said.

Ichigo trailed his hand down the side of her neck from her upper jaw, "You know what it does to a man when the beautiful woman who is standing before him every single day does not give a single glance towards him, especially when he had a taste of something so unbelievably fucking sweet?"

Rukia tilted her head away from his hand but Ichigo saw her neck was opened more to him. Her eyes were closed as he didn't know if it was done on purpose but he didn't care as he gladly took the invitation. Re-tracing his hand movements, he lowered his lips to her jawline and left a trail of kisses his had drew.

"Are you going to deny me Rukia?" Ichigo threatened as he kissed up her jawline. He felt her small hands grip each sides of his shirt as she leaned in towards the kiss as he trail the kisses no down her neck to her collar bone but then stopped causing a small pout form on her supple lips as she let out a frustrated sigh. Another smirk erupted on his face as he held himself up with his hands on both sides of her head. "Say you won't ignore me anymore," His voice was low as the ambers started to burn. "Say you want me," He didn't know why but he needed to hear it from her. Their last encounter was when he told her about his mother. She was his umbrella.

"Say it Rukia," Ichigo repeated once more. He felt possessive but he didn't care, she drove him fucking crazy with her avoidance.

"I want you and I won't ignore you," A blush of rose appeared on her cheeks and with that he crushed into her lips slipping his tongue into the sweet enclosure, asking for a dance with softness. A moan slipped out when hardened him as he wanted to hear the sound again, goosebumps make an appearance upon his skin as he felt her nails crawl it's way up from his shoulders to his neck until it was entangled within his hair.

Lowering his hands down her sides, he mesmerized her curves through her clothing- how her waist was perfect size in his hands, in his grip, allowing him to pick her up again so she can wrap her legs around him so he can press his girth into her. Deepening the kiss he carried her to his desk, setting her on top of his paper work that was scattered. Rukia leaned back onto her hands, opening her neck once more and Ichigo left her mouth to kiss the moist skin without any hesitation.

"This has to fucking go," Ichigo impatiently nibbled on the fabric of her shirt, trailing his fingers down to the hem and roughly lifted it up over hear head and outstretched arms. Even though he had seen her completely naked, he could sense she was still embarrassed as the twinge of pink was on her cheeks even though she was still wearing a bra.

"You know how beautiful you are in black?" He whispered as he swept his lips across her collar bone while a finger toyed with the black strap of her laced bra.

"I know it's your favorite color…" Rukia breathlessly said as her hands went back up to his hair. "Now stop teasing!" Rukia exclaimed impatiently to him. He chuckled as he trailed the fabric that was cupping her breasts.

"You ignore me for days and now you are the impatient one?" Ichigo teased as he leaned back and watched her face scrunched as she reached behind to unhook her bra.

 **'Knock Knock'**

"Fuck…" Ichigo groaned quietly and smirked at Rukia who was completely several shades of red. He held her in place so she couldn't scramble to get get shirt on; he wasn't done with her yet.

 **'Knock Knock'**

"I am about to have a conference call meeting, come back," Ichigo yelled impatiently returning his attention back to the half naked woman in front of him.

 **'Knock Knock'**

"You have to got to be kidding me," Ichigo whispered harshly as he picked up Rukia's shirt from the ground and held it out to her. "I am not done with you yet midget..." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver with arousal.

"Kurosaki I want a word with you!"

Ichigo shook his head; he knew this was coming from Tatsuki once she found out that Renji won't be pictured with her anymore. He knew Tatsuki since they were children, and her protective trait wasn't always a good trait to have at times. He motioned for Rukia to hide away from the door as he didn't want anyone especially Tatsuki to know she was with him in the office. Once she was out of sight from his office door he swung his door open angrily at the interruption.

"What the fuck you want right now?" Ichigo snapped as he ran his hand through his messy hair, inwardly groan as he watched her eyes go towards his hair which he knew must be a complete disaster from Rukia's hands.

Tatsuki stepped forward but Ichigo blocked her path from entering not wanting her to walk in and see Rukia with his arm across the doorway, "I told you that I am about to have a fucking meeting so what do you want?"

He watched her exhale some air in an annoyed matter as she stepped away from the door not trying to attempt to enter which relieved him, "Why are you having Renji be the main focus of the wedding edition with the new model? Do you know how hard I have been working for you to only be pushed aside by some new bitch in town?"

Ichigo knew Rukia can hear her and it upset him as he didn't want the small girl have any doubts with Soul Society especially with the other models. He lowered his eyes towards Tatsuki and gave her a cold glare, "This is really what you want to talk about with me right now because you are fucking upset you cannot take photos with your boyfriend right now?"

Tatsuki glared back at him, "I don't understand why we are being treated-"

"I am your boss here at Soul Society and just because were grew up together doesn't mean you get priority over everything else. I built this company from the ground up and I have one of the best teams to make this company the best fucking company anyone has seen. Every step that we take as a company is towards success and not in spite of you Arisawa. For fuck sakes, if you can't put your personal shit aside then we don't have further use for you," Ichigo was completely pissed and extremely disappointed in her, this wasn't the time for this yet he had the energy to deal with her when such an important edition taking all of this time. Letting out a sigh, he did the one thing he does to his younger sisters to take their minds elsewhere for even a second- he pinched her cheek.

"You are one of the best models in Soul Society. Have some fucking faith in yourself and not rely on me to drag you the whole way so you can be successful. Learn to accept the decisions made in the company," Ichigo didn't say anything more yet didn't want to hear anymore and calmly shut the door.

 **…**

Rukia leaned against the far wall away from the office door and was surprised when Tatsuki was at the door, she hasn't seen her since her debut even though it wasn't too long ago. Seeing how close she is to Ichigo as well bothered her, knowing they must be close if Tatsuki was speaking to him in such a manner. The woman is completely contagious as she has infected two important men in her life so far, thank God her brother is married.

Once the door closed she avoided Ichigo's eyes but sensed him walking towards her. His hands gently gripped her arms as she felt him leaning in and kissed the top of her head. She heard him slightly chuckled and muttered something about strawberries.

"Don't worry about her," Ichigo finally spoke to disturb the silence. "She is just overly protective of her boyfriend and career that's all."

"Yeah, boyfriend," Rukia muttered as she pulled away from Ichigo and letting out a sigh. No matter how much time has passed, why was she still bothered by Renji? She turned back and watch Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck as if he was exhausted from the edition, regretting pulling away she went back to him and grabbed his head, kissing his forehead while standing on the tip of her toes.

"Sorry Ichigo, I will try hard on this shoot… for you," Rukia heard him let out a deep breath as his arms encircled around her pulling her close. The warmth he provided for her should be enough for her, but for some reason she felt something else was missing.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Yo Bleachers**

 **I know I take longer than usual but this is important for me to take my time on.**

 **I know many would like that fluffy smutty goodness. But this isn't it.**

 **It's deeper than that as you can see.**

 **Thanks for the reviews; they really do motivate me to write even in my busy life.**

 **Next up will be the wedding shoot.**

 **Until next time.**

 **...I am editing my chapters to add more depth...**

 **Althatsyu:** MY GIRLFRIEND! How are you my GF? It's been a long time! I am always appreciating your reviews as they make me smile so much with your craziness! It's okay, I am a bit crazy too so that is why we are GF! I made this story pretty dark and I didn't plan Aizen and Orihime to be like that but oops, they are now. Don't worry about Grimmkitty because I am too exhausted to add him into a love triangle. He is strictly business and not pleasure! I will leave that to Ichigo and Rukia aha xoxoxoxoxo

 **Aeva-Athena-Marsden** : Thank you for always reviewing, it really does make me happy!

 **Hinataellis:** Yeah… turns out to be.

 **Guest:** I give you tissues for the corner! Do I still get cookies?

 **Ichirukifan234:** Hey my friend! I hope you continue to like my story as I am always thankful for your review! IchiRuki for you.

 **JoTerry:** Much to many.

 **Guest:** I love you for reviewing!

 **Jobananasan:** I thought this would be the time for the reunion of the umbrella as it was fitting. Orihime is that character people will be upset about. I am glad it's working for you! Thank you as always my friend.

 **Michiko Cho Maki:** Here…it…is…for…you…love!

 **NieveDrop:** Hi! How are you? Orihime…she is a lost cause. You are going to hate her in the future even more.

 **Blissbeat:** Hi! I hope t's enough Ichiruki for more haha.

 **The Vampire Queen Lori-** OMG indeed love! Thank you.

 **Yoko89:** I am sorry I left it with that. It's was hurting me to write more!

 **ChappRu:** Thankk you love, I appreciate that a lot from you.

 **A Smiles Façade:** I am glad I got you going on emotions, it was my goal for people to feel for Uryu. I wanted the feels to be very strong, thanks for letting me know.

 **Fer:** Hi Fer! I am good, just a little busy but I am glad I got this out! Thank yoou for taking your time to write me a review, as you always do every time.

 **ChilledKitsune:** Your review makes me giggle because it is so passionate. Please let me know your thoughts and I hope you continue reading. Thank you my new friend!

 **Christopher:** Naw, he is just for the biz. Don't worry!

 **Toukia:** Thank you so much for your review. I love every single one of them and it makes me so happy to see appreciation. Thank you for being patient with me!

Xoxoxo-kiwi


	17. Chapter 17: All Is Fair

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: All is fair.**

 _"After Mom died, I had so many emotions locked up inside of me it always felt like I was drowning. But I didn't want anyone's help with that, they're my feelings! I was the one who had to deal with the alone. I didn't realize how much that way of thinking was hurting my precious people around me."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

"Grimmjow, please don't be rude and see our guest out," Gin eyes glint as Grimmjow looked at his guardian and stood up with a grimace. He was tired of being told what to do and as an adult it was fucking aggravating.

He gestured lazily towards the front door of their extravagant home; his home was more than enough to fit several large families and thought it was a waste to have all this space with only the two of them, "Forgive me as I didn't mean to be so rude Mr. Sosuke." Aizen gave him a smile as he started walking in front of Grimmjow heading towards the front door he was gestured to.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Grimmjow sauntered over with a blankness expression on his handsome face. His looks has always been unique as well as very masculine, he knew he was good looking even though he hasn't had many interaction with the public but when he does go out he turns every single head. He wasn't the one to express any type of emotions as he prefers the hard exterior, an exterior that was hard to penetrate as he didn't want to let anyone in. His guardian Gin, took him in when he was younger and taught him to not have any weakness let alone show it. Aizen has always been around even during the day he first arrived to his new home so he had known the man for a very long time yet he didn't like the presence of the man. The aurora was very unpleasant, as if the man only visit them when he needed something which this visit was the case.

"Grimmjow, I know you will be a great asset to Sereitei Vogue as you have yet to disappoint me," Aizen pat Grimmjow's shoulder causing the young man to tense. He didn't like to be touched and Aizen knew it but did it anyways with a sly grin.

"How graciously kind of you Mr. Sosuke, but you know I like to keep out of the public eye," Grimmjow voice was tensed which provoke a smirk out of Aizen.

"Yes, but you don't have a choice now do you?" Without another word Aizen turned and left out the front door to which Grimmjow slammed the door angrily behind him.

"You know you don't have to be such a spoiled brat when it comes to him, after all he has done so much for our family?" Gin gave a sly smile with a soft chuckle as he motioned Grimmjow to follow him as he led them to the dining room that was already set by the maids with more than enough food to feed a village.

"Do you know what he is expected of me Uncle?" Grimmjow face contorted in annoyance as his blue eyes darkened. "You know I don't want to be in the public eye as you were the one who kept me out of it."

"Well forgive me for wanting to protect you but you should take this chance as this is a once in a life time opportunity," Gin glared at his nephew as he clasped his hands on the dinner table while leaning back against the dining room chair carefully not being rude by not placing his elbows on the table. "You wouldn't be living this lifestyle if it weren't for Aizen Grimmjow, this lovely home, this food on the table…," Gin gestured to the ample amount of food that was set before them.

"Why the fuck do I have to get involved? Soul Society has done nothing to me so why are we trying to get involved with the likes of them!? We don't need all this fucking shit, what is the use of having all this room for just the two of us?" He knew he shouldn't have raised his voice but he didn't care at the moment. He was tired of this shit, three years ago he would have been fine being a puppet as that was all he knew but now things were different… _He_ was different.

A loud crash was heard as Grimmjow snapped out of thought and saw his uncle breathing rather heavily as he slammed his fists on the dining table and the crash was from his chair tipping over from the sudden stance. Watching his uncle so livid would be such a scary sight to anyone that has never seen him as such with his grey fringe fallen over those slanted thin eyes. The point of his chin really defined the anger making it even more frightening but Grimm has seen it all, this wasn't anything new to him.

"My nephew, you are acting rather displeasing with you ungratified attitude. You must not forget how much we owe to Aizen and we will continue to repay our debt until all is satisfied. You act as if it was killing you," Gin seethed through clenched teeth. Grimmjow abruptly stood, matching eye level with his uncle.

"We owe him? Are you fucking serious that we owe him after you killed-"

"ENOUGH!" Gin slammed his fists again against the dark cherry oak, causing a hairline crack to snake its way through the fine grain. Gin flipped his hair out of his face with his hand as he straightened up and gave him an eerily smile, he didn't like to lose his cool as it wasn't him.

"Have you forgotten my dear nephew? If it weren't for _him_ then _she_ wouldn't still be alive today," Gin sneered as Grimmjow's face turned back into an emotionless pit. "Who is the one paying for her to stay alive? Don't forget, you will owe him as long as _she_ is alive."

Gin stood back and away from the table clearly not having dinner after their quarrel, "I have seemed to lost my appetite. I suggest you to eat your food before it get cold." Gin turned and left Grimmjow alone in the large dining room.

Grimmjow sat back down onto his chair; his hand was shaking with rage as he lifted it to the table clenching it into a fist until his nailed pierced the skin and spilling drops of blood down the pale skin. His uncle was right that he didn't have a choice, especially if it kept _her_ alive. Lowering his head in defeat, he picked up his chopsticks and started to pick at his food.

 **…**

"This cathedral really gives me the chills!" Rangiku body cringed a bit as she walked slowly through the front glass doors.

Uryu couldn't help but to chuckle, "Ah, but the beauty is so un-canning. This cathedral must have hundreds of years of history behind these glass panels." He was truly intrigued with the beauty the old cathedral holds, with the tall glass panels and vaulted glass ceilings. Even with the sun shining through, the cathedral with lit only in certain places due to the moss and buildup of dirt over the glass. It was rather eerie, perfect for the photoshoot.

Uryu stared ahead as they have not even walked down the dirty wooden aisle towards the altar but remained at the large front doors. There were about a dozen pews on both side of the aisle, tattered and broken with pieces of wood chipped off. Grass was peeking through the wooded sliding and through the sunlight, dust particles were dancing through the air creating as if they were in a snow globe. This was absolutely perfect. A loud sigh echoed through the cathedral, causing the thin man to twist his head towards Rangiku direction.

"I know you know," Rangiku quietly said as her eyes drifted up to meet his. "Do you know?" There wasn't a point of asking him the question especially after her statement but Uryu knew it was just a reaffirmation for her. No use of beating around the bush.

"Yes, unfortunately I am having the same thoughts as you," Uryu gave her a small but sad smile as he walked up the center of the aisle to one of the pews closest towards the entrance while slipping his hands into his pockets as the air was more chilled up in the mountains. Glancing down the benched seats was rather dirty with dust so he tugged out his handkerchief from his pockets and wiped the area of the seat so they both may sit.

Once the seat were relatively clean, he pocket the dirtied handkerchief and took a seat with his hands still in his pockets and casually crossed his leg waiting for Rangiku to join him. Only slightly hesitating, the blonde finally made her way to her seat right next to him and leaned back against the bench in a similar manner as Uryu crossing her own legs.

He glanced casually at her to speak but was rather taken by the sight of the blonde as she was staring dreamily at the altar. The area they were seated in, was one of the areas the sun was actually shining through as there were no dirt on the glass which was one of the reason he chose to sit there as a provided warmth. As little as Rangiku know, Uryu noticed her shivering upon entering from the cold.

The sunlight that beamed down on the enlightened her flawless skin and her blonde hair wasn't completely blonde but had a warmer mixture like a strawberry blonde. Why hasn't he noticed that before?

Rangiku turned her head to made eye contact with him and caught him staring at her. That warm hue spread across her cheeks causing the man to blink several times.

"Uh- I," Uryu cleared his throat and glanced at the altar. The photoshoot would be happening the next day,Ichigo sent the two of them to check the cathedral out to make sure it would be safe for the pair to be shot in.

Rangiku found it cute to have Uryu all flustered especially when he always seem to be so on point about everything but her smile faltered when her mind drifted back towards what they were beginning to talk about previously.

"Someone is bound to get hurt…" She pressed her lips together in a tight line as her eyes went back to the beautiful altar. The podium was rather simple with a dark wood, chipped on on the edges giving the podium a rustic but creepy feel. There were a series of tall candle holders lining behind the podium extending almost wall to wall, some of the holders even have broken candles still in them. Behind the candles were another set of very large glass windows, allowing the view of the tall forest terrain and the trees. It was so congested, one cannot see passed the first set of trees.

"Someone _will_ get hurt regrettably, but either one will not be as hurt as Rukia," Uryu lifted his hand and ran his finger across his jawline in thought. "From the moment I saw how Kurosaki reacted with Rukia, I knew where it could potentially head but I didn't out a stop to the development even though I knew about Mr. Abarai. Kurosaki… he had such a sorrowful past. Seeing him in the new light, one that Rukia created for him. How could I put a stop to it?"

Heavy with guilt he took off his glasses and rubbed his face with his hand, he was completely exhausted but also completely surprised when the famous makeup artist gently grabbed his hand and held it into her own. When he glanced over she wasn't staring at him but still at the altar but that precious warm hue was still ablaze on her cheeks. Uryu placed his glasses back onto his nose and interlocked their fingers feeling how small and feminine Rangiku hands were in his own while staring at the altar.

 **…**

Ichigo fidgeted with his camera the day before the wedding shoot, feeling more and more irritated as the day went by. He sent Uryu and Rangiku to check out the cathedral while walked around the old resort trying to see different areas of where he could shoot the couple in as well as individually. His annoyance was fucking getting to him as he watched his workers hustling about with the preparation. The team for this shoot had to be much larger as everything needed to be perfect as this was the most sought out issue.

"Hey Kurosaki," Ichigo looked up from his camera and watched the bountiful Orihime smiling up at him, her rich auburn hair was vibrant but her cheeks weren't as full as he last saw her. Maybe it is some fucking diet she is in now.

"Inoue, why are you on a diet right now? With the direction we are going you can _eat_ food, you are thin as it is already," Ichigo scowled as he took another glance at her. The diet was also making her skin lacking the natural glow as it looked a bit paler than usual but her flush from his comment brought a bit life back into her pale skin.

Orihime fidgeted with the long sleeves of her jacket as she gave him a nervous smile, "What do you mean Kurosaki! I just wanted to look good in the wedding dress tomorrow as this issue isn't just an average issue… besides I think I have been gaining weight actually!" A nervous laugh escaped from her lips as she again picked at her sleeves.

Ichigo gave her a sideway glance, something wasn't right with her...Grasping his camera in one hand he grabbed her arm in the other and little more rough than he intended to he dragged her to a more private area where the workers cannot overhear their conversation.

"Inoue, please tell me you are not on that shit again," Ichigo tried his best not to be abrasive but gentle as he still know how his ex-girlfriend acts especially when being questioned. The ambers were pleading and hoping it wasn't true, it almost took her life. If she was back on the drug, he would have no choice but to personally visit Aizen as he was the one who helped Orihime start this path. As much as he detested the thought of Orihime cheating on him with the fucker, he still had some care for his ex-girlfriend. Seeing her so close to death, he knows it's not his fault that she almost died but his heart couldn't help but to blame him. If he hadn't walked away from her, if he just fucking stayed for a little bit longer to at least get her away from Aizen and the drugs… she wouldn't be this bad.

Orihime eyes widened, "Of course not Kurosaki! Why would you accuse of me something like that especially knowing… my history when it comes to it." She turned her face so he couldn't look at her but when her hands went up to her eyes in a wiping movement he knew she was crying.

"I just…"

Ichigo was shocked when the girl turned around abruptly and buried her face into his chest almost knocking the wind out of him. Orihime shoulders started to shake as the sobs started to come on strong; soaking the fabric of his zipped up hooded sweater. His hands were raised with a camera in one as he didn't know what to do but he enclosed them around her shoulders and pat the top of her head.

"Sorry Inoue, I shouldn't have accused you of anything," Ichigo sighed as he awkwardly pats her head allowing his ex to continue to cry into his chest.

Several moments passed as Ichigo continued to check his watch wondering if Rukia had settled into her private room with an incredible view he had picked out just for her. While checking his watch he didn't notice that there were workers gawking at the two of them, whispering towards one another. The sobbing finally deceased to which Ichigo pushed Orihime back and tried to not grimace at the fact that his sweater was soaked.

He glanced at her face and relieved a chuckle as her mascara was running, snot running down her nose, and her eyes were bloodshot from the tears.

"Inoue, you can't look like shit tomorrow for the shoot," He dug into his pocket and tossed her a handkerchief. Fucking Uryu, he always insisted Ichigo to carry one as you never know when you will need it.

Orihime dabbed her eyes and wiped the snot, "Thanks Kurosaki…" Once her face was somewhat presentable she tried to hand the silken cloth back to him but he declined as it was rather disgusting.

"I am going to go now as I have a lot of fucking work to do," He casually ran his hand through his hair and shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweater to keep them from getting cold as the air was so chilled. Giving her a nod, he started to walk away but was stopped when Orihime gently grabbed his sweater at the arm. His eyes went straight to her hand then to her eyes. He knew those fucking eyes…

"Kurosaki… I was thinking. Do you want to go get some dinner together-"

He stopped her, "Listen I don't want you to think that there could be something between us-"

"Why not? I already regret everything that I have done! How many times do I have to apologize in order for you to even look at me like how you used to?"

"Inoue, I-"

"I love you Kurosaki! I am so sorry for everything you had been through and I wasn't there for you that night your mother passed away… I should have tried harder than just the phone call! I knew your mother wouldn't listen so I should have went there then you wouldn't be in pain like this!" The tears started to spill again.

"I never blamed you for her death Inoue, you fucking talked with her and told her not to come and she didn't listen!" Fuck, why did she have to say that to him?

"Then why Kurosaki? I will show you a hundred percent of me. If you just let me Kurosaki, I will make sure you will never feel alone or sad again!"

"Inoue-"

"I love you Kurosaki. I know you love me-"

"I fucking love someone else Inoue!"

 **Shit.**

Her eyes widen as if she had seen a ghost or something completely ridiculous but it wasn't ridiculous. Or is it? This is the first time he felt this way about someone. Rukia plagued his mind, his dreams- she managed to still irk the hell out of him even when she wasn't around. Her scent crept into mind as if she was consistently around him all the damn time. Every damn thing about her he wouldn't change.

 **Fuck, he is in love.**

"Who…" Inoue couldn't believe it as she started to breathe heavily as her large chest rise and lowered in a manner where he was afraid she would blow any second.

"You can't be in love Kurosaki!" The second was up. "Who! Who are you in love with? When did you ever have time to have a girlfriend? I have not seen anything in the media…when?"

He stood quiet as he was still in shocked with his own realization… when did it happen? His mind blurred with memories of the time he spent with the midget. In a way, he saw that each time he spent with her he slowly was falling for her. Even when he first met her, the feisty lioness she had in her… His cellphone vibrated in his pocket, after pulling it out he noticed it was Uryu. Not noticing Orihime was still in a tangent, Ichigo just simply walked away to answer his best friend's call.

 **…**

 _That bastard!_ Orihime was completely fuming as she watched Ichigo just walked away from her after his confession of loving someone else. How could he fall in love with someone when all his time seems to be invested within work? What if… What if the person he is in love with is someone that she worked with? Her mind was replaying any incident she previously had with Ichigo through the past few months. Nothing stood out until she realized the newest model. How she first met her when the two of them were eating at a café Ichigo usually eats alone at… She was the one he was willing to photograph. It had to be that bitch. Orihime closed her eyes and squeezed her fingers into a fist piercing her skin with her fake nails as she chewed the real ones before the shoot. No way will she lose her love to Rukia, she will do everything in her power to make sure of it.

 **…**

Rukia loved history. Walking through the old hallways at the resort gave her that hair standing feel making her wonder if the resort was actually truly haunted. Regardless of the old and mysterious atmosphere she noted the truly beauty the resort holds. Tucked away up in the mountains, it doesn't get as many visitors but then again it seems Ichigo probably rented out the entire resort to keep the shoot more private so the hallways were rather empty. Every once in a while she will see one of the workers she casually smiled at.

The view was extremely immaculate as they were so high up, they could see all the terrains of the forest and the jagged rocks of the mountains. Night was slowly cascading upon them, her nerves were growing as she was getting more and more anxious about the shoot. Letting out a sigh, she washed away her thoughts as she headed to a private area of the resort that must be the hot springs. Curious, she walked towards the direction of the woman's sign and was completely taken aback of how gorgeous the springs were.

The hot spring was rather large and seems to continue over the cliff like an infinity pool. The Hot spring was decorated with small old lanterns with tea light candles in the wooden enclosure created a calm atmosphere especially with the sun setting over the horizon. A waterfall was off to the side creating a gentle flow of the stream but also recycling the water on keeping it cleansed. Large flat hot rocks were placed around the spring and she noticed some of the women workers she assumed were part of the crew were lounging on it, melting their stress away and aches in their muscle from the long tedious day.

"Rukia!"

The violets quickly darted the woman inside the springs and notice it was Momo along with Rangiku who were both naked, leaning against a large hot rock inside.

Rukia face flushed even though she couldn't see their naked bodies in the dark water, she wasn't used to this but she waved at the two women.

"Rukia! You have to come in, the water is really nice and hot!" Momo exclaimed as she swat some water towards her but not hard enough to actually get her.

Rukia waved her hands in front of her to decline, "No, I didn't bring any extra robes with me…"

"Nonsense," Rangiku said with her eyes closed and head resting on that large stone. Her hair was up in a messy bun keeping her blonde hair from getting wet. "They have robes over there," She pointed lazily to an area of clean robes folded as well as wooden slippers.

"You have to come in actually, the water will detox your skin and you will look absolutely breath taking in the photos. Trust me," Rangiku nestled back against the rock and Rukia knew it was more of a demand that she had to go in and join the two ladies.

Rukia heaved a big inhale as she quickly tore off her clothes not wanting anyone to catch a glimpse of her nakedness before wading into the hot scorching water.

"Wow Rukia, your boobs are really nice!" Momo giggled as her eyes widened at her. Rangiku opened her eyes finally to catch a glimpse at the small girl.

Rukia face was completely flushed from the embarrassment and not from the water that she lowered her body so her chest is hidden completely under the water. She tried not to look at Rangiku's large chest as it looks like large mountains protruding out of the water.

Rangiku laughed, "Don't be so shy Rukia." She splashed a small amount of water towards the small girl.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow Rukia? You get to be pictured with the hottest male model! Abarai is so dreamy too!" Momo gushed towards her. Rukia stomach flipped as she couldn't hide her discomfort and Momo tilted her head curiously.

Before Momo could probe about her reaction, new voices filled the room and Rukia completely froze. Her back was towards the front entrance so she couldn't confirm, but her eyes shifted up to Rangiku and noticed the artist eyes were slightly wide staring at the new voices, mouth in a tight line.

"Matsumoto! How's the water?" Tatsuki called out to them. The model hasn't noticed Rukia and she didn't dare to turn around to face her as her heart started to beat harder and harder.

"It is rather nice," Rangiku smiled sweetly as she stretched her arms overhead. "But I think we will feint if we stay in here any longer. Let's go ladies as we have a big day tomorrow."

Rukia was relieved as she felt Rangiku grab her arm to motion for her to get out as well. They made eye contact and Rukia knew she had to break through the inevitable of meeting one of her enemies. Once she turned to head out, she noticed Tatsuki and Orihime together inside the scalding water leaning against the edge of the springs.

Tatsuki eyes widened slightly as she took a glimpse of the small girl. What happened next shocked Rukia as Tatsuki just turned in looked the other way. What was more confusing was Orihime eye contact held more anger as her eyes narrowed on the violets. Rukia never had an issue with Orihime so she was confused on why Orihime seems to hold a grudge, could it be that Tatsuki told her about Renji ?

"Orihime!" Another voice called out and Rukia quickly glanced over at the group of girls rushing over to the two models. The three of them exit the spring and started to put on their soft fluffy robes watching the evolving scene.

"Rumors are going around that you are dating Mr. Kurosaki now!" Rukia heart stopped as well as her hands working the tie of the robe.

"Why do you say that?" She heard Orihime say rather loudly. Rangiku looked back as she was curious about the conversation as well.

"Someone saw you two hugging! They said it looked really intimate like you guys were so in love," The girl gushed. Rukia heart twisted, no it couldn't be. She was just with Ichigo earlier and they weren't fighting or anything. Yes, they didn't make their relationship official, but if anything it was pretty much official…

"You girls are so funny! Actually, it's true. We decided to work things out since we have so much history together," Orihime smiled as she casually glanced over to where Rukia was standing. "He is so sweet and he told me he even loves me still!"

Rukia did her best to not let what Orihime said phase her as she wasn't even supposed to have any kind of relationship with the man but her heart was cracking deeply. The way she was feeling affected her more than Renji's betrayal. A tear slipped out of her eye and she quickly excused herself from the two ladies before Rangiku could comfort her.

He couldn't be dating Orihime… Rukia couldn't feel anything as she started to walk back towards her beautiful room. The wall she was passing was a blur and she couldn't even hear a single thing except Orihime voice replaying in her mind about Ichigo telling Orihime he loves her. There were witnesses so it had to be true right? Tears started to flow freely even more, trying her best to maintain her dignity by wiping her tears away with her hands.

The time she spent with Ichigo, it made her feel alive more than ever before. This new found self-independence was because of him. Everything good that has happened to her was because of him. What if, he just used her to give the magazine a new fresh direction? Used.. No, it can't be. He wouldn't do that. Not to her right? Stopping dead in her tracks, she couldn't breathe anymore.

Ichigo was standing before her, near her room as if he was waiting for her. He looked so handsome, the way that immaculate orange glow, softly tousled within one another. The scowl on his face was lessened whenever he looked at her but she wondered if it was the same the way he looked at Orihime.

"Yo," Ichigo said as he gave her a weak smile. Rukia heart melted despite the pain that was masked completely. She wanted to run into his arms and drag him into her room. To show him who he truly belongs to but she stopped herself.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked her as he stepped forward to her, reaching out for her.

Rukia slightly winced, not wanting his touch after he was with Orihime but instead faked a yawn hoping to feign she was overly tired even though she wasn't.

"Yes, I am completely spent! I think I will head to bed since we have to be awake before dusk for the photoshoot. I don't want Ms. Matsumoto be upset with me when she see the dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep!" She faked a laugh that sounded a lot liked it was forced but gave him a quick smile as she scooted around him swiftly and opened her door without turning back to face him.

"Goodnight Ichigo…" With that she shut the door quickly behind her and bolted it shut letting the tears to fall freely now that she was in privacy. She covered her mouth, blocking out the sounds of her sobs just in case Ichigo was still at her door and sank to her knees. This pain was incredible, more painful than anything. She knew but she couldn't take it back.

 **She loves Ichigo.**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **Hi Bleachers!**

 **Sorry if it felt like a long time as I was traveling a lot for biz.**

 **Yeah, I couldn't fit in the photoshoot but it will def happen next chapter.**

 **Lots of feels in this one..**

 **But that Grimmjow tho! What do you think?**

 **Thanks as always for reading and leaving me your reviews.**

 **It's my birthday so my present to you!**

 **Oh yeah, I edited the first 3 chapters so re-read as it has a lot more depth!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Althatsyu** \- What up GF! How is it going my dear love? Thank you for always leaving me reviews that light up my day and it gives me such motivation to write in my crazy and hectic life! I hope you like this chapter even though there is no photoshoot in this one yet but I have to carefully write out every little detail. Of course I know, you won't be mad. Cause I mean, we are Bs! You can't be mad at me!

What song should I listen to? Hug and loves!

 **Guest2:** Has it been long? So sorry. I know, a month almost went by but thanks for always reviewing! IchiRuki next chapter? Unless, they are broken up….

 **Che-** You will find out soon maybe… he might not get mad about RenRuki or maybe he will? Thanks for reading!

 **JoTerry-** One of my loyal reviewers thank you for always reading and showing me your love/hate. Thank you and let me know how you feel about this one!

 **Yoko89-** Hi love, thank you for your review!

 **Michiko Co Maki-** Ha, thanks love!

 **EJ-** I have never read Heart Evangelista, so now I am going to have to check it out! Thanks for your review as always!

 **Toukia-** I feel I will get a lot of Orihime haters here aha. Thanks for the review, it made me smile because of all your smiling faces. Next chapter will be juicy. Thank you for liking my black wedding dress idea!

 **Blissbeat-** Hi friend! Thank you for loving the idea, I wanted something different and not the typical wedding pictures which I almost went for. I thought it would be a unique idea for Rukia and Ren! I wanted Tatsuki to be neutral in this story and not have her be too dark like Orihime.

 **Christopher-** Of course it will go downhill from here! Mwahahaha, it is a drama fanfic after all! Thank you for reading friend.

 **Kishiku-** I hope you can wait a little bit more patiently because the timing is just not right! Your review I loved,very passionate you are too! Thanks for taking your time to write to me.

 **Guest-** I failed to post on Halloween. It wasn't even going to be about the shoot anyways aha… smh.

 **Guest-** Ah huge compliment thank you! I think you will enjoy the shoot next chapter..it's.. I can't say! It makes me 'squeee' just thinking about it!

 **Aeva-Athena-Marsden-** Today is a good day as it's Friday the 13th. Be careful of the black cat as your avatar hahaa. Your review is perfection and I thank you with all of my gushing heart!

 **Sisteraptor-** I am happy with you review, thanks I will keep trying hard for you guys/gals!

 **Jobananasan-** I didn't know if I was going to fast or to slow. I didn't think this story will be as long as this actually but I have a lot that I need to write and feelings to develop so thank you for commenting on that as I try to keep a realistic and stable flow! Grimmjow… he has a story itself. Keep reading for the development!

 **Broken Emerald-** Thank you for your review. Next chapter is the shoot for sure.

 **NieveDrop-** I put 'Earlier' in the story aha. Thank you for always having my back love.

 **Anon-** Oh why hello there. I am back too. Possessive Ichigo? Wait until next chapter.

 **Lover1942:** Thanks, I hope you will love it soon!

 **ChappyRu-** Thank you for another great review.

 **Michiko Cha Maki-** Here you go love!

 **Fer-** Hi Friend! So sorry, the shoot will be next time so I hope you can patiently wait for that one as I had to get this part out! It was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Thank you for your review as always, you will see Grimmjow role soon even though you have a glimpse.

Xoxoxo-kiwi


	18. Chapter 18: Confessions

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Confessions**

 _We come together like drops of water, like astral bodies, we oppose each other, like magnets, like the colors of the skin_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

Rukia was awoken with a slight rap on the door before the door slid open, a bright light hit her eyes which she tried to dim by clenching her eyes tight and burrowing her face in the pillow. The air was crisped and cold; she didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed.

"Time to get up my beautiful model," Rangiku flowery voice sang through the air as she slid the door shut behind her and took a glance around the room after turning on the lights.

"My, Kurosaki did give you such a beautiful room," Rangiku didn't hide her jealousy as she glanced over to the left where there was a large area which seems to be the tea area as the dark wooded table was low to the ground with beautiful glass teapot set resting on top. To the right was where Rukia would be sleeping as there was a beautiful designed divider separating the room and living area, only leaving another space for an imaginary door. Rangiku walked into her room and gasped slightly as the walls were completely made of glass so the gorgeous terrain scenery can be seen. Even though it was still dark, she could see the thick white fog out the glass walls creating as if Rukia was sleeping on a bed of clouds. The bed itself was magnificent as Rukia looked like a pebble lost in a sea of blankets. The bed was raised slightly off the ground with four wooden posts at the corner. Rangiku eyes drifted back to the cloud of fog.

"The thick fog keeps the sun out in the morning so there isn't a need of curtains yet they are there if needed to sleep in later," Rukia said quietly as she noticed Rangiku was staring out at the fog being mesmerized in its dark glory.

"Rukia?" Another feminine voice called out. "Wow! Your room is completely gorgeous! Look at the view! It's like we are up in the air!"

"We are technically up in the air Momo," Rangiku laughed as she glanced over at the excited girl holding a dress high up in the air in an opaque black bag. "Is that her dress?" Rangiku went over and unzip the dress, stealing a peek which Rukia tried to crane her neck to see.

"Kurosaki certainly loves a girl in black…" Rangiku smiled as she zipped the bag back up. "This dress will certainly stop a man's heart."

Rukia slightly blushed as she rose out of her bed, rubbing her eyes in the process to make sure they were not puffy from the crying she did before falling asleep

"Go take a shower so I can start on getting your make up done Rukia," Rangiku yawned as Momo followed her to the area outside of the restroom with a huge vanity to set up her make up station. "This shoot will be will be just us- our immediate team as Kurosaki wants to utilize the fog this morning. You must hurry as I let you sleep in slightly as you have a long day ahead."

"What time is it now?" Rukia called over to her as was about to slip into the grandiose bathroom.

"Three thirty in the morning…"

 **…**

The air was completely dense with the fog. Ichigo zipped up his jacket a bit more as he slipped his hands in his pockets to keep them from being cold. He walked around the first shoot surveying the area making sure this was the perfect spot for the individual and 'couple' shoots.

"The small bridge is a fabulous idea Kurosaki," Uryu yawned slightly as he handed Ichigo his cup of hot coffee in a gloved hand. "Nice hat by the way," Uryu commented as his head nodded upwards towards Ichigo's black beanie that rested at an angle at the top of his head, partial covering his ears. Bits of orange hair spilled out from the black rim creating a fashionable look.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he took the hot coffee from his old friend, warming his hands before taking a sip, "Thanks."

He turned back to the bridge and directed the two helpers with how the lighting should be positioned. The bridge was not very long and only cross over a small ravine that was about four feet deep with water running through. The thick fog was flowing down into the ravine like a thick waterfall and falling over the gently streaming water, slowly falling along with the soft flow. He cannot see the water due to the fog but he can hear it even from a distance away.

The bride was rather old as the brown wooden railings were chipped and rustic. Ichigo made sure to jump a few times over the wooden planks, ensuring the bridge was safe for Rukia to be on during her shoot.

"I wonder if this bridge is haunted just like they say about the cathedral and the resort," Uryu proposed as he sipped his own coffee. "This shoot will be absolutely breathtaking as the mood is completely different and I am sure the shocking factor would be astounding as many wouldn't assume the shoot will go in this route."

Ichigo shrugged, "Well the midget better get here soon as I only have about over an hour until the sun is completely raised to get these shots done. I am not paying for us to stay another full day as the owner of this resort is charging a fucking arm and a leg to rent out the entire place." Uryu chuckled besides him and Ichigo couldn't help but grin and watched the steam evaporate into the thick air from the coffee cup he was holding.

"Lost love…" Uryu thought out loud which he didn't mean to. Ichigo didn't think anything of it and gave a tired sigh.

"Yeah, it's something different that we needed to do but I just hope Abarai doesn't fuck things up and make it uncomfortable for my- _the_ midget. This is her first intimate shoot… I didn't want her to do a wedding shoot as her first official shoot but the timing wasn't right for her," He took another sip to hide the grimace upon his face as he remembered how awkward Rukia was being with him last night, he wasn't stupid to know she was uncomfortable about something but he didn't know if it was regarding him. It was best he didn't approach her because the reason he was going to see her was to tell her about his feelings and maybe even those three words.

But hell, they were not even in a relationship. Kicking himself, he fucking knew he should just tell her he wanted her as his girlfriend. Especially since he loves the girl, he didn't know how it happened but he had fallen.

Hard.

"Ah Mr. Abarai, your suit is perfect as I imagine," Uryu broke Ichigo's train of thoughts as he glanced over at the red head. The white suit was pristine and completely fitted; the white suit jacket had a thin black lining on the top of the front lower pockets. A black silk handkerchief was tucked in stylish on the single upper pocket of his chest. One black button clasped the suit jacket together; a crisp black button up shirt was worn underneath as well as a black bow tie. His long red hair that was always usually up was down to the side, the strands falling over his right shoulder. The fog was so thick that morning; he couldn't tell what shoes his model was wearing as the fog was completely covering the ground up to their shins but he could take a gander that it was very expensive especially when it comes to their high maintenance designer.

"You enjoy my work Kurosaki?" Urahara sauntered over to them, overly dressed in warm clothes but wore his signature green and white striped hat. The man usually has lack of manners- was always so nonchalant about things but everyone respected him as he was a genius when it came to clothing designs. No one can match his skills, not even Shunsui, even though Shunsui designs were quite flawless as well.

"I do as a matter of fact. I am just so amaze you can make someone like Abarai look like a decent groom," Ichigo smirked as he watched Renji turned and glare at him dangerously.

"Well fuck you too Kurosaki," Renji rebutted as he shoved his hands in the front pocket of the suit causing Urahara to crinkle slightly.

"Ah ah, easy on my creation Abarai," He slightly glared at Renji and watched him remove his hands from the white jacket and flatten the pockets. Ichigo checked his watched and walked over to the bridge to see how the lights were positioned, the area wasn't completely dark as he knew the sun was going to peek over the horizon soon.

"Let's just take single shots for now until Rukia comes," Ichigo called over to his team and model. Slipping on his gloves with the tips cut off so he can easily maneuver his camera buttons, he worked with Renji and positioned him on the bridge to take the photos. As Renji was a veteran in modeling, Ichigo didn't have to direct him much which he was thankful for as time was very sensitive and he felt he had to work on Rukia more with direction.

 **…**

 _It's so cold._ Rukia slowly made her way in the darkness with thick fog to the lit photoshoot she could see from a distance. The heavy but warm blanket draped around her bare shoulders to keep her from the chilled morning air.

"You look so beautiful Rukia," Momo whispered excitedly in her ear as she snuggled into her own thick blanket. "Black really does suit you!"

Rangiku nodded in agreement, ahead of the girls, "I told you Ichigo _loves_ the color black."

Rukia's hid her blush in her blanket, it wasn't as if anyone could see her blushing in the darkness but her heart was still hurting. She didn't want to confront him last night when he was so stressed about the shoot and she was as well. The timing wasn't right; she wanted to confront him about Orihime after the shoot. Just needed to get through the day…

Her black closed toe heels dug into the dirt path as she continued the walk, she couldn't even see her feet due to the fog and part of her black dress was lost in it. She halted when she caught a glimpse of Ichigo kneeling in the fog while his camera was focused on her ex-lover.

Her heart skipped a beat as she didn't think she could continue with this. A wedding shoot! The fake bravado she had fronted was wearily slipping away. Her breath was caught as she saw a glimpse of Renji in his white suit. Tears were trying to make its way but she blinked them back, granted this wasn't the wedding style she envisioned but it was a wedding nevertheless.

Renji halted from leaning on the bridge railing mid shoot and made eye contact with her. Breathing hard, she looked away as she wasn't ready for this- for him.

"Why are you just standing there?" Ichigo scowled and glanced up to see Renji staring out as if he was a deer caught in headlights. Twisting his head, his eyes drifted towards the direction of the red head's stares.

His own breath starts to unleveled as he continued to gawk at the beauty. She was a fucking dream. Rangiku pulled off the thick blanket that covered Rukia's shoulders as Momo adjusted the black fabric down by her legs. Her shoulders were bare but glowed as a very thin slit of the sun poked from the horizon. The bodice clung tightly to her bosom, pushing to show a small amount of cleavage in an elegant manner. The fabric was Urahara's signature lace just like night at her debut; the lace clung only down to her waist. After her waist, the black flowed down as if the lace was shredded in an artistic matter with an ombre of dark grey and black to the ground. The dress wasn't sleek but had a slight volume like a ball gown.

Her head was tilted down staring at Momo adjusting the bottom fabric of her dress, not seem to notice the two men were staring at her with such strong _desire_. Rangiku twisted her around so her back was towards the men but Ichigo perceived the black lace in back was completely see through covering half her back but the front was opaque due to the hint of dark grey. Ichigo sustained to observe Rangiku fidgeting with the midget's hair with a piece of fabric Urahara handed to her prior before her arms were up and working delicately with the up-do.

His palms started to sweat as his heart continued to beat hard through his chest. _Look at me._ He wanted her eyes on him, and only him. The first person he wanted her to see was him. Slowly rising to stand on his feet he waited for Rangiku to take a step back to reveal a long black sheer veil that fell to the sea of fog. The long raven locks were twisted back intricately in a high bun with the veil woven in the locks.

Rukia gave a small nod and smile as the three that stood around her were exchanging a few words which he could imagine were how fucking beautiful she was. How she was a vision of a true beauty and that many were in completely awe with her. How she stop the small crew that was working the shoot, to take a moment to gawk at the beauty in black. How she completely caught his breath, how she enthralled him… how _he_ wanted to go over to her and crush her small frame against him in a possessive manner to claim her.

Finally, the small girl looked up and caught the dark ambers. His! Her makeup was heavy and dramatic with an extreme smoked out eyes that were so sultry and seductive. The plump lips were a vampire shade of purple, complementing the bronze contour of the high cheek bones.

Behind the bronzer, he knew her cheeks were a shade of pink under his intense gaze. He took a step forward to her without even thinking, wanting to taste her on his lips. As he took another small step with camera in hand, he stopped when the violets dropped from his then looked passed him at the male model. Ichigo tensed his body along with his free fist as a small wave of jealousy started to make home in the pit of his heart.

Focus, Kurosaki Ichigo, FOCUS.

"About fucking time you got here," Ichigo called over to her triggering her to start walking- no floating towards him. Ichigo contained his emotions and turned back to Renji who looked somewhat enchanted by her. His eyes narrowed as he quickens his pace towards the red head.

"Don't make her uncomfortable Abarai, this is her first intimate shoot so you better be fucking professional," Ichigo hid the threat behind the words but the malice tone shown through. Renji brows furrowed and cocked his head in a confused matter as he glanced between the ambers and the violets who were rushing towards them.

"Sorry Ichigo, " Rukia gasped breathlessly as she fixed her gown before straightening, the blush on her face deepened as she now noticed the two men were eyeing her.

"I-I hope I didn't delay the shoot," Rukia stammered as she looked elsewhere. Her hands were clammy and she tried not to shiver from the cold or was it from her nerves?

Ichigo let out a frustrated groan as he proceeded with the shoot, the sun was about to peak out of the horizon and he wanted to utilize the thick fog before it diminished behind the sun rays. He could tell Rukia was rather nervous as he took shots of her leaning on the bridge in different poses solo. The gown was completely gorgeous with the fog as it billowed up around the small girl. Every time Rukia looked at the camera, at him, her face had a hint of sadness especially in those large violets. If anything, Rukia seem to be a brilliant actress playing the part of the sad bride as she reached her arm out to her groom who was now in the scene on the bridge. Ichigo thought she was absolutely beautiful in the role, but his heart was feeling as if she was truly sad because of him. A single tear rolled from her eye as she was now looking at him and her arm was still extended out to her side, her hand laid softly in Renji's.

'Snap'

"Why am I feeling so emotional in this shoot?" Momo cried silently as she watched the exchange between the two models.

Uryu nodded, "The emotions Rukia emitting is so raw..." Uryu caught Rangiku's eyes as she used her fingers to wipe the tears that were escaping. Uryu reached into his thick jacket and grabbed his handkerchief to hand to her before returning to the photoshoot, missing Rangiku blush.

Over the next hour, Ichigo watched the two of them model on the bridge then along a dirt path lined by thick trees. Every now and then, Ichigo tried to capture her eyes with his but she avoided his attempts and only looked at him when the camera was blocking his face. The look on her face still had pain and hurt masked by the shoot.

Once that portion of the shoot was over, they whole team headed towards the cathedral following the uneven dirt path. Ichigo glanced back to see Rukia was tiptoeing carefully as Momo was behind her lifting the bottom of the gown so she could walk easily up the path. Relinquishing a smirk at the adorable scene, he was heading to help the midget but only to be defeated by Renji who reached out and grabbed on her hand.

Rukia looked rather shocked at the sudden grab as if his skin was pure fire that she tried to pull her hand away and out of his strong grasp but Renji face remained stern as he would not allow her to tug her hand back, to that she gave up and allowed him to hold her hand up the path. Directing her as she followed silently behind her unaware of Ichigo's hard glances.

Ichigo clenched his teeth at the sight of the two of them feeling rather jealous no more like betrayed, he turned around when Uryu reached over to pat him hard on the shoulder giving him a small but annoying smile and continued to make their way to the cathedral.

 **…**

"Wow this place is so amazing!" Momo exclaimed as she clung onto the fabric of the gown, unaware she was bunching the fabric together hard in her hands.

"Oh, please handle my creation with such delicacy!" Urahara groaned as he tapped on Momo's hands with his wooden fan, resulting her dropping the fabric to the ground.

There was a section in the corner of the cathedral closed off with an impervious screen creating a small dressing room for the models. Urahara ushered Rukia and Renji into the divided rooms to get the two of them dressed into their second outfit.

"You alright Kurosaki?" Ichigo didn't budge his head to look at his longtime friend whom sat next to him on one of the broken pews. He didn't say anything while he was adjusting the settings on his camera to be prepared for the following shoot.

"I take the silence means you are rather not," Uryu frowned as he looked down at the camera Ichigo was fidgeting in his hands.

Ichigo's hands stopped but his eyes were still focus on the camera, "Why does she look so sad during the shoot?" His voice was lowered and quiet so only the two of them could hear.

Uryu leaned back against the wood, "Well this shoot is a different direction, and they are to believe they are lost lovers are they not?"

He leaned back against the wood as Uryu, "Yeah but something just seems off, and if nothing is off then her acting is fucking on point."

Uryu shrugged and act as indifferent as he could possibly be, "Well she wants to do her best for Soul Society… as well as for you." Ichigo let out a sigh but his body relaxed from the rigid posture as he tugged on his black hat.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me Uryu, when I see a hint of sadness on her face or even a tear I go fucking crazy. This whole shoot, just seeing her so damn sad is driving me up the wall. I want to go and hold her, to comfort her. Something is off and I know for a damn fact as she has been avoiding my gaze for the past fucking hour. I don't know what I did but I want to fix it because seeing her this sad kills me. Shit, I am fucking head over heels for her and yet I have not made her my girlfriend but I am so in love with her."

Uryu widen his eyes are Ichigo's confession, completely intrigued; he wanted to hug his friend and say excuse his language but 'about fucking time'! Liberation, which is what he felt for his best friend as he knew the history he had and how it just held him down.

"This shoot, I want to tear Abarai fucking head off and the one that is about to happen. For fuck sakes I have to restrain myself from killing him… God I must sound like an idiot right now…" Ichigo groaned becoming instantly embarrassed from his rant to the vice president.

Uryu chuckled and elbowed him on the side, "Need I say anything?"

"Fucking don't," Ichigo scowled as he stood up and observed the old cathedral. He directed workers to clean off a pew that was on the side next to a very large window stained glass window. Several feet from the window was another large window exactly the same but has a small sill, which he directed some workers to clean off as well.

Renji was the first to approach him as before, wearing fitted black slacks instead of the white. His white button up was casually undone several buttons revealing the upper portion of his muscular chest and the black bow tie was draped over the back of his neck hanging open. Rangiku left his hair the same; down to the side but the look of Renji made Ichigo want to punch the fucker in his face yet he restrained… for now.

"Wow, you really know how to pick the place don't you Kurosaki," A new voice called out to him as the two men turned to see Toshiro sauntering in while he was taking the view of the entire cathedral. "This place looks completely beautiful and quite…haunted." His shoulders shuddered from the cold chill of the ancient place.

Ichigo smirked, "How are you supposed to protect my assistant if you yourself are a damn pussy? There should be only one pussy in the relationship." Toshiro looked mortified as Renji broke out in a laughing fit as Urahara approached them eyeing them curiously.

"Do I dare to ask what is so funny to have Abarai here wrinkling my creation right before the photoshoot?"

"It's going to get wrinkled anyways," Ichigo commented as he continued to smirk at Toshiro who was still wearing a bright red mask.

"What kind of shoot is this anyways Kurosaki, I thought this will be more wedding style seeing we are in a shitty church and all," Renji asked.

"Ah, you are quite correct as I am quite curious myself," Uryu approached the men as he pushed his thin frame up his nose. "I don't believe we discussed any changes."

Urahara grinned, "I must take my leave to check on our special little princess of ours." He left them as the three men turned their focus back on Ichigo who was now off to the side messing with the camera.

Ichigo felt the eyes on him as he lifted his head and looked at the curious impatient glances at him. Letting out a long sigh he scowled, "I decided to make this the honeymoon shoot."

"Honeymoon in the cathedral? Don't you find it odd I mean it doesn't-"

Ichigo interrupted Toshiro, "This whole wedding shoot is purposely odd but it works because I am the one who fucking created it. Just go with me on this one because it will work."

Uryu clapped his hands together, "Of course it will! This is brilliant idea Kurosaki; you always cease-"

Renji rolled his eyes drowning out the voices not caring about what was going on and wanted to get the shoot over with. As much as he liked being with Ruks, his feeling for her were strong yet wasn't as much as before. Doing the wedding shoot with her, seeing her looking so beautiful in the black wedding dress… he couldn't help but have strong desires of wishing this was true. That she was really walking down the aisle to him and only him.

 **…**

Rukia lifted her leg so Rangiku could raise the black garter up to her thigh. Her cheeks were blushed red as she was rather uncomfortable from the grazing of the long finger nails up her thigh from the make-up artist.

"Is there a reason why I am dressed like this right now? I thought this will be a wedding shoot…" Rukia quietly whispered to Rangiku who was now standing adjusting the black silk robe Rukia was adorning.

"Oh that's right, you do not know… this will be the intimate shoot you have been waiting for," Rangiku gave her a encouraging smile to the gasp from the small girl.

"At a church?" Rukia blinked a few times grasping the robe tighter.

Rangiku let out a quiet laugh, "My dear Rukia, this isn't _that_ kind of magazine so get your mind out of the gutter. This is a very sophisticated and elegant magazine so you have nothing to worry about. The honeymoon will be here at the cathedral and not the room at the resort as Kurosaki wanted something different which well this is. It's rather refreshing, something a youth mind can conjure which is what Soul Society needs."

"But… I don't think I am ready to be so _close_ to Ren. Even seeing him in a suit or when he touched my hands… I am not saying I am still not over him because I really am. It's just that he will always be my first love, and doing this with him just does not feel right with me," Rukia adjusted the pin in the back of her hair that was poking at her scalp. Her fingers ran down the long veil, wanting to twist on the ends to occupy her tremoring hands.

"Don't worry Rukia. I am sure Abarai will be just as professional as you. There won't be any kissing or that kind of stuff in this shoot. You two will just be posing together but more intimately," Rangiku stepped back and smiled at her. "Urahara sure does a splendid job on this outfit. It's absolutely breathtaking on you and it will steal Kurosaki's breath away for sure."

Rukia shook her head, "It's just a robe and lingerie."

"My point," Rangiku giggled as she opened the curtain slightly and peeked out of the makeshift dressing room. Her eyes landed on Uryu who looked incredibly handsome to her as he was talking to a group of men, extremely animated on the subject. His long hair was falling over his eyes, her wanting to brush it back for him.

Dropping the curtain from her fingertips she glanced back at the small girl catching Rukia's fleeting eye, "Are you okay dear? I couldn't help but notice the sadness you conveyed during the previous shoot but if I am not mistaken, it didn't look like acting. Could it possibly be what Orihime said yesterday?"

Rukia let out a sad sigh and nodded, "I know I am stupid for not confronting Ichigo about it but how can I talk to him right at this moment, when this shoot is so important to him? I have no reason to believe what Orihime says but after what happened with Ren… I can't help but feel the way I do after hearing something like that."

"Oh Rukia, don't jump to conclusions especially when you have not confirmed anything. Listen, get through the shoot as beautifully as you are doing and talk to Kurosaki tonight. Try not to let your feelings disturb your shoot because as you had said it yourself, this shoot is very important to Soul Society."

Rukia nodded her head as she took a deep breath in before exhaling it out slowly, "You are right. I will talk to him tonight. I wish I didn't feel so naked right now."

Rangiku softly laughed while grabbing her hand, "You don't understand how many breaths are going to be caught by the sight of you." Rukia blushed at her wink and allowed her to be dragged out of the makeshift dressing room, trying to keep upright on her tall heels.

Urahara was the first to spot the small girl as he let out a loud whistle and glided towards them with his arms wide open in a proud demeanor, "Ah Ms. Kuchiki, you are donning the finest silk that is known to man and definitely doing a damn good job as well, you are becoming my favorite model to design for!"

Continuing to blush she bowed her head slightly thanking the man. The robe delicate and heaven to her fingers as she grazed through the fabric, the robe was not opaque but sheer with intricate designs and reached down creating a puddle of black revealing her legs. Even though the robe was tied in front by a black strap, she was still incredibly shy as one can see her black lingerie underneath.

The designer was still gushing about his creation to Rangiku, however the small girl completely blurred every sound coming from them as her violets again landed onto the vivid ambers. She gulped as her fingers clenched at the fabric, feeling so very naked with how Ichigo was looking at her- drinking every ounce of her in. Even though he saw her completely, she was still incredibly shy. The bravado once again dissipated as she continued to allow him to hold her gaze, heart beginning to hurt from the confession of the other female model.

She couldn't hold it any longer, not right now at least as she silently apologized and glanced away from the burning amber. Her eyes drifted to Renji's, who also was gazing at her in the same manner as Ichigo, muscles taunt.

Uryu sensing the thick sexual tension in the air from the two men, he stepped up to Rukia with a huge smile, "I love what Urahara has done with you, such a vision as always. Please, don't be nervous for this shoot. I will never leave you side, I promise." Uryu held out his hand which she hurriedly grasped with no hesitation and followed him to Ichigo and her ex-lover.

Ichigo cleared his throat as Rukia approached him and tried to make eye contact with her but yet again she avoided him, it's fucking infuriated him knowing she was doing so on purpose. He cleared his throat again as he tried to get her attention.

"This is a professional shoot, what you are wearing we won't have you take it off so don't worry about having to be even less clothed as you are now," Ichigo gave up on trying to catch her eye as he turned and glared at the red head. "Let's try to get through this shoot as fast as possible."

Renji smirked and held out his hand to Rukia. She looked up at him questioningly for a moment but raised her hand to his. He guided her over to the pew near the large window that was cleaned and decorated with strewn black roses. Taking a seat on one end of the pew, he let go of her hand and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Just follow my lead Ruks, don't worry… I won't do anything…yet." Rukia quirked an eyebrow wondering what he had meant by ' _yet_ '.

Ichigo fucking hated this, as he watched Renji whispered into Rukia's ear. He continued to watch the pink deepen on her cheeks as Renji cross his legs and Rukia laid sprawled out on the pew with her head on his lap, facing the camera. The team worked together and fixed the long robe so her legs were peeking out as the fabric draped down at a 90 degree angle to the floor. The roses were placed artistically around and on them; Renji picked up a black rose and held it up to his nose to take a whiff as he reached out his free hand and rest his palm on Rukia's bare thigh, applying a small amount of pressure to her cool skin.

Rukia kept her composure and placed a hand in front of her face over Renji's thigh, palm up and finger curled naturally. The other hand held a black rose as well, dangling down towards the ground, petals almost hitting the ground.

'Snap'

Gasps from the team were being heard all around as they took in the sight of the two of them. As much as he hated it, he thought the two of them worked pretty well together in the aspect of Renji directing her like a teacher. What was missing was the lust between the two. Renji clearly showed lust through his eyes and body composure but Rukia was somewhat more solid as if she cannot be lucid at all. Some shots were artistically perfect that he could use, but he needed something more from the small girl…

"We are good on the shots at the pew, we are going to move to the window sill now," Ichigo said as he handed his camera to Uryu and started to unzip his hooded sweater. Uryu looked over at him curiously as he didn't think it was that hot in the cathedral even with the heaters blowing, he was still rather chilled.

"Midget, come with me," Ichigo said as he went over to the window sill after losing his sweater to Rangiku, wearing only just a fitted black t-shirt with his dark blue jeans.

Rukia and Renji looked completely confused at what was happening.

"Any fucking moment now," Ichigo called over his shoulder impatiently as he went to sit on the end on the window sill. His back leaned against the cold window causing him to shiver as he adjusted his black beanie. He tried to keep his cool when he watched the small girl walk over to him looking absolutely fucking incredible.

"You two work together but you midget is missing the chemistry, you are pretty horrible at showing your emotions and I need you to start," Ichigo commented but surprised Rukia and even himself as he grabbed her hand and swung her around before pulling her to him. Ichigo lifted her slightly so she was sitting in between his legs; he propped up one leg to line the window while both of hers lined his and the window as well.

"Just don't think too hard Rukia," Ichigo breathed into her ear as he loosens the robe slightly so the black fabric fell off her shoulders slightly. She leaned back against his chest opening her neck to him. Ichigo traced his fingers down her neck as she closed her eyes at the soft feeling.

 **'Snap'**

"Your body is becoming more lucid now; see how comfortable you are getting and the desires that are showing?" Ichigo didn't mean to but he grazed his lips against the line his fingers created, causing her to shudder, and her delicate fingers grabbing the fabric of the robe in her hand. She was so fucking intoxicating to him, how he wished they were completely alone.

 **'Snap'**

"What the fuck are you doing Kurosaki?" Renji growled as he stepped up to the both of them causing Rukia eyes to flung open and out of Ichigo's grasp.

Ichigo smirked, "Something you failed to do. This is a fucking honeymoon shoot; I need more chemistry out of the both of you. This is just an example of what I want for the shoot, but nothing further than that." Ichigo gently nudge Rukia to stand up from the window sill so he could stand up himself, but secretly thanking the heavens he wasn't sprouting a huge erection.

"Take a break then we will continue the shoot in ten minutes," Ichigo said as he walked away not turning back to look at Rukia.

 **…**

Rukia toweled her hair dry as she walked back to her room and looked out the window at the scenery of the mountain terrain. Night has fallen and the stars were shining brightly. She took the time to enjoy the view as this was the last night and most likely the only night she will be able to have a view like this.

During the shoot, Renji and she worked on the chemistry which wasn't hard as they had it before. Renji managed to keep things professional and it never got out of control but she did feel some grazes of his lips like Ichigo's in places people couldn't see. Overall, it was a success and she did notice Ichigo managed to not break the camera through the whole ordeal. She never got a chance to talk to Ichigo as after the shoot he left the cathedral.

 **'Knock Knock'**

Rukia glanced towards to the front door of the rented room and through on a loose t-shirt and shorts quickly as she rush towards the door thinking it was Rangiku or Momo. Once the door was open, she was surprised to see Ichigo leaning against the door frame.

"Can I come in?" Ichigo asked but stepped through the doorway without waiting for an answer. Rukia bit her bottom lip as she closed and locked the door. Turning around, she saw Ichigo staring hard at her with such a serious expression.

"Why are you avoiding me all day?" Ichigo demanded. "All day I have been trying to catch your eye but you wouldn't look at me."

Rukia felt rather uncomfortable and shifted her eyes away from him. Ichigo stepped closer to her, as she stepped back towards the door.

"No, don't do that. Don't fucking look away and tell me what's wrong," He took another step as she took a step back. "What did I do?"

Tears were slowly falling from her eyes which she didn't realize she was even crying. Her back hit the door.

"Why are you crying midget?" Ichigo asked softly as he brought his hands up and wipe her tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. "What did I do?"

Rukia held his hands to stop him from wiping her tears and looked up at him,"Are you back with Orihime?" Her voice was so small and so weak. Why did she sound that pitiful?

"What?" Ichigo was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question Ichigo, are you back with Orihime?" Rukia exclaimed as her voice was becoming stronger, clearer. "I don't want to be fucked around with after all that has happened to me with my ex! If you are back with Orihime now you better leave this fucking room right now and never touch me like this again! To think I wasted all this time-"

The violets widen as her lips were silenced but Ichigo's lips crushing onto hers, almost in a bruising matter. His eyes were shut tight as he brought his hands up to the back of her head, pressing his body into her. He lifted his head up while breathing heavily as his gaze burn into her eyes.

"Does this kiss look like I fucking am back with her?" Ichigo kissed her swollen lips again, this time a bit gentler but still as hungry. "You are so irritating," He remarked as he took another breath.

"I. Want. You," He brushed his lips against hers in between words before he trailed to the corner of her mouth to her jawline. All his senses were enticed by her, the smell of _his strawberries_ filled his nose as he inhaled her while leaving nibbling at her ear before whispering.

"I won't leave you for anyone to unless you force me to, even then I won't leave because you will have to _kill_ me in order to get me to leave," He sighed into her ear feeling the shudders of her in his hands.

"You aren't with her?" Rukia asked again, breathlessly. Her eyes were closed as he body was becoming pure pudding in his arms.

"Fuck no, I am yours…" Ichigo whispered, hand trailing down to the hem of her t-shirt. "Tell me you are mine Rukia." Ichigo needed to hear it from her, he needed to know. He wanted to tell her how much he fucking loves her but he just didn't want to let her know yet.

Rukia cupped his face in her hands so he was looking at her, "I." She kissed his forehead. "Am," The tip of his nose. "Yours…" His lips.

Ichigo groaned into her lips as he lifted her up, legs instantly around his waist. His lips never left her skin as he walked towards her bed and gently laid her down. Everything about her was running through his core, and he knew he will be completely insatiable even after he had her because he needed more. He need more than the closeness, he need her love.

He stood up onto his knees that were straddling here and removed his top. He watch the violets take in his toned chest and followed the defined lines of his abdomens to the lines leading down into his jeans. Ichigo growled slightly when she bit her bottom lip and he delved back into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent as well as running his tongue to taste the sweetness of her skin.

Rukia was growing impatient as she pushed on his shoulders and lifted herself up to remove her t-shirt, not having to worry about her bra as she was wearing none. Her small hands went back to his shoulders to which she clung to so she could lift herself to crash into his lips, slipping her tongue inside to meet with his.

Ichigo was so fucking turn on by her aggressiveness that he happily obliged to her but he didn't want her to be in control at all, not this time. He slowed down the hungry kiss she was giving him and nibbled onto her bottom lip, slowly massaging her lower back until he slipped his hand partially down the inside back of her shorts.

Rukia whimpered impatiently as she wanted to kiss him furiously but Ichigo wasn't having it but a slight moan finally escaped as his hand reach and fondled her breast, rolling the nipples between his fingers before he gently lowered her back to the bed.

Letting out another moan, Rukia fumbled the belt on his jeans. He couldn't help but chuckled and helped her unbuckled his belt and jeans before slipping them off. Returning his eyes back to her, she gave him a small pout as his briefs were still on. This fucking girl! Ichigo laughed out loud with a nod and lowered them completely, revealing his manhood to her.

Rukia took a sharp inhale as her eyes almost bugged out of her head. Kurosaki Ichigo was a very very blessed man. Her nerves started taking over her as she started to back up to the upper portion of the bed causing Ichigo to crawl towards her in a predatory manner.

He grabbed her ankle stopping her from crawling further, and dragged her back down and one swift pull. Rukia giggled at his strength and allowed him to pull her shorts and panties off of her. Knowing she was nervous, he eased her by planting small kisses on her neck and collar bone.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo quietly asked as he fondled a breast with one hand and flicked the nipple with his tongue.

"Please Ichigo," Rukia begged as she gathered his hair in her hands and pulled him back up to give him a hungry yet gentle kiss.

Forehead to forehead, the tip of his member was at her opening. He could feel the heat and the readiness of her from the wetness of his tip. The smell was heavenly and sweet, feeding his hunger. Slowly he thrusted into her, a soft scream escaped through her lips and they became one.

Ichigo gave her kisses on every piece of skin he could get to and sped up his pace knowing she wanted to be fucked hard. Her moans, heavy panting, and the slapping of his skin to hers as he continued to slam harder into her were the only sounds emitting from their lustful love making.

Ichigo groaned into her neck as her nails dug deep into his back, clinging on for her life. She was losing all sense of directions as she felt him stretching her, pushing as deep as he can go which wasn't hard as how thick and long he was.

She was so tight and slick, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Sheen of sweat was covering their bodies as he continued to fuck her.

"Cum for me baby," Ichigo rasped as he lowered his head and sucked hard on the erect nipple, hoping it was what she needed to send her over the edge. Rukia arched her back the screamed out his name as she found her released. As her walls clenched and spasm, Ichigo finally let himself go, filling her to the brim.

Their bodies were completely spent as Ichigo rolled off of her but grabbed her body so she was laying on him, breathing heavily and sleepily. He grabbed the corner of the blanket and awkwardly covers them as best as he could as they were still laying on the top of it.

Ichigo was in a hazy slumber, trying to keep awake but his exhaustion was betraying him.

"I love you…" Ichigo didn't realize he had said those three words as he drifted off into bliss.

Rukia heart stopped as she looked up at the sleeping man. _Did he just say…?_

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Yo Bleachers!**

 **I just wanted to get this out here as I know it's taking me a long time.**

 **I didn't re-read but I know I need to do some edits.**

 **But I wanted this out for you guys since you always support me and leave me love.**

 **Next chapter a little more on Grim and his history.**

 **Oh and his _her_.**

 **Thanks you guys, please leave your love/hate!**

 **No time for me to respond to reviews this time so I am apologizing.**

 **But to my GF here, my nickname is Jae (i am a girl okay!)!**

 **Until next time...**


	19. Chapter 19: Anything for Her

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Anything for Her**

 _When you're dodging you're afraid of getting hit, when you're attacking you're afraid of hitting me and when you're protecting someone you're afraid of them dying. Your sword is filled with fear! If you dodge, "I won't let them cut me"._  
 _If you protect someone, "I won't let them die"._  
 _If you attack, "I'll cut them"._

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

Grimmjow casually made his way through the underground garage, to the private guarded doors. He tilted his head in acknowledgement to one of the security guards, watching the man press the arrow pointing 'up' button before returning to his original position, with his hand grabbing his wrist in front of his black tie.

Grimmjow didn't say a word and waited impatiently for the elevator doors to slide open, checking his watch he frowned when he noticed it was an hour to nine at night which means visiting hours will soon end. He meant to get there earlier but his schedule was becoming rather busy and it's disappointing him to know he wouldn't have the leisure of visiting as often as he liked.

He let out a sigh in frustration, watching the air from his mouth evaporate in the cold crisped night. He lowered his jaw behind the high collar of his coat to gain some warmth. There was snow on the ground already, meaning the holidays are just about to near. Great, the holidays are fucking nearing and he wouldn't have time to spend it with the only person he cared for in this damn world.

Finally the elevator doors dinged open, and Grimmjow nodded his head in a silent thanks to the guards before entering the elevator shaft, pressing the highest floor there was on the elevator panel. He leaned back against the elevator glass panel and tried to drain out the god forsaken awful music that was blaring through the speakers. Same fucking song. Same damn song they play every time he stepped into this elevator.

When the doors opened, he stepped through the quiet corridor that had a small receptionist desk facing the elevator door.

"It's good to see you again," The nurse behind the front desk stood and gave him her best seductive smile, as she pushed up her cleavage with her arms. He ignored her when he walked past her, she always tried to flirt with him but he didn't have any time to waste on the woman. His heart was set on one.

The corridor was decorated highly extravagant with ridiculously expensive décor. The highest floor was for long term residents that stayed at the hospital, and only those that are willing to pay a pretty penny for the large hospital rooms that are fitted with the top technology and comfortable life style. Well, as comfortable as it can get in a hospital room.

Grimmjow walked down towards the end of the hall, to the largest room on the floor. He didn't even bother to knock, as he twisted the handle of the room door and allowed himself in. Grimmjow did the same thing each time he went to visit her as she knew it was him that entered, as he was the only one who never knocks.

He immediately took of his jacket as the room was smoldering, just the way she liked it. The room was beautiful with the most appealing scenery out the glass window for her to view. He made sure she got the best, in every shape and form. Heading for the large expensive leather couch, he tossed his coat and car keys onto the leather and looked towards the window sill expecting her but she was not there. The window sill has a large resting space with comfortable pillows and a throw blanket she liked to cuddle in to read her many books to occupy her time. The sill was a glass enclosure she could crawl into, and relax with a glass ceiling, that they often lay in to look at the small stars overhead.

Twisting his head towards the bed, he finally saw her. She was sleeping peacefully and looked so beautiful curled up slightly with her arms around the plush doll he had won her on their first date at a carnival. Before any of this ever had happened.

She squeezed the doll to her chest that was wrapped in his t-shirt that she clung to her. Not knowing she was inhaling his scent in her sleep, which was a sign that she had missed him which made him genuinely smile. Grimmjow made his way to her decent size bed, slipping off his shoes so he wouldn't wake her because the nurses do for their nightly routine with her.

Her breathing was steady and her face was completely relaxed as her mouth was slightly open, snoring softly. Her hair was getting so long as it draped off of the bed, when she sits up the hair reaches down her to bottom. Grimmjow couldn't help himself; he reached down to the silky green locks and brushed the long hair out of his love's face. Bending over her, he brushed his lips across her forehead inhaling the sweet feminine scent.

The woman stirred in her sleep and started to stretch out her limbs like a cat. Opening her eyes, the hazel shined brightly as she registered who had woken her from her slumber. She immediately sat up hair now flowing down her back and brought her pale hand to his face, frowning slightly.

"You look completely exhausted Grim," The woman traced her fingers along his jawline and brought him in for a gentle kiss.

Grimmjow body completely relaxed and dropped his head to her shoulder; she was his weakness, "I am sorry I couldn't be here earlier Nel. I have been so busy with everything."

He felt her small hands go up to his hair; one hand massaged the back of his neck in a comforting matter, "What have you been busy with love?" Nel scooted over to the side of her hospital bed and Grimmjow immediately lay on the empty side, pulling her close to him so her head was on his chest. His fingers played with the ends of her long hair.

"I made my decision… I am becoming a model. I debut tomorrow so I won't have time to be here as often as I used to…" He sighed into her hair but was a bit perplexed when her body relaxed in his arms instead of going rigid as he expected.

Nel lifted up her chin to gaze up at him, "Really?" A smile widened across her face as her eyes shined brighter, "I am so excited for you! You should be happy at the opportunity given to you from Mr. Sosuke! This is a way for you to not be so quiet and tough around other people than me!"

Nel winked at him with a giggle but her eyes were rather sad as she fronted a smile trying to tease, "Besides, you shouldn't waste your time here. One of us needs to live for the other…"

Grimmjow didn't like that comment and sat up quickly, glaring down at her, "Why would I care about being with other fucking people when all I rather do is spend my time with you?"

"I don't know how long I have-"

"You are doing so much better baby so don't talk like this anymore! If it wasn't for Aizen, you would be on the wait list for this new treatment for a very long time! Fuck, I can't… I can't allow you to talk about dying in front of me," His eyes soften as he looked down at the rather scared girl. She was always so full of life and so childlike. So fucking happy and that is why he fell in love with her. She was the light to the darkness he could never rid of. She was his life, his everything.

Nel brought up a hand and wiped the tear that slipped out of his eye, "I am beyond treatment for Leukemia my love. This treatment that the doctors are giving me; I don't know how it will affect me in the long run… I just want you to be prepared that's all," She wiped her own tears from her eyes and tried her best to give him her strongest smile. He loved how she was so strong when he gets weak. The treatment was a miracle so far as she still had some strength and control over her body.

Grimmjow smiled and gave her a shaky nod; he lean forward and pulled her lips in between his. Nibbling slightly on the lower lip and once she opened her mouth further he slipped in his tongue and ran tip along her teeth. Pulling back for a moment he brushed a hair out of her flushed cheeks.

"Can you?" Grimmjow asked as his eyes burned into the hazel.

Giving a shy smile she nodded and without a second thought Grimmjow captured her lips once again as his hands worked on her buttons of her hospital gown.

 **He will do anything to protect her and to keep her living.**

 **…**

"My dear nephew, your guest has arrived," Gin smiled as he brought his hand out, motioning to Aizen before turning his complete attention to his guest. "Forgive me as I am having out maids do a full cleaning as the holidays are approaching." Gin turned his gaze back to Grimmjow, "Perhaps you should lead our guest to the tea room to have your discussion?"

Grimmjow saw him smile, the smile was not sincere as that smile contain threats to which should not be taken lightly. Grimmjow returned a smile, a smile colder than ice.

"Of course uncle, right this way Mr. Sosuke," Grimmjow motioned for Aizen to follow him down the corridor to the elegant room that was rarely used.

Aizen went to take a seat down on the ground on one of the soft cushions around the tea table. Grimmjow ignored the man and went to the wall opposite side of the room and leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Surely I taught you better when it comes to manners than what you are displaying my dear Nephew," Gin commented as he approached the room with a hot sake set and placed it onto the table before taking a seat himself.

"Don't we have maids for such a mediocre task?" Grimmjow snarled as he went to take a seat furthest away from the two on the ground.

Gin cocked his head before placed the small sake bowls before them, "I had a feeling you would not be as respectful to our guest so I used this as an excuse to come and see." He smiled at him, "As you can see, I am quite correct. I might as well stay for discussion as well; don't you approve my old friend Aizen?"

Aizen chuckled as he took the hot sake and cheered to the two men before taking a sip, "By all means."

"Enough with the formalities as I have a debut to get ready for," Grimmjow downed his hot sake completely. "What do we need to discuss?"

Aizen set down his bowl, "I just feel we need to properly discuss our future plans." He waited for Grimmjow to acknowledge but when he didn't even move a hair on his head, Aizen just continued.

"You remember the day when I brought you to the coffee shop? Remember the sweet small model we have seen that day?"

Grimmjow nodded, "She just debuted recently and was with the red head. They are from this town, what business do you have with them?"

Aizen raised his hands and clasped them together, "Well I just received a nice phone call from a client and it turns out Ichigo has some rather _personal_ relations with the small girl."

"So you want me to take her from Kurosaki?" Grimmjow concluded as he poured himself another bowl of sake. "What if your client was lying? If you recalled, the model was holding hands with that red head." He downed the hot sake and frowned when his uncle pulled the tea kettle away from his reach.

"My client, _she_ doesn't have any intentions of lying to me," Aizen softly chuckled as his eyes grew dark.

"Why are you going through extreme actions just to get at Kurosaki? Haven't you done enough? This is becoming an obsession of yours now and it's getting to be rather creepy," Grimmjow knew he crossed the line but he didn't care. This wasn't sane for a normal human being to be this obsessed on destroying one's life.

A glass shattered as Aizen threw his sake bowl at the wall near the head of Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't even flinch as he matched the glare of his new boss. Gin was looking rather smug and intrigued at the two as he rested his chin on his palm on his hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo has taken everything from me. **Everything!** I was number one, I WAS!" Aizen shouted as his well-groomed hair fell into his face. "I will not rest until I am back on top where I belong and if I have to take everything away from him to make him grovel on the ground then I will. I will take the old man's place when he dies which I pray he will soon, not Kurosaki Ichigo."

Aizen calmed his demeanor, brushing the hair from his eyes and returning the strands back to its rightful place, "Yamamato will grace us with his presence tonight after several requests of mine for him to attend." Aizen spat the old man's name out as if it was acid on his tongue, "I will present a proposition to him about collaboration between Rukia and you. Knowing Yamamato, he won't refuse. You will do what I say and you will take her away from Ichigo."

Grimmjow was about to open his mouth but Gin wiggled a finger at him, "Nu uh uh, do try to remember what Aizen has done for us and the amount of influence he has on the treatment of your adorable girlfriend."

Grimmjow gripped the sake bowl in his hand so tightly one would be surprised it did not shattered in his grasp. He had nothing more to say as he fathom on his life, on how in the end he was just a puppet no matter how hard he tried. In the end, this all was for her and only her.

 **…**

Rukia blinked several times, smiling as she felt warm in Ichigo's grasp. Last night was incredible as she finally had sex- _no_ made love with Ichigo. Never in her life had it felt so right. Ichigo snuggled more into her neck causing her to curl her toes from the emotional feelings she was getting from the man.

Did she hear correctly? Last night she was in a haze herself after making love, but her ears did not deceive her as she swore she heard Ichigo told her those three words. Recalling back at her very first unofficial photoshoot when he told her he loved her, she thought back on how her heart was beating so fast and lively. Also on the slap she gave him that made her hands throbbed for days, oh that's right she slapped Renji that day as well.

Was this too soon to fall in love? Her brother fell in love with Hisana in a short amount of time before he proposed to her and soon after got married. She nearly slapped her forehead when she thought about how she just slept with her boss and didn't even mention a budding relationship to her older brother. Oh how he will strangle her when he finds out that she fell in love with another man only a few months after she broke up with her longtime lover that her brother didn't even approve of! Making a mental note to call him when she returned home later that day, she tried to peel Ichigo off of her but he clenched onto her pulling her back into him.

Rukia gasped in surprise not knowing he was even awake but also surprised at the hardness that was pressing into her back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ichigo whispered into her back sending shivers down her spine at the vibrations and warmth of his breath.

Rukia huffed, "I was going for a shower and start packing my things to head home. We are done with the photoshoots are we not?" She struggled again to get out of his arms but he held her tightly.

"I passed out from exhaustion last night so I didn't properly have an after sex cuddle with you," Ichigo chuckled into her neck as Rukia nudge back at him with her shoulder. Her cheeks were flaring red at the three words again as she pressed her cheek further into the pillow hoping he doesn't take a peek at her.

"It was really nice," Ichigo muttered quietly. "I am sorry by the way how I got at the shoot. I was just fucking stressed."

Rukia nudge back again, "Don't use foul language." She giggled as she felt him scowl in her neck, "Besides it is okay to be _jealous_."

She could really feel Ichigo scowl this time, "I wasn't jealous. I just wanted the shoot to go perfect but Renji wasn't doing it properly so I had to show him."

Rukia couldn't help but to giggle slightly harder, "Ichigo, you were crazy jealous. You have such a possessiveness demeanor and it showed when it comes to me, which I don't mind because that is just your personality." She twisted in his arms so she was facing him, taking in awe at his handsome face with such warm ambers mixed with a slight hint on honey. He really was an incredibly good looking man.

"I was _slightly_ jealous, but there's something about Abarai that makes me so irritated with him. When he touches you I couldn't help but want to beat the living shit out of the guy. I don't know what I would do if he gets more than just a touch out of you…"

She touched the tip of his nose with her finger hiding the sick feeling within her stomach, "You must really like me to be like that." Biting her lip she decided now wasn't a good time to tell him… but when will it be? Rukia didn't mean to let their feelings developed this deep but it had happened and she doesn't regret falling in love with the man holding her. Ichigo was everything to her and she didn't want to hurt him- she can't. Just a moment longer, she will find the courage to tell him everything but just not right now.

"You must _really_ like me," Rukia whispered with a small smile. Oh how she wanted to hear those three words that he let slipped the other night. Did he really even say it?

He just stared at her for a moment before giving her one of those rare smiles. Ichigo pulled her naked body closer to him so her bosoms were compressed against his own chest. Lowering his lips, he gave her one of the sweetest and gentle kiss she ever had.

"I…" Ichigo whispered against her lips. Rukia couldn't help but feel a little excited wanting him to finish what he was about to say but she washed the thought away as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. As long as he had his arms around her, nothing else mattered at the very moment.

His arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand pressing her lower back into him as the other was at the base of her neck, fingers knotted into the black silk. The tip of his tongue probed between her lips, his fingers grasped the base of her neck harder as she opened parted her lips slightly while tilting her head back allowing him to fully intertwined with hers.

Rukia let out a soft moan as Ichigo grind into her, feeing the hardness pressed against her abdomen. Gripping her hip with a strong hand, Ichigo left her mouth trailing the kisses to that sensitive pulse on the side of her neck. Rukia tightened her grip on his shoulder as the other clutched the pillow tightly that her head was resting on as she felt his mouth massage the sensitive point, moaning even louder as the wetness between her legs becoming more prominent.

Ichigo trailed his fingers up from her hips over her side to her breast. His fingers brushed against the erect nipple for a brief second, as if his fingers were teasing her. She let out a satisfied moan as the fingers returned and twisted the nipple in between. Rukia squeezed her thighs together as she let herself get lost in his touches and his gentle kisses. He was so completely gentle with her and attentive, unlike last night when she was completely lost in the lust and wanted him inside of her, this time was sweet and slow as if they were savoring each other. Taking their time exploring one another, this to her was truly making love.

Ichigo nuzzled into her neck as he pulled her hips closer to his body, grinding the tip of his erection against her. His fingers trailed from her hips to the wetness between her thighs, brushing the tips between the folds. Rukia rewarded him with a pleasurable moan, grinding her bottom into him. Ichigo smiled into her skin before he bit her shoulder softly before slipping himself into the slick cavern. Rukia let out a surprise gasp as she burrowed her body against him to get deep as possible.

At first their passion started with a slow rhythm but eventually the pair of them couldn't hold back any longer. Rukia gripped his side, pulling him closer while Ichigo groaned into her neck whispering sweet murmurs until they both climaxed together.

Rukia smiled into her pillow as she breathed heavily, trying to not suffocate from Ichigo pressing into her neck. He finally lifted his head off of her and flopped down onto his own pillow, still holding her small frame. They both didn't say another word as all they could hear was each other breathing until they both fell back asleep in a gentle and comfortable haze.

 _' I love you,'_ Rukia told him silently.

 **…**

"Well this is a lovely turn out isn't it? Do try to mingle with the guest Grimmjow, as you know this is your debut," Gin gave his nephew a wide smile that reached close to his eyes and he drummed his fingers together.

Grimmjow sneered but quickly transfixed his face into a handsome smile as he nodded to a few models within the company batting their thick eyelashes at him. Wanting to break the champagne glass in hand from the bitter resentment of being there, he instead set the glass down on a table before snatching another glass from a nearby waiter.

"Grimmjow," Aizen silky voice called over to him as he twisted his head to see a faux smiled man heading towards him with the old man. "Please meet the inventor of our industry, Mr. Yamamoto."

"It's an honor sit to be able to meet you," Grimmjow bowed and lifted his head to smile at the old man. "It's an incredible honor to have you here to attend my debut."

"From the many messages and gifts I received, how rude of me to not come to your debut," Yamamoto chuckled.

Aizen grinned, "Please, I wanted to make sure you see the next big thing for Sereitei Vogue." Aizen gestured to Grimmjow who straightened and flash a smile as he nodded in thanks.

Yamamoto leaned against his cane with both hands in front, "I believe your next big thing will not be enough to match Soul Society's newest model."

Grimmjow hid his smirk as he watched Aizen body tensed, clenching his fist behind his back.

"Grimmjow may not be as popular alone, but with Soul Society newest model don't you think they will be perfect together? Mr. Abarai, as much as he is popular his reign may be coming to an end as someone new and refreshing should be with Ms. Kuchiki."

Yamamoto tilted his head in thought, "You are saying to do collaboration between Soul Society and Sereitei Vogue?"

"My point exactly, many have known we have been constant rivals and with the new direction that Soul Society is going, should we promote a camaraderie between two rival companies as well?" Aizen eyes narrows as he tries to get a sense of how the old man feels about the proposition.

Grimmjow knew Aizen was a smooth talker and an excellent manipulator. If he was the old man, he instantly would have fallen for the proposition that Aizen was selling. But he knew the man, the man was disgusting filth but yet he holds all the power. The power to keep Nel alive.

"Do you think Kurosaki Ichigo will like the collaboration?" Yamamoto inquired as he glanced up at Aizen with a thoughtful look. "I know you two aren't very fond of each other but camaraderie you say?"

Aizen nodded, "Of course there is just a misunderstanding between Ichigo and myself but I can ensure you that collaboration would resolve many issues that we may or may not have. I can see big profit heading both our ways."

Grimmjow knew the deal was set when Aizen has mentioned about a profit. The old man is a greedy snake even though he is filthy rich. If anything has to do with him making a lot of money, one can bet that the old man will be involved. It was set in stone once he saw the smile formed on the old man's face.

 **…**

Ichigo walked down the hall way of Soul Society, watching the bustle of people running around as they quickly tried to finalize editing the wedding magazine. Nodding his head to a few workers who stopped to say good morning to him, he continued to his office and settled into the familiar love seat before grabbing the big blacker marker of his to edit some of the photos he took of the couple.

 **'Knock Knock'**

Ichigo didn't bother looking up, "Come in."

A clicking of heels sounded on his wooden floor, he didn't have to know who walked in as the familiar walk registered in his head.

"You want to see me Kurosaki?" Orihime asked softly as she watched him set the marker down and look up at her. She was breathless every time Ichigo looked at her, with those fierce ambers. Ichigo was comfortable in his black leather jacket and dark blue jeans, sporting the black beanie. Orihime played with the fabric of her sleeves as she thought he was so sexy.

"What is going on?" Ichigo asked, not even giving her a hello or a smile. His mouth was in a thin like as he showed her his usual scowl.

Orihime was taken aback, "What do you mean?" She was completely confused on what her ex-boyfriend was asking.

Ichigo stood up and put his hands in his pockets, "You are telling everyone we are together now?" Crossing his arms, he waited for her to answer.

Orihime eyes widen as she started to shake her head, "No- well… Kurosaki I thought that maybe-"

"Enough!" Ichigo slightly raised his voice to which Orihime coward, he didn't mean to but he couldn't hide his aggravation. "I already told you Inoue that what we have left of us is strictly professional now. I am not going to tell you again to stop with this fucking bull shit."

Orihime lips were quavering as a tear slipped through her lashes when she blinked.

"If I hear anything like this again Inoue, I will have to let you go from Soul Society… this is your last warning," Ichigo threatened as his eyes narrowed at her.

"Is this because of her?" Orihime voice was so small that Ichigo furrowed his brows as if he didn't hear her.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You are fucking her now aren't you? You are fucking Rukia aren't you Kurosaki?" Orihime accused as the tears were now pouring out. Her small hands were in a fist as she was trembling with anger.

Ichigo didn't budge, "Who I am with is none of your concern Inoue. If I hear anything from any of my models about the rumors you are spreading, I will promise you that you will never work for me again." He continued to glare at the busty model as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and scrunched her face at him.

Orihime bit back onto her tongue, she didn't want to say any more to him as she didn't want to jeopardize her position with the company. Trembling she didn't say another word as she swiftly turned and started walking angrily towards the door, privately threatening her former for falling in love with the newest model. Oh how the bitch will pay for taking away her precious beloved.

"Inoue," Ichigo called out to her as her hand was ready on the handle. "If you do anything to hurt Rukia, _you_ will be the one who will regret it."

Orihime hesitated for a brief moment before swinging the door open and slamming it shut behind her. Clicking her heels, she decided to call off the day and head home to where she can get lost in her own world hoping the feel of the drug to mask the pain that was in her heart.

 **…**

Ichigo massaged his temples with his fingers as his talk with Orihime agitated him. Sighing, he knew he had to most likely remove her from his company but he still cannot help but worry about her. She almost died because he gave up on her, what would happen if he gave up on her again?

"Something wrong?" Uryu asked as he walked into the office observing a rather distraught man sitting in his usual arm chair.

Ichigo shook his head without a glance to his old friend but heard a knock on the door frame and noticed Toshiro strutting in before closing the door behind him. Something about the look on Toshiro's face bothered Ichigo and with a quick glance to Uryu, the look bothered him as well.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked as the two men took a seat.

Toshiro harden his gaze at them and took a deep breath, "There has been a new development…"

"Just spit it out," Ichigo scowled as Uryu nodded in agreement. Both men were getting to be impatient.

Toshiro went into his suit jacket and pulled out a rolled up newspaper in the hidden pocket, he tossed it open in front of the wooden coffee table. Ichigo leaned forward and notice the newest model on the front cover.

"I already saw this when I had my coffee this morning," Ichigo glanced up and furrowed his brow as if Toshiro was wasting his fucking time.

"I saw this as well Toshiro, I am not quite sure where you are going with this," Uryu asked as he leaned back and pushed up his frames with his index finger.

"Yamamoto wants to do a collaboration…" Toshiro started.

"Collaboration with whom?" Uryu asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo groaned and started to run his hands through his hair, "Let me guess. He wants this newest model of Aizen to model with Rukia."

Uryu widened his eyes slightly at Ichigo then turned to Toshiro, "Is this true?"

Toshiro nodded, "That is correct. Yamamoto wants the two to start being shot together. He said something in the lines of how the media would be surprised about the collaboration between two of the most successful magazine companies."

"This has to be fucking Aizen…" Ichigo growled.

"But what is his demeanor or having Rukia being shot with Grimmjow?" Toshiro asked as he glanced at the two men.

Uryu sighed, "I am not sure honestly." Ichigo didn't move. "I know we simply cannot refuse or Aizen will have negative backlash at us for turning down an opportunity that could 'amend' old rivalries."

"Exactly," Ichigo ran his hand through his hair. "The son of a bitch is planning something with Rukia. We will need to keep an eye on this. I will need to be the photographer for them so I can keep a closer eye on the midget. We will use our own make up team when it comes to her as well. If Aizen wants to do this, it has to be on our terms."

"Perhaps we should have the two models be at our headquarters and not at Aizen's?" Uryu tilted his head in thought as he crossed his legs. "I will inform out team right away and fill Ms. Matsumoto on the matter."

Ichigo nodded before turning directly to Toshiro, "I want you to find me as much information on Grimmjow. Who he is and how he is connected with Aizen." Toshiro gave a slight nod and Ichigo scratched the back of his head wondering what more he needs to cover.

"Whatever the fuck Aizen wants, we have to be a step ahead. I don't trust him and I don't know if he will go as far as hurting Rukia… Uryu, I will need you to set up a meeting with Aizen. I will have to visit him personally."

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas Bleachers!**

 **I am so busy this holiday season but I want to get this out to you.**

 **Sorry if it's not as long as other chapters but 6k is plenty I feel!**

 **New Development, you now know who HER is.**

 **You will see more of Nel and Grimmjow is a key player as well.**

 **I know I know, Rukia needs to tell Ichigo.**

 **There has to be some angst right? Hahaha**

 **400 Reviews. Yeeeee wow! Thank you!**

 **Until next time…**

 **Xoxo- Jae**

 **JoTerry:** Renji is still torn with his feelings. Just being in the shoot with Rukia brought up the feels for him again.

 **Achalida:** Hi Friend, long time! I am really glad you like the photoshoot, I wanted to keep it simple yet elegant.

 **Ichirukifan234:** Hahaha, I thought of you when I uploaded the chapter. You have been patiently waiting my friend.

 **Yoko89:** Thanks for your review my love. I will try to add more fluff for you. The story doesn't have much huh.

 **Che:** Hi love, their love confessions. Still planning it out!

 **Toukia:** Hi babe! Thanks for your detailed review. Ichigo will eventually know about the past. Who is going to tell him.. hmmm we will just have to wait and see!

 **Hinataellis :** Lemon indeed. But this story isn't going to be the smut story people sometimes crave haha. It's so weird to write sometimes!

 **Aeva-Athena-Marsden:** Haha, Ichigo handled Orihime pretty decently. Still, his guilt is getting in the way isn't it?

 **Ale:** Merry Christmas Babe! How are you lately? I was really awkward writing the love scene hahahaa. But glad it turned out well and people actually like it! I was thinking of Tatsuki invading the shoot, but I made her more level headed and I don't want her to be too much of a supporting character because there is enough drama as is! With Orihime and Aizen…now maybe Grimm as well!

I have been listening to The Weeknd lately as it is a good motivator to write too aha. Right now, I am listening to Xmas music to get into the spirit! Even though, you know, this story is rather dark and all haha. Love, hugs, and muahs!

 **Fer:** Hi Fer! Yes Gin is the murderer, I can confirm since it's pretty obvious. Grimmjow though, is not doing this for Gin at all. Only for Nel. Merry Christmas my friend, thanks for always reviewing.

 **Jobananasan:** They did finally do it. I wasn't planning on adding Ichigo confession but it just happened. Ichigo handled Orihime but I know it's not enough. She needs to get kicked out! But Ichigo, being the guy who he is, he just can't help feel the guilt. Renji feelings, is muddled… it will be a huge involvement in the story line though. Merry Christmas my friend!

 **Guest:** Hi hi, what do you think about the "she"?

 **NieveDrop:** Hi my love! I am so happy you like the photoshoot! I was going to have it a little longer but in the end, it worked out. I know I made Ichigo a little too possessive but with his history, he just found his happiness and he doesn't want to lose it. After being so unhappy for so long.

 **KorraPanera:** Wow thank you! I am trying to update as soon as I can but I have been so busy with life hahaha. I hope you continue to read, I have the rest of the story plot out and I hope it's still interesting for you!

 **Blissbeat:** My long time friend, Merry Christmas!

 **Andyantopia:** Thank you babe! I am glad you like my story and left me your love. I hope you continue your support for me!


	20. Chapter 20: Arrangement

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Arrangement**

 _"Compared to letting it fall apart, trying to hold it together is so much more difficult."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

Ichigo wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck as he strutted through the lobby of Seireitei Vogue with Uryu beside him. Toshiro thought it was best to not tag along as many on the outside do not know he works with Soul Society, at least Aizen does not.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he felt a firm grab on his arm. Turning he looked to see the hand grabbing him belong to Uryu, he tilted his head impatiently wondering what was the hold up.

Uryu shifted his glasses upward, "Are you sure you want to meet with? I don't want you to go storming into his office and beating the – excuse my manners- _shit_ out of him."

Ichigo rolled his arm out of his grasp, "As much as I like to beat the _shit_ out of the bastard, I can't for the sake of Rukia. He cannot know what is between us. I am trying to find what his motive is, if he is trying to use his newest model as a spy." Ichigo shoved his hands in his front pockets of his black jeans as he headed for the elevator before Uryu stopped him once more. Ichigo's patient was running thin, dangerously thin.

"I just don't want you to regret anything because of your emotions and do something rash Kurosaki. That's all," Uryu loosen his grasp completely and entered the elevator behind Ichigo before pressing for the highest floor of the building.

"I just have a bad feeling Uryu. Aizen always have a motive to destroy Soul Society no matter what it takes it seems. I fucking hate him and will kill him if he does something to her," Ichigo scowled as he closed his eyes to slowly calm his rapidly beating heart rate. The elevator sounded as they reached the top floor.

Once exiting the elevator, Ichigo glanced around at the busy office. Uryu must be doing the same as he commented in his ear.

"All the workers are female…"

Ichigo gave a small nod, "He is known for only hiring females in the office and as you can see they aren't harsh on the eyes at all."

The blonde receptionist working the metallic front desk gave a dazzling smile to the two men as the approached her.

"May I help you with something?" Her eyes darted straight to Ichigo's, giving him a deviously seductive smile to which he rolled his eyes at and simply walked away from her allowing Uryu to take over. Her smile faltered slightly but still gave a radiant smile to Uryu.

"Ah, well," Uryu stammered slightly. "We are here to see Mr. Sosuke."

"Ah Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryu, what a pleasure," Aizen casually said as he approached them. He twisted his head and smiled at the pretty receptionist. "I can handle it from here," Aizen said in a pleasant voice as he ran his fingers along the girl's jawline causing her to blush a deep red before retreating back to her computer.

"I suppose you are here because of the new arrangements?" Aizen was so nonchalant as he led them down the hallway to his office. His office was elegant and classic, not modern and hip as Ichigo's. Seretei Vogue has a posh but rather old feel to it unlike Soul Society.

Ichigo and Uryu settled into the brown leather seats in front of Aizen's wide dark oak desk. He leaned back into his leather chair and prodded his fingertips together, a small gesture he knew irked Ichigo

Ichigo crossed his legs and leaned slightly to the side on the arm rest, acting just as aggravating as Aizen, "What are you trying to do in promoting Ms. Kuchiki to be photographed with your newest model? You can't do well on your own with your model so need to have ours as well?" Ichigo jaw tightened slightly as he observed the man he hated.

Aizen gave a soft chuckle, "Of course I don't need your model as I am the one who created you. You are just following in our footsteps."

Ichigo smirked, "In the beginning yes but since my magazine has been at the top spot for several years… I believe you are the one who is following in _my_ footsteps now."

"Ah we should get back to the topic on hand- about the arrangement," Uryu sternly said. He was there as a buffer, just to move things along so no one ends up killing each other in the end.

Aizen straighten in his seat, completely furious but kept a calm composure, "Do you honestly think Yamamato will turn down such a proposal of two companies setting aside differences and working amongst each other?"

"The old man is getting senile and even you know that he won't turn down anything that perks any interest in the bald head of his," Ichigo glared. "Also, we all know that you wouldn't propose such an idea if there wasn't something in it for you."

"What could be better than camaraderie between a mentor and a student?" Aizen smiled as he tilted his head, eyes not leaving Ichigo's. "What do you say about putting the past behind us and starting anew Kurosaki?"

Uryu cut into the conversation before Ichigo could lash out, "We know that isn't the case, however once we find out the real motive don't think we will just sit idle about it." His voice sliced through the air impatiently, "As our models will be working together, there will be requirement that will need to be followed on your end."

Aizen smug looked remained on his face, "What are the criteria?" He drummed his finger on top of his desk as if he was signing a tune in his head.

"I will be the photographer," Ichigo immediately declared as. "I don't trust to be in your vicinity as I don't fucking trust you. They will be with shot with the Soul Society team members and my crew, my place of choosing since I will be the one directing the models."

"I don't see a problem with it at all," Aizen agreed giving him an eerily smile. "I will of course stop by and see how my model is doing which I am sure you cannot be against as we are now a team, can't allow you to do all the work now can I?"

Ichigo frowned but Uryu spoke up, "That can be arranged. If we don't have anything more to discuss we shall take our leave as we have to prepare a meeting with the two models. I will have my assistant send over a memo on a meeting at Soul Society."

Ichigo saw Uryu looked over him motioning to take their leave. He didn't want to leave, not without fining the motive but now wasn't the time so he stood without saying another word or look at his former mentor. Ichigo followed behind Uryu but stopped and clenched his fists at Aizen last words.

"Your model Ichigo, she really is quite lovely and beautiful. I am looking forward to getting to know her. I am very fond of beautiful things…," Aizen grinned as he crossed his legs, staring at the back of the orange haired man hoping for a reaction. He was slightly disappointed when Ichigo just continued walking out of the room without turning back.

 **…**

Uryu clung onto his coat as he rushed into the café near Soul Society; the wind was boisterous and strong that day. Snow should be coming soon he thought as he opened the front doors of the café allowing the visitors enter first that were behind him and soon entered himself.

He straightened his coat and scarf as he stood in line, looking up at the coffee menu before deciding on a simple latte with a turkey with pesto Panini and side of fruit. After placing his order, he looked around at the lively but quiet café for a seat but spot the beautiful blonde near the window towards the streets sipping on her own macchiato and with her focus engulfed in a book.

Uryu smiled to himself and went over to the makeup artist and used his knuckles to knock on the top of the wooden table.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and kept her eyes focused on her book as she figured it was another male patron trying to hit on her as two others interrupted her lunch time.

He smiled even wider, clearly amused and knocked on the wooden table once more but this time a little harder so the noise was a bit louder.

Rangiku scrunched her face and brought down her book, "I am no interested-"She froze when she noticed it was her superior smiling at her. A pink hue rose across her cheeks as she looked away completely embarrassed.

"Not interested Ms. Matsumoto?" Uryu raised an eyebrow wondering what she was on about.

The pink became a shade of red, "Oh no, I thought…"

"May I join you?"Uryu asked with his tray and coffee in hand as he motioned towards the empty seat across from her.

Rangiku quickly nodded and scooted her empty tray closer to her making room for him before he settled down. He draped his coat and scarf across the back of the chair before taking a seat, giving her a smile while he adorned a napkin across his lap.

"Would you like some of my sandwich? It's quite delicious here and rather soothing for the cold weather," Uryu asked as he started to slice his Panini in half with a knife.

Rangiku shook her head as she was putting her book bag into her bag, "No thank you, I already had lunch and I actually should head back. I got lost in this book and didn't realize the time." She started to gather her things but hesitated once again when she felt a warm hand on hers.

"Please, stay with me while I eat then. I am the vice president of Soul Society so I am sure you are quite alright for taking an extended lunch. Besides, I don't believe we have any projects going on at this moment. We both need a much needed break after finalizing the wedding edition," Uryu smiled small, still resting his hand on hers.

Rangiku stared at the warm hand for a moment, taking in the electric current that was coursing through her body from his touch and looked back up at his even warmer eyes and nodded.

"What were you reading?" Uryu asked retrieving his hand back to start on his meal. "I thought I read something about make up on the back cover?"

Rangiku laughed quietly, "It's nothing really… just about the evolution of makeup and the history that surrounds the topic. It's quiet engrossing but as an artist I feel I should know everything about it. Makeup is my passion and just to see my vision come alive on the models is so empowering to me… "

He was intrigued with her. Completely was, didn't say a single word as he watched and listen to her go on about her dreams and passion. It was so riveting to see how her eyes lit up a certain way or how the pink across her cheeks brighten when she felt embarrassed. He remembered how warm and soft her hand was when he placed his hand over hers. Normally, Uryu wasn't the one who tend to date as he was busy running the company along with Ichigo. Sure he has been on several dates through the years or met girls with Ichigo when they were at the bars and lounges. Honestly, he never wanted to take advantage of girls or flirt with them the way that Ichigo does. He felt he lacked charms even though he felt decent looking.

"Rangiku?" Uryu looked up at her, stopping her mid-sentence.

Her heart was thumping as he has rarely call her by her name, "Ah, Yes Uryu?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

 **…**

Grimmjow lit a cigarette as he leaned back against the wall in the parking garage near the elevators to the hospital. Nel hated when he smoked so he always went to see her first and after visiting hours are up he would smoke at least two cigarettes in the same spot of the underground garage as it always helps him relieve his stress and worry.

Nel was tired today, more tired than usual and it worried him. So damn much. The modeling was going to take much of his time as he has a task to do, to get closer to this model bitch to which he didn't have the energy for. Inhaling the cigarette he thought of how to keep the secret from Nel. If she finds out about how fucking twisted his life was really was, she would leave him or even worse- die.

They had an argument earlier because she wanted to know more about his stupid career and the model he will be doing photoshoots with. She even asked for pictures! He lied to her and told her he will be photographing by himself as he didn't want to be pictured with another girl other than her. If he was to be forced to pose with another woman, she would be the first to know about it. Grimmjow thought about her smile after he assured her but yet she told him it was okay to be pictured with another woman as she was not the jealous type.

That was his chance to let her know that he was going to but he hadn't had the heart to tell her. Deep down, he knew she was slightly envious. Envious that he gets to have a career and to be able to leave the hospital- to live. Grimmjow refused to have her live in self-pity therefore he tried to make it as comfortable as possible in her hospital room. Decorating with things of his that she requested or anything that she needs she will get. Grimmjow would rather spend his entire life in the room with her until either one dies.

"Is that your third cigarette?"

Grimmjow looked up from the floor, away from his thoughts to see his uncle frowning slightly with his arms crossed and chin resting in his hand.

"Does it matter many cigarettes I smoke?" Grimmjow asked annoyed before he spat on the ground.

"Clearly I don't know what the girl sees in you as you are completely vulgar with the whole smoking and spitting," Gin swat the smoke away from him in a repulse manner. "You do not want yellow teeth and an awful complexion for your first photoshoot now, agreed my nephew?"

Grimmjow inhaled slowly before blowing the smoke straight, purposely towards his uncle, "Well I can always do a dirty deed to get money to fix those things now couldn't I?"

Gin eyes narrowed as his arms went down to his side, he stepped forward and grabbed the cigarette from Grimmjow's mouth and threw it to the side. Gin casually took off his black leather glove on his right hand before bringing his hand up and swung his hand palm opened across Grimmjow's face with a loud slap echoing through the garage. A red imprint was revealed on Grimmjow's left cheek.

He didn't even bring his hand up to his cheek to soothe the stinging sensation; instead he smirked and went into his coat pocket to light another cigarette.

Gin stepped back and straightened his hair out of his face before putting his glove back onto his hand, "Aizen already met with Kurosaki so you will have a formal meeting with him and Kurosaki sometime next week. I expect you to finish your task in a prompt manner. Need I to remind you that _she_ is still here because of Aizen, so do not disappoint him."

Gin didn't say another word as he turned and went to climb in to the back of the black car, door being held open by the chauffeur.

Grimmjow smoked quietly with a glare as he watched the car drove off. Putting the cigarette out on the wall, he put his hands in his coat pocket and headed to his car, unaware of a green haired girl hiding on the stairs, overhearing the entire exchange.

 **…**

"What's wrong Ichigo? You are more quiet than usual… Did I do something wrong?" Rukia bit her lip as she glanced over at her boyfriend as he was hunched over viewing the photos from the wedding shoot on his coffee table in his living area of his home. His lips were wrapped around the end of the thick black marker as he was clearly indulged into his thoughts. In fact, she noticed he hadn't moved the marker in almost half an hour. Just staring aimlessly at the photographs that were laid out before him.

"Ichigo?" She called over to him once again with worry before she set her colored pencils down onto the couch, securing them so they would not roll off. Drawing was one of her favorite passed time, something she loved to do ever since she was a child. Something about coloring and drawing relaxed her even though she wasn't so great at it. Ichigo usually will be working on editing his magazine or going over his work and she will be minding her own business by coloring. They were quiet as they worked but it was a very comfortable silence. Her ex-boyfriend Renji would usually complain if she is drawing while they were together as he wanted her attention most of the time but with Ichigo, it was different.

Ichigo was finally jolted by his thoughts from Rukia calling over to him. The ambers shifted to meet the violets. He removed the marker from his mouth and placed it down onto the table, then stretched and rolled his neck from the strain of looking down while not moving for a good while, "Sorry midget, I was just lost for a minute."

"Clearly! I called you for a few times and you just sat there not hearing anything as if you were in a transfixed state," Rukia let out a soft giggle as she rose from his comfortable couch and went over to sit right next to him, brushing the soft orange fringe off of his forehead. "Is something the matter Ichigo? You have been so quiet since I got here…" Rukia was really worried about him. His whole demeanor has changed recently and he has been somewhat lost in thought or very protective over her.

Ichigo gave her a weak smile and let out a sigh while running his hand through his hair. How could he tell her that she was part of Aizen's plans and he has no fucking clue what Aizen's motive was? After the discussion with Aizen, something just didn't sit right with him and Uryu felt it as well. What if Aizen knows about his relationship with Rukia? Surly knows one knows except Uryu and now Toshiro. Fuck, who was Grimmjow and how did he fit into the equation?

 _"I don't fucking like the bastard Uryu, and I am not going to let him touch a single hair on my girlfriend's head even if it kills me," Ichigo snarled as he walked down the busy sidewalk._

 _"I feel the same Kurosaki, something about that meeting was not right. I am puzzled on why Sosuke was so accepting on any terms that we had discussed with him. There was no objection at all on his part," Uryu tightened his scarf around his face._

 _"I am going to have to talk with Toshiro to see if he found anything regarding the new model," Ichigo said as he checked his watch for the time._

 _Uryu did the same, "Want to go for a late lunch? There is a café down the block from here that serves a good Panini. Take your mind off of this for an hour?"_

 _Ichigo shook his head, "You go on. I want to start on this project with the two models and come up with their first photoshoot. I am sure the fucker is going to ask what my plans are when we officially meet with the models. I am going to have to bring this up to our team. We will have a meeting with them I a few days before our meeting with Aizen next week."_

 _Uryu nodded, "I will come to your office right after lunch and we can start right away."_

"Ichigo?"Rukia poked his shoulders with her slender finger.

Fuck, he was lost in thought again. He gave her another smile.

"I am just overwhelmed with the finalization of the wedding shoot. This edition is one of the most fucking stressful edition of the year, even more fucking overwhelming as this has the two most popular models as the main headline," He ran his hand through his hair in slight frustration, it was not as if he was entirely lying. The edition was always so fucking stressful on everyone.

Rukia blushed, "Most popular model…right!" She let out an uncomfortable laugh as if she thought he was joking.

His face completely fell at the awkward laugh she gave him, "I am not joking midget, and you are the most popular female model within Soul Society, wait you are the most popular model in the fucking world. Everyone is craving for any pictures of you or any information about you. This was your first official photoshoot." He pointed at the pictures on the table, "So I need to make sure everything looks perfect…for you."

 _Because I love you and will do anything for you, to even show the world how beautiful you are inside and out._

Rukia wilted under his intense gaze and dipped her head towards the pictures he was pointing at not wanting to let him know about her burning cheeks. She let out a slight gasp as she ran her fingers along the photographs of her standing on the fogged bridge.

"These are…" The violets jumped from photo to photo from when she was alone to when she was pictured on the bridge with Renji. Renji did look handsome in the photos she noted. Her eyes glanced at her own face in the pictures and noticed some expressed a strong sadness, as if she lost her lover.

"Those are the ones I am using," Ichigo commented as he watched her eyes hover on the few pictures of her looking so sad alone and even while looking at Renji. "Those will receive the most reaction and feelings from our audience, very fitting with the theme of our shoot actually. You were fucking amazing Rukia."

Rukia remained quiet as she looked at Renji's face, the red haired looked very longing for her and the way it made Rukia feel was very uncomfortable. He should have moved on with Tatsuki by now, or maybe he was just a good actor and portrayed the feelings she was emitting from the sadness of Orihime being with Ichigo. The guilt of even having a hint of belief in Orihime's word disgusted her. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice, not when it comes to her love for Ichigo.

Ichigo coughed slightly at her quietness, "These are the ones from the cathedral. I still have to go through them but Uryu already did and handed me the best photos from the shoot. I trust his judgment." Ichigo reached out and grasped the small stack of photos in a neat pile.

His heart slightly ached as the first photo was with Renji on one of the pews, her head lying on his lap with his long legs crossed at the thigh. Ichigo couldn't doubt but the photo was absolutely beautiful, one of his best shots as of yet. How Renji was holding the rose delicately with the bud of the rose resting in between his fingers and the long stem dangling down, raising the rose to his nose inhaling the scent.

Rukia though, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was fucking perfect sprawled out on the pew, engulfed in the black laced fabric. How the train of the wedding gown spilled in a black waterfall to a puddle onto the ground. Her legs peaked out so seductively that would make any man pants feel too tight. How her forearm stretched out from the pew towards the ground with the black rose. When he took the photo, he was breathless but now as he looked over the photograph he was in complete awe. Completely mesmerized by her artistic pose and beauty.

"You are so talented Ichigo. This shot is absolutely amazing…" Rukia said breathlessly still cannot believe that the photo was of her.

Ichigo smirked at the innocent look on her face and leant over to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. He could never tire of the blush that creeps over her cheeks from his soft and delicate kisses. Returning his gaze to the photos in hands, he laid them out one by one agreeing to Uryu's choices in the photograph picks until he stopped at the last one in his hand, unconsciously hearing a small gasp from his girlfriend.

 **It was a photo of them.**

Ichigo was sitting inside the large window sill, leaning against the wall with Rukia snuggled back into his chest. Her legs were sprawled out but the knee closes to the window was bent propping her leg up. Her legs were completely revealed as the dark fabric cascaded down onto the ground. The fabric on her shoulders was lowered revealing the pale skin underneath. Her eyes were closed and lips parted, cheeks flushed as her neck was opened, as if it was an invitation. Ichigo, even though in the picture he was wearing his black beanie with flecks of orange strewn out and his signature black hoody with dark blue jeans, it somehow worked well with the small girl in the photoshoot. His eyes were hooded as one of his hands were grazed against the bare shoulder touching the black fabric, and his lips were hovering over her neck as if he wanted to take a small bite of her.

Ichigo cleared his throat as Rukia looked away staring at a large painting on Ichigo's wall, completely flushed in a red hue across her nose and cheeks. Such an intimate picture of them! She couldn't believe that everyone that was there saw them in such a compromising position. Even Renji!

Ichigo couldn't trail his eyes away from the photograph; the message was powerful in the picture. Uryu, that fucking bastard, clearly he snapped the picture without him knowing but undoubtedly Ichigo got out of control during the shoot. Fuck. If he was like that with stupid red head, imagine how he will be with Aizen's model.

Glancing up to catch Rukia's eyes, he saw a hint of sadness upon those beautiful irises. He set down the photograph on the table and grasped her small hands in between his larger ones. Those incredible violets met with the ambers.

"What's wrong Rukia?" Ichigo asked softly as he raised a hand to cradle her warm cheek, rubbing his thumb gently across the soft panel of skin.

Rukia gave a small smile and shook her head slightly, "It's stupid I know to be feeling this way but this photo is just so beautiful. My most favorite photo by far… yet no one can see how truly beautiful this photo is…" Her eyes glanced back down at the photograph, tears welling in her eyes.

Ichigo slightly tensed which she could feel through the fingertips of his touch on her face. Rukia raised her hand and placed it over his hand, "But I know one day… we won't have to hide and then the world can see us. See how beautiful our love-"Shit. Rukia bit her lower lip as she tried to look away from her slip up.

Ichigo held her face in his palm, not allowing her to turn away, "Look at me Rukia." His voice was so soft and so full of emotion, she couldn't deny him. Her eyes went back to the fire in those ambers. Watching them switch from violet to violet.

"I know that you don't want to hide us any longer and I fucking don't want to either but… just for now, we will _need_ to keep this a secret. For… your protection, I would die if anything happens to you and I know you aren't ready for the outcome of the media. Not yet. Not right now but soon." _Aizen can't fucking know about us._

He gave her a gentle reassuring smile, "Besides, we must be properly introduced to each other families right? I still have to meet your older brother and his family."

Rukia nodded in his hand agreeing with him and smirked against his thumb, "I already met your family Ichigo."

Ichigo continue to rub her cheek gently with his thumb, "Yes but they met you as my employee. Not as the woman that I cherish. The woman that makes me so irritated at times by her stubbornness but yet brings me the most happiness I have ever experienced. The woman that I cannot for the life of me stop thinking about. The woman who is so sweet to others but also _tastes_ so fucking sweet herself. The woman that I see every time I close my eyes to sleep or fuck, even when I am awake. The woman who puts others before herself…"

She was holding her breath trying to not let the small tears fall from her eyes as they were trying to escape from her due to the man that was confessing before her. The confession was so beautiful, he was so beautiful.

Ichigo swallowed as he hesitated for a moment. His heart was about to explode out of his chest, "They haven't met the woman that I love." A tear escaped from Rukia's eye as she blinked, more even started to fall and Ichigo used his thumb to wipe the wetness before the tears could even hit her lips, shifting his eyes to her mouth. He lowered slightly, feeling the small warm rapids breaths from her parted lips.

 **"I love you Rukia."**

He captured her lips softly, not waiting for a reply.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **Why hello there Bleachers!**

 **How are all my friends doing?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as Ichigo's confession!**

 **I wanted it to be special so I had to wait until I felt the time was right for it.**

 **Thanks for always being patient and still sticking with me for my late updates.**

 **Life is in the cray. I will try to update sooner next time.**

 **Leave you love/hate my loves!**

 **Until next time.**

 **xoxo- jae**

 **(Sorry my babes on not responding to reviews...)**


	21. Chapter 21: New Threat

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: New Threat**

 _"Always solving, always breaking apart, always creating… That is a wish for despair."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

Nel sat in the bay window of her hospital room and rested her head against the cool glass. Her mind was racing with many thoughts and emotions. She didn't know what her boyfriend was going through and the thought that he was doing it for her was tormenting her to pieces. His task, whatever it was, was changing him and she knew it wasn't for the good. In fact, she almost regretted going down to find him to apologize.

 _"Grimm, tell me more about your career and what you will be doing. You are so quiet about this and never want to talk about it with me. You won't even tell me about your debut…" Nel sulked as she cuddled into his chest while they were sprawled out in the bay window. Toying at the fabric of his coat with her delicate fingers, she felt his body tensed. His body always tensed whenever she probed on the topic of his modeling career._

 _Grimmjow held her closer in his arms and started to stroke her long green hair down her back, "You know I don't want to discuss work with you. It's nothing new Baby. You just take damn pictures, make stupid and pointless appearances, and do petty shit that will make people and your boss happy. There is nothing more to it Babe, so please stop asking."_

 _Nel pushed slightly away from him so she could look up at his face, "Grimm… I just want to know something outside of these walls. Your modeling career excites me and it something I actually am interested in. Why can't I learn more about what you are doing? Don't you know how proud I am of you for stepping outside your comfort zone? I don't care if you have to model with another beautiful girl which I am sure you are going to do so. Hopefully it will be with someone you like just in case-"_

 _Enraged Grimmjow sat up and away from his girlfriend, not meaning to push her away a bit harder than he meant to as she hit the glass wall, "Don't you fucking dare to finish that sentence. How can you keep telling me to move on when all I want is you Nel? I am not going to be posing with another female let alone fall in love with her!"_

 _Nel shook her head as the tears started to spill slowly from her eyes. She was livid and frustrated, frustrated that she was kept in a precious bubble, away from the outside world. She was angrier at the fact that her boyfriend refused to believe in reality._

 _"I am dying my love! I cannot be saved even though they are prolonging my life. I know I will eventually die so don't lie to yourself. You are not going to fucking die with me when I do!" Nel held her breath and gripped the blanket they used to cover themselves prior. She gripped the blanket tighter as she watched his face contort into anger, the pupils of his eyes darkened without blinking._

 _"Fuck you," Grimmjow spat as he suddenly stood to grab his coat from the chair besides the bed and slipped on his shoes. Stomping away, he threw the door open before slamming it shut causing her to jump at his anger._

Nel blinked away several tears as she recalled the moment he stormed away, so angry and so disappointed in her. He hasn't been back for a few days. Honestly, she didn't know when he will be back as his schedule is different now with his modeling career. Before he would visit just about every day and spend most of his time with her. Now, she will see him every couple days or so. Not seeing him made her miss him even more but as she cuddled the stuff animal to her chest and inhaled his scent, she knew this would be for the best. He needed something to help him move forward after she passed. Thumping her head on the window, the vision of his uncle slapping him haunted her. She couldn't just ask her love what that was about as she wasn't supposed to know. It was her second time sneaking out of her room, the first time Grimmjow scolded her as he was very upset she went down so many flights just to see him once more. It drained her but she wanted to see him. If he knew she overheard the conversation, he would be even more infuriated with her.

"Good Morning Nel," Dr. Unohana Retsu greeted as she entered the room but frowned when she saw the young woman moping at the window.

"Morning Retsu," Nel sadly said, without turning her head. The cloudy sky seems fitting for her mood. Her eyes followed the dark clouds as they moved across the sky in a slow manner. As if they were as sad as her.

Nel tapped her finger on the cold glass, "Do you think it will snow soon?"

Retsu peered out of the bay window just over Nel, "Yes. I believe it will snow soon. Which would be really nice don't you think? A white Christmas?"

Nel let out a sad sigh, "Sure."

Retsu frowned, "Why are you so down today? You are always so cheery whenever I see you which always make my day."

Nel closed her eyes as her doctor knelt down beside her and stroked her hair in a comforting manner. Retsu always acted like an older sister to her which she was completely grateful for as she had no other family besides Grimmjow. The warmth and love that Retsu gives her helped filled the void when Grimmjow isn't with her. Nel will never admit it especially to Grimmjow, but she hated being alone for long period of times.

Nel blinked a few tears, "Just today, I miss my love so much."

"He has been busy with his career hasn't he?" Retsu asked as she continued to stroke the soft green hair. Nel nodded in her hands.

"Tell you what Nel, I will try to bring you any magazine he is future in. I will also notify my staff members as well in case I am on leave or on call else where," She glanced at the green haired with a smile. "Will that bring a smile to your face more often?"

Nel squealed excitedly as she jumped up from the bay window to throw her arms around her doctor for a warm embrace, "Thank you so much Retsu!" If Grimm won't tell her about his career or projects he is working on, at least she can secretly read about it. Perhaps she will find out more information about the conversation between her love and his uncle.

 **…**

"Hi Nii-sama, it's been a long time since I have spoken to you," Rukia gripped her cellphone as she walked towards her couch to sit and lower the television volume.

 _"It's been far to long hence the reason why I am calling you. I wanted to see how your health and well-being are as well as your career."_

"Well I am completely fine, you know just busy with work and all. How is Hisana doing? Ready to pop out any moment I take it?" Rukia avoided any discussion when it comes to work. She wasn't ready to speak about her current career and love life.

 _"She is in a rather emotional stage with many mood swings. I can't seem to know what to do when she goes through a certain phase. It absolutely puzzles me so I just altogether avoid her whenever I sense a change in her tone."_

Rukia laughed into the phone, "Nii-sama, I don't think you should avoid her! She is probably just so uncomfortable walking around with such a big stomach and needs your help more often especially since she is about due."

Byakuya sighed into the phone, _"Speaking of which, she would love to see you soon before she 'pops out' so try to find time out of your busy schedule to come visit us."_

"Actually I was going to plan on visiting soon, I have someone-"

 _"By the way now that you mentioned someone, it was brought to my attention by my dear wife whom showed me as she quoted 'from the best magazine in the world owned by a very sexy man' I couldn't help but noticed that my dear younger sister whom broke up with her long time boyfriend being photographed together in a wedding edition…"_

Rukia cleared her throat, "Ah, that came out already?"

Silence.

 _"I want to know where and when I can come and kick his-"_

"It's not like that Nii-sama! We are not back together actually. We both moved on since I broke up with him… we are now partnered to be photographed together and that is all. It's not like what you think…"

 _"This doesn't look very convincing in the spread of him watching you on the bridge. It still looks like he still wants you and I swear to a higher deity if he evers-"_

"Nii-sama, trust me. It's all part of acting when you are modeling… please don't cause a scene next time you see him because it really isn't anything! Besides, I..uh.." Rukia bit her lower lip as she tucked her feet underneath her on the sofa. She could see the red flashing in her brother's eye as she took a deep breath.

"There is someone else I want you to meet," There she said it. Rukia felt much lighter like a weight is lifted off of her shoulder to finally tell someone that is so important to her about Ichigo.

Silence…

More Silence…

Fuck.

 _"Are you out of your fucking mind Rukia? You just ended a long term relationship which by the way I was correct on about how incompatible and incompetent that best friend of yours was. Now you are dating someone else? Who is he? Why can't you embrace being single instead of depending on the next thing that come and swoop you off your tiny feet?"_

"It's different with this one. I admit I was really stupid when it came to Ren. I did everything for him and waited on his every need like a robot. I wasn't independent and didn't stand up for myself. Breaking up with him was such an eye opener for me, and the one who helped me become what I am today- this stronger and beautiful girl that I feel, is this man I want you to meet AND I do not have tiny feet!"

 _"Rukia, you must understand of how much we fought and you gloat about the moron you known since you were younger. I backed off because I gave in to let you make your own choices and looked what happened. I won't neglect to do it this time as I simply refuse. When are you going to bring him by for dinner then?"_

"Dinner? Oh um-" Crap, she knew she wanted her older brother to meet Ichigo but she didn't think about the actual thought of the two meeting...

 _"If he is so wonderful as you say he is than you must bring him by for dinner. You wanted me to meet him anyways correct?"_

"Well I was thinking coffee or something. Somewhere…public." Yes, public.

 _"Don't be ridiculous Rukia, what can I possibly do if we are in public?"_

"Exactly, I need witnesses." Lots, and lots of witnesses.

 _"For your own protection, you don't want any wit- what are you doing Hisana? Ouch! Why are you hitting me! Is this another phase that I should be weary of? OUCH!-"_

 _"….."_

 _"Hey Rukia! Don't mind your brother at all, we will love to meet this man of yours! How about this weekend for dinner? I will make your favorite dish!"_

"Ah, Hi Hisana. Umm...Dinner. I will check about dinner but it should be fine I think. I will have to check with my boyfriend."

 _"Byakuya is just being over protective, so don't worry. I will make sure nothing happens when you guys show up. Saturday at six okay? Love you and you look absolutely beautiful in the wedding edition. You should be very proud! Renji by the way, wow. I thought I was going to give birth the moment I saw him-"_

 _"….."_

 _"We will see you weekend for dinner Rukia. Make sure you bring this special someone that I will have the pleasure of meeting."_

"Okay, bye Nii-sama…"

...

Ichigo tapped his finger impatiently on the wooden conference table as he leaned back into the soft leather chair, chin resting on his hand. Hearing a clearing of a throat to his right, he swiveled his head in his hand to glance at his best friend, raising an orange brow.

Uryu gave a little grin, "So, how are Ms. Kuchiki and yourself?"

Ichigo gave a shrugged as his eyes shifted down to his dark jeans and casually used his fingers to pick at the loose fringe from the stylish torn fabric across his jeans. The ambers shifted back when he heard Uryu let out a deep chuckle.

"What?" Ichigo murmured into his hand, continuing to pick at his jeans with the other.

"Something has happened between you two," Uryu observed. "You always act so nonchalant whenever I bring up something that has affected you so deeply."

Ichigo straightened his back and scratched behind his ear, "I don't know what the fuck you are talking about but to answer your question, we are fine." He silently prayed that Uryu wouldn't further delved into it but knowing him…

"I am curious to know what conspired between the two of you," Uryu shifted the thin frame up his nose but suddenly gasped at a thought. "Oh no, you didn't get her pregnant did you?"

Ichigo choked on the sip of water he had taken from his water bottle, "The fuck Uryu? I am more careful than you think."

"Well statistically, the pull out method isn't a hundred percent-"

"Please shut the hell up, she is on birth control," Ichigo groaned as he rubbed his face with both hands, clearly irritated by his best friend. That was the thing about Uryu, he can talk about anything with him no matter how fucked up things can get. A knocked on the door saved him from any more probing questions from the vice president.

Ichigo hid his smile in his hands as he watched the small midget walked into the large conference room. She looked completely confused on the sudden meeting but gave a warm smile to them as she walked across the room to sit on the other side of the table, parallel to them.

"Rukia," Ichigo called over to her as she pulled out the chair directly across from him. She looked up at him slightly bewildered but he nodded his head to the empty chair next to his on his left signaling for her to sit next to him. Her lips curved into an 'o' as she nodded and blushed, making her way around the long table once again. Ichigo grew slightly hard when he watched those luscious lips formed that sexy 'o' as it reminded him how incredible and sinful her lips can be.

He sensed her taking her seat next to him and glanced over to find her sweater was pulled down on the nearest shoulder from her purse strap, revealing the love mark he had left on her prior. Smirking, he raised his hand and pulled up her sweater which startled her. She adjusted her sweater more but suddenly blushed when she realized why he had pulled up her sweater and gave him a small glare as she finished fixing her sweater.

"Where is Ren? I mean Renji?" Rukia asked a bit startled from the use of his nick name. Ichigo didn't catch it as he thought she was still flustered from earlier.

Uryu leaned forward to catch her eye, "I am afraid he won't be joining us for this meeting."

Rukia raised her brows in surprise, "But I thought we had to go over our next project?"

"Yes but not with him midget," Ichigo jaw tensed slightly.

"Than with who?"

 **'Knock Knock'**

All three turned at the sound of the knock on the door before it swung open. Ichigo didn't even make any motion of arising to greet them but instead narrowed his eyes, focusing on the blue haired.

"Please don't arise from your seat," Aizen smiled warmly with a very subtle hint or sarcasm. "We are all friends, so no need to greet us so formally."

Aizen sat directly across from Ichigo, Gin across from Uryu, and the blue haired model across from Rukia. Ichigo could sense Rukia adjusting in her seat uncomfortably, and took notice at the blue hair model look at Rukia with such amusement.

"I have seen you somewhere before," The male model leaned forward as he tilted his head to the side, observing the female model. "You were with that red-".

"Excuse me for the rudeness of my model Grimmjow, he must have forgotten his manners, "Aizen chuckled as he glanced over at his model. Grimmjow huffed and leaned back in the leather chair, but his eyes never left the small girl.

"Shall we get to business gentlemen and…," Aizen's eyes swayed over to Rukia, catching the violets. "My oh my, Ichigo... you have such a beautiful model working for you. Ms. Rukia, you look so captivating now that I can see you up close and personal compared to your photos or even during your _debut_."

Clenching his fist, Ichigo inhaled sharply and glared defiantly at his former mentor, "Now to _business._ " Ichigo turned and stared over at his girlfriend with a serious look, "There has been a change in plans _unfortunately_."

Rukia narrowed her brows in confusion and glanced at Grimmjow, whom was still eyeing her, "What do you mean change in plans?"

Uryu cleared his throat softly, "Ms. Kuchiki, you will be now photographing with Seretei Vogue's newest model." He gestured towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked at Rukia dropping her jaw slightly at the news.

"I know it's quite sudden," Uryu continued. "We did not predict this to be happening as you had overwhelming success with Mr. Abarai. We will notify him in a separate meeting."

"If it was so successful then why am I changing partners?" Rukia asked, finally finding her voice. The vibes she was receiving from the new model sitting across from her was not good, even worse from his boss. The look on the pale man's face next to Aizen gave her an uncomfortable feeling as well.

"I understand your concern," Aizen politely said as he gave her a smile. "However, you being pictured with my model Grimmjow will help promote unity within two competing companies. We are all about _unity_ aren't we Ichigo?" His eye didn't leave Rukia as he winked at her.

Ichigo didn't react as Aizen tried to provoke him, "This meeting was for the two models to meet and nothing more. Down to the logistics, I will be the photographer and no one else. Rukia you will still have the same make up team."

"Your make up team can assist Grimmjow if you like, I know how you like the security within your own company," Aizen clasped his hand on the table, jutted his chin out which irritated Ichigo but he didn't show it.

"That can be arrange, I don't trust you nor anyone that works for you," Ichigo ended his glare towards Grimmjow. "The photo shoots will be done at my choosing of a location."

"As I stated before, I agree with all of your terms," Aizen grinned and then tilted his head towards his model. "Just please treat my model with the same respect as you do with yours."

Ichigo nodded tensely and before he could say anything Uryu spoke up once again after turning towards the two models.

"Your first photoshoot will be scheduled in a couple days. It will be a rather intimate shoot which I know Rukia will be professional in as she has done so previously-"

Aizen raised a hand in the air cutting him off, "Needn't say anything more as I can assure you that Grimmjow will be just as professional and treat Ms. Rukia with the utmost courtesy, won't you Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow smirked in her direction before licking his lips, "I will treat her with delicacy as she is so much smaller than me… I don't want to break her on accident with my fingers."

Rukia folded her arms before Ichigo can react, "Believe me, it takes more than just you to break me." She sneered in his direction before turning to the President and Vice President, "Is it alright if I can go as I met my new partner? Rangiku wants to see me to change my look."

Ichigo could see a slight plead in her eyes which made him nod, "We are done here. There is nothing more I want to say to the others."

She gave him a small smile to him before getting up and gave a small courteous bow to the others before leaving through the door.

Aizen watched her leave with an intrigued smile, "She is rather feisty, isn't she? Seems much different than _Ms. Orihime_."

Ichigo almost shot up out of his chair but stopped when he felt Uryu grabbing his arm firmly.

"We must take our leave as I feel we overstayed our welcome," Aizen laughed as he stood up along with the others. "I bid you farewell," He gave a curt nod and led the other two out leaving Ichigo alone with Uryu.

"I am going to fucking kill him if he tries to pull anything," Ichigo scowled as he slammed his fist on the table, knocking his water bottle over from the vibrations.

"Isn't it odd that the man next to Aizen didn't speak a word? I haven't seen him before. I wonder if he is the Vice President of the company."

Ichigo turned towards Uryu, "He was staring at me the whole time."

Uryu nodded, "Yes, as if he was trying to get a read on you. He seems to being thinking of something else, not completely into the meeting."

Icigo shook his head, "He wasn't into the fucking meeting at all. Something about him bothers me. I can't pin point it at all but I just have a feeling…"

Pushing up the frames on his nose, Uryu sighed and leaned back into the chair, "It might just be all three of them giving us such an uncomfortable atmosphere…I feel worse for Rukia as the next shoot isn't supposed to be with the new model but with Mr. Abarai."

Ichigo ground his teeth just thinking of the next shoot, "Shit I didn't think of that." He really didn't. The next shoot was going to be somewhat romantic yet provocative. "We will just have to keep an eye on Grimmjow. I didn't like how he acted around her."

"So…" Uryu digressing from the meeting. "Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Rukia?"

 _…_

 ** _"I love you Rukia."_**

 _Rukia eyes were still open, wide in fact as she felt his lips over hers. He loves her. Kurosaki Ichigo finally told her he loves her and he wasn't falling asleep this time. Ichigo was full blown awake and he told her he loves her! Joy captivated her heart and soul to which she closed her eyes and melted into the searing kiss. How she loved being with him and how he makes her feel._

 _Pulling back after a few moments, Ichigo's hand was still cradling her cheek. Her eyes were closed as she tried to compose herself and maintain her breathing. Slowly opening raising her eyelids, she looked up at him and was so awestruck with how handsome he looked. The passion and love that filled every ounce of him shown through his eyes and Rukia knew he really did love her._

 _"Ichigo…" She started as she lift her hands to his wrists._

 _"I know it was fast," Ichigo interrupted looking slightly embarrassed at his sudden confession. Her cheeks grew red as she thought he looked so adorable as his hand left her wrist to run through his hair awkwardly._

 _"I don't know how it happened but it just did and fuck, I am not good with the sappy stuff," Ichigo looked down as she bit her lip to try to hide the smile from erupting. She didn't want him to be even more embarrassed._

 _Rukia watched him scratch behind his neck and bit her lower lip even harder when the ambers shifted u to her own violets, capturing them with an intense glare of his. How just that one glimpse of the ambers completely melted her to her core._

 _"You don't have to tell me back Rukia if you aren't ready. A lot has happened to us… to you. I don't want to put you in any uncomfortable position, especially if you aren't ready for this. I just can't hide it anymore. I just- I just want you to know that I love you and had love you for a while now," She felt Ichigo reaching out and engulfed her small hand in his._

 _"I am not some sappy fuck so you might not hear it from me those three words often, but for now… just let me be embarrassed and tell you that I love you," Ichigo chuckled and his own cheeks blushed a red hue._

 _Rukia was enthralled by him and his boyish charm. Ichigo had always had this protective and closed personality from others. Just to see him so vulnerable and opening loving to her was... shit, it was the best feeling she had ever experience. Ren and her were always open in private about their feelings for each other but Ichigo… Ichigo didn't have to show her how much he loved her or say if often to her like Ren because he didn't have to prove anything to her. She can see it in his actions on how he always watches out for her even when he didn't think she notices. Everything about him was so much more real than with anyone._

 _"Uh, did my confession affected you that much?" Ichigo smirked, bringing her back to reality._

 _Rukia giggled as she raised her hand to punch his shoulder but Ichigo was quick and grabbed her fist pulling her into his chest. She cried out in surprise and looked up at him to scold him but once again he was faster and instead tasted her lips with his own._

 _The kiss was slow and passionate as if they were taking each other's time to memorize the shape and outline of each other lips, allowing their tongues to dance their favorite and comfortable rhythm. Her hands crawled up his firm chest and landed on each shoulders, gripping the fabric to which allowed her to mold into him further._

 _A groan, that enticing groan that pleases her every time she hears it escaped in her mouth as he pushed the coffee table away from them causing the photos he organized to scatter in every direction so he could lift her by the waist to allow her to straddle him._

 _Rukia smiled into his lips as she dug her nails further into the fabric of his shoulders and crawled her other hand up behind his neck to grip his hair, pulling the orange slightly to tilt his head back. Ichigo relinquished another groan once again as she left his mouth to trail kisses down his neck then up and behind his ear._

 _"You always took care of me," Rukia whispered as she twined her fingers in his hair even more. "Let me take care of you this time to show you how much **I love you.** " She gave him his own smirk as she scooted back slightly to drag one of her fingers over his hardness through his jeans. Ichigo mouth jaw dropped in astonishment over the sexy woman he loves so fucking much._

 _Rukia continued to smirk deviously as she nonchalantly raised his shirt over his head and flung the cotton behind her. She licked her lips as she settled back to enjoy those delicious and pristine lines making up his glorious body, not noticing Ichigo was looking at her just as hungrily. Trailing her hands over the line she grazed her nails down to the small set of hair just below his belly button and sensed him holding his breath as she toyed with the button over his jeans. The violets darted to the ambers and she tilted her head to the side in amusement._

 _Watching Ichigo's eyes darkened with impatience and anticipation, she swatted his hand away when he raised his hand to try to touch her. She shook her head and continued to stare at him seductively._

 _"Today, I am in charge and you will call me Ms. Kuchiki."_

"Are you recalling something that happened? I can tell by the way your mouth is hanging open that it has to be something good… I am not sure I want to know what happened now," Uryu laugh as he watched his friend reddened slightly and proceeded to stand up.

"Fuck off Uryu."

…

"I couldn't help but notice you were rather quiet during the meeting as you are one to speak up especially when Grimmjow manners are amiss, might I ask what is on your mind?" Aizen casually said to Gin as they arrived to Gin's mansion. Grimmjow didn't say a word and exited their luxury car earlier leaving them in private.

Gin scoffed, "I was rather intrigued in the young Kurosaki. I might say he does look a great deal like his mother. Such a poor circumstance he had to go through to lose his mother at such a young age. Why, it makes me think of my dear nephew and his upbringing."

"Don't tell me you are growing fond of Ichigo in over a matter of minutes," Aizen warned as his eyes narrowed.

Gin laughed irritably, "There is nothing to be fond of. You asked me what was on my mind. You of all people should now me and manners, I didn't want to be rude."

"I am taking extra precaution as I don't want the plans to go a different route unexpectedly," Aizen jeered.

"Sometimes I question the route we are taking as there doesn't seem to be any formal plan when it comes to the young Kurosaki. You are just trying to ruin his life but it seems rather…petty. Why pay so much attention to a girl he has a crush on when he will just tire her moments later-"

Gin was cut off as he felt a hand grasping at his throat, clenching his airways closed. The slit of his eyes widened as he stared into a dangerous face. Aizen was still relaxed but his hands were tightening around his throat, constricting it more and more.

"I am growing impatient with you and your nephew's manners of speaking of opinions when it is not needed," Aizen growled before finally releasing Gin's throat from his grasp.

Gin started coughing as he gasped for oxygen. After a few moments of a coughing fit he straighten his shirt collar and flip his hair out of his eyes. Looking disheveled was not his cup of tea, no matter how furious he was he would not allow it to be shown.

"I was only saying we should just take care of him just like his mother," Gin sneered.

"I feel that is the easy way and it's not what I want. I want to bring him pain and suffering as long as he is alive. The girl, I can tell he loves her. She needs to go first."

Gin nodded and was slightly taken aback on Aizen's demeanor. This man, he is rather crazy and would not stop with his obsession on ruining Ichigo's life.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Aye Bleachers!**

 **Long time no talk! Sorry I have been MIA as I have been incredibly busy with everything.**

 **But I missed you all so I worked on a quick chapter. I am trying to finish this story soon.**

 **However, there is so much to write about that I hope you stay with me.**

 **Next chapter will be Byakuya meeting the boyfriend.**

 **Please leave love/hate.. I hope you don't hate the story tho!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ichirukifan234:** I did get you PM friend! You are so full of ideas but I will think of something, just this story isn't supposed to be too smutty honestly. I have too much to write about to be like that!

 **Michiko:** Glad you liked it!

 **Aeca- Athena-Marsden:** Thanks for reviewing as always love.

 **Yoko89:** I have no clue what Aizen is up to. Well kinda. Grimm has to take care of it now!

 **Yumi Yuki:** Was it her birthday? I had no idea! Thank you for your review.

 **Hinataellis:** My friend! Hello, I am so glad I got the feels out of you!

 **Achalida:** The truth… I already know how I am going to put the truth out there… just wait for it. It will be worth it maybe.

 **Onlyluna:** Perfect review! Thank you love.

 **Ale:** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii my girlfriend! I miss you babe! How are you and everything? Thank you for always leaving me you love every damn chapter! It makes me smile and remember that there is someone out there that is just as crazy as I am! Hahahahahaa, for reals! Hugs and Muahs to you always love!

 **Rahzel Anadis:** I know the confession of Rukia will have to come eventually. I lagged it on purpose for the added and built up suspense. Thank you for reading my little story my new friend.

 **409:** He didn't actually propose just his first time to truly confess his love for her. Sorry she is a sissy, but this is more of a real life feels than in the manga. I am thinking of another story already and she will be more of the heroine we now. Thanks for your thoughts love!

 **Jobananasan:** Hi hi my loyal reviewer! Do you actually like Rangiku and Uryu? Hahaha I thought it would be fun to write them together as they are just so odd together! More of them next chapter tho. Sorry about the suspense about Rukia and Ren. I..not yet!

 **Nievedrop:** I am glad you crack up at the pairing cause I do too! I am trying to make it work somehow haha.

 **MugetsuIchigo:** Hi! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Blissbeat:** Hi Bliss! Sorry about the weak Rukia, she is still that strong girl at times ,I made her a bit feisty in this chapter for you!

 **Mar Snchez:** Hi! Welcome to my story and thank you for all your reviews! This really helped motivated me as your words were so kind and encouraging. I hope you don't give up on me!

 **JazzLu:** Thanks for your kind review! I m sorry for the wait and I will try harder next time!

 **Mew57:** Byakuya, hahhaa he will meet Ichigo soon. I hope you will like their interaction my love. Thank you for your review.

 **Fer:** Hi my friend! How are you doing? I am glad you like the shipping on Ran/Uryu! I didn't want Uryu to be alone as I agreed with the reviews on that. What better person than Rangiku? Hahaha, funny couple. Thank you as always!

 **Witchypoo3182:** Your name cracks me up! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

xoxo-jae


	22. Chapter 22: Kuchiki's

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Kuchiki's**

 _"I have no way to ask about that. I have no elegant way of stepping into your heart to ask about that without tracking in filth. So I will wait, someday, when you want to tell me.. tell me then. I'll wait until then."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

Tatsuki walked down the busy streets heading for the usual outdoor café that she meets her best friend at for their weekly brunch. She had been so busy with her own solo shoots that she hadn't had time to see her best friend for a while. Running her hands through her freshly cut hair she walked into the café and was seated immediately at their reserved table high up in the balcony where the seating was more private and away from the public eye. Tatsuki slightly frowned as she didn't see her best friend and _she_ was the one running late. Checking her watch again, she noticed another fifteen minutes went by totaling to a thirty minutes that Orihime was late.

Tatsuki reached into her small purse to grab her smart phone until she felt like an earthquake had hit and shook her table causing her lemon water to almost tilt over but she quickly grabbed the glass before it toppled. Her eyes widened as she looked at her best friend completely disheveled, wearing a large sun hat with sunglasses that could be equally large. The auburn hair that she usually took care of was rather lacking the shine and looked dull as if it had been un washed for several days. The well manicured nails were now bitten completely off as they looked like chewed up stubs. Orihime was fidgeting with her purse strap as she was trying to pull it over her head but the large sun hat was getting in the way of her goal. Finally, after several moments, she was situated but kept crossing and uncrossing her legs while messing with her silverware. Moving the fork back and forth as if she couldn't decide where to place it.

"Orihime," Tatsuki called out to her as her friend had not made eye contact, or so it seems as her eyes were shield by the large dark frames, and had not yet said a word to her.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called out once again raising her voice to her friend and watched Orihime drop the fork on the table and stared directly at Tatsuki's face, or so it seems.

"Oh, w-what?" Orihime stuttered as she went to retrieve the fork again and frowned as if she had forgotten where she wanted too put the nice dining ware.

"What is going on with you Orihime?" Tatsuki asked with a concerned look on her face. "You look like complete shit… What is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Orihime spat as she placed the fork down next to her empty plate, actually back in the original position it was first placed at.

"What I am talking about is that you look like complete shit, I mean look at you!" Tatsuki gestured towards her. "You look as if you didn't shower for days! Are you back on something again? You said you were getting off that shit!" Tatsuki whispered harshly as she slammed her hand down onto the table.

"I am not doing anything Tatsuki, it's just right now I am very stressed with everything that has been going on. It helps relieve the edge for now," Orihime whispered back but was quickly looking around to make sure the paparazzi was not nearby eavesdropping.

"What are you so stressed about?" Tatsuki asked quietly with a hint of worry.

"I am just busy trying to get Kurosaki to realize what a total moron he is for wanting to be with someone other than me! You have to help me Tatsuki, to get him to realized how much I am perfect for him. We need to get him away from that small bitch!"

"Orihime…" Tatsuki started.

"No! You don't realize how important I am to him; he just has forgotten. I can split them up! I know a way-"

"Orihime, no. Just stop what you are doing! Look at you, look at what you had become. You used to be the number one model, the hottest babe that every guy wanted to be with. You are now ruining your life over someone who doesn't even love you anymore."

"Shut the fuck up Tatsuki! You don't now what we had! You wanted to teach her a lesson to when she just came in waltzing into Soul Society as if she ran the fucking company! Did you see the latest edition that came out? Your boyfriend was practically all over the slut!"

"Orihime, that is enough!" Tatsuki shrieked, grabbing her friend's hand that was gripping the fork again in her grasp. "Yes, I wanted to give her a hard time but I am over that now. I am focused on making my relationship work with Renji and that wedding edition was just a job he had to do! I don't have time trying to ruin someone's life as I just want to make thinks work with my own as I feel my boyfriend may still be in love with his ex. I don't have time to play your games anymore."

Orihime was taken aback and pulled her hand out of her friend's grasped. She quickly took of her sunglasses and Tatsuki let out a small gasp when she saw how terrible Orihime really looked. Orihime's eyes were completely bloodshot red, her skin lacked the glow and her cheeks look sickened. Acne was more abundant around her face… Tatsuki heart broke into two when she looked over her friend once more.

"I am not playing any games Tatsuki, I am just getting what is mine. I understand now why you are like this. Abarai in love with his ex still? We can find a way to make that bitch pay as well! Abarai will realize he made the right choice with you, two birds with one stone you know?" Orihime rambled on and on which agitated Tatsuki.

"No, I am not going to do anything twisted anymore Orihime… Besides his ex-girlfriend is happily involved with someone else. It wouldn't take long for Renji to realize that she has moved on. I… Anyways it is not like what we have is real. I coherced him into being with me and I was the main reason why they had broken up in the first place. They left on bad terms because of me and I am sure he needs his closure…" Tatsuki sighed as she played with the black straw in her water, swirling it around with her finger. "But I know she has moved on and I can tell the one she is with… he is happy as well. We shouldn't meddle in people's lives Orihime, they aren't puppets."

Orihime adjusted her fork, "Yeah yeah whatever, so how do we get these bitches?"

Tatsuki closed her eyes and squeezed the white clothed napkin in her lap, Orihime was long gone. Should she tell Kurosaki?

 **…**

"Has he visited you yet?" Retsu asked as she went over the number on the chart from the previous tests that they ran on Nel.

Nel bit her lower lips and picked at the t-shirt that was wrapped around her doll, "No, but he sent me some flowers earlier basically apologizing and said he will visit soon…"

"Being a new full time model, I am sure he is just incredibly busy from the start but then he will have time for you to visit whenever her wants," Retsu encouraged giving her a warm smile.

"Maybe I will just ask him to quit," Nel sighed but shook her head in disgust with herself. "That's just selfish of me to do. He is finally ding something other than spending his time here with me. I want him to live and experience the world that I cannot… I just have to be patient and enjoy the time I do get to spend together with him.

Retsu looked quite sad at the sighing girl, "You are very mature Nel. I know it is hard right now with your sickness but you always were so strong and cheerful. I am sure Grimmjow wouldn't want you to be sad and depressed while he is away from you."

"Yes, you are right," Nel gave a smile in return but it was filled with sadness. "I think I am going to nap as I am overly tired lately."

Restu nodded and proceeded out the door, putting Nel's chart back at it's place on the door before heading out. She stretched out her arms and massaged her shoulders as she walked down the hall, still slightly worried about Nel's behavior before she ran into an unexpected guest, causing him to drop the items he was holding in his hand.

"Oh Mr. Sosuke, I must apologize as I wasn't careful to look at where I was going," Restu flushed embarrassed as she reached down and try to help retreieve the items Aizen had dropped.

Aizen chuckled, "It's quite alright as I know you are even busier than me running around the hospital caring for others." They both stood, resetting anything out of place from the collision and Aizen looked at her with a slight concerned face.

"May I ask what is on your mind? You look rather protrude with thoughts right now."

Restu nodded, "Yes, I actually just visited Nel. Are you on your way to see her?"

Aizen shook his head, "I was just stopping by as the chairman wanted to see me regarding the generous donation I have given to the hospital. I hope he doesn't think it's too much or maybe too little." He chuckled and winked at the doctor when she let out a small laugh. Aizen was always charming to her.

"But what was wrong with my friend Nel?" Aizen asked in all seriousness.

"She just going through a phase right now of not having her boyfriend around as often, not that he is working for you," Retsu answered. "But she will be alright as time goes by I am sure."

"Oh my, that is rather upsetting but understandable," Aizen frowned.

Restu giggled, "You may need to find another model as Nel mentioned maybe telling Grim to quit so she may have more time with him."

Aizen laughed out loud but his eyes darkened with the thought, "Well we can't be having that now can we?"

"Ah, I suppose not," Retsu said with a hint of uncomfortableness but the thought washed away when she had an idea. "Mr. Sosuke, since you are with her boyfriend at most times, can you perhaps send some photos of the projects he is working to her?"

"Photos?" Aizen raised an eyebrow. "I am sure Grimmjow will send some her way."

"Well for some reason Grimmjow does not want to involve Nel in his career so he doesn't want to provide any photos."

"That is interesting," Aizen commented as he brought his hand to his chin. "Very interesting, I wonder why."

"I think it may be because he doesn't want Nel to be jealous of the career he gets to have and the places he may visit that she won't be able to at the moment… but if you could just sneak some to me I can be sure to give to her or you can even give to her yourself. I am sure she won't ask Grimmjow to quit when she gets some pictures," Retsu joked with a soft laugh.

Aizen thought for a quick moment, eyes darkening once more but gave the doctor a charming smile she couldn't resist, "Tell you what. I will provide photos that she won't get to see in the magazine. That way they will be more personable and only for her eyes only. But I want you to give them to her but leave me out of it as I don't want Grimmjow to know what I have been doing as it is against his wishes with her because I certainly don't want her to ask him to quit." Once again they shared a laugh but Aizen was laughing louder.

No, Grimmjow is not going to quit as long as Aizen is in charge and he will stop anyone from allowing him to.

 **…**

Rukia pulled her baseball cap down further over her raven hair that she was wearing down. Rangiku took out her hair extensions earlier that day and Rukia was bit relieved. Granted, she loved having the long hair but it weighed her down and the washing took forever as she had to took extra care. The thing about the extensions was that her hair grew pretty long with them, as her hair now reached a couple inches passed her shoulders. Her mind still can't grasp how Rangiku does it, but she magically made Rukia's hair into gentle waves that looked so natural and pretty, she thinks it was called a digital perm.

Ichigo has not seen her, so Rukia hoped he liked the more natural look without the fake extensions but then again, this look was more her. Simple. Rukia was a complete nervous wreck for the upcoming dinner she was going to have with Ichigo. Thankfully Rangiku was a good listener and therapist for her that she was able to get some of her emotions off her chest. What she was thankful the most was Ichigo actually agreed to have dinner with her family.

 _"Really Ichigo?" Rukia asked with her eyes wide as saucers. How could he agree so easily?_

 _Ichigo shrugged as he ran his hand through his hair, "What's so bad about it? We agreed to go see each other's families didn't we?"_

 _Rukia slowly nodded her head, "Yes, that is right but this is my older brother we are talking about."_

 _"How bad can it be Rukia? He is your older brother. I am an older brother to two twins and every time I act fucking hard it was mostly just to scare off anything that seems like a threat. Well most things seem like a threat to me when it comes to the twins actually," Ichigo scowled as he crossed his arms._

 _"But you are my new boyfriend! He will find you a threat!" Rukia exclaimed._

 _"How would I be a threat? You actually have got yourself quite a catch and any girl would by dying to date me," Ichigo smirked as Rukia gaped speechless. Ichigo started counting on his fingers, "I am a billionaire, I own my own company, I am fucking handsome-"_

 _"And Arrogant."_

 _"Confident! What is with people calling me arrogant?"_

 _"You are hopeless Ichigo, come and pick me up at five thirty as dinner is at six. I am going to Rangiku to get my make over again," Rukia rolled her eyes as she left his office._

Rukia couldn't help but smile as she thought of the orange haired man and his overly confident personality. Laughing to herself she grabbed her caramel machiatto from the barista at her favorite coffee shop in her home town and made her way out of the shop. People in her hometown were not in tune with the fashion industry and mind their own business. She was happy that people that did know about her modeling career kept their distance as everyone value their privacy but nod and smile when they walk by her.

Rukia sipped her steaming hot coffee while walking down the sidewalk when a bunch of kids ran by her laughing and screaming. Rukia gasped and tried to jump out of the way but a child bumped into her as he ran by causing her to fall back while trying to balance the coffee in hand so it will not spill on herself or any of the kids running by.

Her back collided into a very firm chest which helped her managed to keep the coffee upright without spilling a drop. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and felt so relieved of not burning herself but didn't realize she was still leaning on the chest until she heard a chuckle that vibrated through her body. Rukia squeaked and rocked forward in her Nikes to an upright position and started to turn around completely embarrassed, that familiar pink hue hitting her cheeks.

"I am so sorry for- it's you!" Rukia glared as she took a step back, she was too close to this man for her own comfort.

"I believe you owe me a thank you," Grimmjow smirked as he motioned towards her coffee. "You could have burned yourself if I wasn't here."

"I am beginning to think I wish I would have burned myself," Rukia muttered as she continued to glare at the male model.

"What is with the hostility?" Grimmjow inquired as he leaned forward, a little closer to her. "We haven't properly met. I believe this is the third time meeting but you have not actually spoken to me."

Rukia recounted and noticed he was correct, "Sorry, I just am not so fond of your boss at all so I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Grimmjow smiled, "Believe me, the feeling is mutual."

Rukia was a little surprised, "Anyways I really need to go." Rukia side swept but Grimmjow blocked her path. She glared up at him and noticed his eyes narrowing not at her but passed her shoulder. Turning around to see what he was looking at she just noticed the group of kids prior playing around. Maybe they did something rude behind her back. When she turned back to face the model, he was very close to her, she quickly backed away but her back hit the coffee shop patio fence.

"Have dinner with me," Grimmjow smiled as he stepped a little closer.

"I have a boyfriend and I am very loyal to him," Rukia spat gripping the coffeecup in her hand,

Grimmjow chuckled, "Who is it? Your boss Ichigo?" He laughed a little more as her face darkened, "No, of course not. I saw you with that red head the first time we met. I know you wouldn't hold hands with just any friend, unless you want to prove me wrong and hold hands with me? It is really cold outside."

Rukia scoffed, this man really is a charmer isn't he. She shivered slightly as she agreed it is very cold out and she wanted to get home soon to get ready for the dinner. Grimmjow must have noticed her shivering for a brief moment because he unraveled the dark blue scarf from his neck and lifted around Rukia shoulders.

"Hey!" Rukia yelled as she tried to shrug the scarf off of her shoulder.

"Just hold still!" Grimmjow growled. "I saw you shivering and I am not bound to let my new partner to be sick on the first day of our photo shoot later." He leaned in slightly to wrap the scarf around her neck. Rukia noticed his jaw were slightly tensed and he crinkled his nose, but she remained still.

"Are you finished now? I am not going to thank you for the scarf because that wasn't a bad idea of getting sick," Rukia commented as she pushed him back with her free hand and maneuvered around him, walking away.

"Dress warmer next time," Rukia heard him call behind her, brushing of the subtle command.

 **…**

Grimmjow watched her walk away and let out an uneasy breath. He felt completely disgusted with himself as everything about that small girl walking away was nothing compared to his true love. She was too short and her scent was all wrong when he leaned in to wrap his own scarf around her neck. Although Rukia was beautiful to him, Nel… she was a whole different level to him. A level no one can be able to reach.

Gods, he missed her so much and felt horrible for how he had treated her. He hoped the roses he sent her were enough to get them by for just the time they are apart. Making mental note to stop by soon to properly apologize he made way to get his coffee but stopped and narrowed his eyes again at the car from afar. He tilted his head as the car window rolled up and slowly raised his hand to flip the person in the car off. Aizen must have thought Grimmjow wouldn't noticed that he will send someone to keep tabs on him when he encounters the small girl outside of work.

 **…**

 _ **'Snap' 'Snap'**_

The figure in the car rolled his eyes as he watched the scene develop between the blue haired and the raven with the scarf. He was completely bored with what was transpiring between them. Love is such a waste in the human emotion, it makes you weak and vulnerable. That is why Grimmjow potential is going to waste because he is in _love._ What was the point of the emotion as it doesn't get anyone anywhere. A sneer came across his mouth as he watched Grimmjow flipped him off before heading inside the café, but he was slightly amused as he rolled up his car window because he was clearly done for the day. The man wasn't surprised at all that Grimmjow noticed him from such a far distance, it wasn't like he was hiding from him anyways.

He brushed his black hair back and started his car before making his way back to Aizen to report what he had captured on his camera. He didn't know why he had to follow and take photos of the couple but whatever Aizen orders, Aizen will get. Besides the pay was good and that was all that mattered.

 **…**

Uryu was tired. He was actually tired. He sat in his office late on a Saturday afternoon going through any of the paperwork needed to be signed or looked over for their company. He wasn't complaining as he enjoyed working for Soul Society Magazine but ever since Ms. Kuchiki walked into their presence, everything and he means _everything_ has changed. Not for the worse, of course not- but for the better. Sure, there was a lot of work that needs to be done for the company but he was rather happy the success is much higher now that she was their model. However, he was worried about what Aizen was planning and how his model was tied into everything. Who was the man that came into the meeting but yet not said a single word the entire time? Uryu sighed as he took of his glasses to rub his face with a hand, he hated not being in the know about some things. Especially when it is pertaining to someone he actually cares about and Ichigo loves. Yes, _loves_ , he knew about that at least.

'Knock Knock'

Ichigo placed the thin frames back on his face as he straightened his posture, "You may enter."

Renji poed his head in through the small opening of the door and the frame, "You wanted to see me Ishida?"

Uryu nodded and motioned him in with a wave of his hand before standing up and going to sit on his pale blue single chair with Renji taking a seat across from him in his own.

"I wanted to discuss with you about Ms. Kuchiki," Uryu started.

Renji raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward urgently, "Is she okay? Did something happen?"

Uryu held up a hand and politely shook his head, "She is absolutely fine. I need to discuss to you about the change in plans as you will be no longer photograph with Ms. Kuchiki."

Renji furrowed his brows, "We aren't going to be photographed anymore? Did you not read the reviews and critiques on the wedding edition we shot together?"

"Yes, of course I am aware about the success the edition was."

"The wedding edition was the highest ranking edition we ever had in the history of Soul Society or even in other magazines. We completely demolished other magazines."

Uryu sighed and nodded his head, "Yes, I am aware…"

"Is it because of Kurosaki?" Renji questioned angrily. "I don't know what is going on between them but I know Rukia wouldn't fall for a guy like that. If this is way of Kurosaki getting closer to her than he can just fucking forget it."

Uryu listened precariously as he was intrigued, "It's none of our business if anything is going on between them but I thought you were with Ms. Arisawa. I didn't know your feelings of Ms. Kuchiki were still the same as before."

Renji grimaced, "I know my feelings with Rukia won't ever changed as we have so much history with her. I thought I would be okay. You know, without her." He ran his hands through his long red hair.

"The only reason why I am with Tatsuki is…fuck," Rubbing his hand over his face he leaned on his knees with his elbow. "I fucked up with Rukia. I cheated on her."

Uryu face remained emotionless.

"Tatsuki knows about Rukia being the new model. The only way I can keep her quiet is to be with her…" He looked down on the ground. "I know this is fucked up but it is the only way I can keep her safe."

Uryu crossed his legs, "I apologize for being this blunt but I cannot keep quiet as I have grown closer to Rukia. When I first met her, she was indeed an emotional wreck and I have known about your infidelity at the time. However, as hours, days, weeks, and months goes by I have seen a different side of her. She is more independent and has the self confidence she was lacking since I have known her."

Uryu tapped his fingers on the armchair and held his gaze firmly, "I am not saying she is completely healed from you but she is trying her best. She will occasionally break down but it wasn't as bad as before. Now to be blunt, I don't want you to interfere with her life."

"No disprespect Uryu, but you don't know anything about our relationship," Renji glared.

"That's correct but I do know how she is now compared to when she was with you," Uryu countered.

"You don't need to go as far as taking me out of the equation and not having us work together."

"I rather have you work with her actually. Mr. Yamamato wants Rukia to be pictured with Sosuke's new model as of now and not with you."

"Grimmjow?" Renji asked and watched Uryu nodded. "But he isn't part of Soul Society."

Uryu nodded once again, "I know but we don't have any other choices as of now." Uryu rubbed his temples as a sharp pain etched into the side of his head from the stress. He momentarily stopped as his gaze hardened on Renji.

"Actually, if you want to help protect Rukia I have an idea."

Renji tensed, "Protection from what?"

"I can't relay any details but perhaps it would be beneficial for you to befriend Sosuke's model. Just for Rukia's benefit as we do not know much about who he is and where he came from. I want this to be between the two of us and you wil report on him directly to me."

Renji thought for a moment, still completely confused on the request, "If this is for Ruks, of course… but you have to let me know soon about what is going on with her. I don't want anything to fucking happen to her."

 **…**

"Don't you think you are going a bit overboard?" Rukia asked as she watched Ichigo juggled the paper bags in his hands amused before going to help him by carrying a couple of bags herself.

"You told me she says we can bring dessert so that is what I am doing midget," Ichigo growled as he shut his black luxury suv car door with the back of his foot.

Rukia humph with irritation, "Yes but I didn't say to purchase the entire dessert selection from the pastry shop!"

Ichigo hesitated for a second to glare down at her, "It would be a fucking phenomenal if my girlfriend would perhaps mention what kind of dessert to bring that your older brother and wife likes but instead you tell me to 'bring whatever'. How the fuck am I supposed to know what whatever means?"

Rukia rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, "Why are you so nervous anyways? You said it's just meeting an older brother which is not that big of a deal. Are you that scared of meeting him now?"

He scowled at her which caused her to giggle, "I sure as hell am not scared or nervous of meeting your family. I just want to make sure that I am bringing the right damn dessert that is all." He sped up so it was hard for her to keep up but she couldn't help but continue to laugh because whether he likes it or not, Kurosaki Ichigo was nervous in meeting her family.

"I didn't know your family is so wealthy," Ichigo commented when he stopped ahead of the front door, gazing up at the mansion.

"Well… yeah actually my family heritage goes way back, well known in this town actually, and my parents were pretty wealthy though my brother is really self made. I admire my brother and didn't want to relay on my parent's fortune even with their passing."

Rukia wiped a tear with a free hand reminiscing her memories of her parents. She heard a rustling of bags and turned into a chest with warms arms enclosed around her. Ichigo's chin was resting on the top of her head with her nose smothered into his chest, inhaling the comforting scent.

"I really admire you Rukia," Ichigo softly said, tightening his hold on her. Before he could say anymore words the door flung open and Hisana greeted the couple warmly.

"Sorry to interrupt but it was only matter of moments before Byakuya came rushing out here, so I thought I would intervene before that happens," Hisana laughed.

Rukia felt Ichigo pushed away from her immediately while running his hand through his hair awkwardly, "Um."

"Oh my," Hisana eyes widened at the sight of the man standing next to Rukia. "Oh my! Y-You! Rukia you kitten!"

Rukia blushed awkwardly as she hugged the paper bags watching her sister in law eyes her boyfriend.

"Kitten?" Byakuya growled confusingly as he stepped next to Hisana. "What do you mean kitten?"

"Have you seen your younger sister's new boyfriend!" Hisana asked still gaping at Ichigo.

Ichigo rubbed his neck awkwardly and focused his eyes on the rose bush nearby.

Byakuya glanced at Ichigo sizing him up, "What about it? Just looks like some other man on the street, why are you gawking Wife?"

Hisana smirked up at her husband, "Yes but this isn't some other man. This is the number one sexiest eligible bachelor in the world!" Hisana went to gave Ichigo a hug suddenly but her arms could only have reached so much as her huge stomach was in the way.

"I am so happy to meet you Mr. Kurosaki! I am so happy that our beautiful Rukia was the one who catches your eyes!" Hisana tilted her head towards Rukia so only they can see each other and she mouthed 'Wow Rukia, nice catch!'.

Byakuya gently seized his wife and pulled her back so she was standing slightly behind him, "So you must be that Kurosaki Ichigo. The 'playboy billionaire' people have been talking about I assume, or am I wrong? Please correct me if I am wrong or perhaps I can show you in those rubbish magazines my wife reads that you happened to be in every week."

Ichigo remained calm and held out his hand, "Please call me Ichigo and 'billionaire' you were right about but not the 'playboy' as I have not been since I met your sister. I am very honored to meet the man who have raised Rukia into the incredible woman that she is."

A whimper was heard behind Byakuya, "Shake his hand!" Hisana whispered into Byakuya's shoulder as she gently slapped his arm.

He firmly grasped the hand lingering in mid air, rather tightly, maybe too tightly but it was not made known as Ichigo didn't grimace from the tight grasped.

"It is nice meeting you as well, you may call me _Kuchiki_ and my wife is Hisana," Byakuya said politely but not with a smile on his face although Hisana hit him on the back when he emphasized 'Kuchiki'.

Rukia cleared her throat, "Now that the uncomfortable introductions are out of the way let's go in as it is rather cold outside." Rukia shuffled through the door around Byakuya with Hisana following close to her and whispering excitedly in her ear, leaving the two men still outside.

Ichigo went to pick up the paper bags he had placed on the ground earlier and was about to walking through the door following Byakuya.

Rukia was in the kitchen with Hisana as they gossiped a little bit about her new boyfriend. They stopped their giggling when they noticed the two men were walking to join them.

"Ichigo, would you like some wine before dinner?" Rukia asked as she was pouring herself a glass of red wine. "Hisana loves wine but since she is pregnant she cannot drink. This bottle has been sitting here for ages."

Hisana laughed, "Pour him one." She turned to Ichigo, "My husband is a wine connoisseur so he knows the best wine all around."

Rukia poured him a glass and was about to hold it out to him until Byakuya took the glass and started sipping, "I do have the best taste in wine but sadly Kurosaki is driving you home later right? I don't thin he should be drinking.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Nii-sama, you are so over protective. One glass wouldn't hurt him." She was about to pour him a glass but was stopped by a warm hand placed over hers.

"As much as I like to see how your brother's taste is wine is, I agree with him. I should't drink since I am driving you home later on. I don't want to make a bad impression on your brother Rukia."

She returned the smile he was giving her and nodded.

"Awww, you see Husband? They are so perfect for each other unlike her last boyfriend."

Rukia choked on the wine, "Can we please not talk about ex-boyfriends and don't even ask Ichigo about his exes either. We have not discussed it and I rather this be something private between the both of us."

Hisana smiled widely at her and abruptly changed the subject which Rukia was extremely grateful for, "So Ichigo you need to memorize Rukia's favorite dishes! It's hard cooking for the both of them when Byakuya's likes spicy food but hates sweets unlike Rukia. So I am making a cold cucumber dish, marinated meat with egg, and a sweet cold rice dumpling soup at the end."

Rukia squealed as she watched Hisana ladle the hot juices over the meat and egg from the pot it was cooking in, "Oh it smells so heavenly Hisana!"

Ichigo leaned in and nodded, "It really does Hisana. I enjoy cooking as well; I can cook for all three if you give me the chance to."

Byakuya snorted, "I rather not."

Rukia shot him a glare and Byakuya held up his hands in defense.

"What? You know I am highly meticulous when it comes to cooking, why did you think I married Hisana?" Byakuya chuckled as his wife blushed. "Besides Rukia, you cooking is horrid."

Rukia glared and punched her brother in his arm, "I am not that bad Nii-sama! Besides, Ichigo's cooking is way beyond par as he had cooked me dinner before. It was one of the most delicious meals I had actually, think it was even beeter than your own cooking Nii-sama." She giggled as she watched her old brother contort his face in a fit of anger but instead he ruffled her hair like a child.

Hisana sighed happily as she glanced towards Ichigo as they stood aside, and whispered towards him, "They always can push each other's buttons but then not matter what they say, they will always love each other no matter what they say."

Ichigo agreed in awed at the two messing around, "I am happy she has that kind of relationship with her older brother. I just hope he warms up to me by the end of the night."

Hisana put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's because Rukia was burned so badly from her ex-boyfriend that he just doesn't want her to go through it again. I know your reputation but Rukia looks so much happier with you than she has been in the longest time. I think Byakuya sees it which scares him a bit so he is being rather protective and blunt with you. Don't let it get to you. You seem like a good guy."

Ichigo smiled geniuenly, "Thank yoou Hisana. I promise I won't let Rukia down or hurt her in anyway."

Rukia walked over to them as she tried to fix her hair that her old brother messed up, "Want me to help set the table?"

Hisana nodded and Rukia followed her to the dining room with the empty china plates.

Ichigo was going to follow them to help but he was stopped abruptly by Byakuya.

 _"_ Don't think for a moment you have me fooled as you have done with the other two. I know men like you and how you really are. My sister is not someone you can mess with as I will not allow it. Her ex-boyfriend I have known for decades now and known he was not deserving of her. I don't know if you are friends with him as you know each other but I will not be letting her make the same mistake twice. I am keeping close tabs on you Kurosaki," Byakuya gracefully turned around and entered his dining leaving Ichigo standing puzzled at the door.

 _I know Rukia's ex-boyfriend?_

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Aye Bleachers!**

 **I know, I updated pretty fast... because I am home sick!**

 **Bad cold, realllly bad cold so I thought I spent the time writing to you lovlies.**

 **Lots of drama brewing in the story and I hope you prepare your hearts for later!**

 **Again, thanks for all your reviews, follow, and faves.**

 **When I started this story I didn't think it would grab as many attention as it did. I am so thankful.**

 **Photo shoot next time. What photo shoots you like to see btw?**

 **Hugs and Muahs!**

 **Until Next time.**

 _Again, thank you for all your reviews but I need to get this updated and knock out! xoxoxo- jae_


	23. Chapter 23: Lies

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Lies**

 _"I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without getting it dirty."_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

Grimmjow tightened his arms around his girlfriend and pulled the thick blanket up over her naked shoulders. His fingers gently massaged through the green silky hair which he was rewarded with a content hum into his muscular chest. Time apart has been much too long and he regretted not being able to be with her sooner as he missed her so damn much. His eyes drifted towards the bay window and he watched the dark clouds roam the city, drenching the city in a blanket of white snow.

"I am glad you came by," A feminine voice broke into his thoughts, the warm breath tickled his chest faintly.

His arms tightened once more as he sighed into her hair, "I am sorry baby for not being able to come sooner… especially after what was exchanged the last time I was with you."

Nel looked up at him and gave him his smirk, "You apologize enough love. You told me you were sorry _several times_ in fact."

Grimmjow chuckled and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose, "I think I should apologize once more." His fingers crawled down her shoulders and plucked at the nipple of her large breast.

Nel squealed and giggled as she brushed his hand away, "Oh no you don't! I am so tired. Honestly, I didn't think my body could have so many orgasams in such a short amount of time! I need to get some sleep before Retsu comes and visits me later." She playfully pinched his cheek as she rose from the bed, looking on the floor for her clothing.

Grimmjow leaned fully onto the bed, resting his hands behind his head watching her, "Are you sure you don't want me to apologize again? I can really put you to sleep properly." He laughed and caught his sweater before the fabric could hit him on his face. He sat up and put on his t-shirt first that she had thrown at him before his sweater.

"So... you mentioned you are doing your first photo shoot?" Nel cautiously asked him as she slipped on her panties.

Grimmjow sighed as he grabbed his briefs, "Yes." He didn't want to talk about it or commented anything more on the matter.

"Oh," was all that Nel said as she pulled on the thick socks and went over to her favorite spot at the window and snuggled into the warm blankets inside before grabbing her current favorite book to read.

Grimmjow scratched behind his ear as he went over to her fully clothed and with his jacket now on, kneeling down before her, "Baby, I promise I will visit you soon. Just been so fucking busy with this bullshit for Aizen that I just need to do a few things for him before I can fully be back here whenever I want to be."

"Okay," Nel nodded and turned towards him with a frown on her face. "You aren't wearing a scarf today? Where is your blue scarf that you always wear? There will be a huge snowstorm tonight and I don't want you to get caught out in the midst of it."

Grimmjow hand went up to his neck as he forgotten he had given it to the small girl, "Ah, I lost it the other day. I think I left it at the office but I will have to double check. If not, I can just buy one as it's about time I get a new one anyways."

Nel tilt her head and looked right into his eyes, "You had the scarf for ages and it was my favorite on you as it brought out the color of your hair."

"Don't worry Baby, I will be fine and will find another one that you will like even more. Besides, I am never fucking cold anyways," Grimmjow looked down at his watch and frowned. "I have to go." He went up to kiss her on the lips but felt he little return from her. He pulled back and caressed the side of her face in his palm gently. "I will be back soon I promised."

Nel blinked a few tears which Grimmjow kissed away, "I know Grimm, I am just being a baby that is all." She gave him a sad smile, "I love you."

"I love you too baby," Grimmjow said and gave her one last kiss before getting up and leaving her large hospital room.

Once the door clicked closed, Nel waited a few moments in silence. She let out a shaky breath when she confirmed that Grimmjow would not return to her room. Reaching out to the glass panel of the bay window in the corner where her feet were, she squeezed her hand into the space of the glass and cushion digging her hand around until she pulled out a small yellow envelope. Pulling out the pictures inside, she let out a small sob as she stared into the photo with Grimmjow giving his scarf to a small girl.

 **…**

Ichigo stood with his arms crossed in the large penthouse that was the highest, overlooking the beautiful city, prepping for the photo shoot that was going to be taken place in the late afternoon. His thoughts were jumbled as he was still thinking of the dinner he had with Rukia's brother.

 _"Don't think for a moment you have me fooled as you have done with the other two. I know men like you and how you really are. My sister is not someone you can mess with as I will not allow it. Her ex-boyfriend I have known for decades now and known he was not deserving of her. I don't know if you are friends with him as you know each other but I will not be letting her make the same mistake twice. I am keeping close tabs on you Kurosaki."_

"Something on your thoughts Kurosaki?" Uryu asked as he approached the large window Ichigo was staring out of.

Ichigo glanced into the reflection of his best friend and shook his head, "Just a bit concerned for today's photo shoot. I am not sure about Grimmjow but we just have to make sure we are watching over him today."

Uryu nodded in agreement, "I am sure he wouldn't do anything especially since this is the first shoot but we will keep tabs in Ms. Kuchiki. How did dinner go with Rukia's family by the way?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Something that her brother said has been bothering me since. Honestly it has left me feeling a bit distant towards her."

"What did he say?" Uryu tilt his head cautiously, awaiting for an answer.

Ichigo ran his hands through his hair and turned to the workers carrying a large grey soaking bath tub to the middle of the room, "Place it right over here." He pointed to an empty area in the center of the room and continued to watch them place the soaking tub onto the expensive dark wooden floor, right in front of the large glass wall facing the city.

"Have the models arrive?" Ichigo asked ignoring the question Uryu had posed to him earlier.

"The models have arrived not to long ago and are about to get ready for the shoot," Uryu commented with a bit of disappointment as Ichigo directed the lighting and positioned the tall reflectors around the bath tub.

Ichigo turned to him and crossed his muscular arms, "I take it that Rukia is with Matsumoto then?"

Uryu nodded faintly and thought of a way to lighten the heavy mood, "So."

"So," Ichigo repeated raising a brow at his Vice President, watching him shift his glass frames up his face before putting his hands in his slack's front pockets. Ishida Uryu never put his hands in his front pockets.

"What's going on Uryu?" Ichigo asked as he cocked his head to the side, arms still crossed. "Something I don't know about with the midget?"

Uryu chuckled, "No, nothing with Ms. Kuchiki. I asked Ms. Matsumoto out for dinner. I was thinking of cooking for her actually."

The nonchalant sentence got a smirk out of Ichigo, "Really? You and Matsumoto?" He couldn't contain his own grin as it was so rare for him to see his old friend out with a woman and it's not just some dull woman either.

Uryu shrugged, "Well it's not what you think…"

"Sure it is," Ichigo chuckled.

"Well…" Uryu thought for a moment crossing his own arms and leaning onto the glass wall. "Actually it is."

Ichigo started to laugh but stopped and scowled, "Wait what?"

"You are quite right Kurosaki," Uryu smiled at him. "It is a date with Matsumoto."

His jaw dropped slightly, "That's the fuck it Uryu? I don't get to make fun of you and try to embarrass you like how you tried to embarrass me when I was saying it was not a date with Rukia?"

Uryu shrugged again.

Ichigo scowled.

 **…**

The soaking tub was filled to the brim with black rose petals with some of the petals spilling across the floor elegantly. The sky was dark and grey as the night was almost upon them, very gorgeous and artistic setting for the photo shoot.

Rukia clicked her black stilettos across the cool wooden floor feeling a bit cold even with the warm heaters as she approached the grey soaking tub.

Rangiku was following close behind her and motioned for her to face towards the make up artist. Rukia bit her slip slightly as she was nervous as all eyes were on her including Ichigo.

"Why are you so nervous every time you have a photo shoot?" Rangiku asked as she smeared the black eyeliner softly on Rukia's eyes.

Rukia grasped her black silk robe, "I just don't want to fail Ichigo that is all. Every time I do a shoot with him, I just feel I am not doing well. It's just the beginning only… I am always a nervous wreck in the beginning." Honestly, Rukia was a bit sad as she felt animosity between the two of them.

Rangiku laughed as she finished touching up on Rukia's makeup, "Yes, you may be a nervous wreck but you are a complete natural when it comes to modeling. Judging from your pictures, it seems you have been doing this for years quite honestly."

Rukia smiled at the compliment but it faltered when Rangiku began untying the front knot of her robe. Rangiku pulled off the robe, slipping the fabric down Rukia's shoulder, revealing a nearly naked small girl.

Ruia quickly glanced at Ichigo and saw the ambers boring into hers before he turned away as Rukia slowly slipped into the tub of the soft rose petals wearing a black boy shorts and a thin black strapless bandeau that covered her nipples from showing but pushed her chest up to express more cleavage. Rukia looked and felt like a goddess lounging in the bathtub with Rangiku and now Uryu covering her body with the rose petals but leaving the top portion slightly revealed, the top of her breast protruding out.

There were cushions in the soaking bathtub so Rukia wasn't completely on the bottom but higher in the top where her legs can poke out of the rose petals and can be seen in the photos, black leather stilettos styled her feet.

Rukia was a beautiful mess, her make up were slightly smeared under her eyes revealing a look as if she had been crying. Her new hair was slightly teased and long but pinned up and away on one side of her head that was facing the camera. Those luscious lips were pouty and red, contrasting well with the black and grey. A beautiful mess indeed.

Uryu knelt down at the nervous girl, "Hey Rukia." He was whispering quietly, catching a small hint of sadness within her eyes.

"Hi Ishida," Rukia whispered back nervously.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. This photo shoot is about emotions so express in your face and body gestures. Think of it as if you had a difficult argument with Grimmjow, you feel the sorrowful and hurt yet the lust still burns within for him as he comes to apologize to you. If it helps, you may think Grimmjow is Kurosaki," Uryu commented knowing they indeed were in a tiff, he regretted but it will help her knowing the pain was real in the photos. "Grimmjow will come in shortly and will pose with you. Let's try to finish this as soon as possible as there will be a snowstorm soon."

As if on cue, Grimmjow entered the room wearing a loose fitting black pajamas pants that hung low on his hips revealing the solid pelvic lines. His chest looked carved and muscular as he sauntered with his hands in the front pockets.

"Let's get this over with so I don't have to be locked in here while a snow storm is fucking brewing outside," Grimmjow grunted.

Rukia tried to avoid his eyes as she was still being situated in the bathtub. She poked her feet out of the bath tub and rested her ankles on the ledge, crossing them. Uryu gave her once last encouraging smile as he backed up away from her leaving the two of them in sight.

"Grimmjow, stand back there against the glass window," Ichigo directed behind Rukia, obviously starting the photoshoot.

The clouds were now black and the snow seems to be thicker as the flakes hit the glass wall. She watched Grimmjow walk over to the window and rested his back again the cool glass which she noticed him shiver slightly from the cold.

"Pay attention to me Rukia," Ichigo growled out to her and Rukia twisted her head towards him, and noticed the familiar hint of jealousy behind those ambers.

Rukia immediately turned to the direction of the growl and sat up straight pulling her knees close to her chest, stilettos deep within the black petals. Rukia wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her cheek onto the top of her knees. Staring at the camera and the man hidden behind, she let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes to mentally prepare for the shoot.

 _I know I am sad… this shoot shouldn't be too hard as I really feel Ichigo must hate me for some reason._

Rukia didn't noticed the soft sounds of the shutter on the camera as Ichigo was capturing Rukia silent in the bathtub. The bokeh was smooth and beautiful effect behind the small girl. Grimmjow was captured behind her leaning onto the glass, staring intently at her but the outline of his frame was blurred as the camera was focused on her.

Rukia opened her eyes slightly and glanced solemnly at Ichigo. Sad piano music flowed into the room setting the mood even more but couldn't help to allow some tears to fall and she allowed Ichigo to capture those more moments of her before he motioned Grimmjow to come forward and to sit in front of the soaking tub.

Once Grimmjow situated himself onto the ground and leaned his back against the chilled tub, with one knee propped up and his arm resting over the top. Rukia listened as Ichigo instructed her. She leaned forward towards the male model and draped her right arm over the furthest shoulder, her hand dangling casually down his muscular chest. Her other hand open palmed the side of her neck as she rested her arm on the ledge of the bathtub. Several snaps of the camera were heard as they posed silently, only the deep breathing can he heard between the two.

Cold fingers played with the tip of her fingers on the hand that was dangling down Grimmjow's shoulders. Grimmjow's hand felt rough as he casually intertwined their fingertips. Her heart started to beat uncomfortably as she felt his hot breath gliding across the side of her hand that was in his. The violets stayed focused on the photographer, but she could sense the air thickening as the lips on Ichigo's face tightened into a thin straight line.

Rukia glanced and met the eyes of the male model, rising to stand onto his feet but never leaving the strong eye contact that was exchanging between the two of them. Grimmjow rose completely and walked around the bathtub in front of her, leaving her completely confused until he stopped right next to her, the blue iris darkening. Suddenly she let out a shriek as Grimmjow reached into the bathtub with a strong arm, and reached under both of her legs to pull them up and over the tub with the stilletos dangling over the side just like before. With the sudden movement she slid downward and now had her back resting on the tub.

Grimmjow sneered and rested both hands on both sides of her, gripping the soaking tub and started to lean forward towards her. Her eyes quickly shifted towards the sound of heavy footsteps, widening once she realized a very furious photographer walking towards them with a camera in tow.

Ichigo grabbed ahold of Grimmjow's arm and yanked him upward away from her with a shove right after.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing pulling a move like that?" Ichigo glared as he looked at the nonchalant man.

Grimmjow shrugged and stretched out his shoulders, "I thought the shoot would be a bit more interesting that is all, I didn't make a mark on your precious model…yet."

Rukia slightly lowered into the rose petals as she felt Ichigo would explode over the comment her partner made but relaxed with a bit of surprise as Ichigo kept his composure.

"The photoshoot is over, I got what I needed," Ichigo scowled. "Don't think I will let you touch her like that again." Ichigo gave one last glare before he turned and headed out of the room, not even looking at her.

Rukia sat up in the tub as her eyes followed Ichigo walking out of the room, once he left she looked up and saw Grimmjow smirking at her.

"Well that was a rather short photoshoot now wasn't it?"

"Well our photographer isn't exactly an idiot," Rukia commented as she crossed her arms across her chest, feeling slightly more naked.

Grimmjow chuckled and leaned forward to curl some of her raven hair in between his fingers, "I will like to see what other kind of rise I can get out of him."

"That will be enough for today," A thick voice cut in. "I also advise you to not touch our model inappropriately."

Grimmjow smirked even more as he tiled his head to the side, staring at an angry vice president. Instead of saying another word he waved his hand in the air lazily and turned to exit the room to where he had entered previously.

"Are you alright?" Uryu asked softly as he motioned Rangiku to come over to the soaking tub with a robe for Rukia.

"It's nothing," Rukia sighed as she rose from the tub and allowed the make up artist to wrap her with the silk robe. Rukia started to rub the make up off of her face with a clean towel Uryu had given her. "He was just trying to get rise out of everyone that is all."

"But still, something about him makes me uncomfortable," Uryu crossed his arms and glared towards the door where the model had exited.

"I have to agree," Rangiku nodded as she tied the robe shut and help Rukia out of the tub carefully.

"Is Ichigo upset right now?" Rukia asked as she held the top of the robe shut. She knew he was upset already but he couldn't even be more upset after this can he?

Uryu shook his head, "He is just protective that is all. Kurosaki will be bringing you home after stopping by the office tonight."

"Tonight? It is already so late as it is and with the snow storm heading in I doubt anyone will be there," Rangiku commented as she glanced down at her rose gold watch.

"I am sure it will be fine as it is going to be fairly quick since he only needs to pick up some paperwork," Uryu smiled. "Shall I assist you home tonight Ms. Matsumoto?"

Rangiku smiled with a blush, "That will be very kind of you."

Uryu gave a nod to both girls and exited the room through the door Ichigo had left.

Rukia gave a coy smile as she continued watching Rangiku staring at the door, "You like Ishida don't you?"

Rangiku blinked several times with a deepened blush, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes!" Rukia giggled along with Rangiku. "How did that happen?"

The blonde shook her head, "I haven't gotten a clue. I just realize one day that Ishida is a really good man and I haven't had a man treat me so well as he."

"He really is a good man… you should make your feelings known to him," Rukia urged as she put on her warm clothes before wrapping a thick scarf around her neck.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and gave a sad frown, "Please, a good guy like Ishida to like me? I was known as a queen when it comes to men. I mean, I loved the attention I was getting from all the men. I just didn't realize how my fun will affect me when I am ready to settle down to actually start a real relationship."

"When I first started working for Ichigo, I haven't seen you with any men as you were busy working on me and in fact, the most times I do see you outside of the shoots, you are usually with Ishida. I remembered walking by the other day and I see you two in a café eating together."

"We do get food often together now that I think about it…" Rangiku tapped her chin with a well manicured finger.

"Just tell him how you feel! It is better knowing about how someone feels about you then instead of waiting to find out," Rukia pointed out to the make up artist but before Rangiku could respond, Uryu walked into the room clearing his throat.

"Are you ready to leave Ms. Matsumoto? It's snowing pretty heavily," Uryu asked as he motioned towards the window.

Rukia glanced outwards towards the window and watched the thick pellets of flakes it the window. Winter was her favorite season of all, the season was the most beautiful to her. For some reason, she found comfort and serenity when it comes to the snow. Reminder of her childhood was brought back to her of the happy moments with her parents and brother, as they often will rent out a lodge every winter. Her feelings went uneasy as she thought how much Ichigo had hated the rain. Maybe she can help him find happiness and create fond memories when it snowed just as she had when she was a child.

"Rukia?" Uryu called out to her, and by the look on his face it was not the first time he had called out to her.

"Sorry Ishida, just admiring the snow. My mind gets lost in the beauty of it," Rukia smiled as she gave another swift glance towards the window.

Uryu chuckled, "Yes, the snow is absolutely breathtaking… I was just letting you know Kurosaki is downstairs awaiting for you."

Rukia nodded while she leaned in to hug Rangiku and to whisper into the blonde's ear, "Tell him how you feel."

She waved goodby to Uryu as she raced towards the elevator to head down towards the parking garage. Once inside the elevator she bit her lips nervously as she wondered how Ichigo was feeling after her first shoot with her new partner. The way Grimmjow stared into her eyes and the discomfort that came right after made her felt uneasy to be around the man. She didn't know what was going on with the model or even with his boss Aizen but something tells her that she should be fully alert if in case something happens with the two of them. Knowingly, she knew Ichigo and Uryu were keeping information from her to which she was curious about but the look on their faces and protectiveness when it comes to her shown her that this new contract with Aizen was a lot more in depth than she really knows. What made her more uneasy was that she knew it had something to do with her.

The elevator ding opened before Rukia could step out onto the pavement of the parking garage. Once the door opened she was greeted with a gust of cold crisped air splashing across her face. Tugging the scarf higher on her face she looked around until she saw Ichigo's SUV running and she hurried to open the passenger before getting in.

Ichigo's face look tensed as he glanced at her but gave her a small smile before shifting the car into drive which started the car to roll forward. Rukia knew something was bothering him as even though he had given her a small smile, those ambers cannot completely mask the hidden anger behind them.

"It sure is cold out isn't it?" Rukia broke the awkward silence as they continued to drive throught the thick flakes. "Seems like a ghost town as everyone is preparing for the snowstorm. I hardly see anyone out in the city!"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to look out the passenger window and with Ichigo still not saying a word to her. Thoughts raced through her mind to see what she had done, if she had done anything to make Ichigo seem to be upset with her. She didn't think she did anything that was unforgiving during the shoot, she wouldn't have known Grimmjow would be so aggressive towards her. No one would have. In fact, she just realized that Ichigo had been acting a bit distant since their visit at her brother's for dinner. Did Byakuya threatened him?

Biting her lower lip, she stole a glance towards Ichigo and saw him focused onto the road, hand that was steering the car was slightly white as he gripped the steering wheel.

The car ride seem like it was going on for ages for her but it was only a few blocks until they reached the office. Ichigo shut of the engine and turns toward her.

"Come inside, I don't want you to be out here alone especially when there is no one here in sight," He opened his car door and closed before she could respond to him.

Reluctantly she got out of the car and quickly hurried to catch up to her boyfriend, shielding her face with her hands from the thick snowflakes. Once inside the front door, Rangiku was right as the building appeared to be completely vacant. Following closely to Ichigo, they walked in silence towards the elevators.

"Very thoughtful of you to let everyone have the night off due to the snow storm," Rukia tried again as the elevator's door sang while opening. Ichigo stepped through the threshold and again without saying a word but a curt nod towards her.

As the elevator door closed and started to head upwards to the top floor, the more and more frustration built up within her and soon she couldn't handle the animosity that was amongst them. She slammed onto the emergency stop button with her small hand and the elevator jolted to a halt suddenly.

"What the fuck midget?" Ichigo scowled as he looked at her with a face contorted with confusion.

She crossed her arms angrily, "What is your problem? You haven't been your self for days and you hardly said shit to me!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "I don't have fucking time for this."

Rukia pushed his hand away as he reached to start the elevator once again and matched the glare Ichigo was giving her.

"Ever since we left dinner with my brother you have been acting very odd," Rukia mentioned but her eyes softened from the glare. "What is going on with you? I don't like when we don't communicate Ichigo. Please just tell me what is wrong so we can fix what is going on between us." She reached for his hand but he pulled back away from her which caused her heart to lurch in pain.

 **"Who is he?"**

Rukia looked at him with confusion, "Who- what? My brother?"

His anger shown more, "Who the fuck is your ex-boyfriend Rukia?"

"I…" Rukia started but stopped. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't avoid this any longer. Her waiting to tell Ichigo the truth has been far too long and it could potentially destroy them, their love possibly right at that moment because she was hiding the truth.

 **"It's Renji."**

Ichigo eyes widened with complete surprise, "What?"

"My ex-boyfriend is Renji," She could feel the tears forming behind her eyes but she pushed them back and held her composure. She was not going to cry for something that was her fault, she didn't deserve those tears.

"The fuck?" Ichigo ran his hand through his hair in disbelief. "You are meaning to tell me this whole time that the person you have been in loved with since you were a child was Abarai?"

Rukia regretfully nodded, "Yes but-"

"Are you bullshitting me right now? The whole time. The whole fucking time you- since you started working for me. It was fucking Abarai?"

The tears have now fallen, "Ichigo believe me I have been wanting to tell you."

"Tell me? You have made no motions to tell me that the fucking man you have been in love with is the very man I just photographed you with last month! A fucking wedding edition," Ichigo shook his head in disgust with his eyes closed. He brought his hands up to his face to rub while letting out an angry sigh.

"I can't believe I photographed you in a wedding dress with Abarai as your groom. I must have looked like a fucking idiot…" Ichigo continued to shook his head and backed up until his back hit the mirrored wall.

"Ichigo I am so sorry, please-" Rukia started to cry out towards him.

"Are you still in love with him?" Ichigo asked, opening his eyes. The ambers were light but misty. The tiredness shown through with a hint of regret as if she was going to tell him 'yes'. "Just answer me that, are you still in love with Abarai?"

Rukia immediately shook her head, "No I am not. Ichigo, I haven't been in love with him. Not since I met you. The love I feel for you is different… It's nothing like what I felt for Ren. The love I have for you is so much stronger… it's… real to me," The violets held onto the ambers until they couldn't anymore and drifted towards the ground.

"I was wrong to have hidden this from you. I didn't want to hurt you but it's very wrong for me to think that it was alright to be dragged out this long. I should have been honest with you from the start. Trust, I know is a huge factor for you and after how Ren has treated me, it should be a huge factor for me as well. I just love every moment I get with you and I am afraid this stupid truth will want to push you away from me. I never gave you a chance to decide…"

The tears hit the elevator ground. Warm fingers were felt underneath her chin as she felt pressure of them lifting her head upwards towards Ichigo.

"Are you still in love with him?" Ichigo asked softly as he stared into her eyes.

"Not at all. I love you Ichigo," Rukia whispered. Her breath caught when he leant in to kiss her gently on the lips.

"You don't have to hide things from me Rukia," Ichigo gave her another kiss. "Just don't be scared to tell me something even if it fucking scares you." Another.

She couldn't respond as his lips were still on hers and instead she just nodded into the kiss that was slowly intensifying.

His hands traveled up the length of her spine to her neck, unraveling the thick scarf and opening the skin of her neck to him. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as she felt small kiss in the crevice of her neck.

"Ichigo, we should go," Rukia said breathlessly as she reached to start the elevator once more.

Ichigo grabbed her hand with his and pushed her back onto the mirrored wall causing her to squeal in surprise.

"I don't fucking think so," Ichigo growled as he captured her lips once more, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Hastily, her clothes started to find its way to the floor and soon her leg was over his shoulder as her moans filled the enclosed space.

Throwing her head back against the mirrored wall, she entangled her fingers in the mass of orange as she felt his tongue lapping through the folds, tasting the sweet nector that was only for him.

Her moans turn into soft pants as she felt his finger slid in and out of her tightness, relinquishing a hungry growl from Ichigo as he returned his mouth to finish what he had started. Soon her body was shivering with ecstasy as she let out a silent scream.

Her hads reached out to clenched the hand rails that were behind her, to hold her up from her strong release and not noticing Ichigo was already undressed with a very strong erection. She was suddenly twisted around to face the mirror. The violets drifted upwards to view Ichigo behind her, the ambers were very dark and filled with lust as well as hunger causing the wetness between her legs to become more prominent as she wanted- _needed_ him to fuck her.

She watched as Ichigo eyes drifted down the length of her body, taking in the absolute beauty of her which made her heart beat harder. She watched as he gave her soft kisses on her shoulders which traveled down her spine causing her to shiver with anticipation. She watched as his eyes returned back towards her and felt his hand gripping each side of her hips.

Holding her breath, her eyes closed as she felt the thick and long mass enter her slowly. Opening her eyes, Rukia saw Ichigo eyes were closed as well as he held them close together and not moving as if he was afraid of releasing himself too far too soon. His eyes opened and caught her staring right at him through the mirror. A small smirk splayed out onto his face, catching the blush that spread across her face that she cannot hide.

"Don't close your eyes Rukia," Ichigo commanded as he slowly pulled out from her, satisfied with the small moan that escaped from her. "I want you to watch me fuck you."

Her mouth dropped agape slightly from the blunt command in shock but soon was forgotten as he started to penetrate her harder. She bit her lower lip but eyes never left his even as he was picking up the pace.

"Let me hear you," Ichigo grunted as he slammed harder and harder into the small girl.

Rukia started to cry out in pleasure as her hands pressed high against the mirror, watching her boss fucking her from behind. His hands traveled from her hips up her side to her chest, twisting her nipples between his fingers. Not very long after she was screaming out as her orgasam pulsate through her body and Ichigo still fucking her tightness until the end of her release.

Rukia didn't have time for her body to recover as she was turned around and lifted off the ground with her back pressing onto the mirrored wall. Ichigo slipped into her one more and pressed his mouth against hers into a smoldering kiss. Her nails dug into his shoulders for support but he didn't need it as he continued to fuck her while easily holding her up. Their combined moans and the slapping sound of skin contact sounded until her third and final orgasam hit her once again. Ichigo groaned into her neck as he finally found his own release before they both fell back onto the elevator floor, onto their pile of clothing.

Rukia was completely drained as she laid sprawled out onto his heaving chest, extremely spent and even willing to fall asleep.

"Rukia," Ichigo managed out as he raised a hand to massage her back.

"Hmmm?" She lazily answered.

"Don't ever leave me for fucking Abarai."

"Never."

 **…**

"Why are we here again? I know you didn't take me here for some casual drinks," Grimmjow snarled as he tossed back a shot before slamming the small glass down on the table. He was sitting at a table in a very private area of the bar.

"Please, it is already a fucking waste of time for me to be following you around. Why would I take you here when I hate you?" Ulquiorra spat as he pushed the glass shot away from him with a finger.

Grimmjow smirked as he reached for the glass and tossed it back down his throat, "Then be my guess and tell me why you told me to meet you here of all places? I don't want to take anymore of your precious time, your highness."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards the bar counter, "Go and befriend the man over there. Apparently he may be involved with the model. It is was Aizen wants." Ulquiorra didn't say another word as he got up from the table and headed out of the lounge.

"You are so talkative today!" Grimmjow shouted at him before he had completely left.

Grimmjow glared for a moment, turned his head towards the bar and drummed his finger onto the table before getting up from his seat to make his way over to the bar.

"Another shot for me," Grimmjow called over to the bartender when he approached the bar.

"You," A voice called out from the side of him.

Grimmjow turned and faced the red head while pointing towards himself, "Me?"

"You are the model that is working for Sosuke. You took my place with Rukia," Renji said as he raised his hand for another drink to the bartender.

Grimmjow sighed as he grabbed his shot and slid it down to Renji, "It's wasn't my idea. It's not my idea to be pictured with her. Just like you, I do what I am told." He watched as Renji nodded before he down the shot and Grimmjow turned back towards the bartender to asked for two shots and instead of one.

"Besides don't worry, I am not doing anything to your girl," Grimmjow said, throwing out the bait.

"She isn't my girl, well not anymore," Renji said shaking his head.

Grimmjow hid a smile, "So you were together. I thought I saw you holding hands when I first met you two back at the coffee shop."

Renji sighed, "Listen, not feeling like telling you my whole fucking life story at the moment."

"But here you are alone at the bar, you seem like you could use a friend and I haven't gotten a thing to do at this instant. I just had a photoshoot not too long ago so I need to unwind from that."

Renji lifted a brow, "Photoshoot? You were with Rukia?"

Grimmjow nodded while grabbing the two shots from the bartender and sliding one down to the red hair, "I was. She seems like a nice girl, still hung up on her ex-boyfriend saying that she still loves him." He hesitated for a moment, "Wait, wouldn't that be you?"

Renji scoffed, "That's bullshit, I know she has to be fucking our boss. The last time I talked to her, she seem completely different. She doesn't love me anymore." He down the shot and took a sip of his hard liquor right after.

"Didn't seem like it from our shoot. They didn't even say a word to each other, if they were fucking it's over now. Perhaps she realized she misses you? Maybe I am wrong, but I know I wouldn't give up on the woman that I love which I assume you still love her as you are upset over the fact that I am now taking your place."

"I never said I was fucking upset," Renji snarled.

"Yet, here you are at the bar. Once I mention her name your ears perk up like a dog," Grimmjow chuckled but stopped when Renji stood from his spot and clenched his fists.

"Easy there, I am just trying to help you out," Grimmjow raised his hands in the air in surrender. "I just feel she still loves you and you shouldn't give up."

"Why are you trying to help me? I don't fucking know you."

"Just because," Grimmjow shrugged. "I just don't have many friends in this line of work. Kuchiki spoke so fondly of you that I feel you aren't so fucking bad."

"Did she really?" Renji asked as he sat back down and motioned for another round of shots.

Grimmjow nodded, "Kuchiki is a nice girl. Perhaps I can help you and set up a location where you two can meet. You can't give up on a girl that loves you back."

"She is always fucking stubborn with her feelings. I am going to take some time off actually to rearrange the shit that is in my head. Maybe after you can arrange a meeting because I feel she won't fucking come If she knows it is me. I still don't believe you when you say she loves me but I have to at least try one last time."

Grimmjow shrugged and a grin, "Doesn't hurt to try."

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Hello Bleachers!**

 **Long time no see but I least have another chapter for you.**

 **I wanted to say thank you for all your reviews! 500! Wow, I can't believe this story has gotten as much attention as it did.**

 **I know the story is dramatic and a bit OOC but you guys still gave it love, I thank you for that.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts as always.**

 **Those that review every chapter, thank you for sticking with me. For motivating me. For being my friend!**

 **Hmmm, what is Gimmpoo up to?**

 **Until next time my friends!**

Couple things, I had a reviewer asked about the age gap. I believe I said Ichigo was in his late 20s so about 27 or 28 years old or so. I think I said Rukia was 22, so I don't think that is a large age gap?

Cheer up my bff! I am always here if you need me!

xoxoxo-jae


	24. Chapter 24: Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Change of Heart**

 _There is no such thing as 'truth' or 'lies' in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those 'facts' that are convenient to them, and take them to be the 'truth'. They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those 'facts' that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real 'truth'._

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

 _"Ren! I can't believe you finally got your own condo and a luxury condo in the city!" Rukia exclaimed as she grabbed a heavy box out from the back of the moving truck but before that she stacked a smaller box on top. He could hardly see the top of her head as she struggled walking with the stacked boxes._

 _Renji grimaced at the unpleasant sight of her, "How many times do I have to tell you to leave the heaviest shit to me Ruks?" He was slightly irritated from packing all day but was very excited within that he really did finally purchase his very own place. At last he felt he was finally succeeding in life with no help but other than his hard work. Hard work really does pay off in the long run. Renji slipped his hands around the heavy box and retrieved it from her hands. The box was pretty heavy and he wondered how she had so much strength in her._

 _"You are becoming a famous model at such a fast pace, I didn't want you to get a scratch on your perfect skin if you just resort to all the heavy lifting," Rukia joked as she went for a lighter box that was in the truck instead._

 _Renji let out a chuckle as waited for her and then led the way to the elevators "The only shitty thing about this is that I chose to live on the top floor. Moving is a pain in my ass."_

 _"And what the hell is wrong with that? The top floor is the best spot to live as I am sure the view is incredible," Rukia gestured as she nudged Renji in the side of his ribs with her elbow erupting a small laugh out of him from the tickle._

 ** _._**

Renji shook his head at the jarred memory as he exited the elevator and headed towards his door, staring at the keypad that allowed him into his apartment through a password. He stared intensely at the keypad as another memory took place.

 **.**

 _"When are you going to just input a password to unlock the door? So much easier typing in numbers than jumbling for your keys to unlock the door each and every time. I feel we will save so much time from standing out here," Rukia teased as she stood with a bag of groceries in her hand and watched him fumbled for his keys with bags in his hands as well._

 _"I will just forget the numbers that I will use so it is just safer to use my key instead Ruks," Renji said while clenching his teeth on the handle of a bag, still fumbling to unlock the door._

 _"You can be romantic and just use your girlfriend's birthday!" She giggled as he finally unlocked the door to allow them to enter into his condo._

 _"No way, I am never going to be that romantic type," He laughed as he shut the door behind him with his foot._

 ** _._**

Letting out a sigh he raised his hands to the key pad and inputted the password. 0114. Entering his lonesome apartment, he threw his keys onto the counter and walked into the living area.

 **.**

 _"What are you doing Ruks?" Renji asked as he watched the small girl danced around the couch with the doll in her hand._

 _"Finding a perfect spot for Chappy on the couch Ren," Rukia smiled up at him as she glanced around the couch. While observing her, he felt she had such innocence with the huge smile carrying a large doll. She is so childlike but when she can be, she will be the most determined woman he has ever known. She was an absolute sight._

 _"Serious?" Renji laughed as he continued to watch her. "You are going to leave that ratty old doll here? You had it forever and as I recall, you probably had it at the playground when we first met all those years ago."_

 _Rukia gave him a pout, "Since you are going to be alone here while I am living on campus, I figured you could use the company more than me since I have roommates. Besides you should be more sensitive when it comes to Chappy! He can understand you, you know!" She finally placed the doll in the middle of the couch, the place she knew Renji loved to sit in the most._

 _"Well does he know that I am going to take my girlfriend upstairs to fuck her senseless?" Renji growled as he wrapped his arms around both of her legs to lift her over his shoulder causing a squeal of laughter.._

 _"Chappy cover you ears!" She laughed as they continued up the stairs to his room._

 ** _._**

Renji walked up the stairs and into his room. He went straight to his closet to pull the empty suitcase out of and tossed the suitcase onto his bed. Soon after, clothes were thrown onto the closed suitcase from the closet. He didn't want to think about it his feelings or the past. He just wanted to get the hell out of there to clear his mind yet the memories of her kept coming back to him.

 **.**

 _"You like the new comforter Ren?" Rukia asked as she curled the thick blanket up and over her naked shoulders._

 _Renji squeezed her close into his arms as he inhaled her scent, "Well, it is pretty soft I guess."_

 _"The comforter better be soft as it was damn expensive. I can't believe you are willing to spend so much on this," Rukia yawned as she nuzzled further into his arms. "I only mentioned that I liked it and you just had to go and buy it."_

 _"If you tell me you like something, you know I am going to buy it for you. You are worth it but technically you are the one who bought it."_

 _Rukia scoffed into his chest, "You are the one who handed the money to me…"_

 ** _._**

Renji finished packing his luggage and closed his bedroom door once he left the room. His hand gripped onto the railing as he started to head down the stairs slowly. Once he made his way to the bottom step he sat down and dropped his arms onto his knees staring at the ground. The memory he refused to acknowledge made it's way into his mind.

 **.**

 _"Don't fucking touch me Renji!" Rukia hissed as she tried her best to back away from him._

 _Renji hesitated as he watched her breathed incredibly hard as if she had a hard time gasping for air on the ground. Her body shook so hard as she was trying her damn best to keep her composure, she can't completely break down like this not with Tatsuki still in his home. Her adrenaline was rushing that she couldn't even feel the pain from falling down the wooden steps anymore as her entire being was fueled by complete hatred._

 **.**

"Fuck!" Renji shouted as he side punched the wall next to him a few times as hard as he could. He swiftly stood up, throwing his suitcase with undeniable rage. The suit case had hit a vase nearby, smashing the glass into many small pieces that rained across the wooden floor.

His breathing was haggard as he struggled to keep his composure as his adrenaline rushed through his veins. He had fucked up and he knew deep down inside, he won't be able to get her back. His best friend… All of the memories of Rukia filmed through his head as he continued to think of her. How much time and patience she had devoted to him and he had gone to fuck their relationship up.

Letting out another deep breath he thought of the conversation he had with Grimmjow the other day. Something wasn't right when it came with the man but if what he said was true… Renji just didn't want to miss any chances he can get to win her back. He just had to try just once more, and after if she still denied him, he will let her go. As much as it pains him, he will for her. He didn't deserve her. Not anymore. But one last chance wouldn't hurt… could it?

A knock sounded on the door and Renji head curved towards the sound. Clenching his hands into a fist at an unexpected visitor he winced from a stinging pain in his left hand. Viewing down, he saw his hand bleeding and glanced at the now punctured wall he saw smears of his blood.

The knocked sounded again and Renji grimaced as he headed towards the front door not minding the pain and opened the door to see Tatsuki standing with some bags of fruit. Renji didn't hide his disappointed sigh as he turned around and walked away from her.

"Renji?" Tatsuki called to him. He ignored her and picked up his suit case while leaving the broken glass from the vase still on the ground.

"What happened here?" Tatsuki shrieked as she now has seen the glass over the ground and let out another gasp as she glanced at the bloody wall near the stairs. She hurriedly glanced at his to see who was the culprit.

"Renji your hand!" She cried as she went to grab him by his forearm.

Renji pulled his arm away from her and advanced to the front door, still not saying a word to her but he stopped when she grabbed him hard by his bicep.

"Talk to me Renji, what is wrong with you?"

Renji threw down his suitcase as his blood boiled with more anger, "What is wrong with me? Meeting you is what is fucking wrong with me. I fucking destroyed the happiness I had the day I had met you."

Tatsuki opened her mouth in surprise, "You can't blame me for what happened between Rukia and yourself. You allowed me into your bed even when you are with her."

He glared at the pretty model, "You are fucking right. I am a piece of shit for allowing you into my bed but I am bigger piece of shit for still having you here in my life even after everything that has happened. I don't love you. I still love Rukia and I can't be with you pretending anymore."

Tatsuki eyes started to shined with tears, "She doesn't love you anymore Renji. Why can't you let her go? I have been so patient with you even though I still know you love her. We haven't kissed since the night of her debut even though you are my boyfriend!"

"Do you even know why I kissed you that night? I kissed you so you would not ruin her life. But now, I don't care if you tell the world who she is because being with you is just making things worse for me even though I am doing this for her. She doesn't fucking know that I am doing this for her."

Renji lowered his hand to retrieve his luggage once more and headed for the door, avoiding the stinging pain from his hand as he grabbed onto the handle.

"Even if it is over between us, I won't tell Kurosaki or anyone who she is -that she was your girlfriend. After being with you I knew you were just doing this for her. Pretending to be with me so I won't tell a soul but I won't anymore Renji, I really do love you so much that I don't want to be this bitch that everyone has known me to be," Tatsuki quietly sobbed behind him towards his back.

"But just to let you know, when your heart completely breaks after she deny you one last time. I don't think I can be here for you. I tried to erase her from your heart… but I am such a damn fool for thinking I can erase someone that means so much to you. Just prepare your heart for the denial Renji. That is all I am asking from you," Tatsuki sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

His shoulder relaxed a bit but still did not say a word and made his way towards his door. He needed to get out of there and to clear his head but he had a feeling that Tatsuki was right. Rukia will deny him. With a sad sigh he exited through the doorway into the hallway, slamming the door behind him while preparing his heart for the denial.

 **…**

"We don't have to do this."

"Yes we have to."

"No, we fucking don't. We really do not have to do this."

"Why not? You were the one who suggested it at first when you told me you first loved me," She teased playfully.

"I only suggested it because I was in the fucking moment midget. It's not often that I am being all romantic and when I am, I tend to say stupid shit. Really we don't have to do this."

"We are already here so stop Ichigo!"

 **'Knock Knock'**

"Big brother! I am so excited that you came for dinner and you brought Rukia!" Yuzu exclaimed as she wrapped her thin arms around Ichigo's waist. He smiled down at his sister and touched her head gently before digging his knuckles into her scalp.

"Ouch!" Yuzu cried out as she backed away from him while rubbing the sore spot with her hand trying to ease the pain. "What was that for?" She pouted.

His eyes narrowed not missing a beat, "I hear you are starting to date someone? Shouldn't you focus on what university you want to go to instead of this boyfriend of yours?" He straightened his spine in a threatening matter, "Who is he?"

"Big brother! How unfair of you to judge him before you have even meet him," Yuzu scowled as she put her hands on her hips trying to imitate him. Ichigo has found it rather amusing.

"I definitely won't tell you now because I am sure you will have Uryu track him down!"

"His name is Jinta."

"Karin!" Yuzu hissed as she turned around and shouldered her twin sister in passing. "You two can cook your own dinner!" Before she completely abandoned her sibilings she swiftly turned around and grabbed Rukia by the hands and dragged her in causing the small girl to yelp out in surprise.

"Come on Rukia! You can eat their share," She giggled as the two of them disappeared from his sight.

"Jinta?" Ichigo scratched at his chin wondering why the name sound so familiar until it clicked in his head. "Wait that Jinta? Urahara's fake nephew Jinta? That little shit that worshipped her ever since they were small. I thought Yuzu didn't like him?"

Karin just shrugged, "Well one day Yuzu decided to go on a date with him to shut him up but I guess he turnt out to be a decent guy."

He let out a groan as he followed his young sister to their dining room to proceed to dinner but instead he slapped his palm to his forehead as he walked in to his old man giving a bear hug to his girlfriend. Rukia's face was slightly red with her cheeks squished into the old man's broad shoulders.

"I am so happy I could cry," Isshin rasped as he squeezed her tighter. "You finally made an honest man out of my son, my lovely third daughter!"

Ichigo walked over and kicked his father in the shin which made him wince in pain as he let the small girl go. Rukia looked completely disheveled from the strong embraced, eyes were glazed over as if her life was squeezed out of her.

"You don't have to fucking squeeze her to death old man!" Ichigo growled.

Isshin looked at him and smiled before he brought his hand up and backhand Ichigo on the side of his head, "I see you still don't have manners as you still want to use obscene language in this household!"

Ichigo glared at his old man while fixing his hair that was messed from the hit, "I wouldn't have to use it if you weren't so damn crazy."

Yuzu laughed, "He is rather crazy. You should see how he was when I first told him I was seeing Jinta!"

"Yuzu, why are you now interested in that little shit? He was nothing but an annoying litt- OUCH!" Ichigo cried out in anger as he rubbed the other side of his head.

"Obscene language!" Yuzu glared at him. "And don't talk that way about my boyfriend. He isn't that bad Ichigo! He actually grown up to be pretty handsome…"

"Ugh don't make me vomit Yuzu," Karin gagged as she took her seat at the table. "I agree with the others; you are definitely crazy."

Rukia started to laugh out loud from their banter and the four Kurosakis looked at her as if they had forgotten she was in their home for dinner.

"Let's just eat," Ichigo said impatiently as he went to sit down at his spot at the table, and motioned for Rukia to join him at the spot next to him. The same spot she had sat in during their first dinner. His mother's spot.

 **…**

"It's been a rather elongated occasion since we last seen each other my dear friend. Do you have anything to report to me?" Gin inquired with a tilt of his head as he was sipping on some hot tea that was freshly made. He loved how fresh the aroma of the tea was with sprigs of lavender and mint from his garden.

"I don't have anything more for you to report," She said quietly as she sipped her tea. Avoiding his eyes, she continued with slight discomfort, "I have told you I didn't want to be part of this plot anymore."

Gin set down his expensive teacup on the wooden table gently and clasped his hands in front of him while keeping his elbows off of the table. He wasn't going to be rude with bad manners in front of his guest even though it was his longest friend. Of course not.

"We have been friends for a long time haven't we?" Gin smiled at the thought as he continued to stare at her.

"Yes we have, ever since we were younger," She responded, setting down her teacup on the table as well and clasping her own hands in front of her but she decided to rest her elbows on the table while her chin was on her clinched hands.

Gin eyes flickered ever so slightly on the motion of his friend but he didn't say anything about it. He known her for far too long and knew the way she worked. Gin has always been about mannerism but he knew she always find ways to toy with him when it comes to manners. The behavior was something special between the both of them.

"If I may ask again, why do you not want to be part of this charade? You can imagine the riches we will both have once everything is finished which I feel will be rather soon. We are ahead of schedule I feel."

She sighed as she shook her head, "It's not about the riches anymore Gin. I just don't want to do this any longer. Don't you feel this have gone on for far too long? We are kids anymore; this has to stop before someone gets extremely hurt."

He didn't say a single word as he watched at her. Something that was behind her eyes were distinctively distracted. The way the irises shined with tears as she talked and the droop in her shoulders. His informant, no- his long time friend was falling apart right before his vision. But why? He didn't know when the change of his own feelings has commenced, the day he felt his cold heart responded with some warmth when she was around. Was it the way she beamed at him? She was the only one that smiled at him when no one else would. All the kids were afraid of him as he had unique features, features that others said resembled evil. The anger and hatred boiled within himself ever since he was younger, so he might as well be what they told him he was.

Gin wanted to be wealthy and powerful, to prove others that they were nothing compared to him. Aizen was the one who provided the wealth as long as he followed the photographer's orders. Even after the death of the young Kurosaki's mother, Gin decided he wanted to share his wealth with his only friend and companion. Their friendship was to be remained hidden as he couldn't allow Aizen to know about her and to manipulate her into something truly evil as he was. She mustn't know. She cannot know the things that he has done or in fear that he would lose her forever. As far as he knew, she only thinks that they were only trying to break up the CEO of Soul Society with the model. She didn't ask him any more details on why as she knew it had to do something with Aizen's jealousy, but she too was very into the money. This was all a game to her as it always was but this time it wasn't a game. Not anymore.

"I believe we make a good team," Gin started as he gazed into her eyes. "You are my only informant that I have and a truly talented one at that."

"I know Gin, but this doesn't make me feel virtuous anymore. The two of them are in love! Why must we continue to try and break their love? Don't you feel Aizen is gtting out of control? I didn't realize he would be using your nephew as well which is preposterous. I was so shocked to see him be part of Aizen's plans," She ran her hand through her hair with a sorrowful face. "Love… you would know not to mess with the emotion."

But he did. He knew what love was as he had been in love with her but he felt as if he can never tell her. Ever. He didn't want to give her the burden of others making remarks on them if they were to be together and besides, he was now tainted with blood. She- she was pure in his eyes.

"I only did this because I loved money and the game but I didn't see what was the issue of breaking up the two of them as love comes and goes to be honest at first," The woman started with a sad sigh. "But now…"

"Y-you are in love," Gin finished for her, widening the slits of his eyes feeling slightly disgusted with himself for not keeping his composure. He was excellent at hiding his emotions when it comes to her but the twinge of pain in his heart felt too large to hide at the moment.

She looked down with extreme sadness and blinked a few tears confirming what he said to be true.

"With whom?" Gin managed out with strength and ease this time.

She shook her head, "I cannot tell you Gin… in fear-"

"You have nothing to fear as I will not ask any further then. I can assure you Aizen has no knowledge of you working with me so you need not to worry," He tactfully said as the knife seeped further into his heart.

She closed her beautiful eyes in relief but slowly opened them, looking at him as if she was going to beg,

"Please stop Gin. Just stop doing this work for Aizen! He is too lost in trying to destroy Kurosaki's life. This is getting more extreme than just breaking Kurosaki's heart isn't it?"

Shaking his head, he put up his façade and chuckled, "I am too far in as well my old friend. How can I simply stop now?"

"I can't allow you to hurt them," She cried out clenching her hands into fist, nails digging into her palms.

He stopped chuckling and gave her a tense look that will send shivers of fear down anyone's back, "Are you telling me you will stand in my way?" His heart was aching further as she gave him a threatning stare that matched his own.

"If I have to Gin you know I will."

He hesitated for a moment, re-calculating his thoughts, "But if you do, all will be revealed. I highly doubt you will still have a lover by then."

"You wouldn't," She blinked several times allowing the tears to escaped. "W-what have you done to the boy I once knew? He was so gentle and loving towards me… my best friend."

"Your best friend no longer exists and I purely would do what is necessary," He simply stated. The knife was deeply lodge now. The tears were now thick from her eyes and he wanted to comfort her but nows not the time. This is simply business now. Their relationship was nothing but business now.

She stood up hastily retrieving her purse, "I don't believe you, I know there is still good in you Gin. If- If you decide to end this with Aizen. You know I will always be here for you, but I won't as long as you have Aizen as your boss." She made her way to the door, "I won't do anything as you will be good on your threat but if I feel any lives will be in danger then I won't have a choice but to interfere and I won't be afraid to lose that love." With one last look she pivoted on her heels and started to head out the door but froze when he called out to her.

"Do you think you would ever have loved me more than a best friend?" Gin regretfully asked, not looking at her but fiddling his finger around the luke warm teacup.

She paused for a moment before answering, "You were too selfish in protecting me to give me the chance to." Without another word she left.

 **…**

Ichigo felt a presense in his office doorway and viewed up to see his childhood friend smiling at him.

"Yo," He casually said which implied for her to come into his office. "What's up?" He set the thick marker down and leaned back into his white chair, stretching his back for the pain from excessively leaning over the table.

"Orihime will be out for a few weeks, think she needs some time off," Tatsuki walked into the office and sat in one of the white sofas next to him.

"What's going on with her that she couldn't tell me in person that she needed some personal time?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

Tatsuki kept a straight face, "Well she just needed some time to herself. I was the one who actually suggested it to her as she was still pretty wrecked on you Kurosaki."

"Fair enough," He said with a sigh as he didn't want to deal with his ex-girlfriend anyways.

Tatsuki sighed as well, "But I had a shoot with her during her absence so now I need a replacement."

"Alright, I will send you a replacement," Ichigo replied as he reached over for the marker and started to edit his work once again. He knew there was something else on her mind but he didn't want to pick at it. Knowing their friendship, she will just eventually tell him. They weren't the ones to ask each other questions.

"Renji is taking a couple weeks off as well."

"What the fuck is wrong with my employees not telling me they are going on vacation?" Ichigo growled irritably as he threw the marker back down.

Tatsuki shrugged, "I figured he wouldn't have told you."

"I should fire his ass anyways," Ichigo grumbled as he rolled his eyes thinking about Rukia's ex-boyfriend.

"You know don't you?" She quirked an eyebrow. "You are so bitter towards him like you resent him, even more than when he first started working for you. You know don't you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo glared avoiding her question. "I don't have time to think about your piece of shit boyfriend."

"Come on Kurosaki," Tatsuki argued. "I know you are dating Kuchiki. I have known you forever and I can tell you have some sort of feelings towards her."

He gave her a threatening look as his heart started to pick up slight speed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You know I won't betray your trust like that as I am not a crazy ex-girlfriend of yours," Tatsuki cautiously said with a small smile.

He relaxed a bit, "I know."

"But… she told you. How did you handle it?"

He couldn't help but smirk "How did YOU handled it?"

She laughed, "To be honest I didn't handle it well. In all honesty, I was going to tell you but I thought it wasn't my place to say after I pondered about it for a while." She crossed her legs, "I was hurt at first but I just learnt to deal with it."

Ichigo exhaggerated the shocked look on his face, "The Arisawa I known would be a crude bitch. What the hell happened to her?"

"She grew up," Tatsuki smiled. "But on a serious note, I am surprised you didn't want to rip out my boyfriend's face."

Ichigo scowled, "You know I fucking wanted to but honestly it wasn't like I had asked her or she had to straight up tell me."

"What do you mean? She should have told you about him since you are his boss!"

"I found a woman that I truly love. If this was her biggest secret than I can live with forgiving her for it. Yes, I wish she would have told me straight away but fuck, I can understand why she would be hesitant since I am not an easy person at times."

"I say," Tatsuki snorted.

"But I knew that you were with Abarai," Ichigo continued. "I knew you were probably clingy as hell so I knew she wouldn't be seeing him while she is seeing me. If she was, I am sure as an old friend you would have told me so. Besides you would have a fucking bitch fit if Abarai was still seeing her while dating you."

Tasuki slowly nodded her head in agreement, "Yes… you are right. I would have."

Ichigo ran his hands through his hair, "I am ready to settle down eventually soon. I don't have time to be pissed over something that is irrelavent now."

"Are you thinking of?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"What are you Uryu now?" Ichigo smirked at the curious model. "We don't do this shit Arisawa. Uryu is the one who ask twenty questions when it comes to anything remotely personal."

"Ha," Tatsuki smiled. "You are right; I don't have time to know what is going on in your life as I am busy with mine since it is more important obviously."

"Bitch," He grinned.

"Ass," She retorted.

"Wait," Ichigo rubbed his temple with a finger. "Shit… don't tell me Abarai was cheating on her with… Fuck, you got to be kidding me."

"Don't, just don't Kurosaki," Tatsuki warned. "I admit I am ashamed of what I have done but think of it this way, you wouldn't have her if it weren't for me."

His face contorted with a scowl as he couldn't believe she had the nerve to joke with him at such a serious manner, "You got to be kidding."

She nudged him with her arm and gave him a sad smile, "I know. I shouldn't have done it. I am disgusted with myself for doing it but like I said, I grew up since then and I am sorry for hurting your girlfriend."

He nodded slightly but he could tell she knew he was still upset about what she had done.

Tatsuki stood up knowing it was best if she had left and walked towards the French doors. She put her hand on the doorframe and turned back to him with one final thought. "Just, know what you are doing okay?"

"You know I always do."

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **...**

 _"Kurosaki?" Uryu cleared his throat as he walked into Ichigo's office, grabbing Ichigo's attention._

 _"What's up?" Ichigo asked as looked up from his chair from reading the daily newspaper with his legs crossed on the top of his desk._

 _"I have what you had requested," Uryu stated as he walked over to the desk holding out a disk._

 _Ichigo sat up while putting his feet down on the ground and stretched out his arm towards the vice president, "Good, give it here."_

 _Uryu raised the disk out of Ichigo's reach, "May I asked what this is?"_

 _"For fuck sakes," Ichigo glowered. "Give it here."_

 _"I just find it odd that you requested for the entire day to be retrieved and erased without any viewing," Uryu pondered as he tapped the disk to his chin. "Did something happened that I do not know about?"_

 _Ichigo let out a dangerous growl, "Nothing happened so give it here Uryu before I go there and take it from you."_

 _"So you want to erase the entire day from the security camera… interesting," Uryu commented as he handed the disk over. Ichigo snapped it out of his hand once his fingers could touch the case of the disk._

 _Uryu started to walk away from the president, "By the way, there were an awful amount of handprints in the_ _ **elevator**_ _. A lot of odd smudges as well as a rather **distinctive** smell. I am having the elevator cleaned and __**sanitized**_ _."_

 _Uryu let out another chuckle, "I would break the disk if I was you."_

 _"Fucking Uryu," Ichigo grumbled behind the retreating man's back._

* * *

 **Aye Bleachers!**

 **How has everyone been? I have been busy with things but at least it didn't take me a month to update this.**

 **It's raining which is rare here so it gave me the motivation to finish this chapter for you before I fall asleep.**

 **Again, thank you for all your support. This story is so dramatic but I know yall love the drama as much as I do.**

 **Thanks for the critiques on the story line, I know Ichigo forgave Rukia rather quickly but he has his reason which I hope you understand in this chapter.**

 **Who do you think the informant was?**

 **By the way, I love when you leave ideas you like to see in the story. I try to incorporate them when I see fitting.**

 **Leave you love/hate my loves!**

 **Until next time...**

When I need a break I work on some side stories or one shots. Currently working on a one shot I just randomly thought of but I wrote a prologue called The Soul Reapers which is posted. Seems to get some attention but honestly, I am puzzled on the story line! I have an idea actually but any help on that would be great too!

xoxoxo jae


	25. Chapter 25: Burying the Hatchet

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

This is for all the Ichigo x Rukia's out there.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Burying The Hatchet**

 _"If I don't wield the sword,_  
 _I can't protect you._

 _If I keep wielding the sword,_  
 _I can't embrace you._

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Tatsuki asked her best friend as she went to sit right next to her on the lounge chair beside the sparkling blue pool. "The weather here is incredible. Certainly not cold like home right now." She gave a happy sigh as she stretched out, allowing the sun kiss her skin.

Orihime let out a groan as she pushed her long hair back over her shoulders and adjusted her sunglasses before laying back down on her own lounge chair, "For the price I am paying it better be glorious…"

Tatsuki couldn't help but laugh, "Seriously, how are you feeling?"

 _Tatsuki wiped her eyes with the back of her hands as she brought out her keys to Orihime's condo after leaving Renji's. She needed time with her best friend to find any kind of comfort from the argument she had with the red head. Turning the door handle after unlocking it with the key, she stepped inside but to only let out a cry of despair as she spotted her best friend slumped on the ground lifeless._

 _"Orihime!" Tatsuki cried out as she ran towards the unconscious body, dropping her car keys in the process. "Orihime fucking wake up!"_

 _Tatsuki knelt beside Orihime as she went to check a pulse on her wrist, feeling the very feint thump of the heartbeat. Sighing in relief she reached for her phone to dial for help but Orihime reached up weakly and stopped Tatsuki from doing so, with her hand pushing the phone down to the ground._

 _"We need to call for help Orihime," Tatsuki sobbed as she finally took notice of the model's features. Orihime was frail and thin, her color was lacking into a dull pale shade of skin that almost resembled death itself. The silky and voluminous auburn hair was now withered tendrils that seems like she had not washed in days or even weeks as the oil was extremely built and plastered on the hairline. Once the model opened her eyes, Tatsuki let out a gasp and tried not to break down at the bloodshot eyes. Again she reached for her phone but to only be stopped by her best friend._

 _"Orihime this is fucking seriously, you need to get help," Tatsuki begged as she pushed the auburn hair out of Orihime's eyes._

 _"I am okay Tatsuki, really I am," Orihime assured as best as she could, wheezing gently for air._

 _"You look like hell and you are going to end up in the hospital again but this time you could be dead!"_

 _"But I am not..."_

 _Tatsuki shook her head blinking a few tears, "No but you will be." She grabbed Orihime's cold hands into her own, "Please, you need to get off the drugs. I can't lose you. This needs to stop! You are stronger than this, you can't let your past ruin your future."_

 _Orihime's eyes started to well up with tears as she turned her head to look away from Tatsuki from the ground, "What is the point Tatsuki? I fucked up everything in my life and I lost the one thing that mattered. He doesn't care if I am even dead."_

 _Being so fed up, Tatsuki let out her anger and slapped Orihime across her face as she continued to laid on the ground. She didn't mean to do it so harshly especially in the weakened state Orihime was in but she couldn't take this shit anymore, "But I will care Orihime!" Tatsuki lowered her face towards her friend's chest and let out a heartbreaking sob. "I can't do this without you right now Orihime. I need you to be here for me too just like I am here for you."_

 _She felt a weak pressure going through her hair and gathered it was Orihime stroking her comforting with her hand. The sounds of sniffles followed as she knew her best friend was now crying along with her._

 _"When did I become so pathetic?" Orihime sobbed, still stroking through the short strands of hair. "I used to be the hottest model around… The model everyone wanted to be but now…"_

 _"Who cares about what other people think as long as you already have ones that care about you. You are the closest thing I have to family…"_

Tatsuki blinked a few tears as she made a motion to grab for her iced lemon tea, "I need to be back for the shoot tomorrow. The urban shoot I was supposed to do with you."

"You will come back and visit me won't you?"

"In a heartbeat."

 **…**

"What do you mean she doesn't want to fucking see me? I am her fucking boyfriend so let me in to see her!" Grimmjow roared as he slammed his fist onto the receptionist desk causing a loud thud to echo through the hallways. Several patients poke their heads out of their hospital room wondering where the loud sound was coming from and quickly closed their door once they realized whom was causing it.

Retsu gave a slight frown, "You are freighting our patients with your incredibly rude behavior. I advise you to stop or I will have to have you escorted out of the hospital by security. I also advise you that if you are indeed escorted out through security you will not be able to come visit as easily as before."

Grimmjow seized the counter with white knuckles as he gave the doctor a sneer, "I will break through the fucking door if I have to. What right do you have to keep me from seeing her? What is going on with her?"

"I cannot let you know any details as for confidentiality reasons which you cannot argue against. All I can say is she needs rest and you causing a scene out here is not helping her at all," She crossed her arms which irked him slightly more but gave him a small reassuring smile. "Go home and I will let her know you stopped by which I assume she already heard anyways. I will call you once she is ready to accept visitors."

"Accept visitors… I am not just a fucking visitor," Grimmjow closed his eyes trying to channel his frustrations and anger elsewhere but to no avail. He slammed his fists onto the expensive counter once more before stalking on his heels and sulking towards the elevator doors. As he entered the elevator he leaned back against the cool glass and let out a deep breath thinking of the green haired beauty.

Anger was still boiling within him as well as confusion on not knowing what was wrong with Nel. He had not seen her for a couple weeks as he was busy with his schedule but made time right away once it was allowed but yet, she did not want to see him.

"But she fucking knew I will be busier," Grimmjow told himself as his body became more rigid. "This can't be the only reason why she is upset." His mind flash back to when they were last together, they had made love and everything seem to be fine. What changed from then up until now?

Reaching into his inside pocket of his coat, he pulled out a small black box and flipped the box over and over inside of his hand. The case was smooth and silky soft, made with the finest leather material and what was inside was the one thing that will complete him. Cursing harshly, he shoved the leather box back inside of his coat and exited the elevator doors.

 **…**

Nel flinched once she heard the loud pounding sound once more and pulled the warm thick blanket up over her shoulders as she snuggled into the pillows of the bay window. With the muffled yelling she knew Grimmjow was there to see her. Gripping the blanket, she fought the urge in every cell of her body to not go out and see her boyfriend. So badly she wanted to see him but she knew it wouldn't be right.

 _"Are you sure that is what you want?"_

 _"Yes Retsu, I don't want to see him when he comes and visits me. I haven't been feeling well and I don't want him to worry about me when he does see me. I feel it will just cause more stress on me which is something I don't need right now," Nel lied as she stared at the ceiling from her hospital bed._

 _Retsu looked at her with suspicion but didn't push on the topic further, "If that is what you want Nel, I will make sure he will not approach your room…"_

Nel blinked a few tears as she reached into the crook of the window to pull out the new set of photos. She didn't know who were taking the photos or why the photos were given to her. The envelope comes sealed, addressed to her which was given by any of the nurses that were on letter duty. The second envelope was the same as the first envelope which caused her heart to sank, she didn't have the courage to open the seal.

Taking a deep breath, she unsealed the envelope and pulled out the few pictures. Immediately tears were overwhelming her eyes as her vision became blurred. She dropped the pictures and curled up into a ball, silently sobbing into her blanket.

It's that girl again. The raven hair girl.

And a bathtub.

Her hands started to shake as she looked at each photograph one by one until she couldn't look any further. Dropping the photographs to the floor she reached into the crooked of the window and pulled out a small razor blade. Dragging her finger across the sharp blade.

 **…**

Rukia wrapped the scarf tightly around her neck before she reached out to let the thick snowflakes fall gently onto the palm of her hand. Winter was by far the most favorite season of hers. Something about the beauty of the snow cannot be replicated. Wrinkling her nose from the coldness she swiftly made her way through the soft snow to the photoshoot.

The photoshoot was sudden and unexpected but a job is a job to her. Ishida sounded a bit hesitant when he called her earlier on the phone when he requested her to do a shoot.

"He was acting pretty strange," Rukia muttered into her scarf as she checked her watch on her wrist. Letting out a small gasp she realized she was almost late for her shoot and hustled her way to the address Ishida had given to her.

Upon arriving to the small warehouse she was slight hesitant as the building look rather abandoned. Pulling out her phone she checked the message from Ishida and double checked the address he sent her.

"The address seems correct…" Rukia walked over to the grey door and decided to enter the 'abandoned' warehouse.

Blaring music filled her ears which made her surprise as she could not hear a single sound outside the door. The music playing was hip hop and very urban. Cautiously she crept her way towards the music and finally she spotted Uryu talking to a few of the workers that were moving some of the set up to the right location.

Making her way towards him she stopped when she took awe into the surroundings. One of the walls were bricked which reminded her of the hallway that led to Ichigo's office. The brick wall was decorated with very colorful graffiti, a street setting was in front of the wall and with the lighting, she felt as if they were actually outside in a completely different city.

"What do you think?"

Rukia turned her head and saw the smiling Vice President nodding his head towards the set up.

"It's a really cool setting especially with the hip music," Rukia smiled warmly at him. "What kind of photoshoot is this?"

Uryu pushed up his framed glasses with his middle finger, "You will be modeling this new urban wear clothing." He checked his watched, "You should start getting ready with Ms. Matsumoto as the shoot is going to start very shortly."

Rukia nodded as she glanced over at the blonde waving at her from her makeup station and started to made her way. She stopped as she remembered something and turned back towards Uryu.

"Why were you so hesitant about this shoot?" Rukia called out to him but another voice yelled over to them before he could respond to her.

"Ishida, where is Yumichika?"

Rukia's heart nearly froze as her eyes widen over to the vice president. He gave her a wry smile in return before he called over to the voice behind her.

"Actually he-"

"What are you doing here?" Tatsuki asked which shook Rukia from her frozen stature and turned to stare at the model.

"I was asked to be here," Rukia said a bit coldly before turning back to Uryu. "What is going on Ishida?"

Ishida again pushed him glasses up on his nose, "You two will be photographed together as Ms. Inoue needs a replacement."

"Replacement?" Rukia questioned as she glanced back towards Tatsuki.

Tatsuki crossed her arms and leaned to the side, "I guess." Without another word she left the two of them alone and went back to her own makeup artist.

Rukia clenched her small hands into fists and glared at Uryu, "Ishida, why are you having me be photographed with her of all people? You know- you know what she has done and yet I am to be photographed with her?"

Uryu sighed and crossed his arms, "You know I am always on your side Rukia."

"Then why Ishida?" Rukia demanded as the anger slowly built.

"Did you forget my postion as Vice President of Soul Society Magazine?" Uryu asked as his glasses glared at her from the sunlight shining through the window.

"No of course not."

"Then you must know I take my position very seriously and when it comes to Kurosaki's company, we base our decisions on the outcome of the magazine and not by the judgment of others."

"I understand but-"

"Then you must forgive me if you understand. We are not doing this in spite of Ms. Arisawa being part of Mr. Abarai betrayal. We are doing this for your future Rukia."

The violets shifted downwards as she knew Uryu was correct, "I am sorry Ishida. I didn't mean to be selfish as I forgot my position within the company as well. You have directed me to achieve the success I have now. There are no reasons for me to doubt you."

Uryu nodded and gave her a heartwarming smile before glancing at his watch, "I am afraid we cannot further discuss as the shoot is about to start. You need to run over to Ms. Matsumoto to get ready."

Rukia gave him a short nod before turning to the makeup artist.

"Rukia?"

She turned her head back towards the slim man.

"Remember I am always on your side."

Taking a moment, she genuinely smiled at the vice president, she was truly touched by his words and if anything her heart would really forgive him but yet there was nothing he had done wrong to forgive in the first place. With a departing wave she ran towards the makeup artist waiting for her.

Rukia noticed that there was something different about the blonde. Rangiku was more reserved and quiet than usual. She didn't ask for the daily gossip between Ichigo and herself which was unusual as Rangiku was always interested about their secret relationship.

After a moment of awkward silence, Rukia couldn't take the odd atmosphere any further, "Is there something wrong Rangiku?"

The blonde gave a wry smile as she applied the heavy liner on Rukia's large eyes, "No not at all. I am just not feeling well today."

"You should tell Ishida, maybe he will cook you some soup to make you feel better after the shoot," Rukia teased cheerfully. A hesitant smile appeared on Rangiku's face which surprised her.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Rukia asked once again.

"Uryu officially asked to spend more time with me."

Rukia eyes brightened as she clapped her hands with glee, "That is wonderful news! We can perhaps go on a double date. How exciting you must be for finally having him return your feelings!"

"I didn't give him a straight answer…" Rangiku sadly smiled as she finished the small girl's make-up.

"Wait, why not? I thought you wanted to be with him?" Rukia was having a hard time catching the blonde's eye as she ws clearly avoiding the violets.

"That's the thing about love Rukia, sometimes you will have to make sacrifices in order for those around you to be truly happy. Even if it means you cannot be with them…"

Rukia didn't understand, "What do you mean, why would he not be happy with you?"

"Where are the fucking models?" Ichigo's voice called out loudly over the music as he tapped his floor with the camera in hand.

"Time for you to go my dear," Rangiku smiled as she ushered the model away.

Tatsuki was the first to walk towards the President, "Why are you here Kurosaki? Where is Yumichika?"

He scowled, "I am the photographer for this shoot. Where is Rukia?"

"Here," Rukia walked over to join them as she gave a small glare to her boyfriend. If anything, he should be the one to tell her about the shoot and the fact he was going to be there to photograph them.

"Nice look," Tatsuki commented which Rukia was taken by surprise.

Rukia glanced down at her attire, a short dark green overalls with a black crop top underneath. Black knee high socks with black combat boots. Her long raven hair was gathered high in a ponytail with few strands framing her face.

"Um thank you," Rukia replied. "You look nice as well."

Tatsuki gave a curt nod in her own torn black and green striped cropped shirt with a high waist shorts and gladiators heels that wrapped up to her thigh. A black bowler hat was presented over her short hair with longer curled strands on one side.

"Anyways," Ichigo cleared his throat. "Arisawa if you can direct her as I don't want to call over the loud music but this shoot is for an urban clothing company that you are wearing. Fucking expensive but paying more than others to appear in our magazine. Do your best to act natural."

Rukia watched as he gave them a last nod and raised his hands for the crew to start working the set as they started.

"Just act natural, use the wall or the streets as your anchor. You can even use me, just follow my lead. The music helps to transition the poses," Tatsuki said as she led them to the graffiti wall.

The shoot didn't last long as they found a perfect harmony in working with each other. Tatsuki would bend, sit, squat or just about anything to appear not towering over the smaller model. Rukia would eventually be at ease to lean her elbow onto Tatsuki shoulder or touch any other part of her knowing Renji had fully accessed every ounce of skin on the veteran model.

It didn't really cross her mind as the girls were actually having fun and moving with the flow of the hip hop music.

Once it was over, Rukia started to walk away but a slender hand held onto her shoulder.

"I just wanted you to know there is nothing going on between Renji and myself. We haven't done anything with each other since you found us… I basically forced him into a relationship or I would blackmail him about your role in all of this."

Rukia was stunned as she turned to stare at Tatsuki, "Why are you telling me this?"

Tatsuki shrugged and sighed, "I thought you should know so you can figure out your feelings fairly. If you are going to be with Kurosaki especially, I want us to have a fresh start as he is a close friend of mine. I am sorry for being such a bitch."

Rukia did something she would have never ever have done especially to a girl that her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with. She smiled at Tatsuki.

 **…**

Rukia let out a content sigh as the cool water ran down her petite frame from the showerhead. Her mind reflected back on the photoshoot she had with Tatsuki and couldn't help but to give a small smile at the mutual camaraderie they had gain from each other. Brushing her long hair out of her face she heard the shower door open from behind and immediately she tensed.

"I am still upset with you," Rukia glared from over her shoulder. "I am not in the mood." She let out a shriek as she felt strong pair of hands grip the sides of her hips.

"But I am," Ichigo growled as he whispered into her ear. The warmth of his breath tickled the side of her face and she couldn't help but wanting to feel the softness of his lips.

"Why are you still upset with me? It was Uryu's idea besides I will take _special_ note in letting you know ahead of time that you will be photographing with your nemesis."

She felt Ichigo press into her when he said 'special' and felt the hardened length slipping between the folds of her rear. Small kisses were placed on the side of her neck as she mewed quietly from the pleasure.

"This-this isn't fair," Rukia said weakly as one of Ichigo's hand came up over her shoulder to brace himself on the wall while the other hand traveled the curvature of her side.

"No not at all," He smirked into her neck and gave the flesh a small nibble, feeling satisfied as a small moan escaped between those pink lips. His fingers grazed over to her naval and up towards her breasts.

"I-I am still upset- Oh _Ichigo_!" Rukia cried out as he twisted a hardened nipple between his fingers and bit down hard onto the nape of her neck, which she opened more to gain him better access. She squeezed her thighs together aching to be touch by him but opened her large violet eyes as she gave a smirk of her own. Instantly she pushed away from him and turned around to a very surprise face.

"Wha-?"

Rukia stepped towards him and slapped his hands away as he reached out to touch her, to feel her. She wouldn't allow it, not this time. This time she wanted to show him how much she wanted him, to taste him. Kissing the corners of his lips down to the nape of his neck, biting the collar bone protruding.

Ichigo groaned slightly as her fingers traveled lightly down his hard abdomen, into the hair that was surrounding his hard shaft.

"Fuck," Ichigo groaned into her hair as she massaged the velvet skin of sack into her hand before going down onto her knees and giving the balls in her hand a gently lick while looking up at him innocently.

The ambers had grown darker as he stared down at her, bracing himself on the wall with both hands before shutting off the faucet to avoid water cascading onto her face.

He wanted her to look up at him the entire time.

The only water she blinked away were the small drops dripping from the strands of orange.

Her tongue left his scrotum as she traveled up the entire length of him to the tip of the head before placing a small kiss right at the tip. Eyes never leaving his.

Ichigo inhaled sharply as her lips circled around the tip of his shaft and completely devoured him. Trying his best to brace himself again the wall he felt the small girl's tongue swirl around the tip which almost made him lose his control.

Building a rhythm of her own, she worked her hands and mouth, to make sure the entire length of him was massaged and sucked.

"Fuck Rukia, that feels so fucking good," Ichigo managed out hoarsely as he continued to watch the beautiful sight before him. "Fuck if you keep this up I am not going to last long," He finally closed his eyes as she quickened her pace, his mouth hung slightly opened as his breathing became quickened with small deep moans

Rukia tightened her lips and sucked him harder, not allowing him to pull away from her until she heard the deep groan coming from him as warm liquid filled her mouth. Looking up back at the now opened ambers, she made sure to swallow every last drop of him and relished in how sweet he actually tasted.

Before she knew it, Ichigo hauled her up until her legs wrapped around his waist and smashed their lips together. Clearly not caring of how he was tasting himself as his tongue slipped into her mouth, dancing, savoring, he wanted to kiss the fuck out of her.

Opening the shower door, Ichigo stumbled out and tried his best to lead them back to her room while bumping into the door frame or the wall. Not caring as he never wanted to leave her mouth.

Rukia was placed on the edge of the bed gently and propped up onto her elbows wondering what Ichigo was about to do but inhaled instead as she felt his warm tongue licking the slit of her folds. Using his fingers, he spread the lips apart so he could flick her clit with the tip of his tongue before nibbling gently causing her to arch her back off of the bed.

"Yes, yes Ichigo, right- right there," Rukia moaned out breathlessly as her hands dug into the orange hair. Her mind was lucid with pleasure, she bit her lip as two fingers insert into her and slowly fucked her.

She was so close, so damn close but needed a little more as her hands left Ichigo's soft hair to clenched the thick comforter near her head. Rukia usually wasn't vocal with her pleasure but her moans are becoming louder as Ichigo must knew she was getting closer as his tongue circled the clit at an incredible rhythm while thrusting a third finger inside of her tight cave.

"Fuck Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she found her release and tried to push her lover away from her. Ichigo refused as he wanted to taste the sweet nectar that was pouring out of her pussy. Her legs quaked and closed as the sensitivity was extreme while her death grip on the comforter almost pierced her skin on her palms from her nails through the thick fabric.

"So fucking beautiful," Ichigo whispered as he swiftly shifted her to the middle of the bed, finally entering the tight walls that clenched all around his large erection erupting a groan out of him. "So fucking tight for me."

The small girl's body relaxed as soon as Ichigo slid into her slick heat, she was slightly grateful that he was allowing her time to adjust with the sensitivity as he planted sweet kisses on her pulse point of her neck.

"Tell me," He breathed into her neck while thrusting gently. "Tell me how do you want it."

Rukia pouted slightly as she tried to get him to move again, the pleasure from that single thrust was addicting like a drug. She needed more. She wanted to feel his hands all over her body, his tongue, his lips, teeth. She wanted no _needed_ him to not just make love to her, but to just fuck her ruthlessly.

"Tell me," Ichigo repeated as he thrusted harder into her. "Tell me how to fuck you."

Grasping the back of his neck, she plunged her tongue into his mouth tasting the remnants of her orgasm while pulling him as deep as she can into her soaking slit, "Hard."

His arm scooped underneath her thigh and raised her leg up, stopping the kiss, "Beg for it."

"Please Ichigo," She moaned as he flicked his tongue across her nipple. "Fuck me hard, I need you to fuck me as hard as you can. I need you to be rough and to take me as you want me."

He bit down onto her nipple as he thrusted hard into her tightness, enjoying the delicious moan that sounded from her sweet lips, completely agreeing with every single word she had begged. Rukia was absolutely getting lost in the pleasure as she dipped her head down into the blanket, raising her hips to meet every single thrust he was giving her. The water that were on their skin from the shower dissipated at a sheen of sweat taken glistened on their bodies from their lustful fuck.

Rukia gripped the back of Ichigo's shoulder, digging her nails into the skin as his speed increased such a momentum she felt she will unravel into a million pieces.

"Ichigo, I-I am-"Rukia screamed out his name as she found her second release, digging her nails further into the skin of his back drawing blood. Without a second notice she was flipped onto her stomach as he re-entered her from behind, clutching her hips firmly while plunging his large shaft into her once again.

She was still high from her orgasm and didn't have time to recover but in no time, the wave of pleasure warmed her abdomen that she soon forgotten about the sensitivity and got lost in his ferocity once more.

Ichigo gripped the back of her hair and raised her back to his chest, while reaching his hand around to touch her, not losing the pattern of fucking her hard. Pulling her head to the side, he sucked and bit on her neck before bringing his soaked fingers from her clit to her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his fingers as she tasted herself.

"See how fucking delicious you are?" Ichigo growled into her neck. "I want you to lick all your juices off my fingers."

She whimpered louder from his words and sucked his finger clean. His ferociousness was what she wanted, she wanted him to know she was a lioness and not some gentle cat. The feeling of him fucking her ruthlessly, the stretching of her tight pussy lips from his big member almost as if he was going to cut her was the feeling she wanted with him at that moment. She wanted the raw intimacy with no boundaries. To unleash the inner beast, she knew they had within each other.

She loved him so much.

She was his.

And he was hers.

No one else in the world matter.

Her final release had triumphed her and soon after Ichigo finally found his own after a few more hard thrusts into her, spilling his hot liquid within her. Her small body was still quaking as they both had fallen onto the bed, soaked in their own sweat and juices, not caring how destroyed the comforter was.

Ichigo rubbed the side of her hips softly with a large hand knowing it must throb a little from his hard grip before pulling her into his chest and tried his best to cover the both of them with the blanket they were on top of.

He kissed the top of her head as she hummed sleepily with satisfied content, allowing the slumber to take over.

 **…**

Renij walked with his luggage out of his hotel room. He was gone for only a week and realized what the hell was he doing running away when he should have his last meeting with the small girl he loved so much. The sooner the better. He needed to know if what that asshole said was true.

That she still loved him.

Pulling out his phone, he sent out a quick text before putting the phone back into his pocket and hailing a taxi to head back to the airport.

 _'Set up a place and time for me to meet Rukia.'_

Now it was all left in Grimmjow's hands.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Sorry loves, I know it has been a while. My bestie here had told me what happened and I just rage out this chapter. I didn't want to include the smut honestly but I wanted to prove how right they are for each other! I won't stop writing IchiRuki stories because now it's all we have...

For the delay, I was very ill with morning sickness. Yep, I am expecting! I am past my first trimester so it's easing up but school is about to start soon anyways.. so I will try my best! The story is coming to a close soon but still so much to write. I hope you like this chapter. It's been a while so any story errors let me know because I too forget my own stories.

Thanks for your reviews and messages, I heart you all friends.

xoxoxo-jae


	26. Chapter 26: Be Free

Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Be Free**

 _"If your mind is disturbed, pray with your heart"_

 _-Tite Kubo_

* * *

Gin slowly sipped his hot tea in his exquisite tea room as he scrutinized his nephew sitting across from him slurping the tea loudly, much too loudly for his own liking. Much too loudly on purpose. Tightening his hold on his teacup, he gently lowered the glass to the table while continuing his watch on the male model.

"I might as well be frank and go straight to the point. Is the task coming along successfully? Might I say that it is safe to assume the task is nearly finished, yes?" Gin folded his pale hands neatly under his chin as he tilted his head to the side just an inch, waiting for an answer.

Grimmjow grunted into his tea cup with great annoyance, "I am handling it, so back off. We don't need to talk about this every day. Can't we just go back to ignoring each other?" Placing the teacup harshly onto the tea table he leaned back onto his elbows and stared at the ceiling with a bored look on his face, clearly wanting to leave.

"You unmistakably do not know the risks with Aizen for you to tell me to 'back off'", Gin glared at his nephew. "I do not ask such impudent questions just because, I am doing this for your own wellbeing."

Grimmjow stat up straight from the ground to returned the glare, "My fucking wellbeing? How is sipping this god forsaken shitty tea while sitting on a hard ass floor when there are these things called chairs are for my wellbeing? Do you think I give a shit about his money? I am not doing this for you to enjoy this nasty tea. I started this for Nel."

"You should be eternally grateful-"

"I don't give a fuck!" Grimmjow shouted as he threw his tea cup at the wall behind Gin. "Aizen is too fucked up in the head with his obsession of destroying Kurosaki's life to really care about anything else. Don't you think he is taking things a little too far? We are pawns in this game of his. He doesn't give a shit about us, we are all expendable to him. Besides, I make more than enough money to support us and my girlfriend health care now, whom by the way isn't fucking talking to me either for some damn reason. This whole Aizen shit is taking all my time which I don't even have as my girlfriend is trying to live every day. I have wasted enough time that I cannot waste anymore."

Gin looked away for a second taking in his nephew's outburst before returning his eyes to the fuming man once again, "All you need to do is accomplish the task. I can assure you Aizen will not be needing your assistance after you have finished."

Grimmjow shook his head in disbelief, "You really don't give a shit about my life, do you? I am driving my girlfriend away from me. The only one who gives a shit about me and the only on I give a shit about. Don't you dare turn me into you my dear uncle. I am not going to be alone like you. I am not going to give up on love like you for greed and power."

He swiftly stood up from the ground and clenched his eyes shut angrily, "I will talk to Kurosaki today and complete this task. Once I am finished, I am leaving this place. I am going to leave you to be completely alone."

Gin watched his nephew leave the room before letting out a soft sigh and slowly reached for his own glass cup of tea.

"This tea is rather despicable as he says," Gin chuckled as he lifted the rim to his lips. "But very expensive and high quality compared to others." Sipping the hot tea, his grip tightened and unexpectedly he threw the cup across the room to where Grimmjow was sitting previously.

"If only he knew, I do consider him truly to be my nephew even though we are not related by blood. He does not grasp that I do not have a choice in this… He has not seen that everyone was mocking me. Always with the stares and the whispers, ever since I was young. I had to prove myself to them, show them how superior I am compared to the likes of them. The wealth and power that I now have, they are envious!"

Resting his forehead on his hands he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "Love… How can I even fathom the likes of it? My life is better this way… My life will always be this way, for me to protect her. The things people said when she was seen with me…"

…

 _Gin sat gracefully in the rather busy coffee shop eyeing his hot tea before him in the paper cup, trying terribly hard not to let noticed how uncomfortable he was with the horde of people. This was not his ideal setting. He would rather be alone in his apartment, away from these people._

 _"You always drink a tea whenever we go out to a coffee shop. Why don't you try a latte or even just an expresso shot? Live a little for once," Rangiku commented with a small feminine laugh as she sipped her own hot drink._

 _Gin shifted in his chair, "The tea at my place is much better than this poor concoction of tea leaves with lemon. I don't apprehend how you can sit in such a crowded atmosphere sipping on high sugar caffeinated drinks while reading a book or doing your studies."_

 _"Gin, you drink from a tea bag at home. I doubt it is much different than from here," Rangiku commented with a subtle smirk. "Anyways, I am here to apply to open makeup artist positions."_

 _He crossed his legs and sat a bit straighter, "One of these days I will purchase expensive and high quality tea that will surpass all the other teas you have ever tried. They will not even come in a bag."_

 _Rangiku laughed, "Oh really? Well if you think about it even if you do buy expensive tea, it will probably still taste like crap anyways." She tapped a manicured nail on the table. "Besides, don't you like the atmosphere here? You are always sheltered away in your apartment and if you aren't in your apartment you are working. I practically have to drag you out just to get a drink with me."_

 _Her eyes shifted out the window at the sound of the booming thunder, "It sure is raining like cat and dogs outside. I can hardly see anyone roaming the streets, no wonder this café is so packed. Everyone is avoiding the rain." She jumped at a flash of lightning._

 _Gin tilted his head to look out the window, watching the rain pound the streets. The rain was so substantial that it was difficult for him to even see. His eyes shifted back to Rangiku, carefully and secretly studying her as she gazes out the window, mesmerized by the rain. She didn't have to drag him out as he knew this was her favorite place to be at or at any café as a matter of fact. For some reason this woman loves to go to a café just to sit and have a nice hot drink. His eyes drifted from her face to the other occupants of the other tables nearby. The atmosphere immediately changed and his body tensed further, he felt as if they were watching them, whispering to each other of how such a beautiful woman can be sitting with a man like him._

 _How could she ever love him like how he loved her._

 _She just can't._

 _"We should start heading out," Gin started to rise from his seat._

 _Rangiku furrowed her neatly trimmed eyebrows, "Why so sudden? It's raining so significantly right now; you won't be able to see a damn thing when you are driving. No way am I leaving, I am staying here to browse for work." She reached down to her bag on the floor for her laptop._

 _"I don't know why you don't like being in public. Don't want to be seen with me, right?" The blonde glanced up at him with a bit of hurt in her eyes._

 _Gin frowned as his heart twinge marginally with pain. She was wrong, it was the opposite. She shouldn't want to be seen with him. Before he could retort his phone gave a jingle in the pocket of his jacket. He reached for the phone and flipped it open, reading the text he just received. His heart pounded as he froze completely still, not even to give a breath._

 _"Is everything alright Gin?" Rangiku asked quietly, reaching out for him._

 _Gin snapped out of his trance from her voice echoing through his thoughts, "I-I have an urgent matter to attend to for work, I apologize."_

 _Rangiku eyes lit up, "Are you going to meet with Aizen? When are you going to pass him my resume? I would love to work for him as a makeup artist!"_

 _He rose from his seat to he slowly put on his jacket, "He isn't hiring at the moment, like I said last time we have met. I must apologize but I cannot drive you home at this time as I am needed."_

 _Rangiku waved her hand in dismissal as she opened her laptop, "It is fine. I don't see why he makes you drive in such terrible conditions." She glanced up at him to meet his penetrating eyes, "Oh isn't he at some ceremony for the kid that won an award for photography or something? What on earth do you need to do for him when he is busy himself?"_

 _Gin raised his brows at her curiously, "You are keeping tabs on his schedule?"_

 _Ragiku shrugged as she sipped her coffee, "It's in the newspaper, you should try reading it sometimes. But seriously, I need money and he pays you incredibly well. So well that you are going to get a mansion for heaven sake."_

 _"The work I do for him is extremely complexed, not just anyone can do this type of work."_

 _"Being his assistant is complexed?" Rangiku scoffed. "Anyways, stay safe on your drive please."_

 _Gin nodded and headed towards the exit. He gave a deep breath._

 _This was a day he will never forget._

 _…_

Grimmjow made his way towards the Soul Society Magazine headquarters. Pulling out a cigarette as he craved for a hit. The nicotine helped when he was on edge especially whenever he talked to his uncle. He silently cursed under his breath as he was still furious with him.

His phone buzzed in the inside of his jacket, causing him to read inside to check to see who the message was from. His lips spread into a wicked smile as he read the text.

"The gods must be on my side today as this is such a rather perfect surprised," Gin laughed as he re-read the text message he received. Placing the phone back into the pocket which he retrieved, he crossed the busy street from the parking ramp to the tallest building in the city.

His eyes widened and gave another deep laugh, "The gods are indeed on my side." Quickening his pace, he ran to catch up to the small girl leaving the building.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Grimmjow cocked his head to the side as he grinned at the rather bothered face.

"Get out of my way," Rukia said through clenched teeth as she tried to side step around him.

Grimmjow didn't miss a beat, "It's been a while since we had a shoot together. Don't you want to stop and say hi to me?"

Rukia let out an annoyed laugh, "I most certainly don't. Now get out of my way as I have somewhere I need to be."

She moved swiftly around him and started to walk off but he grabbed her by the upper arm, stopping her.

"Wait, I have something I need to discuss with you," Grimmjow started as he released his hold on her as he felt she was about to go at it with him. He had to remain neutral and not get a rise out of her as everything need to go according to the plan. So, he can be released from this hold Aizen has on him.

"What the hell do you need to discuss with me? Are you that stupid to not see that I am in a hurry?"

Grimmjow tried his best to not get angry at the small girl and took a deep breath, "Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot just now and I tease you a lot. It's just in my nature. But this is something important I need to discuss with you before you run off."

Rukia crossed her arms in annoyance and let out a frustrated sigh, "What do you want?"

"I am doing this as a favor of a friend," He began.

"A friend?"

Grimmjow nodded with a smirk, "Well ever since I started modeling, we became friends. Especially when I started doing shoots with you. You know him. A certain red head that wishes he was as good looking as me. You know him _very_ well, in fact too well."

"Ren?" Rukia twisted her face with confusion. "Look, whatever you want to say I am defiantly not interested now. He is my past and I am not looking to delve back into there." She started to leave.

"Don't be so full of yourself, he is interested in someone else," He hid his grin when he saw she paused in her steps.

"Good for him, tell him I am happy for him," Rukia said before she started to walk again.

"About that," Grimmjow crossed his arms. "Since you won't talk to him, he has to go through me which I in fact do not appreciate. But as a friend I am doing this one favor. Go tell him yourself that you are happy for him. He is not interested in you so you can get off your high horse now to go and talk with him."

"I don't think-"

"He just wants to be your fucking friend alright? Now that you guys are boning someone else, just be friends. The bastard said something about how you have so much history as friends' blah blah blah, he just wants to rekindle the friendship you guys have and move forward. Said something about him being happy for you with your newfound love or whatever," Grimmjow waved his hand in an ongoing matter.

He watched her think for a moment while opening and closing her mouth.

"He said he was happy for me? I find it hard to believe…"

"Not so hard to believe when he is finally fucking someone else now."

"Do you have to be so damn vulgar?" Rukia shook her head in disgust. "Fine, I will text him."

"Actually, he wants to meet with you. He is out of the country now but he is returning soon and will be at the meeting location."

"Why can't he just text me when he gets back into town?"

Grimmjow was annoyed, "Because in that way you will show. Anyways I will send you a text with the location and time. Just show up and be friends again or whatever. I am busy and have my own meeting to attend to." He left the perplexed model on the streets as he headed towards the building to meet with the orange haired man.

"Oh if you don't show, I will just have to reveal the truth about you being with a certain someone. Can you just think of the headline that will be on the newspaper tomorrow? 'Model sleeps her way to the top'," Grimmjow called over his shoulder as he went inside the building, smiling as the small girl shouted obscene words at him.

"The gods are certainly on my side."

 _…_

Ichigo quickly marked each photograph on his large wooden table with a thick black marker. The deadline was soon and he was overly busy with this month edition. Yes, he could hire someone to do the work for him- to fill his position so he can be at ease and do whatever the hell he wants. But there were so many incompetent people nowadays that he didn't felt there will be no one that would do as good as a job as him. The only person he would trust is his best friend but even so he could not fully handle the reigns over to Uryu.

"Knock knock," a voice called out to him.

Ichigo looked up and scowled, "Why the fuck are you doing here?" He looked back down to continue his work instead of waiting for an answer.

"I can't come in to see my newest boss?" Grimmjow grin as he made his way over to him.

"I am not your boss nor will I ever hire you," Ichigo growled as he furiously moved the marker. He had so much to do and the model was not helping his stress level at all.

Grimmjow sauntered over to the table observing the work before picking up a photograph, "Oh my, this is a good shot of me and Kuchiki. Just look how sexy she is and the way she stares at me. It looks like she wants to fuck me doesn't she. Nice job Kurosaki."

Ichigo snatched the photograph out of his hand, "This is a warning. Shut the fuck up before I make you shut the fuck up. Get with what you need to tell me and get the hell out."

"Aren't we touchy today?" Grimmjow commented as he sat on the white couch. "Have I ever told you this couch is my favorite? It's so relaxing and every time I sit here I could just fall asleep. You must tell me the brand-"

Ichigo slammed the marker onto the table and clenched his hands into fists, white knuckles showing. He stood tall and gave a dangerous glare at the man as he started to make his way around the table. Ichigo gave him a warning, and he was going to make sure his threat wasn't an empty threat.

He stopped when Grimmjow put up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa there Kurosaki, can't take a little small chat now can you," Grimmjow grinned as he crossed his legs.

"Get on with it," Ichigo snarled through clenched teeth.

Grimmjow gave a dazzling smile, "It was just interesting. Something interesting that I have talked about with Arabai just yesterday."

Ichigo furrowed his brows, "Interesting? Well I don't give a shit so you can make your way out now." He went back to hi place at the table and picked up the black marker to continue his work. Ichigo wasn't going to admit it but he was intrigued what Grimmjow had to say about the red head. After all, Abarai did in fact dated Rukia. Not just dated, but had a long ongoing relationship that he sometimes felt he could not replace.

"Well, it has something to do with Kuchiki which when the interesting comes in," Grimmjow picked at his nails as he talked.

Ichigo placed the marker back down and rested his hands on the table while leaning closer to the male model, "Why should I care if it has something to do with Rukia?"

Grimmjow scoffed, "Come on, you still acting like you aren't fucking the girl? Everyone who isn't a dumbass which surprisingly is not a lot of people here know that you two are more than just a boss and employee."

Ichigo ignored him, "Get on with it."

"Well, Abarai was just telling me how he had made up with her."

Laughing, Ichigo stood and crossed his arms at the comment, "I call bullshit."

Grimmjow shrugged, "Well he told me about the history between the two of them. How can anyone go in between them when they have so much history. You, Kurosaki, have high hopes don't you? Thinking you can weasel your way in when we all know you are just a rebound. It was only a matter of time until they get back with each other."

"Watch it," Ichigo warned. "What makes you think I believe you? Why the fuck will you want to go out of your way to tell me this bull shit?"

"Because I have been there."

Ichigo was taken aback by the simple sentence Grimmjow had stated.

"I have been there and in the end, I still lost despite how much I loved her. It was the same situation as you and I felt sympathetic towards you. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be your fucking friend at all but least I could say that I did the right thing. I would want someone do the same for me."

Ichigo thought for a moment, a bit shocked from the words spoken. Was what he said true?

"I'll just talked to Rukia and confirm myself then," Ichigo finally said as he went to retrieve his scarf and jacket.

Grimmjow stood up, "That wouldn't be a good idea. That gives her room to lie. Why don't you just see for your own eyes."

Ichigo stopped midway wrapping the scarf around his neck, "What do you mean with my own eyes? I am not going to fucking follow her around like a damn spy."

"No need," Grimmjow grinned. "I know they will be meeting up soon. You then can go see for yourself if I am wrong or not."

Ichigo glared, "I still don't fucking believe you. She told me she is completely over him and I don't doubt her for a second."

Grimmjow shrugged and headed for the door before tossing him a piece of paper rolled into a ball, "Just see it for your own eyes. That is the address and time they are meeting. I did my good deed for the day, now I could care less what the fuck happens to you two."

Ichigo caught the paper and unraveled it in silence. He knew she didn't love her ex-boyfriend anymore. Not after what the piece of shit have done to her. Yet, Grimmjow left a small seed of doubt within his heart.

 _…_

Uryu whistled as he wrapped his scarf around his neck, casually browsing through the many street vendors at the edge of town. He took a very late lunch as he wanted to complete most of his work in the morning to be able to be free to spend the afternoon browsing for a gift for Rangiku. They are not officially dating as she seems to be a bit hesitant at the idea which perplexed him. Yet, he still wanted to buy her a nice present for Christmas, to show he was still completely sincere on courting her.

He had heard from some of the women in the office about how the street vendors at the edge of town have popular beauty supplies that goes out of stock fairly fast especially around the holidays. A nice set of new brushes and make up, he felt would be a nice gift for a makeup artist.

Snuggling into his scarf further he started to make his way across the street towards the crowd until he saw a familiar face amongst the people purchasing a very expensive looking scarf.

"That is a very beautiful scarf," Uryu commented as he gestured towards the scarf now placed in a exquisite looking box wrapped with a beautiful big bow.

Gin turned towards him and kept his face straight before turning back towards the worker to retrieve his change, "Made of rare silk. The last one of its kind."

"It must be for someone special," Uryu said with a smile. "I too am looking for a gift."

Gin pulled his coat tight together, "Someone very special to me yes. Enough to make me go out into this ridiculous crowd. I bid you farewell."

Uryu watched the man gracefully walk away not saying another word to him. He noticed the man seem very cold towards him and not because of the weather. Something was off with the man as if Gin didn't like him at all. In fact, as if he had hated him. Every word Gin has stated seem to be filled with venom.

Uryu didn't think much of it as it was probably because he was best friends with Kurosaki. The man that Aizen has hated. Brushing off the encounter, he went to purchase his own gift.

…

Nel blinked back a few tears as she curled at the window. Her eyes were always wet and red; she cannot stop crying as she thought about him. All she could feel was the pain and hurt that boiled in her heart as she continued to long for him. Every time he had visit she had denied him.

This was for the best.

Yes…

For the best.

She knew she will die eventually, it was only a matter of time before the medicine will stop working for her. As her large eyes continued to stare out the window, she realizes how tired she was. Tired of living in the hospital. Tired of all the needles. Tired of waiting for him to visit but just to only turn him away. Tired of being alive.

"He has someone now… at least I know he has someone that can be there for him when I am come," Nel whispered as she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. Reaching under her blanket she pulled out the pictures that were sent to her. Her fingers trailed over her boyfriend's face, wishing to be able to feel the smoothness of his skin with her fingertips. The feeling of his rough calloused hands about her body.

She closed her eyes and thought about the short girl. What was she like? The model looked incredibly beautiful to her, so she could see how Grimmjow was attracted to her. Maybe they connected during one of their photoshoots. Nel wiped her streaming tears with the back of her hands, do her best at not being jealous. She didn't want to be jealous. She had no right to be jealous. If anything, Nel felt guilty on depriving her boyfriend from living a less stressful life. For having to always wanting to be at the hospital because of her. The model he works with must have given him a breath of fresh air. A hope.

Nel gave a weak smile at the thought. If anything, Grimmjow deserve happiness and she knew that she could not give that to him. Not anymore at least. No matter how much she loved the man, she had to let him go. Let him be free of her illness.

Dropping the photos to the floor she crawled to the corner of the cushion and procured a small razor that she had stolen.

He will be free at last.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

Aye. So sorry. I know it's been a while but I am getting ready to conclude this story soon. Few more chapters I believe. Last time I told you I was pregnant, this time I already given birth! I am sleep deprived so I hope this chapter isn't that poorly written. I need to re-read my story to make sure this chapter makes sense but I didn't. So hopefully it does. Thanks for your support and love, always being with me every step of the way. Let me know how you feel about this chapter my fellow bleachers. I heart you all.

Until next time, xoxoxo

Jae


End file.
